QUESTIONS
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Misterios sin resolver oO, preguntas incoclusas u.u, enigmas investigables....y todas las cosas que nunca nadie se atrevio a cuestionar oO ¡¡SE SUBASTAN BLADE LUCHADORES n0n! Cap 7 Arriba. ligera insinuacion Shonenai TodosxTodos nada muy serio u.u
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa n-n, Ne he vuelto con un nuevo Fic incoherente u.u y totalmente absurdo u.uUU, así que personas muy inteligentes o.o se pueden ir por que luego se atrofian con esta estupidez u.u.

En mi defensa diré que es culpa de Ro el que publique esto ¬¬

Ro: De nada ¬¬UU

Así que ella me acompañara esta vez u.u, pero seria mas sensato si la ignoran o.o

Ro: ¬¬

Bueno "Supuestamente" esto es un Fic de humor ¬¬UU, pero sean pacientes Ne TT.TT, no estoy muy acostumbrada a este genero

BayBlade no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que ya saben o.o

CAPITULO UNO: EL PLAN

Hacia calor, un insoportable y endiablado calor. El sol quemaba sin tregua entre ese firmamento sin nubes.

Claro que para quien estaba sentado contra el tronco de un árbol no tenia mayor importancia. Él se limitaba a disfrutar de ese día solitario, por que nadie en sano juicio saldría con tan maldito infierno n.n

Así que ahora tenía el parque para él solo. No había nadie, ni siquiera los usuales y endemoniados niños n-n

Igual esa relajante sensación lo ayudaba a pensar u.u, analizar un problema reciente que siempre ha estado ahí o.o: No tenía ni un peso TT.TT

Habían tenido la oportunidad de ser Blade luchadores profesionales pero NNNOOOOOOO, tenían que arruinar las cosas ¬¬, y ahora nadie tenia dinero.

¿Cómo diablos se iba a devolver a Rusia oO? Las agencias de viaje no regalaban los pasajes ¿saben ¬¬?

Suspiro frustrado, entendía que por ser el imbécil Boris quien sugería la idea no podría ser algo bueno u.u, pero, ¿Por qué el avaro señor Dickenson no proponía los mismo o.ó?

¡Él vivía en una abadía por el amor de Dios ò.ó! Que parte de no-tengo-donde-caerme-muerto ¿no se entendía ¬¬?

Buscar empleo no era una opción que le agradase mucho que digamos u.ú

Cerró los ojos, al ver que ese sentido homicida comenzaba a aflorar u.u, queriendo que la tranquilidad, y la frescura proporcionada por los árboles cercanos lo tranquilizaran n-n….

-.-¡¡¡¡BRYAN °0°!!!!

….hasta que alguien le salto encima, donde un cuerpo femenino con un montón de paquetes y bolsas lo mandaron contra el suelo.

-.-¡¿Y ahora que?!- pregunto visiblemente molesto el ruso al intentar quitársela de encima.

-.-¡Que bueno que te encuentro n0n!- exclamo contenta al pegársele insistentemente con los brazos alrededor del cuello para no ser lanzada lejos.

-.-¡Quítate de una vez Julia!- grito ya cansado

-.-¡No quiero n—n!

Luego de unos molestos y eternos momentos de lucha finalmente Bryan era libre. De nuevo pudo sentarse, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a la imprudente rubia ¬¬

No le extrañaba su comportamiento u.u, ella era tan curiosa en algunas ocasiones oO, muy quitada de la pena, sin importarle lo que pensasen los demás u.u

Sin embargo, si algo había aprendido el ruso, era que la rubia no actuaba sin pensar o.o, mas ahora no tenia animo de averiguar que quería ¬¬, quizás por que se le habían tirado encima ¬¬

-.-Hn- gruño Bryan de mala gana con la intención de irse, siendo el tirón en su camiseta el que lo detuvo.

-.-¿Tienes dinero oÔ?- pregunto Julia al sentarse mejor a su lado.

-.-Hn, si quieres que te preste te equivocaste de persona u.u

-.-¡Pero eso es genial °-°!- festejo

-.-¬¬, ¿Qué no te han enseñado a no echarle en cara a la gente su situación económica ¬¬UU?

Pregunto el ruso al mirar ese repentino lapso de efusividad que ella ignoro olímpicamente al buscar entre los bolsillo de su pantalón.

-.-¿Alguna vez te han pagado por Blade luchar o.o?- pregunto Julia sin esperar respuesta- Nunca nos han pagado, sin embargo consiguen muy buenos y bonitos Blade estadios u.u, además que venden mercancía nuestra, pero nunca, ¡NUNCA! Vemos un centavo, ¿y sabes por que o.ó?

Sin interés Bryan se cruzo de brazos, esperando por lo que se había convertido en un monologo, quería ver cual a donde iba el asunto.

-.-….por que el señor Dickenson nos esta robando ò.ó.

-.-Hn, ¿y cual es el punto?- pregunto al ver que ella se iba a extender.

-.-Ese viejo miserable, avara, tacaño jamás nos dará un peso ¬¬, así que he ideado una forma de ganar dinero ñ.ñ

El ruso arqueo una ceja, dudoso cuando Julia se acerco más con algo en las manos y una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno oO

-.-¿Sabes que mañana hay una reunión ñ-ñ?- pregunto al sonreír ante la silenciosa afirmación de su compañero- Bueno, veras, eso no es una coincidencia ñ.ñ

Ante la perversa risa de Julia, Bryan la analizo antes de aventurarse a preguntar.

-.-Supongo entonces que es cosa tuya- afirmo- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-.-¡¡CON ESTO!!- exclamo la rubia con orgullo.

-.-OO

……

……

¡¡¡¡¡QUE HORRIBLE TT0TT!!! ¡¡¡EL HORROR!!! ¡¡¡¡EL HORRRRROOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

-.-¡Estoy marcado de por vida!- grito Bryan al taparse los ojos con las manos- ¡Tendré pesadillas! ¡Guarda esas malditas fotos!

En comprensión Julia las puso contra su pecho sin llegar a mirarlas o.o

-.-Te entiendo u.u- apoyo al colocar una mano en el hombro de Bryan- Pero gracias a esto el señor Dickenson accedió a mis demandas TT-TT

Con curiosidad Bryan retiro las manos de sus ojos, viendo fijamente a la impulsiva joven que en ningún momento había dejado de sonreír.

-.-¿Nos van a pagar o.ô?-

-.-Que va, ese vejete insiste en no tener donde caerse muerto ¬¬ ¿Quién creería semejante idiotez ¬¬?

-.-¿Entonces u.u?-

Ya decía el ruso que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto u.uUU. Mas la sonrisa perversa lo hizo sentirse familiarizado con ella o.oUUUU

-.-¡Conseguí esto!- exclamo triunfante Julia al mostrar los papeles guardados entre las bolsas.

-.-¿Nuestros contratos o.o?- dijo Bryan al revisarlos, regándolos en el pasto, para luego dejarlos de lado al centrarse en unos libritos que cogió con la intención de verlos- ¿Y esto?

-.-Son unos diarios u.u- dijo Julia al arrebatárselos de las manos. Revisándolos descuidadamente de un lado a otro, pero sin llegarlos a abrir- Creo que serán útiles

Bryan suspiro, tal vez había catalogado mal a la rubia o.o. Él pensaba que era mas inteligente, quizás un poco astuta y maliciosa, pero se equivoco rotundamente ¬¬

-.-Extorsionaste al fósil ¿y lo único que conseguiste fue esto ¬¬UU?

Ella se vio ligeramente ofendida al recoger de nuevo todos sus papeles. Mas luego sonrió al mirarlo fijamente.

-.-Esto es lo único que necesito para mi plan maestro ñ-ñ- proclamo diabólicamente- Gracias a esto nos haremos muy ricos ñ.ñ

Bueno, había que ver que ella conseguía toda su atención o.oUU, así que Bryan decidió permanecer un poco más ahí.

-.-Todo se resume en una palabra…-rió Julia antes de proclamar un animado:- ¡FANS!

-.-oÔ

-.-Frecuentemente Adineradas Nos Salvaran n0n, ¿sabes que ellas pagarían por algo de información de sus "queridos" Blade luchadores o.o?

-.-….

Entre ambos se instauro un largo silencio, donde se miraban fijamente, Julia lucia muy contenta y orgullosa de un plan que Bryan no compartía del todo u.u

-.-Mañana, cuando todos asistan a la reunión los emboscaremos con un interrogatorio que nos tapara en dinero °0°

-.-Sólo un detalle ¿Cómo los obligaras a responder ¬¬?

La rubia sonrió complacida porque preguntara, así que señalo la pila de papeles a su lado con una sonrisa sádica ñ.ñ

-.-Creo que esto los persuadirá ñ-ñ, el señor Dickenson organizo todo, ¡Gracias a esto!

-.-¡¡GUARDA ESAS MALDITAS FOTOS!!- exigió Bryan al taparse los ojos- ¡Me voy a quedar ciego TT.TT!

-.-Lo siento, fue la emoción del momento n.nUU- dijo Julia al guardar las fotos en su bolsillo

De nuevo el pelilavanda abrió desconfiado los ojos. Comenzaba a ver la coherencia del asunto u.u, sólo había algo que no entendía o.o

-.-¿Por qué yo ¬¬?- inquirió el ruso suspicaz- Puedes hacerlo sola o pedirle a tu hermano ayuda u.u

Las personas no regalan dinero u.u, y había algo ahí que lo hacia desconfiar ¬¬

-.-Raúl no me ayudaría o.o, no ve lo divertido del asunto u.u- dijo Julia al negar suavemente la cabeza, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-.-Podrías obligarlo- señalo Bryan estando conciente que ella era muy capaz de hacerlo.

-.-No puedo forzarlo mucho o.o, y es demasiado trabajo para mi sola u.u- afirmo como si se convenciera a si misma al cruzarse de brazos- Lo que necesito es alguien cruel o.o, cínico, irónico…es decir Tú n—n

-.-Hn ¬¬UU

-.-…alguien a quien no le importe hacerle la vida imposible a otros ñ-n, y ganar dinero a costa del sufrimiento ajeno ñ-ñ

Oh bien, Julia tenía buenos argumentos, muy difíciles de refutar u.u, y como no tenia nada que perder mas que fastidiar un poco a sus compañeros, pues ñ—ñ…

-.-Me convenciste- interrumpió Bryan a la rubia que había comenzado a decir lo "malvado" que era él.

Por un momento ella parpadeo un par de veces, la repentina aceptación la había cogido desprevenida.

-.-¡Genial n0n!- festejo con una enorme sonrisa al inclinarse ligeramente hacia el pelilavanda.

Fue así que el ruso se dio cuenta que había comenzado una fresca frisa, el sol ya se resguardaban tras las montañas, anunciando el inicio del atardecer.

Esos tonos pastel y el suave movimiento de las ramas de los árboles al ser acariciadas por el viento conseguían una lluvia de hojas.

Sin decir nada, Bryan se puso de pie seguido de Julia, que llevaba esas bolsas en las manos.

-.-¿Qué tipo de preguntas hacen?- dijo Bryan al caminar por el aun solitario parque.

-.-De todo o.o, desde: ¿Cómo fue posible que Kenny le ganara a Tala o.ô?...

Ese era un misterio sin resolver u.u. Mas Bryan se detuvo cuando la rubia lo hizo, dado que sus caminos se dividían.

-.-…hasta, si tú nombre ruso es Boris, entonces ¿Boris por qué se llama Boris oÔ?

-.-¿Qué o.ô?

-.-¡Exacto!- exclamo Julia como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo, mas la alarma en su reloj la hizo alzar la muñeca- Oh, mira la hora, nos vemos mañana.

Se despidió al irse corriendo, dejando al ruso ahí parado o.o

Sin mas, Bryan dio media vuelta, las hojas crujían bajo sus paso, y el suave viento le removía gentilmente el cabello. Esa cínica sonrisa curvo sus labios.

-.-Mañana será un día interesante- se dijo

CONTINUARA?

Bien, la culpa es de Ro u.u

Ro: Si escribes un Fic es para publicarlo ¬¬, no para dejarlo escrito en tu cuaderno u.u. Además no fui yo quien escribió esto o.ó ¡Acepta tu responsabilidad!

Si, si, si ¬¬, en fin u.u, la cosa es simple, ustedes hacen las preguntas yo las coloco n----n y se responden, así los ponemos a sufrir ñ.ñ, ¡¡SUFRAN!! ¡¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!

Puede ser cualquier cosa o.o, Yaoi y no Yaoi u.u, Yuri y no Yuri n.nUU, lo que se les ocurra n—n

Ro: Así que desentrañen en lo mas profundo de sus santas mentes y preguntes lo que nunca se les ocurrió ñ0ñ

Ok, hasta aquí llegamos n-n, esperamos esto no sea un total fracaso TT.TT, y si lo es siempre se puede culpa a Ro de ello n.nUU

Ro: ¡Oye ¬¬!

Cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo n—n y Ro-Chan n—n

"**ERRAR ES HUMANO... PERO ECHARLE LA CULPA A OTRO, ES MÁS HUMANO TODAVÍA"**


	2. MANOS A LA OBRA

Ro: Como Ann diría normalmente o.o…¡¡KONICHIWA n0n!! Ne esta vez me tienen a mi presentando el Fic n—n, dado que la niña halla presente u.u (Ann envuelta en cobijas TT-TT) se enfermo ¬¬

¡¡¡ACCHOOOOO!!! Snif….maldita gripa TT.TT

Ro: En fin u.u, les diré que yo no escribí esto o.o, lo hizo Ann medio inconsciente n.nUU así que el grado de estupidez puede estar un poco mas alto de lo normal oO

¡¡¡ACCHHOOOOO!!! Snif…. ¡Y no creo haberme demorado Ne TT0TT! ¡¡¡ACCHHOOOOO!!!

Ro: Si, si, mejor vete a dormir u.u. Bueno "Supuestamente" esto es un Fic de humor ¬¬UU, pero sean pacientes Ne o.o, Ann no esta acostumbrada al genero

BayBlade no nos pertenece, bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que ya saben o.o. Luego no se quejen si luego se atrofian u.u con esta estupidez.

CAPITULO DOS: MANOS A LA OBRA

En contraste con el día anterior, el clima era fresco y relajante. La suave y gentil brisa de las montañas producía un delicioso efecto.

Aunque la agradable sensación no era notada o.o. Todos los Blade luchadores molestos se encargaban de fulminar con la mirada a una sonriente Julia y un tranquilo Bryan.

-.-¡Que no tengo sus Blades aquí u.ú!- exclamo la rubia cuando varios se le acercaban por detrás con seguras intenciones de saltarle encima o.óUU

Desilusionados dieron media vuelta con la cabeza agachada, mientras el ruso pelilavanda miraba sin mayor interés como su "cómplice" se arrodillaba en el pasto para sacar unos cuantos papeles y cuadernos que guardo en una mochila.

-.-Ok, aquí tienes- extendió Julia la mochila que fue recibida sin decir nada- Contiene todo lo necesario para "persuadir" a quien no quiera cooperar n.n

-.-Hn- musito Bryan al revisarla descuidadamente- ¿y que preguntamos u.u?

-.-Hice una lista n—n- mostró la rubia la hoja de papel-

-.-Ya respondiste una pregunta- noto el ruso- **Megu-Chan **pregunta: "¿Qué es lo mas estúpidamente estúpido que has hecho en tu vida?"

-.-Cualquiera podía responder o.o- dijo Julia- Y aproveche que en la mañana todos estaban dormidos como para objetar algo ñ.n

Bryan no la escucho, ahora pendiente de leer la respuesta:

**WHITE TIGRES: **Lee: No se porque le pusimos ese nombre al equipo si sólo Ray se viste de blando oO, y ni siquiera nuestras bestias Bit son de ese color o.oUU

**PPB THE ALL STARS: **Steven y Eddy: Nos quedamos dormidos en la explicación TT.TT y no sabemos que significa PPB TT0TT…. ¿Potenciales Patanes Brutos oO?

**VEGA: **Integrantes masculinos: Hacer equipo con Ming-Ming TT.TT (los demás grupos los compadecieron u.u)

**EL BATALLÓN BARTES: **Matilda: Hacer equipo con los chicos ¬¬, luego no te dejan Blade batallar u.u (las demás chicas la apoyaron n----n) Luego se preguntan porque hay tanto Yaoi ¬¬

**BLADEBREAKERS: **Kenny: Comprar anteojos o.o

**MAJESTICS: **Oliver: Permitir que Jhonny le pusiera el nombre al equipo ¬¬

Ahora sólo debemos reunir a quienes se les hacen las preguntas o.o. Tú ve por allá, y yo voy por acá- dijo la rubia interrumpiendo la lectura de su compañero.

Desinteresadamente el ruso se encogió de hombros cuando ella partió por su cuenta, ignorando las mortales miradas que prometían un seguro accidente de "mera" casualidad cuando menos se lo esperara u.uUU.

La situación era comprensible o.o, después de todo el viaje no fue precisamente grato u.u, y ahora se veían atrapados en la mitad de la nada sin posibilidad de escape n—n

Bryan sonrió ante la satisfacción interna de hacerle la vida imposible a los demás n----------n, y sonrió aun más al ver a su primera victima ñ.ñ: Kai Hiwatari.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las doce del medio día arribaron los Blade luchadores hacia lo que se suponía era una reunión organizada por la BBA en las montañas u.u, lejos de la civilización, a kilómetros de cualquiera ciudad o pueblo o.o, y con un humor de perros que podrían matar con tan sólo mirar.

Las expresiones homicidas eran dedicabas a los dos únicos seres que les hicieron insoportables la vida las anteriores ocho horas o.ó. Horas que jamás recuperarían u.u. Así que Daichi y Ming-Ming ignorantes de las buenas intenciones de sus amigos seguía como si nada n---n, sonriendo y cantando lo que iba a enloquecer a los demás.

Maldita la hora en que se inventaron los Teletubis ¬¬, Barney ¬¬ y cuanta porquería mas se halla creado ò.ó. Porque los inocentes niños venia cantando desde que salieron: "Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña n-n, como veía que resistía fue a llamar a otro elefante °¬°….."

Así hasta llegar a u.ú….:

-.-Un millón trescientos noventa mil elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña n0n, como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante °0°….

-.-¿Alguien podría decirles que ya llegamos ¬¬?- áspero Mariah de mala gana

Los demás la ignoraron por que de no alejarse corrían el riesgo de cometer homicidio y/o suicidio ¬¬

Y como si no fuera poco la entretenida canción; la mayoría vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos o.oUU ante el "seguro" autobús que además de caérsele algunos tornillos que amenazaron con matar de un golpe a unos cuantos Blade Luchadores TT-TT, también sucumbieron un par de asientos que los obligo a ir amontonados al sentarse con sus compañeros (cosa que ocasionó que mas asientos se vinieran abajo o.o) así que casi todos terminaron sentados en el suelo u.uUU.

Pero el susto de muerte se lo llevaron cuando perdieron una llanta en una curva de la carretera o.o, cosa que tal vez no importaría si el chofer no manejara como si lo vinieran persiguiendo ¬¬

Todo eso, y sumando la canción que en ningún momento ceso o.o (a pesar que todos se iban de un lado a otro frente a la brusquedad del conductor ¬¬# que termino por lastimarlos ligeramente ¬¬) los había dejado muy susceptibles a ser molestados u.u

El viejo tacaño del señor Dickenson o.ó (que venia en un carro particular atrás de ellos ¬¬) los quería matar ÒÓ, cosas que quizás no importaría si lo hiciera con un poco mas de disimulo u.u

Por lo que ahora estaban en ninguna parte u.u, frente a unas cabañas que parecían a punto de colisionar u.ú.

Cosa que pasaron por alto cuando se vieron guiados por Julia a-quien-sabe-donde o.o. Bueno, estaban cansados y algo atrofiados por la canción.

-.-Bien, seré breve n-n

Siendo la voz de la rubia la que los saco del transe al verse en un salón de reuniones muy angosto, en el que ni sentarse podían o.o. No tenía ventanas y la única puerta se vino abajo cuando la abrieron o.oUU

-.-Necesito que me respondan unas preguntas n—n- dijo Julia sin dejar de sonreír. Un contraste bastante fuerte con los demás que lucían aburridos y apunto de matar a alguien oO. Era el dinero quien la motivaba n0n.

Pero con esto más de la mitad planeo irse u.u…

-.-¡Tendrán que hacerlo ò.ô!- exclamo Julia consiguiendo además de retenerlos, suspicaces y desconfiadas miradas- Tengo información de todos ustedes o.ó, se lo que hacen u.u, cuando lo hacen oO, y porque lo hacen ò.ó….¡Se lo que hicieron el verano pasado ÒÓ!

….aun así unos cuantos todavía tenían la intención de partir u.u

-.-¡También tengo esto o.ó!- se apresuro a añadir al tirar sobre una única mesa (que casi se desploma u.u) varios libritos.

-.-¡¡¡MI DIARIO OO!- lloro una voz entre los presentes que de inmediato miraron a Kenny a punto de un colapso nervioso.

El Jefe fue ignorado cuando fieras miradas recayeron en la tranquila y sonriente rubia n—n, que tenía a su lado a un mucho más tranquilo y sonriente pelilavanda que disfrutaba de lo lindo la situación n-------------ñ

Pero siempre hubo unas tres o cuatro personas que ignoraron todo y caminaron hacia la salida.

-.-¡¡TAMBIÉN TENGO SUS BESTIAS BIT!!- exclamo Julia al tener que detener a los presentes sin excepción alguna.

-.-O.O….

Aquel fue un curioso silencio que concluyo cuando se revisaron la ropa en busca de sus Blades sin éxito alguno TT.TT

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mas o menos así la rubia consiguió su cometido n---------n, y luego de dejar que todos fueran a donde les placiera, asegurando que no tenia sus Blades ahí y que cualquier atentando en su contra sólo conseguiría destruirlos u.u, la feliz Julia se encontraba tranquila n---n

Por ello Kai Hiwatari se había alejado de los demás al subirse a la rama de un alto árbol, dispuesto a descansar u.u.

Él no estaba de buen humor, no cuando lo tiraron (literalmente hablando ¬¬) de la cama con todo y colchón a las ¡¡TRES DE LA MAÑANA ÒÓ!! Gracias a sus buenos reflejos no salio lastimado o.ó, ¡Pero ese no era el punto ÒÓ!

Resulta que sus estúpidos compañeros no satisfechos con sacarlo a rastras ¬¬UU, le hicieron esperar ¡DOS MALDITAS HORAS! A que llegara el endemoniado autobús ¬¬, eso sin mencionar que no supo cuando le quitaron su Dranzer TT.TT

-.-¡Kai, baja por favor!

-.-Hn

De mala gana el bicolor miro a quien le hablaba. Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny y Hilary se encontraban bajo el árbol.

-.-Hn-

Pero él no tenía la intención de moverse u.u

**PUM **

El despectivo e inadvertido sonido de un Blade que pretendía golpearlo justo en la cabeza lo sobresalto a tal punto o.o que sólo atino a irse a un lado oO….

….lastimosamente olvido que se encontraba en un árbol u.u, a unos cinco metros del suelo u.uUU

-.-¡¡¡KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!!

Inevitablemente cerro los ojos al ver el suelo tan cerca. En una situación normal él sabría como caer u.u, sin embargo el grito de Hilary en los oídos lo desubico.

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que no sólo no cayo al suelo o.oUU, sino que alguien le había ayudado, por lo que ahora ese alguien lo cargaba. Un brazo bajo sus piernas y el otro contra su espalda o.ô

Le tomo alrededor de dos segundos reconocer a quien le ayudo, y eso, sólo por la mano que comenzó a bajar por su cintura ¬¬

Cerró los puños duramente al intentar golpear a quien lo sostenía.

-.-¿Estas bien Kai?- pregunto Max al acercarse junto con los demás a un bicolor que se encontraba de pie frente a Bryan.

Curiosos los demás los vieron a los dos o.o.

-.-Que agresividad- dijo Bryan- ¿Así agradeces que te ayude Chibi-Kai ñ.ñ?

-.-¿Chi…bi o.ó?- mascullo Hiwatari entre dientes- Imbécil, de no se por ti no me habría caído ò.ó

Sin interés Bryan se encogió de hombros, mientras los otros ajenos a todo sólo notaron el Blade que salía del árbol hacia su dueño oO

El pelilavanda atrapo y guardo su Blade, ignorando las acusadoras miradas u.u al ser él y Julia los únicos que conservaban sus bestias Bit ñ.n

-.-Necesito que me respondan unas preguntas- informo Bryan indicando que se sentaran aunque ninguno se movió.

Ante la terca actitud, rodó los ojos fastidiado antes de sacar algo al azar del maletín en su espalda.

-.-"17 de Julio del 203. Querido Diario:…."

-.-¡¡¡NOLOLEAS,NOLOLEAS!!- grito Kenny

-.-OOUU

El incentivo fue suficiente para que se sentaran, a excepción del obstinado bicolor.

-.-Si te entrego a Dranzer en pedazos ¿te sentaras?- pregunto Bryan con una irónica sonrisa.

-.-Hn

Una vez todos estuvieron sentados en círculo, vieron una mata de pelo rubio pasar corriendo a su lado mientras gritaba:

-.-¡¡¡¡TALA °¬°!!

….cuando se lanzo encima de un pelirrojo que caminaba tranquilamente a los lejos, y no tuvo tiempo de girarse dado que el inesperado peso lo mando de bruces al suelo.

-.-Julia puede ser muy salvaje cuando se lo propone o.oUU- comento Tyson bajo las silenciosas afirmaciones de los demás.

Al fin ya capturadas las personas necesarias para las primeras preguntas, Julia se sentó junto a Bryan sin dejar de sonreír tan encantadoramente como sólo ella sabia hacerlo n—n.

-.-Aquí ahí algo raro ¬¬- noto Ray- ¿Qué ganan ustedes con todo esto oÔ?

-.-¿Ganar o.o? ¡¿Nosotros oO?!...Que dices n-n ¿Qué podríamos ganar n.nUU?- divago Julia

-.-Además de la profunda satisfacción de molestarlos ñ.ñ- agrego Bryan

-.-¬¬

Inconformes intentaron descubrir motivos ocultos.

Lógicamente ninguno de los dos comentó que ganarían dinero a costa de sus compañeros o.o, de ser así también querían una parte de las ganancias u.u, y la situación económica no estaba para andar repartiendo dinero u.uUU

-.-¡No se desvíen del tema o.óUU!- acuso Julia- Nosotros hacemos las preguntas no al revés o.ó

Ante el conformismo de los demás, la rubia volvió a sonreír complacida n-n

-.-Bien n-n, haber estas son las preguntas de **Hio Ivanov**, primero va Tala…-leyó la Julia ignorando el "¿Por qué yo?" del ruso pelirrojo- "¿como es que a yuriy se le sostiene ese peinado?"

Instantáneamente, miradas puestas en Tala lo hicieron fruncir el ceño ¬¬ ante la peculiar atención hacia su cabello ¬¬, que sin disimulo miraron desde todos los ángulos preguntándose mentalmente como diablos le hacia o.oUU

-.-No voy a responder eso ¬¬- áspero Tala

-.-¿Por qué no u.u?- pregunto Bryan antes que su socia sacara el arsenal de "persuasión"

-.-Por que ¬¬…- comenzó Tala indignando porque fuese precisamente su compañero de equipo quien lo traicionaba de esa forma ¬¬. Ya no había lealtades en estos días u.u- ….por si no se han dado cuenta hay gente que nos imita u.u con ayuda de la mercancía (de la que no recibimos un peso ¬¬) y si ando contando además como me peino pierdo mi individualidad u.u

-.-Aja o.oUU…-acoto Julia sin entender realmente lo que le quisieron decir

-.-Yo diría que con un poco de Gel (gomina) Laca (cosa para el cabello) y algo de cemento se puede n—n- informo Hilary al acercarse a Tala

La fulminante mirada de Ivanov le impidió a Julia responder algo, así que tosió en desentendimiento.

-.-Sigamos n.nUU- dijo- La siguiente pregunta es para Max, "¿por que max es tan lindo °¬°??"

Aburrido Kai ignoro la prolongada explicación que empezó con un: "Primero me levanto por la mañana o.o, me lavo el cabello pero no con cualquier Shampoo…."

¡¿Por qué debía precisamente Él soportar eso ¬¬?! Gruño molesto al intentar ponerse de pie, siendo la mano sobre su brazo la que le impidió moverse u.ú

-.-Sentadito te ves mas bonito Chibi-Kai ñ-n- dijo Bryan en voz baja ante la moleta expresión del bicolor.

-.-Ok, otra pregunta n-n, esta va para todos: "¿por qué diablos no se cambian nunca de ropa?"

-.-¡Si nos cambiamos o.ó!- señalo indignada Hilary

-.-¡Cierto!- se secundaron Tyson, Max y Ray. Kai y Tala se limitaron a asentir en silencio, mientras que Kenny en un rincón oscuro lloraba la perdida de su diario.

-.-Por ejemplo esto esta camiseta es amarrillo canario o.ô, y el pantalón es rojo escarlata. Ayer me puse amarrillo anaranjado y rojo carminado u.u- informo Max

-.-Tampoco pueden esperar mucho de nosotros u.u- dijo Tyson- Viajamos por todo el mundo Blade batallando sin que nos paguen ¬¬, y créanme, las agencias no regalan pasajes de avión u.u

-.-Cierto, ¿Por qué creen que trabajo en el circo ôÓ?- concordó Julia al cerrar los ojos- Ese fósil son esta explotando u.u

Mas la rubia abrió los ojos cuando sintió que le arrebatan la hoja de preguntas.

-.-Es mi turno- dijo Bryan, y al leer no pudo sino sonreír cínicamente

Oh, eso iba a ser interesante ñ.ñ

-.-"¿por que la obsesión de kai de ganarle a tyson, será que siente algo por el mas que amistad??"- pregunto Bryan al dejar de leer, viendo curiosamente que no sólo el bicolor y Kinomiya parecían conmocionados con la noticia, ¿seria idea suya oÔ? Haber o.o:- Ahora que lo mencionada si es algo raro u.u, ¿Quién se tomaría tantas molestias sólo por ganar n-ñ?

Definitivamente no era idea suya ñ--------ñ, sus palabras consiguieron reclamantes miradas hacia ambas partes en busca de una explicación. Que divertido ñ0ñ

-.-¿Perdón ¬//¬?- reclamo Kai- ¿Qué uno no puede tener deseos de auto superación ô///ó?

Pero claro, Kai Hiwatari no podía hacer nada ò.ó, que ayudaba a Hilary o.ó: ¡¡HENTAI!! Que quería vencer a Tyson ¬¬: ¡¡¡YAOI!! Que Ray estornudaba oÔ: ¡¡¡LEMMON!!

¡Él no podía hacer NADA OÓ! Todo lo que hacia daba pie para segundas intenciones TT.TT….mendigas (os) pervertidas (os) ¬¬

Aunque Julia conciente que evadía la pregunta fue interceptada por Bryan que quería ver hasta donde iba el asunto ñ---ñ

-.-De acuerdo…-interrumpido el pelilavanda las mudas miradas que aun buscaban explicación y las mentales maldiciones de Hiwatari- Esta es para Ray ñ.ñ…-rió internamente- "¿por que ray es el único que comparte cama o cuarto con kai xD'"

Hn, eso fue interesante o.o, la mayoría casi se desnuca al ver al Neko, por ello se puso nervioso.

-.-Eso es por que o//o….Max es el único que soporta dormir con Tyson o.oUU- respondió Ray ante las reclamantes miradas que no sólo eran de sus compañeros sino de cualquiera que se encontraba en los alrededores

-.-¿Estas seguro que es sólo por eso?- cuestiono Bryan tirándole mas leña al fuego ñ.n- Además de compartir la misma cama, generalmente terminan en el mismo cuarto

-.-Casualidad u//u- aseguro Ray- Además Kai es mi amigo, ¿Qué tiene de malo compartir la habitación con un amigo ¬//¬?

-.-¿No será que te gusta?- insistió Bryan divertido ñ---ñ por las asesinas expresiones de los demás

-.-Eso no viene en la pregunta u.u- señalo Ray, y el ruso pelilavanda trono los dedos viendo que se le había escapado.

Aparte de eso, Kai ignoro todo, no tenia trascendencia ni real importancia u.u. Aunque la rubia causante de todo se encontraba confundida o.o

-.-Discúlpennos n-n- dijo Julia al tomar a su ruso cómplice por el brazo, haciendo que se levantara para llevárselo lejos

Entre el sol que indicaban mas de las cuatro de la tarde, Bryan sonrió al pequeño grupo dejado atrás.

-.-Jamás pensé que habría otra forma de molestar ñ----n- festejo el pelilavanda- Debí de hacer esto hace mucho tiempo ñ-ñ

-.-¿Puedo saber que haces o.ó?- pregunto Julia

En silencio y sin dejar de sonreír, el ruso la tomo por los hombros para que ella misma mirara. A la rubia le tomo dos segundos comprender antes de sonreír tan perversamente como Bryan ñ---------------ñ

Ajenos de cualquier maquiavélico plan, los interrogados aun sentados en el pasto comenzaban a cansarse o.o. Por que además de no haber descansado del tórrido viaje, ya pasaban de las cuatro y aun no habían almorzado u.ú

Aunque conociendo al señor Dickenson lo mas seguro es que no les darían comida ¬¬. Lo bueno es que de tantos años de conocer al viejo tacaño, sabían que ellos mismos debían traer su comida u.u

Tyson fue el primero en ponerse de pie, seguido de los demás. Todos con el mismo pensamiento de ya haber cumplido con el estúpido juego u.ú

-.-Será mejor irnos antes que vengan o.o- señalo Hilary ante la amena platica de los otros dos.

En silencio dieron media vuelta, y aunque la intención era la de alejarse, nadie se movió gracias a la voz conocida voz a su lado…

-.-Aun tengo una ultima pregunta-

…para cuando giraron, vieron espantados como el ruso pelilavanda abrazaba por la espalda al molesto bicolor u.ú que parecía querer golpearlo de un momento a otro ¬¬

-.-Pregunta **Saikano Li**: "¿por q demonios Hiwatari-kun usa la ropa demasiado pegada?"- dijo Bryan sin soltarlo- Yo concuerdo.

-.-¡Eso no es cierto o.ó!- debatió molesto Kai ante las poco disimuladas miradas que lo vieron de arriba, abajo

-.-Claro que es cierto- insistió Bryan- Mira.

Señalo al subir las manos por la estrecha cintura cubierta de una camiseta negra. Sonriendo por las escandalizadas miradas.

-.-También agrega **Saikano Li** que igual te vez sexy y lindo- completo Bryan susurrándole al oído, sonriendo por el rubor de algunos al resaltar las ultimas palabras- ¿Los haces por eso? ¿Por eso te vistes así?

-.-¡Claro que no o.ó!- respondió Kai alejándose de golpe- Esto me da libertad de movimiento ¬¬

Concluyo al fulminar con la mirada a cualquiera que aun lo siguiese mirando ¬¬

-.-Como que no me parece- señalo Bryan sin dejar de sonreír

-.-Como si me importara- mascullo Kai ya dispuesto a dar media vuelta con la intención de marcharse. No fuese que terminara por golpear a alguien u.u, y aunque la idea no era mala o.o, ahora no tenia ánimos de lidiar con una segura demanda u.u

-.-¡¡¡KAI °¬°!!!-

Grito de Julia al tirársele encima. Una fortuna que no se cayeran o.o, pero ahora Hiwatari tenía un cuerpo femenino pegado en la espalda, y el par de brazos que le rodeaban del cuello.

Ella lucia muy feliz n---------n

-.-A los demás no los necesito o.o- dijo la rubia- Ya pueden irse, haber, fuera, fuera u.u

-.-¬¬

Las expresiones de los presentes no se hicieron esperar al ver el ademán de la mano de Julia al echarlos como si estorbaran ¬¬

Cosa que no le importo a Julia, estaba muy contenta °¬°, y no era para menos, después de todo se iba a hacer rica con su genial idea °¬°, y Kai Hiwatari le iba a ayudar en ello ñ-------ñ

-.-¡¡¡TE VOY A SUBASTAR °0°!!!!!- exclamo radiante Julia

CONTINUARA:

¡¡¡¡AACCCHOOOOOOOO!!!!

Ro: Salud u.u, ¿Qué haces aquí oO? Deberías estar descansando ¬¬

No me gusta quedarme sin hacer nada -.- (Ann con la voz nasal)

Ro: Bueno, total no seré yo quien tenga una pulmonía u.u. En fin, (y valga la redundancia o.oUU) el final del capitulo n.nUU, que esperamos les guste n—n. Y agradecemos profundamente a quienes nos ayudaron con sus preguntas n—n, que esperamos les gusten las respuestas o.o

Ya….¡¡ACCHOOOOO!!!...ya Ro le dijo que pude rayar mas allá de la estupidez -.-, pero no estoy pensando bien Ne o.o, culpa de la gripa u.u

Ro: ¡¡¡¡VAMOS A SUBASTAR A HIWATARI-KUN n0n!!!

Ne la cuestión es entre los Blade luchadores u.u, aunque si alguien lo quiere o.o, no mas digan n-n….ah…ah…¡¡¡ACCCCHOOOOOOO!!!

Ro: ¡con un demonio vete a dormir ò.ó!

Ya voy -.-

Ro: ¬¬. Bien, como decía, lo vamos a subastar n----n, y aunque aun no estamos seguras si colocar parejas u.u, pos la cuestión es molestar lo mas que se pueda n----n. Así que les agradeceríamos si nos digiera quien quiere que gane n-n.

Repetimos que aun no sabemos si colocar parejas u.u, a lo mejor no, pero ustedes dirán n-n.

Ro: Ann vete ¬¬.

Voy -.-

Ro: u.u, como decía, sigan escribiendo y dejando sus preguntas o sugerencias o.o. Recuerden que ustedes tienen el control sobre ellos ñ.ñ, así que usen su perversa imaginación para ayudarnos a escribir esto ñ-----ñ. Puede ser cualquier cosa o.o, Yaoi y no Yaoi u.u, Yuri y no Yuri n.nUU, lo que se les ocurra n—n

Les recuerdo que no puedo responder sus Reviewers o.o, pero en mi profile con mucho gusto encontraran las respuestas a tan encantadores mensajes n---n.

Para llegar a mi profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo. **O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 8 8 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como esta la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS** n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo n—n y Ro-chan n-----n

"**LA VERDAD ABSOLUTA NO EXISTE... Y ESTO ES ABSOLUTAMENTE CIERTO."**


	3. QUE EMPIECE LA SUBASTA

¡¡¡KONICHIWA NE n0n!!! Y como ya es usual o.o Gomen Nasai por la pequeña demora n.nUU, una vez entrado a la universidad es difícil mantenerse al día con los Fic u.u, así que échenle la culpa ¬¬

Ro: Por eso le digo a Ann que en vez de dormir actualice u.u

Las personas normales dormimos ¬¬

Ro: Las personas normales duermen, no invernan como lo haces tú ¬¬

(Fingiendo desentendimiento ó.o) Bueno, como ya me mejore de la gripa n---n pues aquí los dejo con otro capitulo n-----------n y de ante mano se les agradece a quienes se preocuparon por mi salud °¬°

Ro: Si pensaron que el capitulo pasado era estúpido este lo es aun más o.o, y yo echándole la culpa a la gripa u.u, claro, en el fondo sí sabia que esto de la estupidez te sale muy al natural Ann ñ.n

Calladita te ves más bonita ¬¬

BayBlade no nos pertenece, bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que ya saben o.o. Luego no se quejen si luego se atrofian u.u con esta estupidez

CAPITULO TRES: QUE EMPIECE LA SUBASTA

La noche fría cubría con su manto oscuro los alrededores, permitiéndole a la luna llena iluminar tenuemente el sombrío bosque.

Entre el apagado paisaje se veía un pequeño grupo apartado del resto. En el, Julia sonreía complacida, sentada al lado de Bryan, viendo las molestas expresiones de quienes estaban sentados a su alrededor.

Siendo los ojos fuego de Kai Hiwatari los que en un principio hicieron que la rubia buscara protección al lado del ruso pelilavanda o.oUU

Claro que en un comienzo fue mucho más difícil reunir a los Majestics y a los Demolition Boys de lo que había pensado oO.

Bueno, de no haberse estado escondiendo de Kai seguramente los hubiera reunido a todos mas rápido u///ú

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entre la penumbra se veían a ciertos Blade luchadores abandonados a su maldita suerte en la mitad de la nada u.u. Ya ni siquiera parecía asombrarles que las cabañas no tuvieran luz ¬¬, donde las fogatas hechas para cocinar eran las únicas que alejaban la oscuridad.

Cierta rubia lejos de cualquier ser viviente se hallaba escondida en-quien-diablos-sabe-donde. Lo único que sabía es que estaba a salvo de Kai u.u, y no es que le tuviese miedo o.ó, ni que fuese cobarde ¬¬

Pero una cosa era ser cobarde y otra muy estúpida como para no sospechar la reacción de Hiwatari o.o

Julia no tenia deseos ni ánimos de hacerle ver las ganancias comerciales, que pensándolo mejor, si con el bicolor ganaba dinero, ¿Cómo seria subastando a más Blade luchadores oÔ?

Sonrió maquiavélicamente por unos segundos ante tan jugosa idea, notando en ello el importante detalle que de encontrarse en ningún lado no podría cumplir con su misión o.o. Sin respuestas no habría mas preguntas, y sin más preguntas no habría más dinero TT-TT

-.-Tengo que encontrar a Bryan o.ó- se dijo decidida.

Por haber salido corriendo se separo del ruso TT-TT. Así, despacio se deslizo fuera de su escondite que era el baño u.u

Sólo alguien muy desesperado entraría en ese oscuro y tórrido lugar oO, el cual tenía un peculiar sonido que aseguraba con venirse debajo de un momento a otro u.u

Salio por una ventana, y una vez afuera reviso todas las direcciones, augurándose que no hubiera moros en la costa.

Las cabañas que eran siete, sólo fueron ocupadas dos por cuestiones de seguridad u.uUU

Cuando giraron para ver a la primera, toda la estructura se vino abajo o.o. A la segunda se le callo el segundo piso apenas abrieron la puerta oÔ. La tercera no quiso abrir u.u, aunque no insistieron ante el potente olor de algo que murió desde hace mmmmmuuuuuuccccccchhhhhoooooooo tiempo o.oUU. Con la cuarta los pobres infelices que la abrieron salieron corriendo como almas llevadas por el diablo gracias a la rata que del tamaño de una vaca salio tras ellos TT-TT. La quinta ni merecía ser comentada u.uUU

Así quedaron las sexta y la séptima, que quizás estaban a punto de venirse abajo TT.TT, pero no podían pedir mucho con el viejo tacaño del señor Dickenson ¬¬, que como un fantasma se evaporo de la faz de la tierra dejándolos solos a su endemoniada suerte ¬¬

Julia junto con todas las chicas ocupaba una cabaña, y ahora se encontraba contra la pared, moviéndose sigilosamente viendo a algunos cocinar.

Intento encontrar a Bryan sin éxito alguno TT-TT

-.-¡¿Donde estas TT0TT?!- se quejo por lo bajo, haciendo un puchero de inconformidad.

Renuente, no tuvo más opción que jalar al primer idiota que pasaba cerca.

-.-¡¡¡¡HOLA JULIA n0n!!!

-.-¡¡Shhhhhhhhhh!!!- reclamo Julia tapándole la boca a tan imprudente persona, revisando los alrededores por si alguien no los había escuchado todavía TT-TT- Cállate que nos van a encontrar

-.-¿Y oÔ?

-.-Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarte Daichi u.u. Necesito que me hagas un favor o.o, quiero que encuentres a Bryan y lo traigas acá ¿entendido o.ó? No te detengas ante nadie, ni hables con nadie ¿De acuerdo ¬¬? Ni tampoco le digas a nadie que lo estas buscando ¿entendiste o.ô?

-.-Ni **J** o.o-

-.-¡Sólo tráeme a Bryan ù.ú!- apremio la rubia empujándolo

Aunque a Daichi no le agradaba recibir ordenes de una manera tan grosera ¬¬, no le quedo más remedio que obedecer ante la cara de psicópata en Julia o.oUUU

Así que salio corriendo tan rápido que tropezó con alguien.

-.-Gomen, tengo prisa, estoy buscando a Bryan- informo Daichi para continuar su camino.

-.-Pero si yo soy Bryan o.o- musito el ruso viendo al niño entrar en la cabaña continua- Hn- donde no tuvo mas opción que seguirle u.ú

Por otra parte, Daichi corría mientras cantaba n---n:

-.-Piruuuuuu, ¡¡CHAN!! Chan, chan, chan, chan, chan, piruli, piruli, ¡PIRU! Piruli, piruli, piruli ¡PIRU!

…lo que se suponía era la canción de "**Misión imposible" **

Y por estar cantando e ir corriendo, volvió a tropezar con alguien que esta vez si se tomo la molestia de ver o.o

-.-¡Bryan te estaba buscando n----n!- exclamo Daichi

-.-No soy Bryan ¬¬, soy Claud u.u

-.-……

-.-……

Por un momento Daichi le miro como si no entendiera lo que le decían o.o

-.-¿Enserio oÔ?-

Hasta que reacciono, preguntando dudoso, viéndolo de arriba ha abajo o.o

-.- ¬¬

Cosa que a Claud no le gustaba

-.-Ah, bueno, disculpa viejo n.nUU- dijo Daichi entrando en la cabaña.

No es que hubiera muy poca luz o.o, de hecho había linternas y lámparas de aceite por todos lados oO (como si no conocieran ese viejo avaro ¬¬) así que el niño pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos mientras caminaba intentando descubrir en que se había equivocado u.u

**PUM**

….hasta que volvió a chocar con alguien. Resultaba predecible si se camina con los ojos cerrados o.o

-.-Lo siento Claud- dijo Daichi

-.-¿Claud? No, yo soy Garland ¬¬

-.-¿Garland oÔ? ¿Qué no dijiste que eras Claud o.oUU?-

-.-No ¬¬, pero como aquí están todos es de supones que Claud también este por ahí ¿no?- inquirió Garlan a un confundido pelirrojo que lo miraba de arriba ha abajo-

-.-Bueno o.o….yo me tengo que ir…por….ahí oO- señalo descuidadamente Daichi.

Apenas dio tres pasos cuando se dio cuenta que tal vez Garland sabia donde estaba Bryan o.o. Sin pensarlo dio media vuelta.

-.-¡Oye Garland….!

-.-Claud ¬¬- corrigió

-.-Pero hace un minuto o.oUU….-

-.-Garland se fue por allá- interrumpió Claud señalando las escaleras que conducían al segundos piso.

-.-Bueno o.o…este….Claud, ¿no has visto a Bryan?- pregunto Daichi

-.-No- respondió sin interés subiendo por las escaleras.

Ante la monótona respuesta Daichi se encontraba algo confundido u.ú. Pasados unos segundos reacciono, girando sobre sus talones para ir a buscar en otro lugar.

-.-¡¡¡WWWWWAAAAAAAA!!!

Más no pudo sino saltar del susto al ver a alguien parado atrás suyo.

-.-Casi me da un infarto TT-TT, pensé que estaban arriba o.o, Claud me dijo que habías subido Garland o.o

-.-No soy Garland ¬¬

-.-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ÒÓ!?- áspero molesto Daichi-

-.-Pues no ¬¬UU

-.-No puedes ser Claud ¡Yo lo vi subir ÒÓ! ¡Tienes que ser Garland!

-.-Soy Bryan ¬¬UU

-.-¿Ah si o.o?

-.-Hn ¬¬

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Además la pequeña serie de altercados, Julia con Bryan a su lado logro reunir a todos n----n, por lo que sonreiría de oreja a oreja sin importarle la inconformidad en los demás. Incluso ignoro a Kai Hiwatari sentado a un lado del ruso pelilavanda, siendo este la única barrera entre el bicolor y su buena salud o.o

-.- n-----------------n

-.-¬¬

-.-Bueno, ya que estamos todos….-empezó Julia.

-.-En contra u.u- interrumpió Jhonny

-.-…reunidos ¬¬-completo la rubia- ¡Empecemos n-n!

Entre el leve silencio, el reflejo de un par de anteojos brillaron con perspicacia. Emily de la PPB de All Stars (que estaba de agregada junto con Tyson, Ray, Max y Hilary) no podía ser engañada, quizás el resto de los presentes encontraban inconformidad por la forma en que eran manipulados, pero ella….ella veía mucho más en todo ese asunto u.u

-.-¿Para que son las preguntas ¬¬?- indago Emily

-.-Para obtener respuestas u.u- respondió Julia sin interés.

Como si fuese a sucumbir frente a esa Blade luchadora u.u, un caso totalmente distinto de ese par de ojos carmín que la ponían nerviosa TT-TT

-.-¿Qué tipo de respuestas ô.ó?- presiono Emily

-.-Deben tener un propósito además de hacernos la vida imposible u.u- concordó Robert

-.-Si nos van a fastidiar merecemos saber por que o.ó- apoyo Tyson

Ante los reclamos exigentes por saber cual era el motivo de meterse en sus vidas sin un motivo aparente, el resplandor de un Blade los detuvo en seco cuando pretendían ponerse de pie o.o

El amenazante destello de Faiborg le hizo ver a un cínico ruso pelilavanda sonreír macabramente en cuanto de puso de pie ñ.ñ

-.-Quietos…-indico Bryan- …sentados ñ-ñ

Fue difícil no obedecer u.u, y como un montón de autómatas se sentaron al mismo tiempo.

-.-Así esta mejor n----n- dijo Julia- Ahora, yo les hago una pregunta y ustedes responden n.n, fácil ¿cierto?

-.-Créannos cuando decimos que sabemos cuando mienten- agrego Bryan sentándose de nuevo junto a la rubia con un brillo sádico en los ojos junto a esa perversa sonrisa ñ---ñ

Gesto que fue compartida por Julia al mostrar la maleta con diarios dentro. Algunos palidecieron con esto TT-TT

-.-Ya que todos estamos de acuerdo n.n, empezaremos con las preguntas de **Neko-no-saint: **"¿por que tanta obsesión por el BeyBlade? ¿No exageran un poquito o.oU?"

-.-…..

-.-….

-.-¡¡¿CÓMO QUE POR QUÉ ÒÓ?!!- exclamo Tyson- ¡Son bestias grandísimas encerradas en un trompito o.ó!

-.-Además muchos intentan conquistar el mundo con los trompos oÔ ¡Tenemos que impedirlo ò.ó!- secundo Max

-.-¡El destino del mundo esta en nuestras manos!

-.-¡La humanidad depende de nuestros Blades!

-.-¡Nosotros tenemos el poder!

Y demás incoherencias se escucharon al mismo tiempo. Kai cansado de escuchar el trillado y desgatado dialogo tipo "Yo soy un súper héroe que defiende la miserable existencia de los morales"….

-.-Hn

…intento escabullirse….

-.-¿A dónde vas?

…siendo la mano contra su brazo quien le detuvo. Ojos carmín entrecerrados miraron fijamente a Bryan sonreír con simpleza.

Kai no estaba al lado de ese ruso por gusto o.ó, era contra su voluntad ¬¬, cada vez que intentaba irse Bryan se lo impedía. Y aunque podía marcharse con unos cuantos golpes u.u, no tenía ánimo ahora de lidiar con la retorcida mente del pelilavanda ¬¬

-.-Bryan, tengo una pregunta para ti- dijo Julia- "es idea mía o Bryan esta seduciendo (acosando) a Kai O.o"

……..

…..

……

Bien pudo pasar Volter con un tutu rosa haciendo una digna representación del lago de los cisnes y nadie lo habría notado u.u

No cuando Bryan se sintió observado acusadoramente por la mitad de los Blade luchadores presentes o.ô

Por ello sonrió ñ.ñ

-.-Define seducir- propuso Bryan

-.-Ah….si, claro o.o- divago Julia tomando una piedrita del suelo, tirándosela a Kenny.

El aludido entendió. Mientras Kai rodó los ojos cansados de las cosas que debía aguantar u.u, ya ni siquiera opinaba.

-.-Seducir, dicese de alguien que persuade o incita con promesas o engaños a que haga algo u.u- recito Kenny- También es alguien que cautiva o encanta o.o

La sonrisa de Bryan creció un poco mas cuando se acerco a un Kai que lo miraba desconfiado ¬¬

-.-Dime Chibi-Kai…-mascullo despacio Bryan- ¿Te sientes cautivado?

-.-Claro que no idiota ¬¬

-.-Hn, entonces no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo.

……

……

…..

Quizás entre ese inusual y espeluznante asunto había una entretenida y divertida historia o.o, sin embargo Julia no tenia tiempo de escucharla, no cuando su socio iba a ser atacado de un momento a otro óÔ si seguía con eso o.oUU

-.-Este….aquí están las preguntas de **Hio Ivanov **n.nUU- señalo Julia pero nadie le hizo caso, tal parecía que Bryan disfrutaba provocando a los demás oÔ. Lastimosamente si había algo que no le gustaba a ella era la que la ignoraran ¬¬- ¡¡OIGAN IMBÉCILES! ÒÓ!! ¡Nos paga mucho por esto, así que van a responder las malditas preguntas en este mismo instante ÒÓ!

-.-o.oUU

…..

…..

Un denso silencio fue provocado por esa cara de asesino en serie, donde Julia volvió a sonreír dulcemente n----n

-.-Bien, ahora….

-.-¡Un momento o.ó! ¿Te pagan por esto ¬¬?- interrumpió Ray

-.-¿Qué o.o? No, claro que no- aseguro Julia.

-.-¡Yo te oí ÒÓ!- acuso Jhonny

-.-¡Yo también ÒÓ!- la señalo Emily con el dedo

Ligeramente nerviosa, Julia se vio rodeada de acusaciones que apenas entendía.

-.-Yo no dije "pagar" oÔUU- corrigió la rubia- dije "paguese"

-.-Eso no tiene sentido ¬¬UU- dijo Enrique

-.-¿Cómo no o.o? Que a ti no te "paguesca" es otra cosa u.u- insistió Julia.

-.-¬¬

Ella sabia que por mas idiotas que fueran jamás caerían en algo tan ridículo, así que hundió la cara en la hoja de preguntas u///u

-.-Como decía, **Hio Ivanov **pregunta: "¿Por qué los demás equipos no salen en la 2 temporada? (demolition boys)"

Por un momento todo quedo en silencio cuando los rusos fueron el centro de atención. Aunque entre ese efímero silencio se escucho un:

-.-¡¡¡BBBBBBUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA TT0TT!!!

-.-O.O

…que lo dejo petrificados en sus sitios o.oUU al ver a Ian romper en llanto mientras Spencer le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda para calmarlo.

-.-Que insensibles ¬¬- Dijo Spencer con una fiera mirada que casi los hace llorar del susto TT-TT

-.-¡¡Vivimos en una abadía TT.TT!!! ¡¡¡UNA ABADÍA TT0TT!!!- lloro Ian

Tala, Bryan y Kai miraron en desentendiendo a otra dirección, mientras el pequeño ruso aterrorizaba con esa emotiva actitud a los demás.

-.-¡¡¡NI LUZ TENEMOS TT0TT!!!

-.-Debería darles vergüenza ¬¬- dijo Spencer

-.-¡¡¡BBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA TT0TT!!!- lloro Ian

-.-O.OUU- se quedaron los presentes.

-.-u.u- ignoraron Tala, Bryan y Kai.

Seguramente eso hubiera ido para largo de no ser por el timbre de un móvil. De inmediato e ignoraron el llanto para comenzar a buscar entre sus ropas.

Hiwatari fue quien se puso de pie, alejándose para contestar la llamada.

-.-Diga…-dijo Kai ante el numero desconocido, mientras que atrás suyo y como si no tuviesen nada mas interesante que hacer los demás le miraban intentando escuchar- ¿Quién?...ah u.u…¡Ah o.o!...este, no, de hecho no estoy en casa….¿donde?...no es algo que te importe ¬¬….¡¿Qué OO?! ¡NO!...este, no te escucho….cugggggggg….estoy perdiendo…cuuuggggg….la…cuuuugggg….señal…..hay…ccccuuuugggg….interfe…cccuuuuuggggg….rencia…ccccuuuuuuggggggg

**CLIKC**

Con un suspiro de alivio Kai colgó u.u luego de fingir interferencia u.uUU, penosamente cierto TT.TT

Pero antes que alguien pudiese decir algo se escucho un muy animado:

-.-¡¡¡HIWATARI-KUN °¬°!!

….que conllevo a la aparición de una figura castaña que termino por colgarse del brazo de Kai.

-.-O.O

Julia que poco entendía noto como algunos se levantaron sobresaltados por la proximidad. Curioso Ne oÔ

Esa persona castaña no paraba de repetir lo grandioso que era Kai Hiwatari, provocando uno que otro gruñido inconforme a sus espaldas n.nUU

Cosa en la que no reparo, ahora interesada en saber quien era o.o

-.-¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí Wyatt u.u?- pregunto el bicolor algo aburrido

-.-Acabo de llegar n///n

-.-Si ya estabas aquí, ¿para que diablos me llamas ¬¬?

Por un momento Kai tuvo la feliz esperanza de haberse desecho de él, ¿Por qué tenían que arruinarle la alegría TT-TT?

-.-Seria una descortesía de mi parte llegar sin avisar Hiwatari-Kun o//o. Por cierto, no sabia que fuera tan gracioso n///n

Oh si, Kai era el alma de la fiesta ¬¬, pero era precisamente eso lo que quería evitar TT-TT, a ese castaño que no se le despegaba ni un segundo TT.TT

-.-¿Dijiste que te llamas Wyatt o.o?- pregunto Julia ante la afirmación de un castaño que seguía colgado del brazo de Kai- ¡Genial! Ven siéntate aquí n-n- ofreció un puesto a su lado

-.-Pero yo o.o….- divago Wyatt cuando Kai en un momento se alejo hábilmente de su lado para irse a sentar lo mas lejos posible.

Lo cual no fue mucho cuando Bryan lo jalo del brazo para que volviera a sentarse a su lado. Sin más remedio el castaño se sentó junto a Julia.

¡¡PERO ÉL QUERÍA SENTARSE AL LADO DE HIWATARI-KUN TT0TT!!!

-.-Tengo una pregunta para ti "¿Qué paso contigo? ¿Dónde estabas?"- leyó la rubia

-.-Bueno o.o, estaba en la casa de Hiwatari-kun °¬°

-.-ÒO

Kai suspiro sin notar las asesinas miradas hacia su compañero.

-.-….si, lo fui a buscar y no estaba o.o, luego fui a la casa de Tyson y tampoco estaba u.u, fui a la BBA en Rusia y Japón, y nada TT-TT, hasta que le pregunte al hijo del panadero que es cuñado de la esposa del peluquero que es sobrino de la tía de la amiga de la madre del señor Dickenson n---n, así me entere que estaban aquí n--------------n

…viejo chismoso ¬¬

-.-Así que básicamente hasta estado buscando a Kai o.ô- resumió Julia.

-.-Si, es que siempre que llamo, el celular de Hiwatari-Kun tiene interferencia o.o, se le acaba la batería o esta pasando por un túnel oÔ (muy raro ya que Hiwatari-kun no tiene auto o.oUU)

Julia iba a agregar algo más de no ser por que Wyatt comenzó a hablar de lo grandioso que era el bicolor. Ella comenzó a cansarse cuando durante 10 minutos escucho cuales eran los mejores ángulos de Kai Hiwatari mientras Blade batallaba ¬¬

-.-¿Sabes? Kai esta durmiendo en esa casa o.o- señalo Julia y el bicolor salto molesto de su puesto- El lugar esta muy sucio.

-.-¿Enserio o.o?- pregunto Wyatt

-.-Uy si u.u, ¿Qué tal si a Hiwatari-Kun le da pulmonía entre tanto polvo oÔ?- dijo Julia

-.-La pulmonía no da por eso o.o- señalo dudoso Wyatt

-.-¿Por qué arriesgarse u.u?- cuestiono la rubia- ¿Y si se enferma o.ô? ¿Qué seria del pobre Hiwatari-Kun cuando este postrado en una cama TT-TT?

-.-¡No lo permitiré!- exclamo Wyatt parándose- ¡No se preocupe Hiwatari-Kun ya mismo voy a limpiar TT-TT!- concluyo para salir corriendo.

Con una sonrisa triunfante, y un mudo agradecimiento por parte de Kai. Julia miro a los presentes.

-.-Ok, sigamos "¿Cómo rei mantiene tan lindo su cabello y sin enredar?"

Entre el sobresalto de la repentina aparición de Wyatt, Ray parpadeo un par de veces al notar que le hablaban.

-.-Es cierto ó.o, ¿Cómo le haces?- pregunto Hilary- Mi cabello no se ve así y le he hecho muchos tratamientos ó.ò

-.-Se nota que perdiste casa centavo en ellos u.u- murmuro Emily

-.-¿Dijiste algo ñ.ñ?- mascullo Hilary

Así, entre discusiones y una lejana explicación de "Me lavo el cabello con shampoo y acondicionador cada…." Kai Hiwatari intentaba ver la forma de largarse lo más pronto posible. Siendo como siempre la mano en su brazo quien le impidió moverse u.u, ya ni siquiera se molesto en decir algo.

-.-Otra pregunta, esta es para Tala "Por qué cambia de tono tu cabello y tus ojos con el paso de la temporada?"- leyó Julia ignorando el "¿Por qué otra vez yo?" del ruso pelirrojo

-.-Ni mi cabello ni mis ojos han cambiado u.u- seguro Tala, donde dudosas miradas lo escudriñaron sin disimulo.

Por ello frunció el ceño ¬¬ ante las incrédulas expresiones de los demás.

-.-Yo diría que con tintes y lentes de contacto u.u- señalo Hilary

-.-¡Claro que no ¬¬!- debatió Tala- Todo en mi es cien por ciento natural ¬¬

-.-Aja, y yo nací ayer ¬¬- dijo Hilary- Si se te ve diferente el cabello ¿Cómo explicas eso o.ó?

-.-Efectos de la luz u.u- concluyo Tala.

-.-No te creo ¬¬- insistió la castaña.

Como si le importara u.u. Aunque ya viendo que iban a empezar una nueva discusión (a Hilary tampoco le gustaba que la ignoraran ¬¬) Julia tosió fingidamente.

-.-Ujum….otra pregunta, va para Bryan, Tala y Kai "¿Que hacían en la abadía?"

El pelilavanda sonrió maliciosamente al inclinarse sobre Kai, quedando ligeramente apoyado en él.

-.-Hmmmm, que no hacíamos, Ne Kai-

-.-Lo que sea que estés pensando lo habrás hecho solo ¬¬- puntualizo el bicolor calmando a mas de uno u.u

-.-¿Y tú Tala o.o?- pregunto Julia ignorando a su socio.

-.-No, yo tampoco hacia nada con Kai o.o

-.-¡No hablaba de eso ò.ô! ¿Qué hacían en la abadía ¬¬?

-.-No mucho u.uUU- reconoció el ruso pelirrojo sin interés- Entrenar, dormir, comer, volver a entrenar o.o

-.-¿No tenían tiempo libre o.o?- pregunto Oliver.

-.-Si, pero no había mucho que hacer, después de todo o.o….-dijo Bryan.

-.-¡¡¡NO TENÍAMOS LUZ TT0TT!!!!- lloro Ian- ¡Cuando mucho, agua! ¡Pero fría TT.TT!

Algunos palidecieron en comprensión ante la idea de bañarse en la fría Rusia sin agua caliente u.uUUU

Sin embargo Julia no se atrevió a interrumpir al pequeño ruso debido a la mortal expresión de Spencer o.oUU

-.-Sigamos n.nUU…-propuso leyendo la hoja- "¿Qué esconde el diario de kenny?"

…..

……

Despacio el pequeño castaño vio a Julia bajar la hoja de preguntas entre un mudo silencio en el que pudo contemplar una macabra sonrisa ñ.ñ

-.-Haber…-musito Bryan sacando unos cuadernos del maletín- ¡Aquí esta!

-.-¡¡NOLOLEAS, NOLOLEAS!!!-grito Kenny lanzándose contra el ruso.

-.-"17 de Febrero del 2007"- leyó Bryan esquivando fácilmente al otro- "Querido diario intimo…" ¬¬UU…. "El día de hoy……"

-.-¡¡¡NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Se le escucho gritar al Jefe cual digno contendiente de una escena dramática mientras se tiraba encima del ruso pelilavanda como si estuviese a punto de salvarle la vida.

Para luego salir corriendo como si lo vinieran persiguiendo.

-.-¬¬UU

Lo que ocurriese con el Jefe no era tan importante u.u, así que nadie hizo el intento de siquiera moverse.

-.-Continuemos u.u- musito Julia antes que la hoja de preguntas le fuera arrebatada de las manos.

-.-Es mi turno- indico Bryan, donde la rubia se encogió de hombro en desinterés.

El ruso no pudo sino sonreír ante la pregunta. De inmediato giro con una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta que el interrogado había desaparecido o.o.

-.-¿Y Kai oÔ?- pregunto Julia inclinando a un lado del pelilavanda viendo que Hiwatari no estaba oO

-.-Hn

Se descuidaba dos segundos y el bicolor se esfumaba u.u, Bryan intento ponerse de pie para ir a buscarlo, siendo la mano sujetándolo por el brazo quien le impidió hacerlo.

-.-Continuemos o.ó- repitió Julia.

-.-Hn u.u- resoplo Bryan, ya después buscaría a Kai- **Saikano Li **pregunta: "¿Por q mendigos tuvo q salir Hylari?... los chicos estaban súper bien sin ella"

-.-En otras palabras, estorbas ñ.ñ- simplifico Emily sin delicadeza ante una expresión desencajada en la castaña. Algo como entre ofendida y asombrada òÔ

-.-¡¿Cómo que por qué estoy OÓ?!- exclamo poniéndose de pie de un salto- ¡Yo soy el atractivo visual de este equipo ÒÓ! Además sin mi se pensaría mucho en el Yaoi u.u, y en que a Tyson o Ray les gusta Kai o.o (entre otros u//u) cosa que yo se, no es cierta (por que a Kai y Tyson les gusto yo n///n) pero…

Entre "soy grandiosa y todos me aman" Julia tosió un poco ¬¬

-.-Si, este….sigamos u.u

-.-Pregunta **Aika Asakura **a Robert "¿Por que en la temporada de G-Rev, solo le acompaña Jonny que a paso con el lindo de Oliver y Enrique?"

-.-o.o

Jhonny y Robert sentados uno al lado del otro miraron las expresiones asombradas de los otros dos que estaban un poco más lejos, temiendo la segura reacción u.u

-.-¡ESTUVIERON EN EL TORNEO ÒÓ!- salto Enrique de su puesto junto con Oliver.

-.-No fue premeditado n.nUU- se justifico Jhonny mientras los otros dos Majestics casi se le venían encima.

-.-¡¿Por qué no nos dijeron ¬¬?!-reclamo Oliver.

Y ahí todo el mundo palideció del susto TT-TT, era la primera vez que el peliverde se enojaba.

-.-No fue a propósito u.uUU- se defendió Robert, que junto a Jhonny no se había atrevido a moverse, parecía que los otros dos esperaban la mas leve y sospechosa respiración para venírseles encima

-.-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo que no querían que fuéramos ¬¬?-

-.-Nada ¬//¬- acoto Robert tajante

-.-Ne, fue un día cualquiera en que nos preguntamos: "¿Qué vamos a hacer o.ô?"- dijo Jhonny.

-.-¿Y decidieron ir al otro lado del mundo oÔ?- intervino Julia a lo que ello asintieron.

Ya quisiera ella poder decir: "Me voy para Grecia" sólo porque estaba aburrida u.u ¿Por qué no tenia dinero TT-TT?

Sin embargo la excusa parecía ser factible para Oliver y Enrique. Lo que era tener dinero ¬¬

-.-De acuerdo o.o, la otra pregunta….

-.-……

-.-……

…….

……..

………

-.-¿Bryan oÔ?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-Hn

Todo estaba oscuro.

-.-Hn u.ú

…quizás demasiado oscuro.

-.-Hn ù.ú

…tal vez por eso no sabia donde estaba TT.TT

Kai dejo de caminar, resoplando cansado. Si bien, su idea no era perderse ¬¬, pero resultaba difícil orientarse en una noche sin luna en la que ni las fogatas cercanas se veían. Y eso que él era muy bueno en orientarse o.o

-.-Hn

No había caso, su destino era vivir en la desgracia eterna TT-TT. Por que el bicolor no habría salido de no ser por esas estúpidas preguntas del demonio que sólo buscaban meterse en su vida privada ¬¬…

….Kai Hiwatari no anda por ahí divulgado sus asuntos personales simplemente porque a alguien le daba la gana de preguntar u.u

¡¿Y que era eso que lo iban a subastar ò.ó?!

Claro que lo importante ahora no era pensar en la subasta ni en las preguntas u.u, lo trascendente era saber donde diablos estaba TT.TT

Cerró los ojos, sobando con dos dedos el puente de la nariz, intentando pensar.

-.-¿Te perdiste?-

Lo único que le faltaba ¬¬

-.-Hn

Gruño Kai dando media vuelta para mirar a quien le hablaba. Un ruso pelilavanda que le sonreirá caminaba despacio hasta pararse al frente suyo.

El bicolor se cruzo de brazos, mostrándose igual de frió e indiferente que siempre, mientras que Bryan le sonreía igual de cínico como acostumbraba ñ.ñ

Al cabo de dos segundos Kai decidió que no iba a malgastar su tiempo de esa manera u.u, y apunto estuvo de dar media vuelta e irse de no ser por un singular destello que lo distrajo.

…¿era eso una bestia bit oÔ?

Mas desecho cualquier pensamiento por sentir un par de brazos cerrarse alrededor de su cintura, apretándolo ligeramente contra el cuerpo contrario.

-.-Te tengo una pregunta- susurro Bryan en su oído- **Lioku **dice: ¿cómo hace Kai para conservar esa hermosa y estrecha cintura, que lo hace ver tan sexy y lindo?

-.-¡¿De que estas hablando idiota?!-

……

…….

……..

Seguramente si Bryan no hubiera atrapado sus manos por las muñecas cuando intento golpearlo, colocándolas tras su espalda, Kai podría haber pensado en algo.

Mas la razón lo abandono cuando se vio inmovilizado, con un ruso pelilavanda que le sonreía.

-.-"Sexy y lindo" Esta es la segunda vez que te dicen lo mismo, ¿como dos conceptos tan opuestos pueden ir juntos cuando te describen?- pregunto Bryan jalándolo mas.

-.-Suelta- ordeno Kai.

Al bicolor le tocaba alzar un poco la mirada para encarar a Kuznetzov puesto que era más alto.

-.-Responde la pregunta- condiciono Bryan apretándolo contra su cuerpo, anulando cualquier espacio existente entre ambos.

Sin embargo Hiwatari se limito a entrecerrar mordazmente lo ojos, no tenia porque hacer lo que el otro dijera, primero estaba su orgullo.

Tan terco como siempre. Bryan sonrió.

-.-Me imagino que tienes que hacer algo, nadie puede ser tan "sexy" por casualidad- señalo divertido, inclinándose un poco- Aunque no creo que te guste tener la cintura tan estrecha como la de una chica.

-.-¡Quien dijo que….

-.-¿Sabias que **Ro-Chan **me pregunta a que sabes?-

Kai abrió mucho los ojos ante sospechosa e inadvertida cercanía. Quedarse en blanco fue inevitable, es decir, ¿a quien diablos se le ocurre responder eso?

Cuando sintió esa respiración chocar contra su suya se alarmo por el inquisitivo roce entre ambos.

-.-¡¡¿Qué diablos le estas haciendo?!!

….claro que ser jalado por la bufanda casi lo ahoga x.x

Aunque no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al verse envuelto en un posesivo abrazo lejos de Bryan.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando OO?

CONTINUARA:

Ro: ¡¡ANN!! ¡¡ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!! ¡¡TARDE O TEMPRANO TE ENCONTRÉ!!

(Ann escondida)

Ro: ¡¡Esta es la segunda vez que me haces lo mismo !!!

(Aun escondida)

Ro: ¡¡NUNCA RESPONDES MI PREGUTNA ÒÓ!! ¡¡¡EN "**Shup Up" **TAMPOCO LO HICISTE!!!

(Susurrando) Ignórenla por favor n.nUU, Ro esta un poquito alterada o.o…

Ro: decía TT-TT, espero el capitulo les guste n—n, Gomen Nasai por la demora u.u, me acabo de mudar y no tengo Internet TT.TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro)

Ro: ¡¡¡ANNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!

TT-TT…..con respecto a la subasta o.o, pues aun no es tiempo para determinar un ganador u.u, igual estaba pensando en subastar a mas Blade luchadores oO, ustedes me dirán cuales n-n

Ro: ¡¡¡ANNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!

Antes que me encuentre TT.TT, les diré que Bryan y Julia no son los únicos que pueden responder preguntas o.O, ustedes me dicen "quiero que Tyson me diga……sobre………" y se hace Ne n---n, bueno sigan escribiendo y dejando sus preguntas o sugerencias o.o. Recuerden que ustedes tienen el control sobre ellos ñ.ñ, así que usen su perversa imaginación para ayudarnos a escribir esto ñ-----ñ. Puede ser cualquier cosa o.o, Yaoi y no Yaoi u.u, Yuri y no Yuri n.nUU, lo que se les ocurra n—n

Les recuerdo que no puedo responder sus Reviewers o.o, pero en mi profile con mucho gusto encontraran las respuestas a tan encantadores mensajes n---n.

Para llegar a mi profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo. **O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 8 8 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como esta la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS** n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

RO:¡¡¡¡TE ENCONTRÉ!!!

Ann: ¡¡¡¡KKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!


	4. GAJES DEL OFICIO

TTxTT (Ann amordazada y amarrada a una silla)

Ro: ¬¬ así aprenderás a responder las preguntas de las personas….eh oÔ… ¡Konichiwa n.nUU!...Oh si, eso o.o (Señalando a Ann que de saltitos intentaba llamar la atención) Ignórenla Ne n-----n

TTxTT Hmmmmmmm

Ro: Lamentamos la demora u.u, culpa de la universidad n.nUU (sip, siempre la desgastada pero verdadera excusa)

OO ¡¡¡¡HMMMMMMMMM!!! (Intentando soltarse)

Ro: Así que Gomen Nasai por la espera u.u BayBlade no nos pertenece, bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que ya saben o.o. Luego no se quejen si luego se atrofian u.u con esta estupidez.

TTxTT ¡¡¡¡HHHMMMMMMMM!!!! (Queriendo que alguien la libere)

Ro (ignorándola): Por cierto o.o….casi lo olvido u.u, bueno, esto tiene insinuaciones **Shonen-Ai**, nada muy explicito pero si no te gusta pos ni modo, adiós. Tampoco tenemos parejas explicitas o.o

CAPITULO CUATRO: GAJES DEL OFICIO

-.-¡¡Alto ahí o.ó!!- grito cierta rubia saltándole encima a Hiro cual digna contendiente de un partido de fútbol americano.

Ese día parecía mucho más largo de lo que Bryan había calculado y/o imaginado. Suspiro. A su lado parte los antiguos cuestionados hacían una mueca de dolor cuando el mayor de los Kinomiya callo dolorosamente al suelo.

El ruso pelilavanda suspiro de nuevo, llevándose una mano a la cara cuando Julia grito un: ¡¡NO TE MUEVAS Ò.Ó!! Al saltarle encima a Ray.

Hmmm, eso dejaría marca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¡¡¡¿Qué diablos le estas haciendo?!!!

La fuerte exclamación en voz femenina ahuyento los pájaros que descansaban en los árboles cercanos. Pero no basto para que Kai Hiwatari reaccionara.

Y ahora el bicolor se veía envuelto en un fuerte abrazo que mantenía su espalda contra el pecho contrario, y ese par de brazos que lo rodeaban de la cintura.

Claro que olvido ese pequeño detalle cuando un OVNI callo del cielo OOUUU (Objeto Volador No Identificado) en el lugar donde él había estado parado momentos antes oÔ

Eso corroboraba su buena suerte, a la que le atribuyo que pasados unos segundos reconociera la masa viscosa de color tierra, casi negra en el suelo.

Estupefacto, se quedo mirando dicha cosa, que estaba seguro, acababa de moverse.

Por ello no dijo nada cuando despacio lo giraron sin soltarlo, donde finalmente noto la tranquila figura de Brooklin sonreírle con amabilidad. Atrás de él, vio a Matilda dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, ya prácticamente acribillando a Lee a gritos.

-.-Lo siento- dijo Brooklin atrayendo su atención- Matilda esta haciendo un "pequeño experimento" culinario que Lee acaba de estropear.

Ahora que lo mencionaba….

Hiwatari se hizo un poco hacia un lado para ver mejor la enorme olla de la que comenzaba a salir humo negro.

Claro que se centro en los restos de comida en quienes cocinaban. Como si la olla hubiese proporcionado una pequeña explosión.

Restos que estuvieron a punto de caerle encima de no ser por la ayuda de ese pelinaranja que lo tenía abrazado de la cintura.

-.-Pero veo que estas bien- señalo Brooklin alzando una mano para remover un mechón de cabello bicolor sin dejar de sonreír tan encantadoramente como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

Bueno ¿y de aquí a cuando la amabilidad? Que extraño ¬¬, además de sospechoso.

Y antes que el bicolor pudiese decir algo se escucho un muy animado….

-.-¡¡¡KAI!!! ¡¡¡TE ENCONTRÉ n0n!!!

….seguido de una rubia que saltándole encima rodeo su cuello con los brazos, quedando colgada, casi ahorcándolo, y su pecho femenino contra la espalda.

-.-¡Con un demonio! ¡Deja de hacer eso ò.ó!- reclamo Kai viéndose en la mitad de Brooklin y Julia.

Una posición muy semejante a la de un Sándwich.

-.-¡¡¡¡VA A EXPLOTAR!!!

Siendo la fuerte exclamación la que termino con cualquier queja por parte de Kai cuando fue jalado a un lado por Brooklin. Un ligero salto que fue realizado al mismo tiempo por Bryan.

**BBBBOOOOOMMMMMMMM**

….y que les permitió salir limpios de esa explosión de comida.

-.-OO

Suerte con la que Julia no corrió. Quien totalmente petrificada sólo se le veía los ojos, lo demás era una sustancia viscosa y amorfa

Los brazos ligeramente extendidos por sentir la partida de Kai se fueron moviendo despacio. Estaba reaccionando.

-.-¿Estas bien Julia?- pregunto Matilda retirando los restos de comida de su frente en un brusco movimiento. Ella que a pesar de también ser alcanzada no quedo como la rubia.

Misma que parpadeo un par de veces intentando asimilar lo sucedido.

-.-¿Julia oÔ?- llamo Matilda cuando la vio entreabrir los labios….

-.-¡¡¡¡KKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Sólo para gritar tan fuerte que aturdido a la pobre niña hasta dejarla sorda por dos horas TT-TT

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de bañarse en quien-diablos-sabe-donde (ni agua tenia el maldito lugar ¬¬) y usar casi todos los shampoos y acondicionadores que encontró (que parecían no servirle. Aun percibía los restos de comida en su cabello TT.TT) la rubia salio a cazar encuestados, desquitando su reciente incidente entre esas tacleadas realizadas como toda una profesional del fútbol americano.

Y es que nadie, ¡NADIE! Se metía con su cabello sin salir ileso. Cosa que demostró bastante bien cuando golpeo a Lee tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente e irreconocible.

Ese endemoniado gato tenia la culpa, de no haber estado jugando al chef, ELLA no habría terminada bañada en comida TT.TT

-.-No me pagan lo suficiente- se quejo por lo bajo, arrastrando los pies, y de paso a Ray por el cuello de la camisa. Tirándolo hacia el grupo considerablemente grande- ¿Están todos ¬¬?

-.-Si, y trajiste de mas -señalo Bryan a todos los White Tigres X (a excepción de Lee obviamente)

-.-Hn ¬¬- gruño la rubia en un sonido que ninguno de los rusos podría envidiar.

Aunque eso era mas una orden para sentarse en el pasto. En silencio y como si fuese a dictar una sentencia, Julia desplegó la nueva hoja de preguntas en una solemne actitud.

-.-Empecemos ¬¬- dijo de mala gana, mirándolos a todos como si hubiesen cometido algún crimen. Por lo menos esperaba que fastidiarles la vida a los demás le devolviera su buen humor u.u**- Neko-no-saint: **"¿por que las benditas marcas en la cara de Kai?"

A parte de ser observado con tan poco disimulo (la mayoría casi se rompe el cuello al girar bruscamente para mirarlo) Kai sólo arrugo graciosamente la nariz mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-.-Por ningún motivo en especial- aseguro inconforme por verse obligado a permanecer ahí. Por que luego de ser "salvado" por Brooklin y sin tiempo para decir algo, Bryan lo jalo del brazo llevándolo lejos del pelinaranja.

Arrastrándolo hacia ese nuevo interrogatorio ¬¬#.

-.-En algunas tribus se emplea como símbolo de batalla u.u- intervino inteligentemente Emily- Aunque también puede significar el llamado para encontrar una pareja oÔ

Oh, esa era una mejor razón, y menos aburrida que la primera ñ.ñ

-.-Creo que la segunda opción te funciona mejor Chibi-Kai ñ—n. señalo Bryan que esta vez no esta cerca del bicolor pero igual le sonrió.

-.-Hn ¬¬

Era Julia, quien sentada en la mitad de los dos pretendía evitar las desconfiadas miradas que pedían lejanía, o ellos mismo tomarían cartas en el asunto.

Tal vez la rubia y el ruso pelilavanda tuvieran sus bestias bit, pero si todos se organizaban en su contra, existía un pequeño porcentaje de ser derrotados o.ô, y Julia no pensaba correr el riego.

-.-Bien, la segunda pregunta va para Hiro: "¿por qué Hitoshi (el hermano mayor de Tyson) no aparece sino hasta la ultima temporada?"

El mencionado que de mala gana se encontraba sentando junto a su hermano, movió la mano en un ademán de desinterés.

Después de todo, ya nada podría sorprenderle en esos niños.

-.-Tengo como 20 años, ya quería independizarme u.u- respondió Hiro omitiendo su ropa llena de polvo y la pequeña herida en la mano gracias a la salvaje rubia que le salto encima ¬¬UU

-.-Tenias prisa en vivir solo Ne o.o- dijo Ray

-.-Si vivieras con el abuelo lo entenderías u.u- dijo Hiro y Tyson con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados apoyo la idea.

Después de todo resultaba muy normal querer despertar con algo mas que gritos sobre lo tarde que era, o que debía entrenar.

Tyson recordaba particularmente un día en que su abuelo entro gritando a las cinco de la mañana como si fuese el mundo se fuese ha acabar, saltando encima de su cama para mascullar un lastimero: "No encuentro el control de la tv TT.TT"

-.-Ok, otra pregunta- apresuro Julia leyendo- Etto….Hmmmm…toma Tala u////u

El mencionado que no estaba tan lejos de ella, estiro confundido la mano para tomar la hoja de preguntas ofrecida.

Segundos después Ivanov se paro de su puesto.

-.-¡No voy a preguntar esto ò///ó!- reclamo Tala

-.-¿Cómo no ¬¬?- amenazo Julia

-.-¡¡PUES NO!- se rehusó Tala

Para ese entonces Julia también se había puesto de pie, y los demás que no entendía nada, los miraban sucesivamente, atentos a quien atacaría primero.

-.-Tranquilos…-dijo Bryan arrebatándole la hoja a Tala cuando se acerco con seguras intenciones de atrapar a su socia.

Kuznetzov hizo una mueca de fastidio a la pregunta que debía ser realizada explícitamente por Tala

Mendiga la hora en que otros podían hacer su trabajo ¬¬

-.-Si no preguntas tú lo haré yo- condiciono Bryan

-.-¡NO ÒÓ!- exclamaron Julia y Tala al mismo tiempo, arrebatándole la hoja.

-.-Entonces comienza que no tenemos toda la noche ¬¬- presiono Bryan

-.-Hn ¬/¬

Fue ahí donde tres pares de ojos recayeron en un Kai que entrecerró desconfiado los ojos desde su puesto ¬¬

-.-¿Qué mas da u/u?- susurro derrotado Ivanov caminando hacia Kai. Una vez frente a él le extendió la hoja para que leyera.

_-.-"__**Cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari **__dice: "quiero que tala le pregunte a kai: ¿kaicito que tan cofcof grande lo tienes?"_

El resto de desentendidos, parpadeo un par cuando Kai enarco una ceja mientras leía en la mente.

Segundos después, el bicolor miro a Tala. El pelirrojo parecía muy entretenido en observar ese árbol que a tres kilómetros tenia muchas hormigas.

Claro que la atención de Tala regreso a Hiwatari una vez que sintió que se movía. Kai se había puesto de pie frente a él.

La sonrisa en los labios de Kai Hiwatari no era cualquier insípido gesto. Era ese tipo de expresión sexy que bien podría provocar una hemorragia nasal.

Y ante esa provocativa y sensual imagen, las chicas se sonrojaron o///o igual que uno que otro Blade luchador o//O, Bryan analizo detalladamente al bicolor con los ojos un poco mas abiertos de lo normal, y Tala….

Bueno, el pobre pelirrojo, que tuvo que someterse a esa vergonzosa situación no pudo sino retroceder sonrojado los mismos pasos que Kai avanzaba hacia su persona.

Cuando Kai ya estuvo a pocos centímetros suyos, sonrió más….

**ZAPE**

….para seguidamente golpearlo en la cabeza.

-.-¡Imbécil! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy pendiente de "ESO" ÒÓ?!- reclamo Kai

-.-¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME GOLPEAS ÒÓ?!- exclamo Tala con una curita donde le dolía- ¡No fui yo quien pregunto ÒÔ!

-.-Desde que te prestas para esto es por que quieres saber ¬¬- señalo Kai

-.-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Pero yo…

-.-La verdad yo si quería saber u.u- interrumpió Bryan

-.-Hn ¬¬- fue la mirada de Kai, y por que no, la de Tala también.

Viendo que esto estaba tomando otro rumbo oO, Julia tosió un poco, hasta la rabia se le había quitado con semejante duda n///n

-.-Bueno, como Kai no sabe, pasemos a otra pregunta n---n- ofreció la rubia arrebatándole la hoja a Tala- oÔ….Bryan u///u

Aunque ella tuvo que pasarle la pregunta a su socio en una actitud derrotista, con ese tipo de interrogaciones nunca podría estar tranquila.

Cosa que tal vez difería con el platinado, quien sonrió luego de leer, y antes que alguien pudiera siquiera parpadear, el ruso tenia abrazado a Kai por la cintura, inclinándolo un poco hacia atrás como si se tratara de una pieza de baile.

-.-Ne…esta es para ti Chibi-Kai "¿Eres virgen"

Julia sonrió nerviosa, sosteniendo la camisa de Tala cuando se movió alterado. Aunque en realidad nadie pudo escuchar esa pregunta en susurro n.nUU. Fue la proximidad la que hizo que algunos se pusieran de pie.

Por otro lado Kai entrecerró molesto los ojos ¬¬, ¿Quién era la pervertida que hacia esas preguntas?

Mejor aun, ¿Quién era la degenerada que escribía esto òO?

-.-Que te importa- áspero ácidamente el bicolor

-.-Mucho en realidad- determino Bryan-Pero ¿Eso es un si?- sonrió divertido.

Igual no iba a responder ¬¬, era su intimidad por Dios, ¿Qué parte de privado no se entendía òÔ?

-.-Este o.o….prosigamos n.nUU- intervino Julia viendo que ninguno cedería y muchos no estaban dispuesto a soportar esa cercanía- Estas son las preguntas de **Ginny -Flor de Cerezo-, **y son bastantes, así que pónganse cómodos

Dictamino y todos volvieron a sentarse. Por ello sonrió. Que divertido era cuando todos le obedecían ñ.n

-.-Bueno, pregunta: "¿Porque Yuriy perdió tan desastrosamente en G-Revolutions, si se supone que es el beyluchador perfecto?"- leyó

-.-¿Blade luchador perfecto oÔ?- inquirió Tyson- ¿Según quien o.ô?

-.-Oye ¬¬- se quejo Tala

-.-La pregunta es muy ambigua u.u- señalo Emily- ¿De CUAL de todas las derrotas de Tala estamos habando o.o?

-.-¡Oye ¬¬!- reclamo Tala

-.-Además en todos los torneos siempre hay un Blade luchador perfecto o.o- señalo Max

-.-¡Cierto!- apoyo Ray- Y como Tala es del primer torneo es el mas desactualizado de todos u.u

-.-¡Oigan!- exclamo Tala enojado- ¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí ò.o? ¿Puedo oírlos saben ¬¬?

Los demás simplemente lo ignoraron, como si no fuese a ellos a quien se les hablaba, o sencillamente no hubieran dicho nada malo n.nUU

-.-La moraleja es que todo Blade luchador "perfecto" ha sido derrotado u.u- concluyo Hiro- Si no miren a Brooklin, el modelo de este año fue vencido por Tyson y Kai.

Silenciosas afirmaciones concordaron en asentimientos.

-.-Prosigamos n-n, Tala: "¿Sigue siendo un cyborg? o.o"

-.-No es como si pudiera pagar para dejar de serlo ¬¬- señalo Tala de mala gana.

-.-¡¡NI TECHO TENEMOS TT0TT!!!- lloro Ian espantando a quienes se encontraban sentados a su alrededor.

Los cuales prefirieron correrse discretamente o.oUU, mientras Spencer daba suaves palmadas para calmarlo.

-.-Eso es mentira o.ó- dijo Hilary- Cuando nosotros los vimos en Tv por las preliminares del torneo se veía el techo de la abadía oÔ

-.-Esos eran los calabozos- suspiro Bryan llevándose una mano a la cara por lo que se había desatado.

-.-¡¡¡¡BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡DUERMO EN UNA MASMORRA TT0TT!!!

-.-OOUUU

Aterrados, los pobres infelices al lado de Ian se corrieron mas, mientras todos se planteaban seriamente si debían salir corriendo o.oUU

-.-Este o.oUU…sigamos, Tala: "¿que partes de su cuerpo son metálicas XD? Tee hee hee"

-.-¬¬

-.-o.o

-.-¬¬

-.-o.o

-.-¬¬

-.-¡¿QUÉ, MALDTIA SEA ÒÓ?!- exclamo Julia ante esa observadora mirada.

-.-No voy a responder eso u.u- dijo Tala- Además, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa ¬¬#?

-.-Pues una simple y llana duda ¬¬- informo Julia- ¿Qué problemas tienes en responder la maldita pregunta Òó?

-.-Así se sabrían mis puntos débiles ¬¬- objeto Tala- No señor, no responderé.

-.-Estas paranoico ¿lo sabias ¬¬?- dijo Julia ya apunto de írsele encima con tal de que respondiera.

Cosa de la que Bryan se dio cuenta. Por ello tomo la mano de ella e hizo que soltara la arrugada hoja que de seguir con la rubia terminaría hecha pedazos u.uUU

-.-Haber…- leyó el pelilavanda, sonriendo ligeramente- "¿A Kai le gusta alguien en especial?"

El ruso noto que una que otra persona se mostró bastante atenta por ello.

-.-Si

-.-OO

…aunque tal vez no se esperaban venir esa arrolladora honestidad.

-.-¿Quién?- pregunto Bryan, y Kai se limito a cerrar los ojos en desinterés, mientras que otros mal disimulaban su interés por la respuesta.

Bryan sonrió por verlos al borde de una ataque cardiaco ñ.ñ Lo fácil que era hacerlos sufrir ñ0ñ

-.-Eso no viene en la pregunta u.u- señalo Kai y Kuznetzov vio que se le escapo.

-.-Sigamos…-indico Bryan-…También para Kai: "¿Si Bryan lo molesta, porque no simplemente le da la golpiza de su vida y asunto arreglado?" Oh, eso es por que en el fondo a Kai le agrada mi compañía n—ñ

-.-Si claro ¬¬- ironizo Kai.

Lo ultimo que Kai Hiwatari necesitaba era otra demanda por golpear a un compañero de equipo, los de derechos humanos estaban esperando el mas pequeño desliz para quitarle lo poco que tenia (lo cual no era mucho considerando que aun era muy joven para manejar el dinero de sus padres u.u)

Bastante tenia con las demandas que su "querido" abuelo le dejo luego de desaparecer ¬¬

Desaparecer sus calzones, seguramente el maldito fósil de Volter estaba disfrutando de lo lindo en alguna isla paradisíaca, mientras él intentaba sacarse a los de hacienda por evasión de impuestos, a los patrocinadores por la explotación de los Demolition Boys (los de derechos humanos estaban por la misma causa) los del sindicato de trabajadores de conquistadores maléficos del mundo (¡¿Qué?! ¿Creyeron que todas esas personas en la abadía trabajaban gratis oÔ?) Al lechero por nunca pagarle u.u, al panadero por la misma razón u.ú, y ya que estaban en esas, también tenia una demanda de derecho animal.

Sip, la ultima gracia de Volter al patear a ese pobre e indefenso Doberman, que si Kai hubiese tenido suerte, habría acabado con su abuelo, o al menos dejado un hermoso recuerdo en su trasero, cuando el mismo roció el pantalón de Volter con comida para perro.

Pero eso era algo que la corte no necesitaba saber u.uUU

-.-Hn

Definitivamente no deseaba lidiar con más demandas.

-.-Pero eso haré- advirtió Kai generando suspiros aliviados

Por su parte el ruso pelilavanda sonrió maquiavélicamente ñ—ñ. Resultaba tan fácil alterar a los otros en cuanto a Kai se refería, no faltaba mucho para que alguien se delatara por si mismo ñ.ñ

Pero viendo que su socio adoptaba esa cínica expresión o.o, Julia le quito la hoja.

-.-Yo continuo n.nUU- dijo ella- Dice: "¿Kai le ha trenzado el cabello a Rei?"

-.-No u.u, ¿Por qué debería?- cuestiono el bicolor sin interés.

-.-Por que le gustas al Neko- soltó Bryan haciendo que algunos saltaran de sus puestos, no todos precisamente por Hiwatari ñ--------ñ

¡Que divertido ñ0ñ!

-.-No es cierto ¬//¬- refuto Ray

-.-Si, si lo es- insistió Bryan, aunque Kai prefirió no prestarle atención a sus extrañas acciones.

-.-Continuemos…- índico Julia interrumpiendo lo que iba para largo u.uUU- Kai: ¿Por qué cuando Yura estuvo en el hospital, fue a visitarlo? ¿Estaba preocupado por él?"

-.-¿Preocupado?- repitió Kai- No u.u, mas bien me dijeron: "El idiota de Tala esta en el hospital"

-.-Gracias ¬¬- se quejo Tala

-.-…y fui a ver si era verdad u.u- concluyo Kai ignorándolo

-.-Comprensible- concordó Bryan- Normalmente somos nosotros quienes mandamos gente al hospital, no al revés ñ.ñ

Eso tenia sentido en una sádica y retorcida forma o.o, pero sentido al fin y al cabo u.u

-.-De acuerdo o.o….prosigamos: "¿Porqué Kai se obsesiona tanto con ganarle a Kinomiya?"- leyó Julia

De nuevo esas intensas miradas reclamantes en Tyson y Kai se veían impacientes de una explicación.

-.-Ya había respondido eso ¬/¬- recordó Kai- ¿Que tan malo es tener deseos de auto superación ¬¬?

¿Qué todos sus pasos eran cuestionados Òó? ¿Por qué no podía hacer algo sin que eso diera pie para segundas intenciones u.ú?

-.-A mi me sigue pareciendo extraño que te tomes tantas molestias sólo por eso u.u- dijo Bryan sonriendo por el ligero sonrojo en Tyson y como intentaba mostrarse desinteresado por las insinuaciones de ese cínico ruso ¬¬

-.-Como si me importara u.u- dijo Kai restándole importancia.

-.-Otra pregunta n.n- interrumpió alegre Julia- Para Kai….

Hiwatari bufo cansado, apoyando el rostro en la mano, y el brazo contra su pierna ligeramente flexionada.

-.-…. "¿Si tiene tanto dinero Es un Hiwatari porque no se va a un hotel en vez de quedarse en el dojo de Takao?"

Había algo en esas preguntas que querían lucir casuales ¬¬, pero Kai sabia que tenían un oscuro y cochambroso sentido òÔ

-.-Eso es por que Tyson siempre insiste en que se quede en su casa o.o- intervino Hilary.

-.-¿Enserio oÔ?- pregunto Bryan fingiendo sorpresa- Que extraño o.ô

-.-No, nada de extraño ¬//¬- corrigió Tyson-Seria absurdo que pudiendo quedarse en mi casa gastase dinero innecesariamente o//ó

-.-¿No será por otra cosa?- presiono Bryan con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-.-Yo no soy el interrogado aquí ¬//¬- recordó Tyson

¡Demonios! Siempre se le escapaban en el momento crucial ¬¬

Por otra parte, Julia sonrió viendo las indagaciones de su socio, que debía admitir funcionaban bastante bien.

Así los interesados (as) en ganar la subasta (y por ende a Kai) ofrecían cada vez mas dinero $.$, y más $-$, ¡Y más! ¡¡Y MÁS!!

-.-¿Julia, estas bien o.ôUU?- pregunto Max cuando la rubia comenzó a balbucear cosas inaudibles como una psicópata

-.-OO…-viéndose observada tosió en desentendimiento, limpiándose la baba de la comisura de los labios ante tan jugosos pensamientos °¬°- Siguiente pregunta para Kai: "¿Cómo le hace para tener el cabello de dos tonalidades?"

-.-Tintes u.u- aseguro Hilary

-.-¬¬

Y aunque la misma intervención de ella comenzaba a cansarle, Kai no quiso discutir esta vez. Suspiro cerrando los ojos. Total, parecía que lo que él digiera no era tomado en cuenta u.u

-.-Ok, otra pregunta para Kai: "¿A que huele su cabello? n/n"

Por estar con los ojos cerrados, el bicolor no supo quien pronuncio ese:

-.-Huele delicioso.

….que le hizo abrir los orbes carmín. En vez de eso, encontró un grupo de Blade luchadores (as) que asentían la afirmación o.ôUU

-.-No es un aroma comparable n-n- sonrió Max- Simplemente huele a Kai.

De nuevo esas silenciosas afirmaciones le hicieron replantease como alguien sabia algo así, si él nunca dejaba acercar a nadie oÔ

-.-Sigamos n-n- sugirió Julia- "¿Kai sabe besar? n.n"

-.-Ya lo averiguo- dijo Bryan poniéndose de pie.

Donde ciertas personas (incluyendo a Tala y Tyson) se pusieron de pie aterradas, sabiendo que el ruso era muy capaz de hacerlo.

-.-¡¡OYE, NO!!- reclamo Hilary jalándolo por el cuello de la camiseta bruscamente- ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo ÒO?!

-.-Es obvio, voy a comprobar si sabe besar- respondió Bryan con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-.-¡¡No puedes ÒÓ!!- prohibió Hilary

-.-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Bryan

-.-Por que…por que….¡¡Por que eres hombre ò///o!!

Un minuto de silencio se dio mientras el pelilavanda miraba a una sonrojada y escandalizada castaña.

-.-No entiendo cual es tú punto- reconoció Bryan

-.-Esto debe hacerlo una chica u//u- dijo Hilary mirando al tranquilo bicolor que luego del susto inicial permaneció sentado. Sin embargo ella se sonrojo- Una chica…como yo.

Musito tan bajito que nadie la escucho. Y como una poseída, hizo a un lado a Bryan para averiguar si Kai Hiwatari sabia besar o///o

Lo Miro fijamente. Las piernas le temblaba, sus manos sudaban, y el corazón parecía salirse de su pecho cuando se movió de su sitio.

La nerviosa castaña trago duro, inclinándose hacia un Hiwatari que enarco una ceja.

-.-Con permiso

Lastimosamente una mano la atrapo en el aire cuando pretendía irse contra los finos labios del bicolor. Así su propósito fue interrumpido al ser sujetada por la camisa.

-.-Aquí tienes n---n

Algo mosqueada, Hilary miro a Brooklin extenderle un plato de comida para seguidamente soltarle, e inclinarse hacia el bicolor con el mismo propósito.

Matilda, junto a Miguel y Brooklin servían la comida n---n, sin embargo hubo un pequeño inconveniente.

-.-¿Qué demonios es esto o.ô?- pregunto Tyson removiendo la comida con una cuchara.

-.-Po-pô o.o- respondió Matilda.

-.-….

-.-……

Seria difícil determinar que pensaron al ver eso que algunos exclamaron como: ¡SE MOVIÓ! Lo que si se noto fue la fría ventisca que los envolvió como si todos hubiesen perdido el color.

-.-¡Se lo comen ÒO!- advirtió Matilda que podía dar mas miedo que todos los Blade luchadores rusos juntos TT-TT

-.-Gran parte de nuestra comida desapareció n.nUU- dijo Miguel tratando de justificarse ante las solemnes miras puestas en sus respectivos platos.

-.-Hn ¬¬- dijo Matilda cruzándose de brazos dando a entender que de ahí no se movía hasta que se comieran lo que ella preparo con tanto esmero y poco presupuesto.

-.-TT-TT

-.-Matilda…n.ñUU- sonrió Julia nerviosa intentando deshacerse de la niña- Querida, ¿sabes? en esa casa- señalo la de los chicos- Hay un invitado de Kai, se llama Wyatt. Él no ha comido nada en tres días u.u, pero es algo tímido o.o, por que no le llevas algo de comer, estoy segura que estaría encantando ñ.ñUU.

-.-¿Enserio ¬¬?- pregunto dudosa Matilda a lo que, los demás (además de Julia) asintieron enérgicamente- Si no es verdad les traeré otra porción u.u

Finalizo antes de dar media vuelta seguida de Miguel y Brooklin. Aun debían de serviles a los demás blade luchadores o.o

En una silenciosa unanimidad dejaron los platos a un lado, suspirando como si hubieran visto la vida pasarles frente a sus ojos.

-.-Terminemos con esto antes que decida volver o.o- dijo Julia- Kai: "¿Besaría a alguna de sus fans si estuviera en fase terminal? ;; coff cof... cof!"

Digamos que teniendo a los de derechos humanos encima, y por que Kai Hiwatari no era tan mala persona u.u, el bicolor asintió.

-.-Bien, otra pregunta: Si una fan le esconde su beyblade... ¿hará lo que a ella se le antoje? Digo, si sigue en eso de la spreguntas y respuestas personales por Dranzer... n.O"

-.-¬¬

Era bastante obvio que de no ser por que tenían secuestrado su Dranzer él no estaría ahí ¬¬, pero tanto como hacer lo que se le antoje a alguien oÔ, tenía sus límites tratándose de esos "antojos" ¬¬

Ya viendo que la respuesta era lógica aunque Kai jamás la aceptase públicamente n.nUU, Julia prosiguió.

-.-Para Ray n-n- leyó la rubia omitiendo el "por fin" de Kai -"¿Porqué Rei es tan endemoniadamente bello? XD"

-.-¿Eh oÔ?- inquirió el aludido confundido

-.-¡¡KKKYYYYAAAAA °¬°!!!- grito Mariah que al lado de Ray casi lo deja sordo por la emoción que no pudo contener- Eso es por que, es atento °¬°, se preocupa por lo demás, es amable, sabe cuando algo malo te sucede, te anima si estas triste- suspiro ilusionado- y además es sumamente y positivamente muy atractivo n//////////n

-.-Ok n.nUU- interrumpió Julia antes que se extendiera mas- Otra pregunta: "¿Es cierto los rumores de que le gusta dormir en pijamas de driggers estampados?"

-.-Claro que no ¬¬- refuto Ray ofendido "¿Quién lo habrá divulgado oÔ?" pensó desconfiado "Quizás Lee ¬¬"

-.- "¿Y que cuando Kai está dormido, sin q se de cuenta, duerme abrazado de él toda la noche XD?"- leyó Julia

-.-Eso si es cierto o.o- intervino Max

-.-¡¿Qué o//ó?! ¡No, claro que no!- negó Ray mientras Kai miraba especialmente interesado esa aseveración. Eso sólo hizo que el pobre Neko se sonrojara u///u

-.-¿Enserio?- sonrió Bryan cínicamente

-.-Si, en las noches cuando…-comenzó a relatar el rubio.

-.-¡¡WWAAAAA!!!- interrumpió Ray cualquier cosa pudiese sonar muy comprometedora- ¡Que no es cierto! ¿Qué mi palabra no vale Ò///Ó?

-.-No realmente- dijo sinceramente Tala

Divertida, Julia sonrió, ya el mal genio se le había quitado, nada que fastidiarles la vida a los demás no arreglara n----n. Aunque debía detenerlos o se podrían a pelear no precisamente con "suaves" insultos n.nUU

-.-Calmados ¬¬- indico la rubia lanzando su Blade. Para seguidamente sonreír, viendo que todos volvían a sentarse n—n- Otra pregunta para Ray: "¿El dentista no se asusta de él por tener ese hermoso colmillito? XD"

Curiosos Blade luchadores miraron sin disimulo a un mal humorado Neko que simplemente resoplo ¬¬

-.-Donde vivo no hay muchos dentistas- reconoció Ray- Habitar en la mitad de la nada tiene que ver con ello ¬¬

He ahí el problema, el que Julia venia recalcando desde que inicio su "pequeño" negocio u.u. El señor Dickenson los estaba explotando o.ó, y había que ponerle un alto a ese viejo senil ò.ó

Claro, eso después de recaudar lo suficiente para irse de vacaciones n-------n

-.-Sigamos Ray: "¿Por qué en G-Revolutions se portaba tan histéricamente XD? No podías decir nada porque luego luego ponía alma de poseído o.oU y daba miedo?"

Indignado el Neko vio como los demás concordaban en silencio. Pero que poca solidaridad ¬¬

-.-Si tuviera un maestro…como decirlo suavemente u.u- divago-… ¡A si! Completamente chiflado ¬¬, y un compañero de equipo que inseguro llora a cada rato por la presión. Y tener la carga de vencer a Kai y Tyson ¡¡NO ESTARÍAN TAMBIÉN HISTÉRICOS ÒÓ!!

-.-Ya, ya Ray, ya paso u.u- dijo Mariah sobandole comprensiva la espalda para calmarlo

-.-OO

Cosa que tal vez debería hacer con el resto de los presentes que se les fue le alma del susto TT-TT

-.-Este…Ray: "¿El y Shiryu de "Saint Seiya" son primos? Digo... los dos usan el cabello largo y cuando pierden se les desparrama por la espalda XD"- dijo Julia

-.-Primos segundos de la hermana de la tía, del cuñado, del suegro que se caso con la sobrina del papa de Ray n—n- recito Mariah sin dejar de sobar la espalda de su compañero n-n

-.-Ok o.o- dijo Julia sin entender realmente- Esta va para Bryan: "¿Bryan casi mata a Rei en el torneo ruso porque estaba celoso de su cercanía con Kai? ¬¬"

Y denle con buscarle doble sentido a las cosas ¬¬

-.-No realmente, me gusta torturar personas ñ.ñ- reconoció Bryan- Claro que esta vez hice una excepción. Por que en realidad nadie puede ponerle un dedo encima a Kai.

Fulminantes miradas hicieron parpadear a Julia por tan rápida reacción o.oUU

-.-Este…tienes una nota agregada o.oUU- señalo la rubia pasándole la hoja que fue recibida por su socio.

"_Y esta no es pregunta, pero si amenaza para Bryan... O.Ó COMO LE VUELVA A PONER UN DEDO ENCIMA A MI AMADO KAI, JURO QUE MANDARE A MI EQUIPO S.W.A.T PARA QUE ME LO TRAIGAN A MI MANSION Y DISPONGA DE EL COMO SE ME DE LA GANA mira maliciosamente el cuarto de tortura medieval que apenas acaba de construir en la cochera a escondidas de sus padres ASI QUE CUIDADITO BRYAN, SI ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO ¬¬ CUIDADITO..."_

-.-u.u- en total desinterés Bryan le devolvió la hoja a Julia.

Una amenaza mas, una amenaza menos, como si nunca hubiese recibido ese tipo de cartas. Además, él no iba a alejar de Kai por ese tipo de comentarios ¬¬. ¿De quién creen que aprendieron los equipos S.W.A.T? ¿Boris ñ.ñ?

-.-Continuemos n-n- dijo Julia- Estas son las preguntas de **Hio Ivanov**

-.-Tengo curiosidad por saber por que tantas preguntas u.u- señalo Hiro con calma.

-.-Ha callar esbirro ¬¬- ordeno Julia- Ellas nos pag…

-.-òÔ

-.-"paguese" que va a llover- corrigió Julia mirando el cielo, intentando no ver las desconfiadas miradas en los demás- Sigamos- dijo hundiendo de nuevo el rostro en la hoja- "kai usa un arete en la orejita (cuando esta en la escuela y no trae sus marquitas xD) ¿porque Kai no usa simpre ese arete o persing?"

-.-Resulta obvio que habiendo entonces abandonado el BayBlade se deshiciera de sus marcas que son ese símbolo de batalla y son precisamente empleadas en el campo de batalla u.u- informo Emily acomodándose sus lentes en ese gesto inteligente que los hizo brillar un poco- Así que al volver a Blade batallar volvió a usar las marcas y dejo de lado el persing que no significa nada.

-.-O se aburrió del persing o.o- difirió Max

-.-Algo así u.u- intervino Kai. Mientras Emily fulminaba con la mirada a Max por echar a perder su valiosa teoría con una suposición tan burda ¬¬#

-.-Bien…ehhh "¿cual es el amor secreto de bryan?"- leyó Julia

-.-Si lo dijera no seria secreto- dijo Bryan

-.-¿Eh o.o?- extrañada por la evasiva la rubia parpadeo confundida antes de insistir-Entonces, ¿no vas a responder oÔ?

-.-No, por eso es un secreto ñ-n-

Buen negociante o.o, y como no había forma de persuadirlo, desconfiada decidió seguir.

-.-"¿bryan tiene algún tatuaje o algún persong desconocido?"

-.-Si, ¿quieres ver donde Chibi-Kai?

-.-Púdrete ¬¬- áspero el bicolor

-.-Tranquilos u.u- advirtió Julia- Haber "¿beyan te dejarias raptar por mi para hacer maldades xD?" Supongo que es para ti Bryan o.o

-.-Eso depende de que "maldades" estemos hablando u.u, y quienes serian los implicados ñ.ñ

Aburrido, Kai rodó los ojos por esos Blade luchadores sentados en círculo. Tala estaba a su izquierda, y Julia a la derecha, quizás esta vez si pudiera escapar oÔ

Se movió sutilmente hasta que la mano de Ivanov lo detuvo.

-.-¿A dónde vas ¬¬?- pregunto el pelirrojo en un susurro.

-.-Hn ¬¬

Eso era obvio, lo más lejos que pudiera de esos dementes.

-.-¡Ah no!- dijo Tala apretándolo mas de la mano- Si todos sufrimos tú también lo haces ¬¬

-.-¡¿Qué estas idiota ¬¬?!- reclamo Kai sin alzar la voz- Yo ya he sufrido suficiente

-.-¿Qué es ese cuchicheo òÔ?- pregunto Julia- ¿Y por que están tomados de la mano o.ô?

Ambos miraron lo que la rubia decía sólo para alejarse de inmediato ¬//¬

-.-Que extraños o.o- afirmo Julia notando la atención de los demás puesta en ese par- Ejem…esta pregunta es general "¿que sintieron al enterarce que quitarian beyblade para poner b-daman xD? (Trompoz Vs Canicas) xD"

-.-¿Canicas o.ô?- dijo Tyson- ¿A quien se le ocurre semejante estupidez u.u?

-.-No hay punto de comparación, nuestros Blades son superiores a vulgares canicas u.u- apoyo Emily

-.-Es lo mas ridículo que he escuchado, lo próximo será conquistar el mundo con dados ñ.n- intervino Mariah

El nuevo y desgastado dialogo "Somos superiores a las malditas copias baratas" hizo que Kai suspirara aburrido. Debió hacerle caso a su conciencia y ser doctor, pero NOOOOOO, él quería ser un Blade luchador, y por ello debía pagar TT-TT

-.-Continuemos con las preguntas de **Saikano Li– **leyó Julia- _"Nota mental: agradecerle a Saikano-san por apoyarme en esta estafa ñ.ñ_" Ok, dice: "¿Como hacen Tyson, Max, Kai y Rei para verse tan peques en la 2º temporada?..."

-.-Oye ¬¬- se quejaron los mencionados.

-.-"…Y por q carajos son tan enanos... hasta Kai...-gomen demo... es cierto u.u -es enano en comparaciona los otros...?"

-.-Kai siempre ha sido bajito n-n- intervino Bryan, después de Ian, el bicolor era el mas bajo de los ruso- Decirle Chibi no es por nada ñ.ñ

-.-Hn ¬¬- inquirió Hiwatari

-.-Generalmente los hombres tardan mas en crecer que las mujeres u.u- informo Emily

-.-¬¬

Eso no ayudaba, ¡que culpa tenían ellos de no ser tan altos ò.ó! ¿Por qué había gente cruel que se burlaba de sus estaturas TT.TT?

-.-oÔ-

Julia podría jurar que los implicados en la pregunta (a excepción de Kai, claro esta) se encontraban en un rincón oscuro murmurando sobre personas crueles que no entienden los sentimientos de los demás TT0TT

- -.-Ehhh, continuemos n.nUU- dijo la rubia, sin embargo a leer la hoja se dio cuenta que se había saltado a dos personas o.oUU, que descuido, pero fingió que nada había pasado n-nUU- **whiteangel84**….¿Eh oÔ?...toma Tyson u.u- extendió a hoja luego de leer

El mencionado que estaba del otro lado tuvo que ponerse de pie para recibirla.

-.-**whiteangel84 **pregunta a Tala y Kai "porque les importa tanto lo que piense el uno del otro y se sienten mal cuando por ejemplo uno pierde delante del otro en una batalla…"

-.-A mi no me importa ¬¬- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-.-"… ¿por que es tan importante para Tala el apoyo de Kai?"

-.-Por que Kai es muy importante para mi…

-.-OO

-.-oÔ

-.-…equipo- completo el ruso pelirrojo- Además era un equipo de dos, y así se facilita la interacción de ambos en la Blade batalla

-.-Aja ¬¬- dijo Tyson como quien dice "Y yo nací ayer"

-.-¡Déjame ver eso ò.ó!- exclamo Tala poniéndose de pie, arrebatándole la hoja- ¡Aja!

Proclamo triunfante pero a la vez molesto.

-.-** whiteangel84 **quiere saber "el porque de su sueño con Kai, de que este lo felicita por ganar el torneo con abrazo y todo... ¿que acaso siente algo mas que la amistad o.o?"

-.-Si- respondió Hiro como si nada.

-.-¡Oye O//Ó!- se quejo Tyson por la ayuda de su hermano.

-.-¿No es verdad?- insitito Hiro sin real interés.

-.-No, además no se de que hablan ¬//¬- debatió Tyson- ¿Cómo alguien pude saber lo que sueño?

-.-En realidad hablas dormido o.o- intervino Julia- Y tenemos una grabación aquí en la….

-.-¡¡¡WWWAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡No oigo, no oigo!!- exclamo Tyson tapándose los oídos

-.-Aquí en…- intento terminar Julia

-.-¡¡No oigo, no oigo!

-.-…en…

-.-¡¡No oigo, no oigo!

-.-¡¡YA CALLATE ÒÓ!!- exigió la rubia saltando de su puesto para ponerse de pie.

Bryan suspiro cuando le toco ir a separarlos. Atrapando a su socia en el aire cuando iba a saltarle encima de Kinomiya, sosteniéndola bajo el brazo como si fuera un costal de papas.

-.-Tú tranquila…- dijo Bryan-…Tu cállate- le advirtió a Tyson-…y tú siéntate

Finalizo con Tala. De mala gana y refunfuñando a sus compañeros los tres volvieron a sus puestos.

-.-Sigamos a ver si terminamos hoy ¬¬- señalo Bryan con la hoja- "Porque a Tala le importaba lo que Kai opinara o hiciese, durante el tercer campeonato mundial?, en mas de una ocasión le pide su parecer, cuando tenia que tomar decisiones le preguntaba a el, cuando el era el líder del equipo, cuando bey-batallaba esperaba que Kai aprobara su triunfo, acaso había mas que interés hacia el bicolor?, un sentimientos mas allá que amistad?"

Y denle con lo mismo ¬//¬

-.-Ah, ¿Tú eras el líder del equipo n.ñ?- se burlo Tyson- Pensé que era Kai

-.-Es de buenos lideres escuchar la voz de sus compañeros- agrego Emily- Fortalece el equipo o.o

Entre hipótesis cada vez mas extrañas, Tala se volvió a parar, ahora molesto.

-.-¡No es por eso ¬¬!- exaspero el ruso pelirrojo.

-.-¿Entonces por que ¬¬?- cuestiono Ray

-.-¡Por que él es muy importante para mí….!

Bryan enarco una ceja al igual que muchos otros.

-.-…para mí, para ti, para el equipo n.nUU- completo Tala señalando a su platinado compañero ruso, que no parecía préstale atención. E Ivanov noto que algo faltaba oÔ

….Kai

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entre el oscuro paisaje ligeramente iluminado por las fogatas cercanas, Kai Hiwatari caminaba con relativa tranquilidad.

¡Al fin era libre n0n! Lo siguiente era encontrar su Blade u.u, no pensaba seguir aguantando esto.

Dejo de caminar, cruzándose pensativamente de brazos. Si él fuera un par de psicópatas ¿Dónde escondería a Dranzer?

Hmmmm, esto era mas difícil de lo que pensó o.o, por que debía considerar las dos mentes maquiavélicas que se unieron u.ú.

-.-¡muévase señor Dickenson! ¡¿Qué no ve que nos van a descubrir?!

-.-¡¿Si tiene tanta prisa por que no viene y me ayuda ¬¬?!

-.-No fui yo quien olvido la comida u.u…. ¿Eh oÔ?

Kai Hiwatari se quedo quieto, viendo hacia su derecha como el fósil del señor Dickenson, y el abuelo de Tyson cargaban sacos con lo que parecía ser ¡Su! comida en un camión ò.ó

Claro que por el momento, los ancianos y Kai se veían como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacían, los tres aun tratando de asimilar la situación.

-.-¡Oigan!- exclamo Kai

-.-¡¡CORRAN!!- grito el abuelo de Tyson cargando el saco con comida que el señor Dickenson intentaba levantar desde hacia 15 minutos, para seguidamente huir como si tuviera 18 años

-.-¡Deténganse!- ordeno Kai corriendo tras ambos hombres, se rehusaba a morirse de hambre, y por ende, a probar la comida de Matilda.

-.-¡¡¡¡WWWWWAAAAAAAAAA!!!- gritaron los mayores

Se estaban internando en el bosque. El bicolor de vez en cuando debía colocar las manos hacia delante para evitar las ramas que le impedían avanzar.

-.-¡Nos esta alcanzando TT.TT!- lloro el señor Dickenson saltando las raíces y rocas en su camino- ¡¡HAGA ALGO!!

-.-¡¿Qué sugiere?! ¡Por si no se ha dado cuenta YO también estoy huyendo! ¡Si tuviera una idea NO estaría corriendo!...Momento o.o

Repentinamente el abuelo dejo de correr, y antes que Kai pudiera hacer algo le lanzo una bolsa considerablemente grande de harina que le dio de lleno en la cabeza, seguido de una segunda bolsa que golpeo en el mismo lugar.

El problema quizás con la harina, es que a esa distancia, y por el peso, asemejaba bastante a una roca. Eso sumando al golpe que se dio contra el árbol, tenemos a un inconciente bicolor tirado en el suelo.

-.-O.O

-.-O.O……¡¡¡¡WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ¡¡¡LO MATAMOS!!!- exclamo el abuelo soltando el saco de comida. Llevándose ambas manos tras la cabeza histéricamente.

-.-¿Perdón ¬¬? ¿lo "matamos"? No señor, no hay plural aquí, mas bien "lo mate" que es distinto- corrigió el señor Dickenson

-.-Muy bien…calma u.u- dijo el abuelo sacando todo el aire- Resbalo ¿verdad?

-.-Si, con dos bolsas de harina ¬¬UU- señalo el Señor Dickenson a un blanco Hiwatari con dichas cosas a los lados.

Fueron los arbustos moviéndose cercas los que casi les provoca un infarto, y olvidándose de Kai, ambos huyeron antes de ser descubiertos con el cuerpo del delito.

Despacio la figura de Bryan Kuznetzov retiro algunas ramas de su camino para seguidamente quedarse quieto. Viendo fijamente a Kai tirado en el suelo, y un "poco" mas pálido de lo normal.

El ruso pelilavanda enarco una ceja, caminando hacia el otro. Se agacho. Miro las bolsas de harina.

Curioso. Hace unos momentos le pareció haber escuchado la voz del Señor Dickenson y…. ¿El abuelo de Tyson oÔ?

Le resto importancia. En vez de eso sonrió un poco antes de dar unas suaves palmaditas en el rostro de Kai para que despertara. Después de todo lo estaba buscando.

-.-Kai…-llamo

-.-Hmmm-suspiro aturdido el bicolor

Lejanamente oía que alguien le hablaba, pero él se sentía como si estuviera flotando. Tenia los ojos entreabiertos, intentando enfocar a la persona que un poco inclinada entraba en su reducido campo de visión.

-.-…nada

Eh… ¿acaso estaba hablando? Kai parpadeo un par de veces antes de finalmente sentarse despacio. Se llevo una mano tras la cabeza. Le dolía.

Y sin prisa reviso los alrededores sin dejar de sobarse…

-.-Hn

…se le habían escapado. Resoplo resignado a su maldita suerte. Prestándole atención finalmente al ruso sentado a su lado.

Bryan sonreía, ya tenia la respuesta de **Lioku**, quien dice que las personas inconcientes no hablan n.ñ La pregunta "¿cómo hace Kai para conservar esa hermosa y estrecha cintura, que lo hace ver tan sexy y lindo?" Tenia la sencilla y deliciosa respuesta de "No hago nada"

Acaso no había cosa más irresistible que la sensualidad innata.

-.-¿Qué ¬¬?- pregunto Kai a ese ruso que no lo miraba precisamente a los ojos.

Sin embargo antes de poder averiguar a que sabia Kai (pregunta de **Ro-Chan**) se escucho un muy animado….

-.-¡¡¡KAI °¬°!!

….que conllevo a esa mata de pelo rubio tirarse contra el bicolor, mandándolo de nuevo contra el suelo, y ese cuerpo femenino encima.

…bastante comprometedor considerando el movimiento de Kai por quitarse de encima a la sonriente Julia que parecía muy divertida con la situación n---n

-.-¡¡¡YA TENGO A TUS COMPRADORES n0n!!!- grito contenta la rubia sin soltar el amarre alrededor del cuello de Hiwatari con sus dos brazos.

-.-¡¿QUÉ, QUE òÔ?!

CONTINUARA:

Ro mirando hacia donde tiene atada Ann encontrándose el asiento vacío: òÔ ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!

(Ann escondida) Shhhhhhhh TT-TT

Ro: ¡¡¡¿¿CUÁNDO PIENSAS RESPONDER MI PREGUNTA??!!

(Susurrando) No se si ella me matara o lo harán ustedes si llego a responder la pregunta de Ro TT.TT. Pero es que aun no es tiempo n.nUU

Ro: ¡¡DEMONIOS, SABES QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO TE ENCONTRARE!!

De preferencia que sea tarde TT-TT. Como ya saben espero les guste el capitulo al igual que las respuestas n-n, Gomen Nasai por la demora.

Ro: ¡¡¡AAANNNNNNNN!!

Esto acabara con mis nervios TT-TT bueno sigan escribiendo y dejando sus preguntas o sugerencias o.o. Recuerden que ustedes tienen el control sobre ellos ñ.ñ, así que usen su perversa imaginación para ayudarnos a escribir esto ñ-----ñ. Puede ser cualquier cosa o.o, Yaoi y no Yaoi u.u, Yuri y no Yuri n.nUU, lo que se les ocurra n—n

Les recuerdo que no puedo responder sus Reviewers o.o, pero en el profile de Ann con mucho gusto encontraran las respuestas a tan encantadores mensajes n---n.

Para llegar a mi profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo. **O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 8 8 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como esta la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS** n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más. Se despiden:

Ro: ¡¡AAAANNNNNNNNNN!!

Ann: TT-TT


	5. ACCIDENTES LABORALES

Ro: u.ú

TTxTT ¡¡¡HHHMMMMMMMM!!! (Ann otra vez amordazada a la silla, esta vez con una cuerda que sostiene Ro para que no se escape)

Ro: Lamentamos la demora u.u (ignorando a Ann que da de saltitos para llamar la atención de alguien) Tuvimos ciertos problemas técnicos u.u.

TTxTT ¡¡HHHMMMMMMMMMMM!!!

Ro: Ah o.o, eso no es lo que parece u.u (señalando a Ann) Verán, nuestros problemas son que la niña allá presente se accidento o.o. Así que esto lo trascribiré yo n-n, pero como no soy muy rápida con el teclado pues nos demoramos un poquito n.nUU

TTxTT ¡¡¡¡HHHMMMMMMMM!!!! (Queriendo que alguien la libere)

Ro: ¬¬, Ann es demasiado terca para quedarse quieta, así que por eso la amarre ñ-----ñ, porque luego de unos cuantos "Crack" la reacción de Ann: "TT¬TT", y el medico dijo: "Debe reposar u.u" cosa que la niña no hace ¬¬, aun cuando tiene las manos y una pierna inutilizadas u.u.

TTxTT ¡¡¡¡HHHMMMMMMMM!!!!

Ro: En fin, Gomen Nasai por la espera u.u BayBlade no nos pertenece, bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que ya saben o.o. Luego no se quejen si luego se atrofian u.u con esta estupidez.

TTxTT ¡¡¡¡HHHMMMMMMMM!!!!

Ro (ignorándola): Por cierto o.o….casi lo olvido u.u, bueno, esto tiene insinuaciones **Shonen-Ai**, nada muy explicito pero si no te gusta pos ni modo, adiós. Tampoco tenemos parejas explicitas o.o, mas bien se ha convertido en un **TodoxTodos** n.nUU

CAPITULO QUINTO: ACCIDENTES LABORALES

-.-¡¡MIGUEL!!

**PUM**

Lo ultimo que se vio del líder del Batallón Bartes fue una mata de pelo rubio caerle en un salvaje movimiento que lo estrello contra el suelo.

-.- óÔ

Un gesto de dolor y el seguro pensamiento que eso dejaría marca, fue olvidado cuando se escucho un "Crak" seguido de un "Creo que me rompí algo TT.TT" por parte de Miguel.

Julia se había levantado con mucho animo esa mañana, y no había mejor forma de comenzar el día que torturando a esos adormilados Blade luchadores que (algunos) aun en pijama, despeinados y tallándose los ojos no tuvieron mas opción que levantarse a las 7:00 AM de un sábado.

Un verdadero sacrilegio. Es bien sabido que levantarse tan temprano un sábado es pecado u.u, pero fue inevitable cuando un grito los tiro del susto de la cama.

El recuerdo compartido provoco que los presentes fuera de la cabaña de los hombres, miraran molestos a quienes los despertaron ¬¬#….

A Tyson y Tala poco les importo las asesinas miradas que auguraban un "inesperado" accidente por haber osado levantarlos un día tan sagrado como lo es un sábado.

Por el momento ellos mismos estaban molestos ¬¬, eso se debía a cierto incidente de la noche anterior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-Bienvenido n---n Hiwatari…kun o.ô

Las cordiales palabras de Wyatt se convirtieron en un murmullo cuando vio a su "apreciado" bicolor llegar todo cubierto de harina mientras discutía con los demás integrantes del equipo ruso, lo cual se resumía en Tala y Bryan; Spencer por otro lado se limitaba a dar suaves golpecitos en la espalda de un Ian aun en un estado catatonico, no dejaba de llorar.

-.-Eh…Hiwatari-Kun ¿Se encuentra bien o.ò?- pregunto el castaño acercándose.

Y como por arte de magia, todo quedo en silencio.

-.-¿Nos equivocamos de habitación o.o?- pregunto Spencer debido al impecable lugar que relucía de lo limpio.

Casi hasta tenían que cubrirse los ojos de la deslumbrante limpieza. Camas perfectas, sin polvo, con bombillo que SI servia, y además ¡Otra cama TT¬TT!

Considerando que ellos eran 5 (6 contando con Wyatt) sólo tenían dos camas u.u, no muy grandes cabe mencionar

-.-¿De donde o.o…?- señalo curioso Tala por las sabanas limpias, la otra cama y el bombillo.

-.-¡¡¡NOS ROBARON!!!- grito Michael desde la habitación continua.

Despacio Bryan cerró la puerta y ya nadie hizo mas preguntas.

-.-Hn

Kai fue el primero en moverse, dirigiéndose a su mochila sobre un asiento que SI aguantaba el peso TT¬TT, todo un milagro TT-TT

De ahí, Kai saco ropa limpia, no le resultaba muy cómodo estar cubierto de harina. Comenzó a maldecir a ese par de ancianos seniles mientras se quitaba la camisa. Tenía un molesto dolor de cabeza por culpa de ese par de fósiles.

Aunque cuando ya la prenda se entraba a mitad de camino, Kai noto algo raro….mucho silencio oÔ

Despacio giro hacia los demás, los cuales fingieron ignorancia, algunos mirando en otra dirección.

Kai frunció el ceño, ya ni cambiarse podía. Cogió la ropa y salio de la habitación.

-.-¿Se habrá enojado o.ò?- pregunto Wyatt.

-.-Que se enoje u.u- musito Bryan caminado para sentarse en una cama- Ahora un problema de mayor interés ¿Cómo vamos a dormir ñ-ñ? Somos cinco….

-.-Seis o.o- corrigió Wyatt

-.-Somos cinco- prosiguió sin interés Bryan- ¿Quién duerme con quien ñ---n?

-.-A mi no me importa o.o- señalo Spencer, e Ian apoyo la noción ya mas tranquilo, por algo que ellos suponían no era significativo o.ô

Bryan sonrió ñ---ñ, estoy iba a ser interesante n.ñ

-.-Con permiso o.o

Y las cosas mejoraban ñ0ñ. De la puerta que fue abierta, una cabeza de cabello peliazul se asomo. La sonrisa de Bryan se expandió.

-.-¿Qué quieres Tyson u.ú?- pregunto Tala.

-.-Ne, me preguntaba si tenían espacio para uno mas n-n- dijo Tyson sin entrar a la habitación.

-.-No, pero que bueno que preguntas, buenas noches ñ-n- dijo Tala cerrando la puerta.

-.-¿Cómo no ¬¬?- inquirió el peliazul empujando la puerta- Ustedes son cinco…

-.-Seis o.o- corrigió Wyatt.

-.-Son cinco ¬¬, y tienen… ¿otra cama oÔ?- señalo Tyson- ¿Por qué tienen otra cama o.ô?

-.-…..

-.-…..

Cada habitación tenía dos camas. Aquí había algo raro ¬¬, y eso podría ser una ventaja n-ñ. De hecho, Tala dejo de empujar la puerta, y por ende de querer cerrársela en la cara.

El problema, y aunque los rusos ya lo supieran, era que no había suficiente habitaciones, los equipos mas grandes se quedaban con los cuartos, y el resto se acomodaba donde podía.

-.-¿Les sobra un espacio ñ----ñ?- repitió Tyson

-.-Hn ¬¬- refunfuño Tala dejándolo entrar.

Por su parte, Bryan aun sentado en la cama, apoyo la espalda contra la pared sin dejar de verlos a ambos.

Esto definitivamente iba a ser muy divertido ñ---------------ñ

-.-Llegas en un buen momento ñ-n- dijo Bryan deteniendo una pequeña discusión sobre el por qué Kinomiya no se iba con otro equipo- Hablábamos sobre quien dormía con quien, aun no llegamos a nada.

-.-Él no tiene que decidir nada ¬¬, dormirá con Wa… ¿Walter oÔ? ¿Wilson o.ô?- divago Tala.

-.-Wyatt señor TT.TT- corrigió el castaño

-.-¡¿Por qué tengo que dormir con él ¬¬?!- se quejo Tyson.

Ahí estaba lo que Bryan estuvo esperando ñ-------ñ

-.-No eres parte del equipo u.u- señalo Tala- Tú opinión no cuenta

-.-Eso no es justo ¬¬- dijo Tyson- ¡No quiero dormir con Wilson òó!

-.-Wyatt TT-TT- dijo el castaño

-.-¿Con quien te gustaría dormir?- pregunto "casualmente" Bryan ñ—n

-.-Con K…

-.-o.ô

-.-òÔ

-.-ñ---ñ

Como si fuese una Tv novela, Spencer e Ian, ambos sentados en una cama, vieron como todo quedo en silencio o.o, alguien oprimió MUTE y no se dieron cuenta.

-.-¿Con K….?- le alentó Bryan con una cínica sonrisa ñ-n

-.-Con…con K…kómo que hace calor u//ú- corrigió Tyson

-.-Eso no tiene sentido ¬¬UU- señalo Tala.

-.-Claro que si u.uUU

-.-Hiwatari-Kun °¬°

El saludo de Wyatt hizo notar la figura del bicolor (ahora limpio) una vez cerro la puerta tras de si.

Una mirada de pura casualidad a Tyson, y Kai no pareció interesado en preguntar porque estaba ahí. Ahora sólo quería descansar.

-.-¡Bien!- exclamo Bryan poniéndose de pie- Yo dormiré contigo Kai

Seguramente si Hiwatari tuvieses las fuerzas necesarias para discutir lo haría u.u, pero él sólo quería dormir TT-TT. Así que una indiferente mirada demostró que no le importaba demasiado.

-.-Entonces, Ian y Spencer en una cama, Tyson y Tala en otra, y Wyatt en el suelo ñ—n- cito Bryan

-.-¡Yo no quiero dormir con él ÒÓ!- se señalaron Ivanov y Kinomiya al unísono

Bryan fingió preocupación o.ò, aunque le salio muy mal y lo único que consiguió fue una burlona actitud que hizo fruncir el ceño a los otros dos.

-.-¿Por qué no ñ-ñ?- pregunto el pelilavanda

No había forma de desarmar tan potente y compleja interrogación o.o, porque en verdad, no había una buena razón para ello u.ú

-.-Genial, ha dormir ñ------n- sugirió animado Bryan

Eso no podía significar nada bueno ¬¬….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kai bostezo perezosamente mientras Julia arrastraba a Miguel por el cuello de la camisa hacia donde ellos estaban sentados.

Cuando mucho la rubia les había dado tiempo de ducharse. El bicolor ruso suponía que por pura decencia ella no los sorprendió en la ducha.

-.-Ay X.x

Se quejo Miguel cuando fue arrojado al pequeño grupo sentado en el pasto.

Sin interés Kai dejo de lado al líder del Batallón Bartes. Saco algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Unas fotos que Julia le entrego de sus compradoras.

-.-**Saikano Li** –paso a otro foto- **Lioku**- otra foto- **Ginny -Flor de Cerezo-**

Los nombres están en sus respectivas fotos. Ellas no posaban, de echo, eran fotos mientras dormían, caminaban, iban al colegio, o hablaban con alguien (claro, siempre enfocando a la compradora) en otras palabras, tomadas en secreto

La rubia se las dio para que viera a sus compradoras n------n. Cosa que a Kai no le hacia mucha gracia ¬¬, como si le gustara ser vendido.

-.-Por aquí Brooklyn n—n- señalo amable Julia guiándolo.

-.-ÒO

Los demás con hematomas, raspaduras, y/o sangrando, reclamaron por tan amable actitud ¬¬

-.-De acuerdo comencemos n---n- propuso alegre la rubia, sentándose entre Kai y Tyson

Esta vez le toco acomodar a su socio pelilavanda dos personas mas lejos de Hiwatari o.o, había estado recibiendo muchas quejas con respecto a la cercanía entre ambos n.nUU

-.-No podíamos empezar mas tarde -0- -bostezo Hiro

-.-Si empezamos rápido terminaremos rápido n-n- recito Julia lo que ya nadie creía- No hay nada mejor que empezar la mañana con un interrogatorio n---n, así que comencemos con **Neko-no-saint **….o.o….u.u Toma Bryan

El mencionado tuvo que ponerse de pie para recibir la hoja.

-.-_"¡Atrévete a quedarte con Kai y eres hombre muerto!"_

Terminado de leer en silencio, el ruso devolvió la hoja sin interés. Pensó que era algo más importante, pero sólo era otra amenaza, que aburrido -0-

-.-Esto va para Brooklyn n-n- leyó Julia- "Brooklyncito tu no mas rapta a Kai y hacele lo que quieras XD"

-.-…..

-.-……

-.-…...

-.-oÔ

-.-o.ô

Si antes alguien estaba dormido eso los despertó o.o

-.-¡Eso no es una pregunta ÒO!- señalo Hilary indignada por que pudiesen plantear algo así

-.-Aunque es muy factible- recoció Brooklyn con tranquilidad

-.-……

-.-……

Los demás que se le quedaron viendo, prefirieron ignorarlo, no era sano intentar desentrañar la mente una persona tan extraña u.u

-.-No puedes inculcar el terrorismo u.u- intervino Tala

-.-¡Cierto òo!- apoyo Hilary- Es delito raptar personas ò.ó

-.-Calma, calma n.nUU- dijo Julia- Nadie va a raptar a nadie n-n…

-.-Todavía- sonrió Brooklyn

-.-Si o.oUU…bueno…-divago la rubia, donde las reclamantes miradas la estremecieron- Es decir ó.o ¡NADIE! Va a raptar a nadie n------nUU

-.-¬¬

Por otra parte Kai ni se molesto en decir algo u.u, había aprendido a no opinar en cuanto a sus fans se refería. Siempre que decía o hacia algo empeoraba las cosas.

-.-Limítate a las preguntas u.u- señalo Emily- Ahorraremos tiempo

-.-Bien u.u- dijo Julia aunque no pensaba obedecer, después de todo, lo divertido del asunto radicaba en fastidiarles la existencia un poco ñ-ñ, además si a la Blade luchadora de gafas le molestaba se podía ir, a ella no la necesitaba.

De hecho, Emily vino de agregada junto a Hilary y Mariah o.o.

-.-Sigamos para Brooklyn: "Podría ser porque la tan oportuna intervención de Brooklyn con la "comida" O.o"

La pregunta despertó la curiosidad de los demás, quienes se centraron en el tranquilo pelinaranja que sonreía levemente.

-.-Bueno, eso fue para que no lo besara n—n.

La honestidad siempre por delante o.o, aunque tal vez demasiado sincero como para agregar algo mas n.nUU. Claro que ciertas miradas lo analizaban con desconfianza ¬¬. Ahí había algo raro.

-.-¡YO NO IBA A HACER ESO O////O!- se defendió Hilary, aunque nadie le estaba pidiendo explicaciones- Seria incapaz u///u

-.-Si, y yo nací ayer ¬¬- dijo Emily- A otro con ese cuento u.u

-.-Nadie pidió tú opinión ¬//¬- reclamo Hilary

-.-Ni la tuya ¬¬- debatió Emily

Ambas estaban sentadas lado a lado, sin embargo las retadoras miradas que echaban chispas, provoco que a nadie le importara u.u, e ignorándolas olímpicamente, Bryan hablo:

-.-¿Por qué no querías que lo besara?- tanteo curioso sin lograr romper la eterna tranquilidad en el otro.

-.-¿Por qué querría que eso ocurriera?- señalo Brooklyn

Oh, eso incluso llamo la atención de Kai, que atento al igual que los demás, noto curioso como Bryan fruncía un poco el ceño por no poder sacarle mayor información, ni lograr leer sus gestos, cosa que si podía hacer con los demás.

-.-Continuemos o.oUU- dijo Julia deteniendo cualquier posible revuelta- "Por qué de la aparición tan misteriosa de Bryan que siempre le atina donde esta Kai, ¿tendrá un rastreador personal?"

Ahora que lo mencionaba…ella tenia razón o.o. Kai entrecerró desconfiado los ojos, fijos en Kuznetzov que al verlo olvido su ligera molestia para sonreírle.

-.-Eso es porque es fácil encontrarlo, siempre se va a los lugares apartados- señalo Bryan- Aunque colocarle un rastreador no es mala idea ñ—n

-.-Hn ¬¬

Kai no fue el único que gruño ¬¬, los demás sabían que el desquiciado ruso era muy capaz de hacerlo.

-.-De acuerdo, las preguntas de **Cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari **n—n Dice…o.o…Brooklyn podrías leer por favor n—n- dijo Julia luego de leer y ver que de seguir así no podría preguntar TT¬TT

-.-¬¬

Aunque a los demás no les hacia mucha gracia esa amabilidad. Mas, se limitaron a mirar molestos la cordial y civilizada actitud que no tenia con el resto ¬¬ que debían soportar esos ataques de salvajismo que ya los tenia todos magullados TT.TT

-.-La pregunta es para Kai…-leyó Brooklyn- dice: "¿Qué se siente que un loco sicopata llamado cofbryancof invada tu espacio personal? "

-.-Es bien sabido que la privacidad es un factor importante en el desarrollo del ser humano u.u- recito Emily- Su constante invasión produce, irritación, mal genio y estrés o.o

-.-….

-.-….

-.-Etto o.o….gracias n-n- dijo Brooklyn mirando a Kai que con un asentimiento y un movimiento de la mano concordó con ella- De acuerdo, también agrega que tú le gustas a Bryan.

-.-Como si me importara ¬¬- refuto Kai.

-.-Yo también te quiero Chibi-Kai n-n- intervino Bryan.

-.-Continuemos, dice: "Como veo que a tala le gusta kai..."

-.-¡Mentira Ò///O!- negó Tala poniéndose de pie.

-.-…. "¿que se siente ser una de las favoritas parejas yaoi de beyblade? ¬ hasta a mi me encanta! hacen bonita pareja "

-.-Ahora que lo dices o.ô, si hacen bonita pareja n---n- señalo Max

-.-¿Qué òÔ?- inquirió Tala, y porque no, Tyson también.

-.-Si lo miras así o.o, si se ven bien juntos n-n- apoyo Miguel.

-.-Oigan u///u- se quejo Tala

-.-Se complementan n-n- concordó Emily- No son muy diferente, pero tampoco muy parecidos, tienen un buen equilibrio n---n

-.-¿Podrían dejar de ignorarme ¬///¬?- gruño Tala en ese sinseante tono amenazador que callo a los demás- ¡A mi no me gusta Kai Ò///O!

Concluyo señalando a un tranquilo bicolor.

-.-Ya- dijo escéptico Bryan- Entonces no te molestara que me lo quede ñ.n ¿verdad?

-.-….

**ZAPE**

…ese golpe tras la cabeza le hizo girar.

-.-¡¿Por qué demonios me golpeas ÒO?!- le reclamo Tala a la salvaje rubia.

-.-Se están desviando de la pregunta ¬¬- señalo Julia- ¡Responde!

Exigió obligando al pelirrojo a sentarse.

-.-o///ó…u///ú…se siente bien, supongo ¬//¬- musito bajito Tala, mirando a otro lado.

-.-Hn- dijo Kai

¿Y eso que significaba oÔ? Julia enarco una ceja ante la críptica respuesta o.o ¿Eso era que opinaba igual o.ô? ¿Qué estaba en desacuerdo oÔ? ¿O no le importaba òÔ?

La rubia comenzó a molestarse u.u

-.-Aquí tienes n-n- dijo Brooklyn amable, pasándole la hoja de preguntas que fue recibida sin decir nada.

-.-u.ú...o.ú…o.o…OO…°-°….°¬°

Los diferentes matices en el rostro de ella, hicieron que Bryan con un suspiro se pusiera de pie, caminando hacia su socia que mantenía ojitos de estrella °¬° y una radiante sonrisa.

-.-A ver- dijo Bryan tomando la hoja- _"¿Me vendes a brooklyn, tala, bryan y kai? pero nu quiero un no por respuesta muestra una maleta llena de dinero ¿y? ¿que te parece aceptas? Así podrás tener tus vacaciones, comida buena etc..."_

Terminado de leer en la mente, Bryan miro a Julia permanecer en Shock. Aun tenia las manos como si leyera la hoja, lucia tiesa como una tabla.

-.-¡¡¡¡¡SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIII ACEPTO °¬°!!!- grito Julia saltando para colgarse del cuello de su socio ante el desentendimiento de los demás o.oUU.

-.-No puedes aceptar un soborno u.u- prohibió Bryan en un susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo ella lo escuchara- Ya comprometiste a los demás en una subasta, no pueden simplemente desaparecer ¬¬

-.-¿Por qué no ó.o? Nadie los extrañaría ó.ò- dijo Julia en un puchero, hablando en el mismo tono de voz.

-.-Tendrás que devolver todo el dinero que recaudaste en la subasta- condiciono el ruso.

-.-X.X

Si había algo que Bryan quería evitar, era un grupo de histéricas Fans que han sido robadas. Aunque quizás si le hubieran dicho a Julia que el mundo se iba a acabar, no le hubiera dado tan duro TT-TT

-.-¿Esta bien o.ôUU?- pregunto Tyson por la inconciente rubia en brazos del pelilavanda, mientras murmuraba cosas inintendibles sobre la carencia de dinero.

-.-Estará bien n—n- aseguro Bryan acostándola en el pasto- Sigamos con las preguntas de **Senshi Hisaki Raiden **para Kai: "en G-Rev, ¿Por que tardaste tanto en decidir retirarte del equipo en que habías quedado con Takao? ¬¬ No será que en verdad NO querías dejar a Takao?"

Otra vez con lo mismo TT-TT Esa pregunta era su karma TT0TT. Porque tenían que buscarle siempre dobles intenciones a todo.

-.-Estaba esperando que encontrara un reemplazo u.u- afirmo Kai ignorando los usuales reclamos a espera de su respuesta.

Aunque eso no sonaba muy factible, Bryan no encontró una forma de presionarlo o.o, después de todo la pregunta ya lo decía todo, así que no muy convencido continuo.

-.-Julia…-llamo el ruso, moviéndola- Julia despierta.

-.-Hmmm, queso con papas -.- -musito ella sentándose mecánicamente.

-.-Si ¬¬UU, bueno, esta pregunta es para ti: "¿Que opinas de Boris/Brian?"

-.-¿Eh o.o?...pues que es cínico n-n, sádico n—n, irónico n---ñ, le gusta fastidiar a las personas n-------n, y es sumamente cruel ñ--------------n

Bryan sonrió ante la descripción, mientras los demás los miraban suspicaces por tan extraña relación ¬¬UU

-.- "¿Desde cuando son tan amigos?"- leyó Bryan

-.-Hmmm, nunca hemos sido realmente amigos o.o- reconoció la rubia- Yo necesitaba de alguien que me ayudara con esto ñ----n, así que somos amigos desde el momento en que comenzamos a trabajar juntos n-----------n

-.- "¿dónde esta Raúl ahora mismo?"- siguió Bryan sin interés, después de todo lo que ella decía era verdad n-n

-.-Debe de estar o.o…ahí o.ô- lo ultimo fue susurrado por Julia.

Los demás que siguieron con la mirada el lugar que señalaba no pudieron sino palidecer ante el pequeño grupo comandado por Matilda…

-.-TT-TT

…que hacia el desayuno.

Ahí estaba la misma olla negra que sobrevivo a la explosión de la noche anterior TT-TT, el mismo Lee vendado como momia, y caminado con muletas por los golpes de cierta Blade luchadora salvaje, y los mismos ingredientes que provocaban ese humo negro mientras se cocinaban los alimentos.

-.-Terminemos rápido o.o- sugirió Julia antes que vinieran a servir- Para Ray: "¿Por qué te veías un tanto "obsesionado" en G-Rev en enfrentarte a Takao? o.O... ¬¬ si hasta lo fuiste a buscar al parque..."

Inquisidoras miradas recayeron en el Neko que frunció el ceño.

-.-Si tomamos caminos separados fue para vencer a Tyson ¬¬- dijo Ray- Sólo estaba recordándoselo ù///u

-.-Vamos, dile lo que Hisaki-san quiere oír ñ---n- incito Bryan a la doble intención.

-.-Eso no viene en la pregunta ¬//¬- señalo Ray y el ruso vio que se le escapo otra vez u.ú

-.-Yo sigo n-n- dijo Julia- Para Takao: "¿Por qué tanta preocupación por Yuriy cuando este quedó en el hospital? Digo... es que es un poco raro y varias veces fuiste a verlo... ¬¬"

-.-….

Malo si vista a un amigo en coma y malo si no ¬¬

-.-Necesitaba recordarme, que nunca cometería un error tan estúpido como para quedar en esa condición n----ñ

-.-¡Oye ¬¬!- se quejo Tala

-.-Tranquilos ¬¬- amenazo Julia y todo se quedaron quietecitos ñ.ñ

Lo divertido era cuando todos le obedecían. Por ello sonrió n----ñ

-.-Prosigamos, para Yuriy: "¿Por que te cambió tanto la personalidad del primer beyblade al ultimo?"

-.-Hn, porque ya no estaba Volter para decirme que hacer u.u-

-.- "¿Dónde estuviste durante V-Force?"

-.-¡¡¡EN LA ABADÍA TT0TT!!- lloro Ian- ¡¡NO TENIAMOS DINERO PARA EL CAMPEONATO MUNDIAL TT-TT!! ¡¡NI PARA PAGARLE AL LECHERO!!

-.-TT¬TT

Los mismos pobres infelices al lado del pequeño ruso comenzaron a pensar seriamente si existía la posibilidad de suicidarse con algún arbusto. Ellos no querían tanta información, ni tampoco sentir la fiera mirada de Spencer en el cuello por hacer llorar a su compañero con algo que ya había explicado TT-TT

Pero ellos no tenían la culpa, no eran ellos los que preguntaban.

Sin embargo, el resto del equipo ruso miraba en desentendimiento a otra parte u.u, puesto que sus problemas económicos eran gritados al viento a cada segundo.

-.-Etto o.o….sigamos: "¿Alguien sabe dónde demonios está Zeo? o.O"- leyó Julia

Que aburrido ¬¬, aunque era una oportunidad perfecta o.o, nadie le estaba prestando atención, y mientras intrínsecas respuestas sobre el paradero de Zeo eran resueltas, Kai se movió un poco.

Soluciones como que Zeo esta en su casa fueron frecuentemente escuchadas por Hiwatari.

-.-¿A dónde vas ¬¬?- murmuró Tala sentado junto a Kai.

…por segunda vez el pelirrojo frustraba su huida u.ú

-.-Hn ¬¬

…eso comenzaba a cansarle.

-.-¿Por qué siempre se toman de la mano o.ô?- cuestiono repentinamente Julia, haciendo que ambos miraran algo que no habían notado.

Bruscamente se alejaron, mirando hacia otro lado. Sin embargo ella esperaba una respuesta.

-.-Eso es porque Kai ¬///¬….

**ZAPE**

-.-Por nada u.u- interrumpió Kai luego del "gentil" golpe a su amigo.

-.-¡¿Por qué demonios fue eso ÒO?!- exigió saber Tala aunque el bicolor lo ignoro.

Si Julia se enteraba que quería escapar iba a poner tal vigilancia que ni una hormiga saldría del perímetro establecido ¬¬UU

-.-De acuerdo oO- dijo no muy convencida- Para Kai: "Por que mientras estabas beybatallando contra Brooklyn la segunda vez, y te hundías en ese lago o lo que fuera, de todas las voces que escuchaste, solo escuchaste la de Takao? ¬¬ Te pille! xD"

-.-Hn ¬¬

Mucha gracia no le hacia a Kai que todos sus pasos fueran vigilados y vueltos en su contra ¬¬

-.-Tyson es el que grita mas fuerte u.u- dijo Kai, aunque pensándolo mejor o.o, una mente pervertida podría distorsionar esa afirmación y encontrarle un cochambroso sentido ò///ô

-.- Para Takao y Kai: "¿Por que cuando a ambos les tocó enfrentarse contra Brooklyn, el uno pensaba en el otro? no se hagan YO los vi y escuche sus pensamientos Muajajajaja"

-.-En otras palabras te gusta Kai ñ-n- simplifico Bryan

-.-Eso no es cierto ¬//¬- dijo Tyson ante las acusadoras miradas.

-.-Si lo es u.u- contradijo Hiro con tranquilidad.

-.-¡Oye ¬//¬!- se quejo Tyson- Además nadie puede leer la mente de nadie o///ó

-.-Leer la mente no se o.o- reconoció Julia- Pero, ¿recuerdas que hablas dormido? Pues aquí tengo una cinta donde….

-.-¡¡WWUUUUAAAAA!!! ¡Nooigo! ¡Nooigo! ¡Nooigo!- exclamo el peliazul tapándose los oídos.

-.-Esta en o.o…-intento completar Julia sosteniendo la mochila para persuadir

-.-¡Nooigo! ¡Nooigo!

-.-…en…-

-.-¡Nooigo! ¡Nooigo!

-.-¡¡¡WAAAAAAAA YA CÁLLATE ÒO!!!- ordeno la rubia lanzándose contra el moreno

Afortunadamente Bryan la atrapo en el aire antes que mostrara sus habilidades profesionales en una tacleadad de fútbol americano.

-.-Tranquila- dijo Bryan- Y tú cállate u.u, sigamos, Kai tú respuesta.

Lo divertido de todo n-ñ (y Kai lo admitía) era ver como la rubia perdía el control ñ.ñ, claro que Kai Hiwatari no seria tan estúpido de ser el pobre infeliz que la haría enojar u.u, por eso era tan divertido observar n---ñ

-.-Tyson es la persona que quiero vencer u.u- señalo lo obvio- Si no vencía a Brooklyn no podría con él.

-.-¿Tyson era una motivación oÔ?- tanteo Julia.

-.-Hn

¿Eso era una afirmación oÔ? Sin embargo las palabras del bicolor consiguieron molestas miradas en ambas partes ¬¬, aunque Tyson no parecía interesado en ello se había… ¿sonrojado o.ô?

Eso incluso aumento el brillo asesino de los demás.

-.-Continuemos o.o- dijo Julia

La rubia acaba de comprender algo. Ellos juntos serian mucho más peligrosos si se llegaban a enojar, y no precisamente por sus bestias Bit TT¬TT

Ella era muy joven y hermosa para arriesgarse de esta forma TT.TT (la modestia por delante n—n)

-.-No me pagan lo suficiente como para exponer mi bella persona TT¬TT- se quejo por lo bajo-

-.-¿Dijiste algo ¬¬?- pregunto Emily

-.-"Paguese" que ve a llover n.nUU- corrigió escondiéndose tras la hoja- De acuerdo "para Kai, Sergei (Specer) y Boris (Brian): Antes de la batalla final del torneo (Contra Takao) ¿Que fue lo que hicieron en esa habitación?"

-.-Muchas "cosas" n----ñ- dijo Bryan- Ne Chibi-Kai

-.-Estas enfermo ¬¬ ¿Lo sabias?- áspero Kai

-.-Eso no pareció molestarte cuando estuvimos SOLOS en la habitación ñ----ñ- recalco el ruso pelilavanda.

Para Julia fue asombroso ver como el alma se les iba del susto a los demás o.oUU, para ser remplazada por una fiera aura roja.

-.-Sólo Blade batallamos para que Kai estuviera en igual condición que Tyson o.o- informo Spencer.

Aguafiestas ¬¬

Julia sonrió nerviosa n.nUU, en menos de un segundo, los intentos homicidas hacia su socio se esfumaron.

Que miedo TT¬TT

-.-Siguen las preguntas de **Taimatsu-Kon, **para Ray: "¿Rei realmente huele a vainilla o a canela como dicen O.o?"

-.-Canela n—n- afirmo Mariah

-.-¿Eh o.ôUU?- mascullo Ray

-.-Yo diría que vainilla u.u- contradijo Hilary

-.-Oo

-.-Canela ¬¬- insistió Mariah

-.-Vainilla ¬¬- refuto Hilary

-.-Yo digo que no tiene un aroma comparable n-n- dijo Max

-.-Estoy de acuerdo u.u- apoyo Tyson ante las silenciosas afirmaciones de algunos

-.-OOUU- cosa que Ray no alcanzo a comprender del todo.

-.-Ray: "¿Como le hace para poder peinar su cabello?"

-.-¿Eh o.o?...ah etto…

-.-**YO…**-grito Mariah interrumpiendo y casi dejando sordo al Neko, mientras se ponía de pie, colocando las manos en la cadera con superioridad, sonriendo autosuficiente-…le ayudo (muéranse de la envidia tontas ñ0ñ)

Esa pose prepotente y la expresión de_: Todas quisieran ser yo en este momento_. Se vio interrumpida por Max cuando alzo la mano a modo de llamar la atención.

-.-Yo también le ayudo o.o, sólo cuando no estas n-n-

-.-Lo cual es la mayor parte del tiempo ñ-n- insito Hilary

La pose "Cool" de la integrante femenina de los White Tigres X se desquebrajo ante la sincera y simple respuesta del rubio o.ò

-.-Pe…pero eso es totalmente distinto òÔ- afirmo Mariah

-.-Si…Ok, o.ô- intervino no muy segura Julia- "¿Cual fue el primer beso de Rei?"

Extrañamente curiosos, los demás prestaron atención o.o.

-.-Pues, realmente no he tenido uno que pueda ser llamado así o///ô- dijo Ray- Ya saben, cosas de niños.

-.-"¿Con quien?"- leyó Julia

-.-Nadie que conozcan u///û- aseguro

Quienes estaban sentados entre Ray y Mariah, saltaron de su puesto, cuando la pelirosada literalmente hecho humo de lo sonrojada que estaba.

-.-¿No has tenido un beso °////°?- pregunto ilusionada la gata rosa. La negativa de su compañero de equipo casi la derrite. Ray era TAN perfecto °////°- Eso puede arreglarse.

-.-ôO- miraron el resto

-.-o.o- se quejo Ray

Despacio y con el corazón en la mano, Mariah se inclino hacia el Neko…

-.-¡¡¡¡ALTO AHÍ ÒO!!!

…sólo para ser bruscamente jalada del cuello de la camisa, obligándola a sentarse de un golpe un poco más lejos de Ray.

-.-¡¿Qué te pasa ò///o?!- reclamo molesta la pelirosada.

-.-No puedes besarlo ò.o- prohibió Julia sin soltarla.

-.-Yo no iba a o///o…momento, ¿Por qué te importa ¬¬?-cuestiono Mariah sin pararse, mirando a la rubia tras su espalda inclinarse con el ceño fruncido para hablar claro.

-.-Lo voy a subastar- señalo- No puedo dejar que la mercancía sea usada u.u

-.-No soy un objeto ¿sabes ¬¬?- intervino Ray pero fue ignorado.

Claro que los motivos de Julia dejaron pensativa a Mariah, si subastaban a su querido Neko, entonces quizás, tal vez, probablemente, existía la pequeña posibilidad que ella lo comprara °¬°. Por tan genial idea comenzó a reírse, mientras la rubia volvía a su puesto.

-.-Sigamos Ray: "¿Le daría un beso a una fanática loca como yo xD?"

Considerando el buen corazón de Ray la respuesta fue afirmativa.

-.-Ok para Tala "¿Tala no siente frío?"- leyó Julia

-.-¿Por qué habría de sentirlo o.ô?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-.-No se o.o- reconoció Julia- Quizás porque llevas ropa muy ligera oO

Puede que aquello sólo fuese una divagación, sin embargo la indiscretas miradas que casi le romper el cuello a los Blade luchadores, hizo que Ivanov se sintiera desnudo bajo los minuciosos ojos que lo veían de arriba abajo ¬¬

-.-¡No estoy ciego ÒO!- reclamo Tala logrando que dejaran de mirarlo

-.-Sigamos n-nUU- dijo Julia- "¿Es cierto eso que dicen que tiene un peluche de un lobito al que llamo Kaicito para sentirse feliz y "protegido" y que además le hace recordar a Kai? xD"

Tala se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-.-Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado u///ú- afirmo el ruso- No me gustan los peluches, además se cuidarme solo ¬¬, no necesito de Kai para sentirme protegido ¬//¬

-.-Pero si yo vi en tu habitación un o.o…

**ZAPE**

-.-¡Con un demonio! ¡Viejo eso duele ¬¬!- se quejo Tyson

-.-Cállate Baka ò///o- gruño Tala, donde los demás le miraban fijamente, así que prefirió fingir demencia y mirar a otro lado- Ya he dicho que no ¬//¬

-.-Bien o.o- dijo Julia no muy convencida- Sigamos, esta va para todos los Demolition Boys en general " Si viven en una abadía en donde no ahí ni luz, con trabajo agua, sin techo y sin quien sabe cuantas cosas más ¿Como le hacen para poder comer, beber, bañarse y verse como si fueran Pop Stars que lo tienen todo y lo más importantes, verse muy bien arregladitos?"

Como eso SI era extraño, los demás esperaron pacientes por la respuesta o.o…

-.-Si preguntas tendremos que mentirte u.u- dijo Bryan

….que no era precisamente lo que querían oír.

-.-En realidad trabajamos u.u- reconoció Yuriy con sencillez- Pero…

-.-¡¡¡TENEMOS MUCHAS DEUDAS TT0TT!!- grito Ian- ¡¡¡MORIRE ENDEUDADO WUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Quienes estaban cerca del pequeño ruso intentaron escapar TT-TT, sin embargo la fiera mirada de Spencer los hacia temblar del susto, y por ende, inutilizaba cualquier músculo.

De hecho el equipo ruso se estaba muriendo en deudas u.ú, principalmente porque Volter jamás pago las cuentas de luz y agua ù.ú, en vez de eso robaba dichas cosas òÔ

Por lo que hacia diez años que nadie pagaba nada de la abadía, y como antiguos subordinados de Volter debían pagar las cuentas u.u o ir a la cárcel

-.-¡¡¡¡NOS QUITAN EL SUELO TT0TT!!!- lloro Ian. Aunque no siempre era así u.u, ellos también necesitaban con que vivir o.o.

-.-u.u- pero los rusos fingieron demencia.

-.-TT¬TT- lloraron quienes estaban cerca de Ian

-.-o.ôUU- se quedaron los demás ante la escabrosa confesión

-.-Continuemos o.oUU- sugirió Julia antes que siguiera diciendo lo que ellos no querían ni necesitaban escuchar- Siguen las preguntas de **Hio Ivanov, **dice para Bryan: "¿cual a sido tu mejor fantasía sexual y con quien?"

Oh, valla pregunta ñ-----n

-.-Tiene que tener una mesa (cualquiera no soy exigente u.u) chocolate, y cierto bicolor prepotente que seria delicioso domar

Que honestidad o.o, en realidad, quizás demasiada o///o

Y ante eso, cierto bicolor ruso frunció el ceño por la cínica sonrisa del pelilavanda dedicada sólo a él.

-.-Yo sigo- le dijo Bryan a su sonrojada socia- Para Hilary "¿porque apareces, digo solo molestas a tyson, además ni juegas beyblade?"

-.-En otras palabras: sobras ñ-n- simplifico Emily- Esta es la segunda vez que te dicen lo mismo ñ.ñ, las personas empiezan a ver que estorbas ñ-----ñ

-.-Cállate ¬¬- gruño Hilary- El equipo necesita de la visión y el toque femenino, además insisto en que además de ser un atractivo visual, sin mí se pensaría mucho en el yaoi, y ¡¡¡ESO NO LO PUEDO PERMITIR ÒÓ!!! (Tyson y Kai me quieren a MI no entre si ¬///¬)

-.-Vale u.u- interrumpió Bryan- Para Hiro "¿sientes atracción por Brooklyn, ya sabes te preocupas mucho por el además esta siempre la relación alumno entrenador?"

Y denle con buscar segundas intenciones u.u, Hiro suspiro ¿ya que mas da? Y encogiéndose de hombros respondió un sencillo:

-.-Si

-.-….

-.-….

-.-¿Si o.ô?- repitió incrédula Julia porque no hubo reclamos, quejas o algún otro tipo de evasiva.

-.-Si ¬¬- confirmo el mayor de los Konomiya

-.-o.o

Esa había sido la mejor repuesta que Julia había escuchado TT¬TT si los demás fueran así se ahorraría mucho tiempo y molestias u.u

-.-Para Kai, Takao, Rei, Max, Bryan, Yura: "¿Que Paso con sus madres?"

-.-Mi mamá esta en Estados Unidos o.o- dijo Max

Sin embargo los demás se quedaron callados. Esto había que facilitarlo o.o

-.-Que levante la mano quien no tenga mamá u.u- dijo Bryan haciendo dicha cosa, el resto, a excepción de Max, Hilary y Emily, le imito- Bien, siguen las preguntas de **Lioku **y dice: "¿por qué a Brooklin no lo han secuest... coff coff perdón, llamado a las sesiones de tortu... coff coff perdón otra vez, tanto polvo, a las tan didácticas entrevistas cuyo fin no es por ningún motivo de lucro o ganancia de ningún tipo, ni mucho menos por molestar, fastidiar, irritar, incomodar etc etc etc a los demás u.u?? ah y a miguel también XD"

-.-Bueno, eso fue porque no los necesitábamos o.o- reconoció Julia mirando a su socio que concordó con ella- De hecho, no necesitamos a Miguel n---n, pero lo traje exclusivamente para Lioku-san n-----n

-.-¡¿Qué, que òÔ?!- reclamo Miguel que estaba seguro se había desacomodado algo cuando la rubia lo derribo.

-.-De antemano le agradezco a Lioku-san por ver mis buenas intenciones en todo esto n---n- dijo Julia ignorando los reclamos del otro- No como otros que piensan que mis propósitos son mal intencionados ¬¬

Fingiendo ignorancia los demás miraron en otra dirección, escépticos a sus palabras u.u

-.-Sigamos para Hilary "¿qué te hace pensar que eres merecedora de semejante y divina criatura como lo es kai?? nota: en serio búscate ayuda esos delirios de grandeza no son nada buenos, entre más grande más dura la caída y ese ego tuyo está en vdd grande si crees que puedes tocar a kai "

-.-Yo no pude haberlo dicho mejor n-ñ- concordó Emily

Sin embargo la castaña totalmente pasmada porque alguien pudiese siquiera plantear algo tan discordante hacia su persona ó.ò, no pudo más que fruncir el ceño mientras se colocaba roja de la rabia.

-.-¡¡Cállate ¬¬!!!- rugió Hilary- Además, aunque me gustara Kai, y no digo que me guste (no públicamente al menos u.u) tengo razones para creer que soy correspondida ¬¬, primero porque él me ayuda cuando estoy en problemas ¬¬, segundo, fue el único que acepto segur mis indicaciones para aprender desde cero a utilizar su nuevo Blade ¬¬, y tercero y mas importante u.u…. ¡¿Por qué no podría ser su novia ÒÓ?! Soy bonita, inteligente, y ¡¡¡MUY SIMPATICA ÒÓ!!!

Después de eso, todo quedo en silencio o.o, donde la castaña de pie mantenía el puño en alto símbolo de su frustración y palabras tan injustificadas hacia ella.

-.-Cálmate querida n-nUU, respira- indico Julia parándose a su lado- Nadie te esta contradiciendo

-.-Yo si o.o

La rubia sonrió torpemente n.nUU ante las voces tras su espalda que hicieron gruñir a la castaña.

Sin embargo Bryan sonrió totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba, centrado únicamente en la respuesta que debía conseguir a continuación. Dejo la hoja aun lado, poniéndose de pie, dando unos cuantos pasos hasta pararse frente a Kai. El bicolor arqueo una ceja ante la sonrisa cínica del otro.

-.-…..

-.-…..

Unos grititos ahogados, y uno que otro salto del puesto, basto para que la confundida Julia girara sin prisa a las personas tras su espalda.

-.-¿Nani oÔ?- musito ella. La única cosa audible entre las expresiones desencajadas de los demás.

Resultaba totalmente comprensible, puesto que el pelilavanda ruso aprisionaba a Kai contra el pasto y su cuerpo, obligándolo a permanecer en esa posición, acostado gracias a la diferencia de tamaños, las piernas a cada lado de la cadera de Hiwatari, y las muñecas prisioneras bajo las manos de Bryan.

Pese a los intentos de bicolor de liberarse al final sólo pudo quedarse quieto bajo la sonriente expresión de su compañero de equipo.

-.-Hn- gruño Kai- ¿Qué demonios haces?

-.-Respondo una pregunta- dijo Bryan con naturalidad inclinándose mas cerca del otro.

-.-¡¿Qué pregunta òÔ?!- cuestiono Tyson acercándose a ese par.

Y aunque Julia no había leído ninguna pregunta o.o, ni entendía de qué iba la cosa, de todas formas se interpuso en el camino de quien quisiera intervenir con la búsqueda de la respuesta de su socio ¬¬

Después de todo, las preguntas eran las cosas más importantes de todo el negocio o.o, la subasta ocupaba el segundo lugar en su lista u.u, porque lo primero era lo que iba a pagarle unas vacaciones n0n

-.-Todo sea por el dinero TT¬TT- mascullo Julia aunque eso le acarreara un amotinamiento por la excesiva cercanía entre ambos rusos.

Con la espalda cubierta, Bryan le sonrió apara luego volver su atención al bicolor bajo su cuerpo.

Kai intentaba ganar espacio, pero igual no podía escapar, siendo la mortífera mirada la que hizo que el pelilavanda se inclinara hasta rozar los labios contrarios…el aire caliente se mezclaba en una gentil sensación.

Mientras Julia estaba teniendo bastantes problemas en evitar a los blade luchadores que exigían y demandaban distancia. Cosa que no fue tomada en cuenta por Bryan, puesto que desvió su propósito hacia un lado.

Por ello Kai pudo sentir la suave respiración contra su cabello.

-.-Veo que no usas tintes- noto Bryan en un susurro.

Los constantes reclamos cesaron cuando el bicolor fue liberado, y su opresor se sentó en sus piernas. Kai también se sentó sin entender muy bien de lo que le hablaban u.u

-.-Lioku-san le agrega a Hilary: "ah y una cosa más como te atreves a decir que kai usa tintes!! Estoy segura que todo en él es natural, vdd que sí kai-baby?? Tu qué dices bry, puedes confirmarlo?? XD"- dijo Julia recorriendo la hoja del suelo.

-.-…..

-.-…..

-.-o.o

-.-o.ó

-.-ù.ú

-.-¬¬

-.-¡¡¡¡TINTES ÒÓ!!- gritaron algunos

-.-Si ¿Qué creían que iba ha hacer ñ----n?- pregunto Bryan parándose de las piernas de Kai frete a la insistencia de este.

Nadie dijo nada ¬///¬, algunos porque no les importaba u.u, y otros porque seria muy sospechoso su interés ù////u

-.-Bien, ya he comprobado que Kai no usas tintes n---ñ (la raíz de su cabello esta intacta u.u) así que sigamos- indico Bryan y todos volvieron a sus puestos de mala gana- Dice: "julia y bry, está tal vez sea una misión difícil pero tengo confianza en ustedes, quiero que le pregunten al sr dickenson: por qué, siendo que los blade luchadores son su fuente de ingreso no los cuida más?? En serio tomando en cuenta todo el dinero que estoy segura le hacen ganar debería consentirlos un poco, digo si no les va a pagar lo que merecen por lo menos déles una buenas vacaciones, solo los deja en medio de la nada y en cima les roba la comida, es el clmo, qué es lo que está pensando?""

Con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, la mayoría apoyo lo dicho. Julia estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Lioku-san u.u, el viejo tacaño los quería matar ¬¬, lo cual seria mejor si lo hiciera con un poco mas de disimulo u.u

El fósil los estaba explotando ÒÓ, había que acorralarlo y sacarle todo el dinero que pudieran ñ—ñ hasta dejarlo en la miseria ¡¡¡¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA ñ0ñ!!

Pero había un problema o.o….

-.-…no tengo idea de donde esta TT0TT- reconoció Julia- Tal vez tome un poco de tiempo, pero así se me valla la vida en ello le responderemos Lioku-san ñ0n

Proclamo poniéndose de pie. Cuanta energía o.o, eso sólo podía significar mas golpes para ellos TT.TT

-.-¡Yo sigo n0n!- canto alegre la rubia tomando la hoja, para luego sentarse de nuevo- Para Bryan "tienes que admitir que en vdd te gusta mucho abrazar a kai -a quién no- y si solo fuera para molestar a los demás por que cuando estás a solas con él tb lo haces eh?..."

-.-Eso es cierto ¬¬- musitaron algunos mirando acusadoramente a ese tranquilo pelilavanda

El recuerdo de la noche anterior aun estaba presente ¬¬. Y el cínico y pervertido ruso no parecía importarle mucho lo sucedido ò.o ¡Esta vez no podía salirse con la suya ÒÓ!

-.-"…y no me digas que para molestarlo, eso no ayuda tu caso, yo definitivamente pienso que te gusta y de ahí no me sacas hasta que me demuestres lo contrario u.u"

Bryan cerro los ojos sin interés, abriéndolos de nuevo con una irónica sonrisa, por las atentas e inculpas miradas que pretendían averiguar porque siempre estaba tan cerca de Kai ¬¬

-.-No tengo porque negar ni demostrar lo contrario- sonrió Bryan a las fulminantes miradas ¬¬, y la tranquilidad de Kai u.u- Y con respecto a los abrazos, ¡claro que me gustan! Aunque no es por eso que lo hago, en realidad es la única forma de mantenerlo quieto.

Claro, directo y conciso o.o, eso no los convencía ¬¬, no estaba siendo del todo sincero.

-.-¡Estas ocultando algo ÒO!- señalo Tyson- Sino, porque anoche lo…

-.-¡Gracias por la respuesta n-nUU!- interrumpió Julia- Sigamos TT¬TT

-.-Yo continuo- repuso Bryan, estirándose para tomar la hoja. A este paso no interrogaría a los demás, y eso seria muy aburrido u.u- Las preguntas de **Saikano Li **dicen: Para Ray temporada de Cio "en una q otra ocasión has llamado a Max como "Maxi"... por q? y no digas "es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho" q eso ni tu te lo crees, quiero una respuesta clara y concisa, si no, le digo a Bryan q no te deje estar al lado del rubiecito!"

Casualmente Max estaba sentando al lado izquierdo del Neko, Mariah estaba a su derecho, sin embargo Ray no entendió muy bien o no quiso entender la insinuación u///ú

-.-Los diminutivos en los nombres son una muestra de cariño y ternura u.u- informo Emily- Generalmente empleados en niños pequeños o.o.

-¡Si, eso!- concordó Ray- Le digo así por él es mas pequeño que yo u//u

-.-Hn, pero eso no es lo que Saikano-san quiere oír n-ñ- dijo Bryan

-.-¿Qué quieres decir ¬//¬?- inquirió el Neko desconfiado.

-.-Ray u.u- suspiro Julia- Existe la verdad u.u, y ¡La verdad n0n!...adivina cual quiere ¬¬

-.-Eso no es justo, ya di mi respuesta ¬///¬- se quejo Ray.

Y viendo que eso no iría a ningún lado, Bryan se paro y se sentó entre Max y el pelinegro ñ----n

-.-Para Kai: "Si tantos deseos de superación tienes por que no acabas -si puedes -de una vez con Tyson... no será q "ALGO MAS" ejem te detiene?, y no importa q pierdas siges siendo lindo y sexy en todas y cada unas de tus facetas //"

-.-¬¬

Lo último no ayudaba mucho, pues Kai de todas formas frunció el ceño. Era injusto que sus esfuerzos no fueran valorados TT-TT ¡¿Qué creían que venia intentando los últimos tres años ÒO?!

Había gente cruel que le gustaba recordarle su pasado fracasado TT.TT, y ¡Claro que algo le impedía derrotar a Tyson ÒÓ!...que no era tan fuerte ¬¬

-.-Aun no he tenido la oportunidad u.u- dijo Kai

-.-Y no la tendrás- reto Tyson.

Si los ojos carmín de Kai Hiwatari se quedaban fijos en alguien por mas de 40 segundos, es porque le estaba dando mucha importancia…eso no podía ser bueno ¬¬

-.-Ejem o.o- tosió Julia- Sigamos

Indico pero el ruso pelilavanda estaba ocupando leyendo la hoja. Bryan arqueo una ceja por la nota agregada que decía: "_si Bryan te toca (Kai) se las ve conmigo y todas las demás chicas_"

Hn, debía agregar a otra chica a su larga lista de amenazas u.u. Que aburrido -0-

-.-Para Tyson: "si t quedas atrapado en tu habitaiòn, a oscuras, solo y con una botella de Sake con quien te gustaria-de tus compañeros de equipo- q se quedase contigo?"

-.-Kai…

-.-….

-.-òó

-.-¬¬

-.-ÒÓ

-.-¿Enserio ñ-n?- cuestiono Bryan luego de tan espontánea y sincera respuesta que a mas de uno hizo fruncir el ceño, y a Kinomiya sonrojarse un poco.

Quizás podría sacar provecho de esto ñ.ñ

-.-Hn, los dos solos en una habitación a OSCURAS y con Sake, no se que piensas hacer ahí con todo eso ñ---n- presiono Bryan

-.-Nada de lo que estas pensando ¬///¬- dijo Tyson.

-.-No tengo que pensar nada porque yo YA estuve en una habitación a oscuras con Kai ñ------------ñ- dijo Bryan refiriéndose a la vez del torneo.

-.-Yo también estuve ahí o.o- dijo Spencer alzando la mano para ser notado. siempre alguien le arruinaba la diversión ¬¬

Mas las miradas asesinas colocaron un poco nervioso al moreno que veía a sus amigos con cara de psicópatas TT¬TT

-.-No es lo que parece o///o- se defendió Tyson- Así él se abrirá mas a mi…

-.-ÒÓ

…eso no sonó tan bien como pensó. Las cosas empeoraban TT¬TT

-.-No bueno, no lo tomen así o////o, lo que quiero decir es que así podríamos estar mas juntos…

-.-ÒÓ

…a este paso se le tirarían encima TT¬TT, y su mente sólo podía gritar "¡cállatetyson! ¡Cállatetyson!"

-.-Lo que quiero decir TT¬TT….

-.-Lo que quiere decir es que para un trabajo en equipo es importante una comunicación abierta que mejore la relación de confianza durante una batalla u.u- intervino Emily que a ese paso se quedarían ahí todo el día u.ú

-.-¡Exacto O///O!!- concordó Tyson

-.-¬¬

Sin embargo eso no convenció del todo a los demás TT¬TT

-.-Sigue **Akisuki Kinomiya…**-leyó Bryan antes que la hoja le fuera arrebatada por su socia, que se había parado al frente.

-.-Akisuki-san es una clienta diferente n-n- informo Julia- Participara en la subasta, así que, aquí tienes Tyson, fotos de tu futura compradora n------n

-.-o.ô

-.-¿De donde sacaste esto o.o?- pregunto curioso Hiro luego de inclinarse para ver lo que su hermanito tenia en las manos.

-.-Confidencial u.u- corto Julia

-.-¿Qué? ¿ahora eres espía ¬¬?- indago Emily por la destreza de tomar fotos a escondidas, y la nitidez de enfoque en las imágenes.

-.-Yo no soy la interrogada aquí, así que ha callar esbirros ¬¬- amenazo la rubia- Sigamos, Tyson: "¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?"

-.-Si…supongo ¬///¬- musito Tyson sin mirar a nadie, de hecho evitaba hacerlo u///ú

-.-¿De quien o.o?- pregunto curiosa Julia

-.-¿Eso viene en la pregunta ¬¬?- inquirió desconfiado Tyson ante la negativa de la chica- Entonces no responderé u.u

-.-¡¿Por qué no ò.ó?!- se quejo Julia

¿Por qué nunca podían responder la maldita pregunta ¬¬? ¿Qué se iban a morir si lo hacían ÒÓ?

-.-Hn ¬¬- gruño resignada cual digno gesto ruso- Siguiente pregunta para Tyson: "¿Que opinas de cada uno de tus amigos: Rei, Max y KAI? y quiero que seas sincero manito xD" Nótese que resalta el nombre de Kai Ne u.u

-.-Pues o.o….etto oÔ…-divago Tyson- Opino de Ray que me gusta su comida n-n, y que es muy sensato….

-.-¿Sensato? Oh, se ha expandido tu léxico ñ----n- dijo Tala ya aburrido de estar ahí sin hacer nada

-.-Cállate Baka ¬¬, al menos yo no estoy obsoleto ñ-----n- debatió Tyson

-.-Hn ¬¬

-.-¬¬

**PUM**

-.-¡¡¡WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ¡¡¡YA ME TIENEN HARTA ÒÓ!!!- grito Julia furiosa con el puño en alto luego de haberlos golpeado

-.-TT-TT

-.-TT¬TT

Y ahora ambos con un chichón en la cabeza del tamaño de un balón veían a la rubia con su amenazante puño en señal de volverlo a hacer OOUUU

-.-Termina de contestar ¬¬- ordeno bajo la lúgubre atmósfera de los demás por tan violenta actitud TT-TT

-.-Ne u.u….Max es con quien mas hablo, así que es con el que mejor me llevo o.o, es un gran amigo, y Kai es….o///o….¬///¬….muy molesto u///u- concluyo.

-.-He increíblemente sexy ñ-----n- dijo Bryan

-.-Si, he increibleme…..¡OYE NO ¬///¬!- reclamo Tyson porque pusieran palabras en su boca que NO iba a decir

-.-¿Enserio? Bueno, Akisuki-san pide que seas sincero, y no lo estas siendo ñ—n- señalo divertido el ruso pelilavanda.

-.-¡Como no ò///o!- se quejo Tyson

-.-No u.u- ayudo Hiro

-.-¬///¬….si lo estoy siendo u///ú-

Unos nudillos tronando llamaron la atención de los presentes con el escalofrió que precede a una catástrofe OOUU.

-.-Espero que no estés mintiendo ¬¬- advirtió Julia

Ella estaba enojada por las constantes evasivas en las respuestas, eso no podía ser bueno TT-TT

-.-Por el bien de tu Dragoon así lo espero ¬¬

-.-TT-TT…quizás exagere un poco…Kai no es tan molesto TT¬TT…él es…es agradable estar con él….

Bryan le sonrió a su socia que podía hacer llorar a los demás del susto ñ-------n. Julia era perfecta para sacar información. Además sus "sutiles" métodos de persuasión le resultaban muy divertidos ñ-------ñ

-.-Bien ¬¬…de nuevo para Tyson….-leyó Julia ignorando el "¿Por qué yo TT0TT?" del moreno- Aunque no es una pregunta, igual ahí va u.u, dice: "Quiero que taka le diga a cada uno de sus amigos algo que nunca les haya dicho."

Hmmm, esto iba a ser complicado u.uUU, sin mencionar que ese día le estaban haciendo muchas preguntas ¬¬.

Suspiro, y el menor de los Kinomiya cerró los ojos un momento como si pensara lo que iba a decir. Abriéndolos con esa expresión tan extrañamente seria o.oUU

-.-Ray…-dijo Tyson-….a veces no entiendo lo que me dices n.nUU

-.-Ya decía yo que tanta madurez no podía ser cierta ¬¬UU- dijo Hilary

-.-Calladita te ves…bueno, simplemente cállate ñ---n- dijo Emily

-.-¬¬-

-.-Cállense las dos ¬¬- amenazo Julia y todo quedo en silencio. Su mal genio iba creciendo ù.ú

Los demás la veían como una bomba de tiempo antes de estallar TT¬TT

-.-Continua ¬¬- ordeno la rubia.

-.-Vale o.oUU- dijo Tyson tomando mucho aire, preparándose para lo que venia- Max…no me gusta la mayonesa

-.-¡¿QUÉ ÒO?!- salto el tranquilo rubio de su puesto, asustando al resto.

A ese paso necesitarían algo para los nervios TT-TT

-.-¡¿Cómo puede no gustarte ÒO?!- reclamo Max

-.-Bueno n.nUU….simplemente no me gusta- dijo Tyson palideciendo del susto por la actitud de su amigo que podría dar tanto miedo como Julia TT-TT, y eso ya era mucho decir TT.TT- es decir o.oUU…no me disgusta del todo n.nUU

-.-¬¬

Aquí, a alguien le iba a dar un ataque nervioso por tan inesperadas e inadvertidas reacciones TT0TT

-.-Este…y Kai o.oUU…-dijo Tyson intentando desviar el tema- ….me gusta…

-.-O.O

-.-oÔ

-.-…me gusta hablar con él u///u

Sin embargo había algo extraño aquí o.o, no hubo reclamos o.ô, ni quejas oÔ, ni siquiera una pequeña contrariedad o.oUU… ¿Qué ocurría con Tala oÔ?

-.-ÒO

La respuesta llego de golpe cuando las miradas recayeron el ruso pelirrojo…

-.-Oo

…quien los veía como quien no sabe como reaccionar por el bicolor que se había quedado dormido en su hombro desde hacia mucho tiempo u///u

-.-¡¡¡¡KKKKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!- grito Hilary con tal magnitud que Kai se despertó como si le hubiera gritado en los oídos. Mientras la castaña saltaba de su puesto para prácticamente abalanzarse contra Tala- ¡!¿QUÉ LE ESTAS HACIENDO ÒO?!!

-.-No le estoy haciendo nada ¬///¬- dijo Tala- Él fue quien se quedo dormido

Que escándalo -0-, Kai se tallo los ojos con pereza, tenia sueño -.-, no había dormido muy bien a causa de un altercado similar durante la noche -0-, donde también le gritaron en los oídos ¬¬

Sin embargo por el momento el bicolor estaba aburrido -.-

-.-Tranquilos ¬¬- rugió Julia, apunto de saltarle encima a alguien- Sigue **Ginny -Flor de Cerezo- **y dice: "¿Porqué Brooklyn sufre del "Síndrome del Príncipe Disneyciento"? XD"

-.¿Eh oô?- musito Brookly con duda- No entiendo

Admitió tranquilo, arrancando uno que otro suspiro soñador por su siempre amable y encantadora sonrisa °¬°

-.-Tal vez lo dice por la ropa °///°- señalo Emily

-.-O quizás por el peinado °////°- opino Hilary

-.-O seguramente por esa encantadora amabilidad °///°- apoyo Mariah

-.-O por todo eso °///°- suspiraron las tres.

-.-¬¬UU

Un caso totalmente distinto al resto de Blade luchadores que tenían muy presentes como el pelinaranja casi los mata en el campeonato. Y no que ellos fueran rencorosos (vamos que la mitad de los presentes los había traicionado y/o querido eliminar) pero un homicidio de tal magnitud no podía ser olvidado tan fácilmente u.u

-.-Siguiente pregunta u.ú- leyó Julia- "¿Los padres de Max están divorciados? Pues su padre está en Japón? o.o y su madre en USA?"

-.-…..

-.-……

-.-……

Con la cabeza agachada y algunos mechones de cabello cubriéndole el rostro, quienes estaban cerca de Max se prepararon para salir corriendo frente a esa expresión conocida que auguraba un ensordecedor llanto….

-.-Si

…que tal vez hubiera sido mejor a esa arrolladora y triste honestidad o.oUU

-.-¡Nononononono ÓOUUU!!- exclamo Julia poniéndose de un salto, agitando las manos, olvidándose se cualquier molestia anterior- ¡¡No llores TT0TT!! ¡RAY HAS ALGO ÒO!!

-.-¿Nani o.o?- inquirió desubicado el Neko

-.-¡¡¡TÚ ERES EL QUE ESTA MAS CERCA ÒO!!!- señalo ella-….¡No llores Max TT¬TT!

Si había algo que a la rubia no le gustara era ver llorar a los demás TT-TT especialmente si se trataba de alguien como Max TT.TT

-.-Creo que yo continuare u.uUU- dijo Bryan tomando la hoja-…Kai….

-.-…..

-.-……

-.-oÔ

¿Y Kai o.o?

-.-Tala ¬¬- llamo Hilary luego de esos segundos de silencio donde la ausencia del bicolor ruso los hizo mirar a Ivanov

-.-¿Eh oô?- dijo el mencionado ante las atentas miradas de los demás.

-.-¿Qué…LE ESTAS HACIENDO A KAI ÒÓ?

Rugió la castaña por ese bicolor dormido en el hombro de Tala, mismo que se levanto por el fuerte grito en los oídos -.-

Ya no dejaban dormir a la gente decente ¬¬

-.-Hn u.ú- dijo Kai en desinterés, medio dormido

-.-"¿extrañas a tu mamá? u.u ¿Aún vive?"- leyó Bryan

-.-Jamás estuvo -0- -bostezo honestamente Kai- Casi no la recuerdo, así que no se donde esta, o si esta viva.

Bryan sonrió viendo a Hiwatari apoyar aburrido el rostro contra la mano, y el brazo en la pierna. Él era tan dócil cuando estaba semiinconsciente

-.-"¿Cómo puedo ganarme el corazón de Kai? Es decir... ´¿qué es lo q tiene q tener esa persona para q sea especial a sus ojos? n/n"

Con los ojos un poco cerrados, y bostezando de sueño, Kai no noto una que otra mirada a espera una respuesta que se les hacia mucho mas interesante debido a la manejable actitud o///o

-.-Debe ser inteligente, lo suficiente para no tener que decir (muy frecuentemente) lo que siento -.- -bostezo- Tiene que se fuerte (no físicamente hablando) Saber lo que quiere y arriesgarlo todo por un sueño -.- -bostezo- En cuanto a la apariencia…me basta que tenga bonitos ojos.

-.-O////O

Nunca nadie pensó que tanta honestidad vendría del esquivo bicolor o///o, aunque esa descripción era realmente interesante °//°…había que tomar apuntes n//n

-.-¿Y como se llama?- pregunto sumamente interesado Bryan, sonriendo por esa docilidad

-.-¿Quién?- inquirió Kai cerrando los ojos.

-.-La persona que te gusta- presiono con sutileza Bryan- ¿Cómo se llama?

-.-Ah…se llama…

-.-O///O

Mal disimulando su interés por la respuesta, algunos se inclinaron hacia delante para escuchar mejor aquello que los tenia con el corazón en la mano O///O

-.-Es -.-….¡Momento òÔ!...No te importa ¬¬

Oh demonios, Kai se había despertado u.u, Bryan resoplo desilusionado al igual que otros…Estuvieron tan cerca TT¬TT

-.-Sigamos "El cinto que lleva Kai... la figura metálica es un lobo? O q cosa es[Un lobo? será? ñ.ñ"

-.-¬¬

Finalmente un muy despierto Kai frunció el ceño por las miradas que lo veían más debajo de la cara u.ú…un poco mas abajo del cinturón ¬///¬

-.-Hn ¬///¬- gruño Kai moviendo una mano cerca del lugar donde veían u///ú, haciendo un ademán de que alzaran la mirada, porque de no hacerlo, la actitud de Julia seria muy placentera ù.ú

-.-u///u

Fingiendo desentendimiento, los demás miraron en otra dirección.

-.-Hn ¬¬….si es un lobo u.u- reconoció sin interés el bicolor.

-.-¿Enserio ñ----ñ?- pregunto Bryan

-.-Si ¬¬

Pese a agradecer la sinceridad de Hiwatari n—n, Julia sonrió nerviosa n.nUU cuando el resto reclamo sin hablar reclamaba el porque Kai tenia precisamente un LOBO en el cinturón ¬¬

-.Yo sigo n-nUU- dijo la rubia con su humor normal.

Quizás eso era lo que mas asustaba a los Blade luchadores; esa facilidad en ella de perder la razón hasta el punto de ser una potencial asesino en serie TT¬TT o ser minimamente amable en ese cínico y cruel sentido que la compañía de su socio ruso debió de cultivar TT¬TT

Eso conseguía que los pobres nervios e sus compañeros estuvieran a punto de romperse TT.TT

-.-Aunque esto no es una pregunta dice: "¬¬ La de todos! Por burlarse de mi amado pelirrojo... Yura, te apoyo!! ;; No te dejes!"

-.-Nosotros no nos burlamos u.u….- dijo Emily

-.-…Sólo decimos la verdad n----ñ- secundo Hilary

-.-Aun estoy aquí ¿saben ¬¬?- gruño Tala

-.-Lo sabemos ñ----ñ- dijo Tyson

-.-¬¬

-.-¬¬

**ZAPE**

-.-¡Quietos ¬¬!- ordeno la rubia acomodándose junto a Kai- Continuemos n—n…

Esos cambios de humor los iban a matar TT¬TT

-.-Dice "Una disculpa a los Demolitions Boys si con mis anteriores preguntas, los perturbé de alguna manera... es decir... recordarles su vida pedacera en la Aba…"

-.-¡¡¡LA ABADÍA TT0TT!!- grito Ian completando la palabra, y quienes estaban a su lado también lloraron de frustración, mientras el pequeño ruso se mecía en su puesto con las piernas recogidas contra el pecho- ¡¡¡LA ABADÍA!! ¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVER!!! ¡¡NO PUEDEN OBLIGARME TT0TT!!!

-.-Ya, ya, ya u.u- dijo Spencer dándole suaves palpaditas en la espalda, donde los Blade luchadores mas cercanos estaban hechos un mar de lagrimas.

¡¡¡ELLOS NO QUERÍAN SABER ESO TT0TT!!

-.-Sigamos TT¬TT- sugirió Julia lista para leer- "No es pregunta, pero quiero decir que Rei tiene unos ojos hermosos n/n"

-.-¿Eh o.o?- mascullo Ray ante el cambio drástico del tema

-.-¡¡¡¡¡KKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA °0°!!!- chillo Mariah tan fuerte que removió el cabello y la ropa de quienes estaban cerca- ¡¡¡¿¿VERDAD QUE SI °¬°?!!!- salto emocionada- Y no sólo los ojos °¬°, TODO en él es perfecto °¬°

-.-¡¿QUÉ oÔ?!- grito en incomprensión Ray que veía a su compañera mover los labios mas no escuchaba lo que decía TT-TT

Aunque no fue el único, afortunadamente Kai se había tapado los oídos, ya cansado de esos gritos aturdidores u.ú

-.-Julia yo continuo u.u- dijo Bryan destapándose los oídos.

-.-¡¿QUÉ oÔ?!

-.-¬¬UU

Cosa que la rubia no hizo. Sin mas, el ruso pelilavanda se puso de pie para tomar la hoja, abriéndose campo entre su socia y Hiwatari n-------ñ

-.-Dice "Yuriy, quiero decirte que eres grandioso! Tus habilidades con el beyblade son asombrosas y para nada eres obsoleto…."

-.-Eso es cuestionable u.u- dijo Emily que inteligentemente tomo precauciones para no quedar sorda- Es decir, considerando las estadísticas, su reciente derrota deja mucho que desear.

-.-¡¿QUIEREN YA OLVIDARLO ÒO?!- reclamo Tala- ¡¡Fue una derrota!! ¡¡SÓLO UNA ÒO!!

-.-Que casi te cuesta la vida u.u- intervino Kai.

-.-….

-.-….

-.-¿Eh o.o?

De golpe el pelirrojo se calmo, donde las palabras del bicolor hicieron fruncir el ceño de algunos, acaso eso era… ¿preocupación oÔ?

-.-¡¿QUÉ òÔ?!- grito Julia sin entender TT-TT

-.-Sigamos…-dijo Bryan

-.-¡¿QUÉ òÔ?!

Basto una mirada para que la rubia se callara o.o, Julia no sabia porque, pero de repente noto que su socio estaba algo molesto o.ô… ¿Por qué será oÔ?

-.-De lo anterior se agrega: "….[Emily ¬¬ debería empezar a dedicarse a otra cosa, porq como blader no da una :P ¬¬ generalmente la ignoraría, pero sus ínfulas de super genio me fastidian XDD Mi IQ es superior al tuyo, niña jejejejeje y no necesito tener pinta de "cerebrito" para hacerlo notar ñ.ñ"

-.-En resumidas palabras: Sobras ñ----n- dijo Hilary

-.-Te equivocas u.u- objeto Emily tranquilamente- A diferencia de ti que si juego Blade ñ----n…

-.-No muy bien ¬¬- señalo Hilary

-.-…mis habilidades se centran en el análisis de datos y estrategias de batalla que ayuden al equipo- concluyo ignorando el comentario.

-.-Si, y se nota u.u, a ver, recuérdame ¿Cuántos campeonatos a ganado tu equipo ñ----n?

-.-Al menos sirvo de algo ¬¬, en vez de gastar innecesariamente en pasajes, para asistir a un encuentro donde lo único que hago es MIRAR ÒO

-.-OOUUU

-.-¡¡Yo soy una motivación ¬¬!!- recalco Hilary- ¡Mis rutinas de entrenamiento son famosas ÒÓ!!!

-.-ÔOUU

-.-¡¡NI SIQUIERA SABIAS QUE ERA UN BESTIA BIT ÒÓ!!- grito Emily

-.-OOUUU

-.-¡¡ESO ESTÁN EN EL PASADO ÒO!!!- grito Hilary

-.-oÔUU

-.-¡¡¡SI, JUNTO A TU POCA HABILIDAD PARA VER UNA ÒÓ!!

Tal vez seria muy entretenido ver una pelea ahora u.u, pero tenían un itinerario muy apretado u.uUU

-.-Hn

Bryan suspiro cuando lanzo su Blade…

-.-¡¡¡¡KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

…provocando un pequeño remolino de viento que envolvió a ambas chicas, ocasionando la cosa más horrible en ambas…

-.-¡¡¡MI CABELLO TT0TT!!!- lloraron las dos

…despeinarlas

-.-Sigamos u.u…-indico Bryan ignorando los pequeños grititos entre los intentos de peinarse de nuevo- "Hillary... querida... jejejeje... n.n Si bien, kamisama es testigo de que soy una buena persona... o.ó como vuelvas a usar mis preguntas para tratar de obtener beneficio de ello [¬¬ o sea, besar A MI KAI hIJA DE... tu... blader... mamacitacreeme que el castigo q recibirás será absolutamente doloroso. Lo sádico de Bryan es juego de niños, comparado con lo q te haré... se donde vives... así q... estás advertida n.n"

-.-o.oUU

Hasta la rabia se la paso a la castaña, ahora asombrada porque algo tan horrible le fuera dicho a una persona tan encantadora como ella, aunque al final sólo frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-.-Yo no iba a besarlo ¬///¬- dijo Hilary en un puchero.

-.-Querida la respiración de boca a boca sólo funciona cuando alguien se esta ahogando u.u- señalo Emily peinándose- Y Kai no estaba ahogando

Por otro lado, Bryan noto algo curioso, esa amenaza ¡¡NO ERA PARA ÉL!! Esto había que documentarlo n-------n, aunque estaba seguro que las amenazas hacia él seguirían llegando porque no dejaría en paz a Kai ñ-----n, pero por el momento eso no importaba ¡¡ESTO HABÍA QUE CELEBRARLO n0n!!

_-.-"__¬¬ Y PARA BRYAN QUE MANDO AL DIABLO MI AMENAZA CON MI EQUIPO S.W.A.T. ... el q ríe al último ríe mejor... y recuerda que la venganza es un plato que se come mejor frío. No me subestimes... lastimas a mi Kai... ¬¬ y las consecuencias serán aterradoras. Mjuajuajuajaujauajuajaujauajauaajua"_

…ya decía Kuznetzov que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto u.u, bueno que mas da -0-

Claro que a esta amenaza había que aclararle un punto muy importante o.o, él no lastimaría a Kai ni le haría "nada malo" u.u, al contrario "todo muy bueno ñ----ñ"

Pero aparte de eso, miro sin importancia el escrito que leyó en la mente -.-, total, él tampoco debía ser subestimado.

-.-¡¡YO SIGO!!- grito Julia aun sorda, tomando la hoja- ¡¡SIGUE **TARY NAGISA**….!!!

-.-No tienes porque gritar ¬¬UU- áspero Tyson que a esta paso se quedaría también sordo por encontrase sentado junto a ella.

-.-¡¿QUÉ òÔ?!

-.-Mejor yo continuo u.u- sugirió Bryan recuperando la hoja antes que ella los dejara sordos

-.-¡¿QUÉ TT0TT!!-

-.-**Tary Nagisa **dice para Tala…-leyó el ruso ignorando a su socia que en un rinconcito oscuro se quejaba porque nadie le ponía atención- "Cuando estabas en coma, ¿sabia lo que estaba pasando en el torneo? Digo, porque parecía que si."

-.-El viejo el señor Dickenson se la pasaba metido en mi habitación u.u (seguramente para aparentar preocupación e interés ¬¬) y lo único que hacia era ver televisión (ni descansar dejaba ¬¬)- respondió Tala

-.-Se dice que muchos pacientes en coma escuchan lo que sucede a su alrededor u.u- informo Emily- La televisión fue una excelente forma para que Tala estuviera informado del torneo o.o

Un asentimiento por parte del pelirrojo le dio la razón a ella u.u

-.-Siguiente pregunta: "De nueva cuenta con lo del coma, querido Talita, ¿Porque unas lagrimas cayeron de tus ojos, JUSTO (insinuacion) cuando el bey blade de Kai se hizo añicos? Por que eso no es coninsidencia, eh?"

-.-¬///¬…no tiene que ver con Kai en si u//u- aseguro Tala-…si Dranzer era destruido, Kai ya no podría jugar, y tendríamos que remplazarlo por…

-.-¡¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A LA ABADÍA TT0TT!!!

-.-…¬¬UU Ian, además Kai es muy importante para mi.

-.-oÔ

-.-o.oUU

-.-oô

-.-¿Equipo ¬¬?- completo Tyson lo que el pelirrojo ya se estaba demorando en agregar.

-.-Hn u//u- afirmo Tala

Esto era tan divertido n----ñ, Bryan ni siquiera tenia que hacer el esfuerzo para que alguno se delatara, lo hacia SOLOS ñ0ñ, incluso ellos mismos querían que otros se delataran TT¬TT…estaba tan TT.TT…conmovido ñ----ñ

-.-Para Kai y Tala: "¿hay algo a lo que le tengan miedo?, sean sinceros uú."

Terminado de leer, Bryan le paso la hoja a Julia para que leyera, quien al terminar trono sus nudillos en advertencia. Si el cliente pedía sinceridad, el cliente OBTENIA sinceridad ñ—n, además a Bryan le divertían mucho los efectivos métodos de honestidad en ella ñ0ñ

Donde la sorda rubia entrecerró mordazmente los ojos, indicando que pese a su discapacidad sabría el momento en que le mintieran ¬¬, aquello no era una buena opción considerando su mal genio u.ú

Siendo esa violenta actitud la que facilito la respuesta de ambos rusos.

-.-Julia u.u- afirmaron al mismo tiempo.

-.-¡¿QUÉ òÔ?!- grito Julia sin comprender.

-.-Yo diría que le tienen miedo a enamorarse u.u- señalo Hiro sin interés, ya aburrido.

-.¿Eh ¬///¬?- dijeron Tala y Kai

-.-Ahora que lo dices o.o, estoy de acuerdo u.u- apoyo Emily ligeramente ofendida por no haberlo notado antes- Ambos son muy esquivos con el tema

-.-Incluso se enojan con ello o.o- señalo Miguel

-.- ¬///¬

Mientras diversas hipótesis surgían, Bryan se dio cuenta del silencio en ambos encuestados, ninguno negaba nada, eso era un punto a favor de Hiro, sin mencionar que Julia no parecía interesada o preparada para sacarles la verdad a golpes.

….curioso Ne n—ñ

-.-Sigamos, otra vez Kai y Tala "¿Cuanto apresian sus blades y bestias bit?"

-.-Lo suficiente como para aguantar todo esto ¬¬- dijo Tala

-.-Hn- Kai concordó con él

En palabras más sencillas, ellos apreciaban demasiado sus Blades u.u, tanto que aguantaban todo el maltrato psíquico-físico que la esquiciada rubia y su psicópata socio les brindaban ¬¬

-.-Siguiente "Bien, en nombre se sus blades y sus bestias bit, Digan TODO lo que sienten por el otro"

La irónica sonrisa de Bryan les daba dos opciones, o respondían por voluntad propia, o Julia les sacaba la verdad sin importar el precio, por bajo que pareciera ñ------n

-.-Hn ¬///¬- bufaron los dos- Élnomedesagradatanto/EsunbuenBladecompañero…. ¿eh?

Tala y Kai que había hablado al unísono se miraron sin comprender lo que dijo el otro oÔ

-.-Ahora díganlo por separado que no entendimos ñ----n- sugirió Bryan

-.-Hn, dije que él no me desagrada u////ú- dijo Tala

-.-¿Sólo eso o.ô?- cuestiono Bryan

-.-¿Qué mas podría ser ¬//¬?- pregunto desconfiado el pelirrojo

-.-Hmm, que tal: Me gustas, me encantas, te amo, te deseo…

-.-¡No òO!- interrumpió Tala- ¿Por qué diría algo así ¬///¬?

-.-Bueno, ya que lo repites mientras duermes pensé que seria un buen comienzo ñ-----ñ- informo el pelilavanda divertido por la expresión desencajada de su compañero de equipo

-.-¬¬

Cosa que a muchos no les hacia gracia.

-.-¡Eso no es cierto Ò////O!- reclamo Tala.

-.-Si lo es o.o- afirmo Bryan- Te grabamos mientras duermes y tenemos unas cintras aquí en…

-.-¡¡DAME ESO!!

-.-OOUUU

-.-OÔUUU

-.-oÔ

Como si la vida dependiera de ello, el ruso pelirrojo se lanzo contra su compañero de equipo con toda la intención de quitarle las cintas n.nUU

Así un divertido Bryan y un molesto Tala forcejaban por dichas cosas ante la desconcertada mirada de los otros o.ôUU

**ZAPE**

…que no duro mucho cuando Julia golpeo a Tala

-.-¡¿Por qué diablos fue eso ÒO?!- reclamo Ivanov

-.-¡¿QUÉ òÔ?!- grito Julia para luego suspirar derrotada, era inútil no oía nada, igual tomo aire para mirarlos con el ceño fruncido- ¡NO VEO QUE CONTINUEN CON LAS PREGUNTAS!

-.-No tienes porque gritar ¬¬X- musito Tala sobando donde le dolía

-.-¡¿QUÉ òÔ?!-

Con una sonrisa, Bryan consiguió que ella se callara n—n

Después de todo, Julia sólo reacciono por ver a su socio en problemas u.u, ella no podía permitir que el negocio corriera peligro o.o, ¿Quién pagaría sus vacaciones después TT¬TT?

-.-Tú respuesta Kai ñ----n- indico Bryan

-.-Hn u.u- "dijo" el bicolor- Dije que Tala es un buen Blade compañero.

-.-O//O

-.-¬¬

-.-oÔ

-.-OÔUU

Acaso eso era ¿un cumplido OOUU?...Kai Hiwatari estaba haciendo ¿un cumplido OO?

…..

…..

…..

¡¡¡EL INFIERNO SE IBA A CONGELAR!! Hiwatari aceptaba y apreciaba los aportes de otra persona

-.-¬¬

Detalle que no alegraba a muchos.

….entretenido Ne ñ-----------ñ

-.-Siguen las preguntas de** Tenshi Hoshishirô…**-leyó Bryan divertido por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosa ñ-ñ- Dice: "¿Por qué, en toda la serie, las partes que más se ven de Kai son: la cara, la cintura y los pies (Tiene muy lindos zapatos XP)? Osea, es muy raro eso o.o"

-.-Eso es porque necesitamos dinero o.o- dijo Spencer

-.-Y esas son las fotos que mas se piden ¬¬, se venden muy bien u.ú- informo Tyson de mala gana, no muy a gusto con ello.

Oh en palabras de Bryan: Celoso ñ------ñ

-.-¬¬-

Aunque las afirmaciones no le hacían gracia a Kai ¬¬, ¿Qué mas podía hacer u.u?

-.-"Bonita cara, estrecha cintura y zapatos que sólo el equipo ruso puede proporcionar n---n"- cito Brooklyn la propaganda por discordante que sonara- Si vendieran a Kai tendrían mas ganancias n---n

-.-¡Oye ¬¬!- gruño Kai

-.-…yo lo hubiera comprado.

-.-Hn ¬¬

Bueno, la idea ya la había tomado Julia u.u, la venta de Kai y otros Blade luchadores generaba una gran suma de dinero o.o, sólo que a Bryan no le gustaba mucho la sugerencia viniendo del pelinaranja ¬¬

-.-Siguiente pregunta: "¿Los PPB All Starz, estan patrosinados por las zapatillas All Star, o es mera coinsidensia?"

-.-¬¬

-.-¬¬

Emily como único representante del equipo estadounidense silbo en desentendimiento mientras miraba en otra dirección.

-.-Son los únicos que tienen patrocinadores ¬¬- señalo acusadoramente Hilary

-.-Los únicos a los que SI le pagan u.u- segundo Hiro

-.-Los únicos que vienen a estas reuniones por voluntad propia ¬¬- apoyo Tyson que a diferencia de ellos se veían obligados a asistir.

"A los únicos que vale la pena robarles las sabanas, una cama y un bombillo ñ-----n" pensó irónico Bryan

-.-Como la obvia respuesta es "Si" u.u (¿De donde creen que sacan el dinero para TODO ese equipo de laboratorio oÔ?... ¿de la caridad n---ñ?) Continuemos: "¿Brooklyn se peleo con las tijeras acaso, pues ese peinado no es muy parejo que digamos?"

-.-No realmente o.o- afirmo- Quería algo original n—n

-.-Y lo conseguiste °///°- suspiraron soñadoramente las chicas

-.-¬¬UU- opinión que se guardo el resto.

-.-Lo que sigue no es una pregunta o.o, pero igual u.u: "Entre los chico ¿Que puntaje del 1 al 10 le pondrían por más lindo a Kai? (Pueden pasarse si quieren)"- leyó Bryan.

-.-….

-.-….

Nadie decía nada ¬¬, hmmm, quizás con un poco de ayuda ñ---n

-.-Los que piensen que es un puntaje mas arriba de 10 que alcen la mano n—n- dijo Bryan haciéndolo.

-.-¬///¬

-.-o.o

Resulto curioso como algunos como Tala y Tyson alzaron la mano a regañadientes ¬//¬, Brooklyn y Hiro lo hacían con desinterés u.u, Ray y Hilary algo apenados o//o, mientras que el resto lo hacia con simpleza n-n

-.-¬¬UU

Cosa que Kai prefirió ignorar u.u.

-.-¿Eh?- inquirió Bryan mirando la hoja. Se había saltado una pregunta o.o, o bueno, u.u no era nada que no se pudiera solucionar- Para todos: "¿Cual, como y cuando fue su primera experiencia homosexual? XD"

-.-….

-.-oÔ

-.-òÔ

-.-u.ú

-.-¬///¬

Aburrida, Julia sólo veía labios moverse sin emitir sonido, aunque las expresiones que cambiaron asombrosamente rápido llamo su atención o.o…aunque eso la mortificaba aun mas TT¬TT ¡¡ELLA QUERÍA OÍR TT0TT!!

-.-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa ÒO?!- reclamo Tyson

-.-Pues una simple y sencilla pregunta u.u- dijo Bryan

-.-Yo nunca he tenido una experiencia homosexual o//o- dijo Hilary alzando la mano para llamar la atención.

-.-Y nunca la tendrás u.u, no con esa actitud ¬¬- dijo Emily

-.-¬¬

Había algo curioso o.o, e ignorando lo que decían y no escuchaba, Julia comenzó a olfatear el aire, olía a dulce o.oUU

-.-Bry….- llamo Julia

-.-¡¡VA A EXPLO….- interrumpió el grito de Lee

**BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

….

……

…..

Y durante varios segundos todo quedo en silencio luego de esa explosión que como una bomba nuclear los golpeo salvajemente, dejándolos tirados en el suelo, inconcientes, y llenos de una sustancia espesa.

-.-Eso dolió X.X- se quejo Julia sentándose, levantando las manos para que de ellas se escurriera la sustancia café de olor dulce- ¿Eh o.o?...-aunque noto algo curioso- ¡¡¡PUEDO OÍR °0°!!!

Grito exaltada, poniéndose de pie de un salto, ignorando los quejidos lastimeros de los demás n0n

-.-No es momento de festejar o.o- se dijo deteniendo sus saltos alegres y finos movimientos de quien sabe ballet.

Así que se puso a buscar a su socio. Bryan recién se sentaba, llevando una mano tras la cabeza por el golpe, igualmente cubierto de esa cosa dulce.

-.-Hn

Eso había dolido, pero antes que el ruso pelilavanda intentara siquiera limpiarse, alguien lo tomo bruscamente del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzo lejos.

-.-Hmmmm

Donde no pudo mas que abrir mucho los ojos cuando sintió la presión intrusa de un par de labios, y el choque de un cuerpo que se fue hacia atrás debido al sorpresivo impulso.

Despacio se acomodo sobre la persona abajo suyo, presionándolo ligeramente contra el pasto, capturando esos suaves contornos sonrosados una vez que supo quien era su dueño.

Claro que, quien permanecía bajo el cuerpo de Bryan se quedo totalmente quieto, pasmado por el gentil beso que sumado a la presión que lo obligaba a permanecer acosado lo dejo totalmente en blanco.

La lengua intrusa que delineaba sus labios entreabiertos le hizo reaccionar. Estos que eran capturados con gentileza le obligaron a colocar las manos en los hombros contrarios mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

-.-Hmmmm

Aunque cuando lo mordió, no pudo evitar quejarse. Cosa que el pelilavanda aprovecho para deslizarse impaciente en el interior de la boca de quien templo por la atrevida y húmeda caricia.

-.-¡¡¡¡KKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

…Hasta que un nuevo tirón del cuello de su camisa lo lanzo lejos.

-.-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO??!!!!!-

…con una sonrisa Bryan se lamió los labios mientras Julia intentaba calmar los histéricos reclamos.

Él lo sabía, fue la rubia quien lo lanzo en un principio. Sonrió más. Ya tenía la respuesta **Ro-Chan, **Kai sabe a chocolate.

CONTINUARA:

Ro: °////°…..(mirando a Ann aun amarrada)…o.oUU…n.nUU….Ann linda, déjame ayudarte.

¬¬UU (Ann siendo liberada)

Ro: n-nUU

u.u (suspiro)…como sea, esperamos que el capitulo les halla gustado n---n, se nos fueron 34 paginas n.nUU así que espero no este muy aburrido TT-TT

Ro: Habíamos pensado que si les incomoda los capítulos muy largos podríamos responder la mitad de las preguntas en uno y luego se terminan en otro o.o

Así podría actualizar más rápido o.o

Ro: No, lo que tienes que hacer es descansar ¬¬, el medico lo dijo

(Fingiendo ignorancia n.nUU) Tampoco me molesta seguir actualizando con todos lo Reviewers n-n, ustedes me dirán que opinan.

Bueno sigan escribiendo y dejando sus preguntas o sugerencias o.o. Recuerden que ustedes tienen el control sobre ellos ñ.ñ, así que usen su perversa imaginación para ayudarnos a escribir esto ñ-----ñ. Puede ser cualquier cosa o.o, Yaoi y no Yaoi u.u, Yuri y no Yuri n.nUU, lo que se les ocurra n—n

Les recuerdo que no puedo responder sus Reviewers o.o, pero en mi profile mucho gusto encontraran las respuestas a tan encantadores mensajes n---n.

Para llegar a mi profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo. **O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 8 8 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como esta la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS** n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer** u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más. Se despiden:

Ro: ¿me estas escuchando ¬¬?

Ann: n—n


	6. HERE IT GOES AGAIN

Ann: o.o….jejejejejeje n¬nUU Konichiwa n.n Gomen Nasai por la demora Ne

Ro: debería darte vergüenza u.u

Ann: ¬¬….no fue intencional, culpa de la universidad TT¬TT

Ro: En fin, Gomen Nasai por la espera u.u

Ann: Tenemos una recomendación o.o, el capitulo esta tan largo, pero TAN largo que es mejor que se pongan cómodos TT¬TT…

Ro:… porque esto ira para rato u.u

Ann: Da TT¬TT

Ro: Bien BayBlade no nos pertenece, bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que ya saben o.o. Luego no se quejen si luego se atrofian u.u con esta estupidez.

Ann: Esto tiene insinuaciones Shonen-Ai, nada muy explicito pero si no te gusta pos ni modo, adiós. Tampoco tenemos parejas explicitas o.o, mas bien se ha convertido en un TodoxTodos n.nUU

CAPITULO SEIS: HERE IT GOES AGAIN

-.-¡¡¡¡MARIAM n0n!!!!

-.-…….

Seguramente un golpe hubiera sido mejor que oír a Julia pronunciar ese nombre u¬uUU pues el tiempo se detuvo, todo quedo en silencio, y una ráfaga de viento los azoto como si el mundo se hubiera venido encima, acallando con ello cualquier reclamo y/o revuelta

**PUMM**

Especialmente cuando con bruscos movimientos, Julia tiro a quien se interpusiera en su camino u¬uUUU……

-.-¡¡¡MARIAM º¬º!!!

…simplemente para correr y lanzarse a la espalda de una desprevenida peliazul que sólo atino a girar un poco, no lo suficiente como para evitar el efusivo abrazo n-----------n

-.-TT¬TTUU

-.-u.úUU

Los reclamos murieron, los Blade luchadores no sabían a donde, o como huir, dado que el holocausto que se vendría era tan horrible y escalofriante que los congelo en sus puestos.

Si ambas se unían iba a ser una verdadera matanza TT.TT

-.-Necesito un favorcito n----n- dijo Julia aun colgada del cuello de su amiga.

-.-¿Sobre oO?- pregunto curiosa la peliazul

-.-Quiero que encuentres al señor Dickenson n-n

-.-Te va a costar n-------n- sonrió Mariam aunque parecía que la otra ya no le prestaba atención.

-.-¡¡¡¿¿A DÒNDE VAN ÒÓ?!!- pregunto Julia viendo que sus encuestados comenzaban a dispersarse- ¡¡¡VUELVAN ÒÓ!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos horas después, rasguñados, golpeados y heridos Blade luchadores yacían sentados n¬nUU, junto a una malhumorada rubia que tuvo que volveros a reunir ¬¬, claro luego de permitirles cambiarse de ropa luego de esa explosión de chocolate u¬uUU

Si. Ellos tenían la culpa por creer que podían escapar u¬u…fueron ingenuos a quienes les saltaron encima un par de desquiciadas Blade luchadoras ¬¬

-.-u.u

Julia suspiro, lo único que quería era salir ilesa de este negocio u¬u

-.-¡Comencemos n0n!- sugirió alegre, entre el mortífero silencio.

No había mejor forma de distraerlos y conseguir dinero que realizar las preguntas n------n

-.-¬¬x

Cosa que quizás difería con los demás, quienes a pesar de las heridas, la miraron como potenciales asesinos en serie. Recordando que la culpa fue suya por apoyar a ese pervertido ruso OÓxxx

-.-¬¬XX

Quizás el importante detalle de lo poco que a la rubia le gustaba ser amenazada, hubiera evitado esa temible expresión ÒÓ.

Podían ser 10 o 15 personas, incluso muchas más, pero no eran nada comprado con la salvaje Blade luchadora que ahora molesta consiguió calmarlos n¬nUU

¡Ella también había pasado por muchos problemas por culpa de ese grupo ÒO!

-.-o.oUU- los demás palidecieron por el aura roja que la envolvía.

…se había quedado sorda ò.o, le tiraron comida encima ù.u, incluso ha sido gritada, y bañada en chocolate (gracias a los experimentos de Matilda ¬¬) ¿Y todo para que¿Para que unos malcriados Blade luchadores la amenacen por hacer su trabajo òóXXXXXX?

-.-ÒÓXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-.-o.oUU

A este punto más de uno se iba a poner a llorar del susto TT¬TT por la violenta expresión de la rubia que iba acompañada un pequeño tic en el ojo.

-.-Yo comienzo n-n- sugirió tranquilo Bryan. Divertido por el rumbo de la situación y la docilidad que infundía su socia- **N****eko-****No-S****aint**dice:….

_"Maldito Bryan! 0 Te la vas a ver negras cuando te agarre! Aunque siendo que sabes que Kai sabe a chocolate conformate ¬¬ y dejalo para Brooklyn, el mas traquilito y que parece no amenazado para estar ahi o.o tanta calma es raro u.u"_

…otra amenaza…que aburrido u.u

-.-Yo quiero empezar n0n - dijo Julia -Para Brooklyn: "¿Le darías un zape como para desmayar a Bryan ¬¬? Se lo merece ò.ó Pervertido aprovechado!"

-.-Claro- accedió de buena gana poniéndose de pie.

Seguramente no debió leer eso o.oUU, pues ahora Bryan frunció el ceño a espera del otro.

-.-¡¡¡¡Nonononononononono!!!!!!!- salto Julia de su puesto.

-.-¿Por qué no ¬¬?- cuestiono Tyson.

-.-Es injusto debes cumplir con tú deber u.u- señalo Emily mas por mostrar el error de la rubia que por otra cosa

-.-¡Cierto…!- apoyo Hilary, cortando cualquier otra palabra por la mirada contraria oò.

-.-¡No señor ÒO!- prohibió-¡No pueden golpearlo ÒÓ!

¿Después quien le ayudaría a explotar a los Blade luchadores u.u? No, Julia no podía permitir que su socio fuese lastimado, el futuro de sus vacaciones estaban en juego ÒO

-.-Por favor siéntate Brooklyn n—n- pidió amable ante la sonrisa del pelinaranja, que accedió a la petición- Y ustedes ¬¬….quédense quietos ¬¬X

-.-Bien u.uUU- suspiraron

-.-¬¬…siguiente pregunta para Brooklyn: "¿es posible que la única razón por la cual te obsesionaste después de perder contra Kai fuera solo por volverlo a ver O.o? (Se honesto, aunque ya lo eres o)"

Atentas miradas se posaron sobre el mencionado, quien parpadeando un par de veces como si analizara la pregunta término sonriendo encantadoramente.

-.-Normalmente no recuerdo a mis contrincantes, pero después de ser derrotado, no puede dejar de pensar en él n—n (ni en esos bonitos ojos fuego)

-.-º¬º ahhhh- suspiraron las chicas.

-.-¬¬-se quedaron algunos.

Y Kai Hiwatari se limito a ignorarlos -0-, de detallar en cada incongruencia que escuchaba se volvería loco u.u

-.-De acuerdo ¡siguiente pregunta n0n!- exclamo Julia enérgicamente- Para Brooklyn "See, es una propueta ññ Te doy la plata y lo compras a Kai en la subasta ¬ ¡¡¿¿Que te pareceria??!!"

-.-¡Eso no es justo TT0TT!- reclamo Hilary parándose de su puesto.

-.-Mientras pague no habrá ningún problema n---ñ- dijo la rubia.

-.-¡Pero es anti-deportivo òO!- dijo Tyson

-.-¿Y a ti que mas te da ñ-n?- intervino Bryan con una sonrisa.

Entre la discusión, el bicolor ruso frunció el ceño ¬¬, el tema de ser vendido le disgustaba al grado de que su expresión ceso cualquier otro comentario.

-.-ó.oUU

Brooklyn sonrió.

-.-Arigato Neko-san n—n, demo, quiero ganarme a Kai yo mismo, espero comprenda que competir por él sin ningún tipo de ayuda hará la victoria mas placentera n—n

-.-º¬º hermoso- suspiraron las chicas.

La situación no era compartida ¬¬

-.-Continuemos n¬nUU- sugirió Julia- Para Kai: "A ver, si yo te llevo un helicóptero, a quien te llevas contigo ñ.ñ¿A quien prefieres Bryan, Brooklyn o Tala ññ?"

-.-¬¬…Hn u.u- suspiro Kai.

Las fans tenían la loca manía de querer emparejarlo u.u, estaba seguro que si conseguían a alguien no estarían de acuerdo sin importar quien fuera ¬¬. Pero esta bien, le daría gusto u.u.

Veamos, ehhhh….¿Bryan oO?...no le importaba que fuese un cínico u.u, él podía manejar eso, sin embargo era un maldito pervertido…¬¬XX

¡Siguiente!

Hmmm, Kai miro por unos segundos a Brooklyn. Él había intentado matarlo, cosa que no le importaba demasiado u.u, es decir, no era la primera ni ultima persona que lo intenta o.o (el BayBlade era un deporte riesgoso u¬u) el detalle radicaba en la destrucción de su Blade ¬¬

…¬¬XXXX

¡Siguiente!

…Tala….

…..

…..

…..

….bueno, él….no le molestaba u.u, claro, omitiendo que por un tiempo estuvo departe de su abuelo u.u, pero no podía juzgarlo por eso oO

-.-Tala- musito sin interés luego del cuidadoso análisis, que no demoro tanto como se supondría n.nUU

-.-o///o

-.-¬¬XX

Oh, que divertido n-ñ, Bryan sonrió por las expresiones molestas que iban a asesinar a cierto pelirrojo que aparentaba desinterés, pretendiendo no notar el rubor en las mejillas.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba para recuperar su buen humor…fastidiar a los demás ñ---ñ

-.-Yo continuo n—ñ- dijo Bryan parándose para ir por la hoja de preguntas, sentándose frente a su socia- Para Kai: "ultima para el ruso bicolor mas sexy (xD) ¿Que le harías a Bryan si él no fuera mas grande que tu y claro menos "persuasivo"?"

-.-¬¬

El problema no era que el pelilavanda fuese más grande u.u, Kai no era débil para no poder con él ¬¬XX

El inconveniente radicaba en la montaña de demandas que su "querido" abuelo le dejo con tanto cariño ¬¬

Eso sin mencionar que Kuznetzov siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa ¬¬, aparecía justamente cuando bajaba la guardia u.úXXX

-.-Hn ¬¬- gruño Kai inconforme, mostrando en sus ojos carmín, las no-sanas-intenciones hacia su compañero de equipo.

-.-Yo también te quiero n---ñ- dijo Bryan, para luego entrecerrar los ojos en esa típica expresión cínica- Puedo mostrarte lo "mucho" que te quiero si me dejas Chibi-Kai.

-.-…….

-.-……

"Demonios o.oUU" pensó Julia.

-.-ÒOXXXXXX

-.-¬¬XXXXXXXXXX

…aun estaban susceptibles por ese pequeño e insignificante beso n¬nUU

-.-¬¬XXXXXX

…definitivamente querían sangre o.oUU

-.-¡Continuemos n¬nUU!- propuso Julia con una sonrisa nerviosa- Para Hilary: "¿aun no te das cuenta que sobras totalmente en la serie, por lo menos Emily sabe jugar, vos ni eso, ni creo que de porrista sirves y mucho menos, jamás de los jamases como novia de Kai? ese puesto ya esta reservado para alguien ñ.ñ (Animo Brooklyn XD)"

-.-Genial ñ—ñ, con mas personas podemos armar un grupo anti-Hilary ñ.ñ- ironizo Emily

-.-Ja, ja ¬¬, muy graciosa- mascullo la castaña.

-.-Oh no o.o, no bromeo ñ----ñ- aseguro Emily- Hasta tendremos pagina web, se llamara: ¿Qué te parece ñ---ñ?

Para ese punto Hilary tenia un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo bajo la sonrisa abierta de la estadounidense.

-.-¡¡¡CALLATE!!!- le grito, aunque Emily calculando que eso pasaría (ella es muy inteligente ñ—ñ) se tapo los oídos ante aquello que le removió el cabello como si fuera una ráfaga de viento- Hn, ya he dicho MUCHAS veces que mis entrenamientos son legendarios ¬¬. He ayudado mucho en el pasado òO

-.-Técnicamente Kenny es quien diseña las rutinas ¿no oÔ?- pregunto Mariah- Así que vendrías siendo la asistente del Jefe n-----------n

La gata rosa, sin ningún animo de ofenderla (porque no tenia motivos para ello) sonrió tranquila hasta que el aura roja alrededor de la castaña la rodeo o.oUU

-.-¿Qué….dices ñ¬ñXXXXX?- mascullo Hilary sonriendo como una psicópata antes de un crimen.

-.-OOUU

Siendo, el golpecito que Julia le dio con las hojas que llevaba en la mano (que eran muchas n.nUU) lo que detuvo cualquier posible atentado hacia la única integrante femenina de los White Tigres X

-.-No se desvíen ¬¬- regaño

-.-Hn ¬¬- gruño Hilary sentándose en el pasto con los brazos cruzados- ¿Por qué no puedo ser la novia de Kai? (aunque no estoy diciendo que quiera serlo u///u)- farfullo por lo bajo con un puchero.

-.-Quizás porque te falta gracia, encanto y atractivo ñ---ñ- recito Emily

-.-n¬nUU

El resto de Blade luchadores prefería mirar de lejos n.nUU, en ese tipo de conflictos era mejor no entrometerse u¬u

-.-¡Muy bien n---n!, siguiente pregunta- interrumpió Julia- Para Ray: "a quien prefieres a Max o a Mariah? Quiero sinceridad Ray ò.ó, sabes muy bien que quiero escuchar u.u"

-.-¿Eh o///Ô?...eso no es justo ¬//¬- se quejo el Neko- No puedo elegir entre dos personas que son completamente distintas ¬///¬XXX

-.-Oh vamos, ni que fuera difícil n---ñ- sonrió Bryan

-.-¿Qué quieres decir ¬///¬?- pregunto desconfiado.

-.-Sólo es un nombre Ray n---ñ- incito Julia.

-.-¬////¬

Ambos responsables del negocio de preguntas, se sentaron a cada lado de Ray, sonriendo perversamente.

-.-Sólo dilo ñ----n- incito Bryan

-.-Nosotros sabemos que quiere hacerlo ñ---n- secundo Julia

-.-u.ú- Ray intentaba ignorar la infantil actitud.

-.-No es difícil ñ-----n- insistió el ruso.

-.-Ni complicado ñ------n- completo la rubia.

-.-ù.ú

-.-Sólo es una palabra ñ------ñ

-.-Una muy sencilla ñ-------ñ

-.-ù.úXXXXX

-.-Vamos dilo ñ-----ñ-presiono Bryan

-.-No diré nada ¬////¬XXX- se negó Ray

-.-¿Por qué no ó.o?- pregunto Julia fingiendo desilusión ñ.ñ- Son 6 letras ñ---ñ

-.-Son tres ¬¬….-corrigió el Neko.

….Oh demonios.

-.-¡Aja!- exclamo triunfante la rubia n0n

-.-Yo continuo n---n- dijo Bryan tomando las hojas sin esperar ninguna reacción por parte del aturdido Ray n.nUU- Para todos: "alguien tiene fotos de Kai para regalarme? (Se las cambio por copias de cuando el se baña xD)"

-.-¡¿Qué, que ÒÓ?!- reclamo el bicolor.

-.-o///o

-.-o///Ô

Nadie parecía reparar en lo que decía. Kai frunció el ceño…

-.-ù///úXXXXX

…principalmente por las miradas que le veían de arriba abajo, quizás imaginando como serian las copias.

-.-¿De que tipo de intercambio estamos hablando n—n?- pregunto Brooklyn

-.-¡¿Qué òÔ?!- gruño Kai.

-.-¿Cómo sabemos que las imágenes son buenas ñ------ñ?- apoyo Bryan

-.-Oigan ù///ú- se quejo el bicolor

-.-Tenga en cuenta Neko-san que conseguir imágenes de Kai no es fácil o.o- señalo Tyson.

-.- ù///úXXXX

-.-Es riesgoso para nosotros si llegamos a ser descubiertos In-Fraganti o.o (Kai es muy agresivo u.u)- secundo Tala.

-.- ù///úXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-.-Aunque no estamos diciendo que tenemos imágenes de Kai o///Ô- dijo Tyson con el asentimiento de Tala- Ni que tampoco quisiéramos tener u///u, pero en tal caso o.o….¿que ofrece ñ.ñ?

-.-¡¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí ÒO?!- reclamo Kai saltando de su puesto- ¡No estoy sordo ¿Saben ÒÓ?! Nadie va ha hacer intercambios sobre nada ÒÓ

-.-No íbamos a hacerlos u///u- se defendió Tyson junto a Tala ¬///¬

-.-Yo si ñ---ñ- dijo Bryan tranquilo con el apoyo de Brooklyn- Pero ya arreglare con Neko-san

-.-Hn ¬////¬XXXX

-.-Prosigamos n¬nUUU- interrumpió Julia- Toma Bryan, foto de **Hio Ivanov**tú compradora n-n

El ruso recibió la imagen sin decir nada, era la primera persona que lo quería comprar o.o

-.-Bien, las preguntas de **Senshi Hisaki Raiden **dice para Tala y Tyson: "En verdad durmieron juntos? o.O ¿Y pasaron bien la noche? xD Solo para saber, estaban muy quejosos."

-.-¿Eh o.o?

Tanto Tala como Tyson parpadearon un par de veces por la pregunta que los tomo por sorpresa…

-.-Hn ¬¬

…sólo para fruncir el ceño por el recuerdo de la noche anterior ù.uXXXX

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las luces de ambas cabañas se habían apagado, la densa oscuridad proporcionada por la naturaleza hacia casi imposible ver algo.

La habitación del equipo ruso recientemente había quedado en penumbra por el reclamo de Kai u.u, algo parecido a: "Apaguen esa maldita luz ÒO"

Luz que provenía de la linterna de un celular ù.u. Misma que le hizo girar para poder dormir. Sin embargo había algo peculiar en ese cuarto.

Tanta calma resultaba sospechosa ¬¬, considerando que horas antes, un pelirrojo ruso, y un peliazul japonés discutieron sobre quien se quedaría con el lado derecho de la cama (ese que daba "casualmente" a la cama de Hiwatari y Kuznetzov n.nUU) discusión que Tyson gano luego de un intrincado juego de cara o sello con una moneda n----n

No es que ellos quisieran espiar a Kai mientras dormía oO, mas bien querían evitar que Bryan hiciera algo "extraño" ¬¬. Por ello la linterna del celular se prendía de vez en cuando por algún inadvertido movimiento, acción que tuvo que cesar o el bicolor arrojaría el aparato por la ventana u¬uUU

Que te alumbren en los ojos no resulta muy cómodo cuando se intenta dormir ¬¬

Y ahora, sólo los fuertes ronquidos de Spencer y los lejanos murmullos de Ian sobre su trágica vida, llenaban el lugar.

Cosa por demás intrascendente para Tyson y Tala, ambos se daban la espalda, incapaces de conciliar el sueño, lo cual resultaba frustrante y sumamente aburrido TT.TT

¡ELLOS QUERIAN DORMIR TT0TT! Pero estaban muy incómodos como para lograrlo

…vida triste TT.TT

-.-Hn ¬¬

Individualmente bufaron derrotados, ya renuentes a dormir u.u, total pronto amanecería.

Tyson cerró los ojos por un momento, volviéndolos a abrir para ver distraídamente la cama donde Kai y Bryan descansaban.

-.-Hn ¬¬

Aparentemente ambos rusos dormían, Hiwatari le daba la espalda por la maldita linterna que no lo dejaba dormir n¬nUU, quedando así frente a Bryan.…y no es como si le importara que durmieran juntos pero…

-.-Hmmmm

….

….

….

¡¡¡¡WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO Ò////Ó???!!!!!!

Sin pensarlo se sentó, atrayendo la atención de Tala, quien giro para ver a un atento Tyson en la cama contraria.

-.-Hmmmm

-.-òÔ- Tala enarco una ceja. ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso ÒO?!

Imitando al otro, el pelirrojo también se sentó.

-.-Hmmmm

-.-ÒÓ

Pero que demo…. ¡Momento¿Acaso Bryan acababa de moverse òÔ?

Estaban casi seguros que ese sonido venia de esa cama ¬¬….

-.-ù¬úXXXXX

…sin embargo no podían ver nada. Fue Kinomiya quien reacciono primero, sacando de nuevo su móvil, oprimiendo un botón, encendiendo la linterna incorporada.

-.-ÒÓ

-.-òO

Tala se acerco mas al peliazul, colocando una mano en su hombro para ver mejor a la pareja que era iluminada.

-.-ÒÓXXXXXXXXXXX

El ruso pelilavanda (en apariencia dormido) tenia abrazado al bicolor por la espalda, con las manos alrededor de la estrecha cintura, anulando cualquier espacio entre ambos.

-.-ÒÔXXXXXXXXXX

La venita en la frente de los dos fue realmente visible una vez que el bicolor se movió en busca de una posición más cómoda. Colocando las manos en el pecho contrario, donde fue jalado por Bryan hasta que sus piernas se entrelazaron, envuelto en un posesivo abrazo.

-.-Hmmmm

-.-ù¬úXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hasta ahora no sabían de donde venían esos suspiros…

…detalle que resulto insignificante cuando entreabrieron los labios, por la mano intrusa de Kuznetzov filtrándose en la camisa del dormido bicolor, subiendo despacio por la base de la espalda.

La tersa piel quedaba descubierta conforme la mano subía por la espina dorsal, alzando la prenda en el proceso.

-.-ÒÔXXXXXXXXXX

…pero fue la otra mano que bajando, se dirigía a ese lugar donde la espalda, deja de ser espalda, la que los alarmo.

-.-OO

-.-………

-.-……..

Se puede decir que fue difícil pensar en ese momento…

-.-¡¡¡¡¡KKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

…aunque esa reacción no fue la mejor n¬nUU

**PUM**

No cuando se fueron hacia adelante por la impresión.

-.-¡¡¡¡¡WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

…cayendo ambos encima de Wyatt que dormía en el piso u¬uUU, a un lado de su cama, asustándolo de muerte n¬nUUU. Despertando a todos los Blade luchadores por los gritos n.nUU

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dormir….lo que se dice dormir o.o….pues no durmieron u¬uUU, así que no pasaron buena noche TT.TT

-.-¬¬

Aunque aceptar el motivo de ello, seria demasiado comprometedor ù//u

-.-¿Y bien o.o?- pregunto Julia por el prolongado silencio.

-.-Hn ¬///¬- mascullaron, mirando en direcciones contrarias, de hecho, evitando ver en cualquier punto en particular ù///u

Más, la rubia suponía que eso era un "no" n-nUU, pero como no resultaba trascendente o importante, no insistió n-n

-.-De nuevo para ambos: "¿Te molestó que Boris besara a Kai?"

-.-¿Eh o///o?...no ¬///¬ ¿Por qué habría de importarme?- farfullo Tyson

-.-Hn ù///ú- secundo Tala

-.-Genial, entonces no importa si vuelvo a hacerlo n---ñ- señalo Bryan

-.-¬¬

Tala y Tyson no fueron los únicos que lo fulminaron con la mirada.

…que divertido Ne ñ----ñ

-.-Etto o.o…sigamos n—nUU….Mathilda, querida esta pregunta es para ti n-n- dijo Julia

-.-Ha…Hai o///o

La pequeña niña que no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención (a no ser que fuese de una Blade batalla) se removió nerviosa.

-.-Dice: "Si tu bestia bit es un erizo (Puercoespín) ¿por que a ti te salen alas de hada cuando lanzas un ataque especial? o.O"

-.-Oh o.o, es para que las espinas no me alcancen cuando las lanzo n---n

-.-…..

-.-……

Respuesta mas lógica y sencilla no podía haber n¬nUU, aunque quizás esperaban algún tipo de respuesta enigmática y mística n.nUU

-.-Ok n-n…para Kai: "¿Cual batalla es la que más has disfrutado?"

-.-Antes del torneo de Vega, la final con Tyson -.-

Pero que honestidad o.o. Julia ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad, el bicolor lucia algo adormilado o.ô

-.-Yo continuo n---ñ- dijo Bryan tomando las hojas, debía aprovechar ahora que el bicolor se estaba quedando dormido- Dice: "Quien crees que es el más fuerte de tus amigos¿y por que?"

-.-Tyson- bostezo Kai-Y porque aun no he podido vencerlo -.-

-.-"¿Quien de tus amigos/compañeros crees que tiene los ojos más lindos? xD"-

-.-…..

-.-……

Curiosos Blade luchadores y Hilary (n¬nUU) esperaban con el corazón en la mano a Hiwatari, quien apoyaba el rostro en una mano, y el brazo en la rodilla. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, ajeno de las intensas miradas.

-.-Kai…-llamo Bryan

-.-¿Hmm?

-.-¿Quien tiene los ojos más lindos?- repitió paciente

-.-No se -0- -bostezo- Varios…

-.-Por ejemplo…-insistió sin prisa, de presionarlo lo despertaría.

-.-….Hmm¿Brooklyn?- divago sin interés

….Interesante respuesta Ne ñ----ñ

-.-Yo sigo o.oUU- dijo Julia tomando lentamente las hojas, como si se encontrara entre animales muy peligrosos y no quisiera alarmarlos- Para Ray: "Si no tienen dinero ¿Como le haces para viajar de China a Japón? Como si nada."

-.-¿Eh oO?- mascullo el Neko volviendo a la realidad- caminando TT¬TT

-.-ooUU

…un eterno silencio se instauro en todos con una triste aura helada.

-.-¿se vienen caminando oÔ?- inquirió Hilary para estar segura que escucho bien

-.-¡¡¡¡¡BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡COMPRENDO TÚ DOLOR TT0TT!!!!- lloro Ian saltando encima de Ray, colgándose de su cuello- ¡¡¡NOSOTROS VINIMOS EN UNA CAJA TT-TT!!!

-.-TT¬TT

…lo mas sensato era no preguntar TT¬TT, así que mientras Spencer intentaba que el pequeño ruso soltara al pelinegro (el cual estaba apunto de ahogarse en lagrimas) Julia sonrió.

-.-Ok, siguiente pregunta para Ray: "Que opinas de que casi todos consideren que pareces gato? (Excepto yo, he)"

-.-Para tener una vida tranquila es mejor no hacer caso a las cosas negativas que dicen u.u- recito Emily- Además psicológicamente esta comprobado que se vive por mas tiempo si….

-.-¡GRACIAS!- interrumpió la rubia antes que se extendiera mas de lo debido u¬u- Otra para Ray: "¿Que crees que es lo más llamativo de Maxie, sus bonitos ojos o sus lindas sonrisas¿O las dos cosas?"

Ella bajo la hoja luego de leer, aunque parecía que nadie le prestaba atención ¬¬UU

-.-¡¡¡EL ENCIERRO TT0TT!!!- relataba Ian a gritos.

-.-Ya suéltalo òo- regañaba Spencer jalando a su amigo que se aferraba del cuello contrario.

-.-Deja a Ray ÒO- ordeno Mariah tirando del Neko

-.-TT¬TT

Y ahí estaba el pobre pelinegro, siendo ahogado por Ian, Spencer y Mariah (los dos últimos por no dejar de halarlo TT.TT)

-.-ù.ú

…pero a Julia no le gustaba ser ignorada.

-.-¡¿Me estas escuchando ¬¬?!- gruño en un tétrico y escalofriante sonido que los paralizo, bajo la divertida sonrisa de Bryan- Hn, responde ¬¬

-.-Ls ds css ¬///¬- farfullo Ray mirando en otra dirección.

-.-¡¿Qué oÔ?!- pregunto la rubia sin entender.

-.-Ls ds css ¬//¬

-.-¡¿QUÉ ÒÔ?!- repitió consiguiendo que Ray cerrara los ojos molestos por hacerle repetir algo que él NO quería decir, por ello un pequeño colmillo se asomo por la comisura de sus labios.

-.-¡¡¡¡QUE LAS DOS COSAS ÒÓ!!!

-.-….

-.-….

Esta era la primera vez que alguien le gritaba o.o

-.-Yo continuo n-nUU- dijo Bryan intentando que su socia no se fuera contra el líder de los White Tigres X- para Lee: "¿Por que estabas tan enojado con Rei en la primera temporada por Driger si al final tu ya tenías a Galeón?"

Leyó ignorando el lamentable estado del maltrecho Neko, quien con una venda en la cabeza, otra en el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha, llevaba una varita improvisada como muleta, y una curita en la nariz.

-.-o.o…¿Eh oÔ?- mascullo Lee un poco desubicado por los golpes de cierta rubia salvaje. Sentado junto a Mariah- …Ah….eso es porque Driger es el líder de nuestros Blades ¬¬, y Ray nos dejo por los Blade Breakers, así que….¡Fuimos traicionado por nuestro líder ÒO!

-.-Estas un poco paranoico ¿sabias u.uUU?- señalo Mariah colocando una mano en su hombro a modo de conciliación

-.-De acuerdo…-los ignoro el ruso- para Tyson: "¿De que viven el abuelo y tu, si el dojo Kinomiya nunca tiene alumnos¿O si tiene?"

-.-Si tiene o.o, muy pocos u.u…unos tres n¬nUU- sonrió Tyson- Aunque el abuelo esta un "poco" viejo para esas cosas u.u (la jubilación ayuda para mantener el Dojo o.o) además el lugar es tan antiguo que es un patrimonio cultural u.u, por eso el gobierno paga una parte por su mantenimiento, y considerando que el abuelo nunca ha tenido muy buena salud u.uUU, recibe una pensión de discapacidad o.o

-.-o.oUUU

-.-En otras palabras…viven de la caridad oÔ- señalo Emily

-.-No ¬¬/ Si u.u- dijeron ambos Kinomiya

-.-¡HIRO ÒO!- se quejo Tyson por la poca ayuda de su hermano.

-.-Ya vivo sólo u.u, pago mis propias deudas, no me da pena decir de que vive el abuelo ñ----n- remarco Hiro

-.-¬¬XXXXX

La poca colaboración del mayor comenzaba a molestarle ¬¬

-.-Siguiente pregunta para Max: "¿Alguna vez te has enojado? Digo, es que casi siempre estas sonriendo ¿Alguna vez te has enojado en serio con alguien¿Con quien¿Y por que?"

-.-…..

……

……

……

-.-ooUU

Nuevamente el rubio bajo la mirada, ocultando su expresión tras los mechones de cabello rubio, asustando de muerte a los demás TT¬TT

-.-Si- musito por lo bajo- Al principio con mis padres por haberse separado

-.-TT¬TT

-.-¡¡¡Nononono!!- salto Julia de su puesto, moviendo excesivamente los brazos sin saber que hacer TT0TT- ¡¡No llores TT.TT!!...mejor…mejor dime: "¿Que opinas de Rei-kun?"

Leyó apresuradamente, intentando que abandonara esa deprimente posición. Consiguiéndolo cuando el rubio alzo la mirada.

Los cristalinos ojos azules (de lagrimas retenidas TT.TT) parpadearon un par de veces antes de sonreír encantadoramente

-.-Ray es un buen amigo n---n- dijo Max- Me gusta estar con él

-.-º.º

-.-º-º

-.-º¬º ¡¡¡Kawaii!!!- exclamaron Hilary y Mariah abrazándolo

Julia suspiro aliviada, debía admitir que esta era la primera vez que alguien la hacia sonrojar con tanta expresividad ¬//¬

-.-Sigamos u.u, para Hiro: "¿De donde surgió tu afición por vestirte como ninja¿Es un fetiche¿O por que?"

-.-¬¬

Aparentemente el mayor de los Kinomiya no planeaba responder TT.TT

-.-Vamos hermano, cuéntales ñ-----n- dijo Tyson

-.-Hn ¬¬…..ya que u.u- suspiro resignado- Como sabrán los ninjas son entrenados para moverse entre las sombras sin ser vistos, bueno…digamos que en tiempos menos favorables donde no teníamos que comer u.uUU, el abuelo me "mandaba" a buscar cualquier cosa que sirviera para comprar comida o en su defecto comida u.u

-.-¿Qué quieres decir con "mandar" oO?- pregunto Hilary

-.-¬¬…-la seria expresión de Hiro calló cualquier tipo de interrupción-…la fachada para ese tipo de entrenamiento era mejorar en la técnica del Ninjutsu u.u. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que podía incursionarse en la Blade batalla, y eso es todo ¬¬

-.-Oh viejo, omitiste la mejor parte- dijo Tyson.

**ZAPE**

-.-y eso es todo ¬¬- puntualizo Hiro ignorando los quejidos de su hermanito por el golpe tras la cabeza.

-.-o.oUU

Así ya nadie quiso agregar nada más n.nUU

-.-Continuemos n—n- sugirió Julia- Dice: "Y una pregunta que no se ni para donde va pero que respondan los implicados¿Por que el cabello de Rei y el de Takao tiene tantos brillos y el de Max y el de Kai, no brillan? o.O Siempre lo he querido saber."

-.-¿Mal acondicionador oÔ?- dijo Mariah

-.-O quizás Ray y Tyson tiene el cabello grasoso o.o- intervino Hilary

-.-¡Oye ¬¬!- refutaron los mencionados.

-.-O Kai y Max lo tienen muy opaco- agrego Emily

-.-Hn ¬¬- bufaron el ruso y el rubio.

-.-o.oUU

Los implicados del asunto (a excepción de Kai claro esta u.u) vieron nerviosos como las chicas pretendían írseles encima con tal de averiguar la respuesta, aun si eso implicara revolverles el cabello n.ñ

-.-Ok n.nUU….siguen las preguntas de** Ginny -Flor de Cerezo-**señalo Julia evitando cualquier posible atentado n-nUU

_"Aquí va algo que estuve pensando y le puede ser util a Julia-san XD_

_Ganas dinero contestando preguntas, ganas dinero con la subasta... ¿porqué si has tenido a todos esos bishounens reunidos tantos días, y sabes que tienen fans para dar, prestar y regalar... aún no has sacado, no sé... un sexy calendario XD de cada uno de ellos (o al menos los más asediados) así como "tomar prestado" alguna prenda y/o accesorio característico (subasta vía internet deja muy buen dinero, amiga n.O)?"_

-.-º¬º- leyó la rubia en silencio, donde su socio pelilavanda arqueo una ceja por tan efusiva actitud.

-.-A ver- dijo Bryan tomando la hoja.

Segundos después resoplo bajo la atenta y entusiasmada Julia a espera de su opinión º¬º, después de todo, estaban en estos juntos, y las acciones se tomaban en conjunto para así dividir las ganancias en partes iguales.

-.-¿sabes que ocurriría si comienzan a desaparecer cosas ahora?- pregunto el ruso en voz baja, con la negación de su amiga.- Ya están lo suficientemente prevenidos con todo lo que hacemos, si se enteran que ganamos dinero a costa de su privacidad, nos asesinaran para luego quitarnos el dinero ¬¬

-.-TT¬TT comprendo-

No era como si Julia o Bryan no pudieran contra los demás (que aun no tenían sus Blades ñ-n) es sólo que querían evitar cualquier tipo de altercado o.o, resultaba mas cómodo así u.u

-.-Pero podemos hacerlo después de la subasta ñ-----n- murmuro Bryan

Julia sonrió con la misma cínica expresión, asustando con ello a los demás. Ya sabia como agradecerle a Ginny-san por tan grandiosa idea n---ñ

-.-Bien, primera pregunta: "Quiero que me conteste con la verdad, sinceramente ¬¬ ¿cuáles son los mayores miedos de Bryan? o.ó y quiero que sus respuestas sean claras y contundentes, y no relacionadas con Kai (porque observando su comportamiento ¬¬ es seguro que salga con una tontería de esas."

El mencionado enarco una ceja, sus miedos no tenían que ver con Kai oÔ, el bicolor le producía muchas "cosas ñ—ñ" menos temor

-.-u.u

…sin embargo ese no era un tema que le gustase tratar. Suspiro, tampoco le gustaba ocultarse tras sus miedos, de hacerlo seria un cobarde.

-.-Biovolt-

-.-¿Eh o.o?- mascullo su socia en desentendimiento, provocando otro suspiro.

-.-No me gustaría volver a Biovolt o algo parecido- informo con calma

o.o…cuanta honestidad TT¬TT, aunque en realidad resultaba un poco aterrador n.nUU. Igual ella sonrió.

-.-Siguiente para Kai: "…eto... K-chan... u/u tu dijiste que la persona digna de tener tu corazón debe ser y cito: "inteligente, lo suficiente para no tener que decir (muy frecuentemente) lo que siento -.- -bostezo- Tiene que se fuerte (no físicamente hablando) Saber lo que quiere y arriesgarlo todo por un sueño -.- -bostezo- En cuanto a la apariencia…me basta que tenga bonitos ojos"... y si yo cumplo con esos requisitos¿que pasaría? n//n ¿me aceptarías? Te lo digo honestamente, me gustas mucho y no tiene nada q ver con el fanatismo desmedido ni mucho menos. Mis sentimientos son sinceros, aunque seguramente con la convivencia diara aumentaría y se fortalecerian n.n De hecho, empezó a interesarme el beyblade solo porque n.n siempre te he admirado muucho. Tal vez ya te guste alguien, demo... ¿aún así tendría una oportunidad? n/n"

-.-Si

-.-…

-.-….

-.-…

-.-¿Nani o.o?- pregunto Julia luego de parpadear varias veces como si el bicolor hubiera hablado en un lenguaje extraño- ¿Qué dijiste oÔ?

-.-Que si -.- -bostezo Kai, no había una razón aparente para negarse, no con tan buen planeamiento.

La rubia sonrió nerviosa por la honesta afirmación n¬nUU, aunque Bryan se percato más en la dócil actitud de Hiwatari cuando estaba semi-dormido

-.-Yo continuo n—n- dijo Bryan- Dice: ". Ahora Kai, de entre todos los bladers que están contigo (los secuestrados, digo! los convenientemente reunidos por Julia-san n-nUU)contesta con sinceridad, para ti... ¿quienes reúnen las características antes mencionadas? Ojo, no pregunte quien es el que te gusta... simplemente los que encajan con las características que tu mismo diste XD"

Un adormilado bicolor ruso miro a los demás durante unos segundos antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

-.-Hmm, Tala, Bryan, Hiro -0- -bostezo- Quizás Brooklyn, y Ray

-.-o///o

-.-¬¬XXXX

Oh que divertido ñ--------------ñ

-.-Resulta comprensible u.u- noto Emily- Tala y Bryan son compañero de equipo u.u (supongo que se conocen lo suficiente para confiar entre si a la hora de Blade batallar o.o) Hiro siempre supo que le ocurría o.o (incluso sabia como y porque dejaría a los Blade Breakers u.u) Ray usualmente se encuentra cerca o.o (una hazaña que Kai lo permita n¬nUU) y Brooklyn a pesar de no comprender su motivación en un principio, sabia (en batalla) cuales serian sus próximos movimientos (se puede decir que podía ver mas halla oO)

La brillante deducción hizo sonreír abiertamente a Bryan n----------------------ñ, esto cada vez se ponía mejor ñ.ñ, incluso había quienes pretendían saltar encima de la estadounidense con tal que cambiara sus palabras.

-.-Siguiente n---n- dijo el pelilavanda divertido- Dice: " Yura... ¿porqué dejas que los demás o.ó se aprovechen de ti? Defiéndete con una...$&$! o.ó demuéstrales tu superioridad a todos! n-n para mi eres bladerperfecto! (bueno, es obvio que K-chan siempre será el numero uno en todo, demo n-n tu le sigues después de él n.O)"

-.-En realidad no me importa lo que dicen u.u- señalo el pelirrojo- Es bien sabido que escuchar a los idiotas no es saludable, sino pregúntenle a Tyson ñ------ñ

-.-¬¬

El ceño fruncido del peliazul fue olímpicamente ignorado por Ivanov una vez que vio como la persona a su lado (Kai) se iba hacia atrás…

-.-o///o

…el bicolor se había dormido, y en busca de una posición más cómoda se acostó en el pasto con el antebrazo cubriéndole los ojos.

Bryan afilo la mirada, ahora que estaban distraídos era el momento de otra pregunta.

-.-"Levanten la mano aquellos que piensen que se merecen tener a Kai como pareja (y ¬¬ digan la verdad)"- leyó ante los distraídos Tala y Tyson que alzaron la mano y la simpleza con la que Hiro, Brooklyn y el mismo lo hizo, claro omitiendo a la sonrojada Hilary junto a la orgullosa Emily (bueno, no había nada que ella no pudiera hacer u///u, esto no tenia que ver con que le gustara Kai o.o)

A Julia le gustaba que estuvieran calmados y no al borde de una revuelta n—n, por ello decidió no intervenir.

-.-Siguiente pregunta: "¿Cuantas pecas en total tiene Maxie en su linda carita? n/n

¬¬ y que lo cuente quien sea, menos la sabionda de Emily :P"- leyó el pelilavanda.

-.-Ok, hazlo tú Ray n-n- sugirió la rubia.

-.-Pero…

-.-¬¬

La pequeña e inútil resistencia del inquieto Neko murió por la fiera mirada u¬uUU

-.-u/u- suspiro Ray girando hacia su amigo sentado a su lado- ù/u

Un tranquilo Max le sonrió mientras el pelinegro lo tomaba por el mentor para verle mejor.

…pretendiendo contar.

-.-n—n

…de verdad intentando contar.

-.-n—n

…pero esa sonrisa lo distraía TT///TT

-.-n—n

-.-o/o

…lo distraía mucho…

Negó un poco con la cabeza, ya dispuesto a concentrarse, a ver…1, 2,3…

-.-n—n

…3…….4, 5….

1….¡Momento OO!...¿Por donde iba TT¬TT?

-.-A un lado ¬¬- le empujo Hilary impaciente- 1,2, 3…6 ¡Listo!

Ese pequeño codazo hizo que la gata rosada saliera al rescate del Neko, donde la molesta castaña se mantenía a la defensiva.

Bryan siguió leyendo, ignorándolas mientras Julia sonreía divertida.

_"¬¬ Kuznetzov... kami... ¿sabes?... realmente ya hasta me da flojera enviarte una nueva amenaza... n-n creo que lo mejor será dejar eso por la paz... por el momento... jejejejejejejejeje Además, o.ó creo que la culpa de tus acciones la tienen las preguntas perversas de las fans... y tus métodos poco convencionales de encontrar la respuesta...o.ó porque $&$/$/$ no tenías porque demonios besar a mi K-chan! para saber a que "Sabe" ¬¬ KYA! JURO QUE EN CUANTO TE VEA...TE COMERE A BESOS, MALDITO BASTARDO! o"_

Una tregua temporal no estaba nada mal, aunque personalmente las preguntas que él se veía "obligado" a realizar no le molestaban tanto ñ----n, quizás por eso pedían que las cumpliera.

Aunque no estaba seguro si el mensaje se cortaba ahí oO, o si Ginny-san le decía que iba a besarlo oôUU….igual u.u, por el bien de su relación de "enemistad" estaba de acuerdo con la tregua n---n

-.-Siguen las preguntas de **TENSHI HOSHISHIRÔ**que viene acompañado de su contraparte masculina Tenchi, y dice: "¿Por qué Brooklyn tiene los ojos azules al principio y después los tiene verdes? o.o, eso no es muy normal..."- leyó Bryan

-.-lentes de contacto u.u- aseguro Hilary con los brazos cruzados como si estuviese convencida de ello.

-.-n—n

La tranquila sonrisa del pelinaranja hizo que cualquier objeción muriera º¬º

-.-Otra vez Brooklyn: "¿Su nombre es referido a la ciudad o al puente? Aunque es el puente de la ciudad ¬¬UU, pero no es lo mismo..."

-.-Creo que tiene parte de los dos n-n, en un principio la ciudad fue nombrada "La ciudad de los árboles"…- relato Brooklyn

-.-º///º

Las chicas sonrieron, recordando la fascinación de Blade luchador por la naturaleza.

-.-…Pero el puente a pesar de tener una hermosa construcción, fue bastante letal en un comienzo- concluyo con una ligera sonrisa cínica que provoco uno que otro suspiro.

-.-º¬º

Mejor respuesta no podía haber º.º

-.-Yo continuo- dijo Julia- Dice: "quien sea...¿Por qué todos son tan horripilantemente feos en la primera temporada?? O.O...Todos son muy rellenitos, sobre todo Tyson! El único que se salva es Tala!!..Y no es que me guste... ¿Y porque en la segunda todos son re-anoréxicos? Fue demasiado drástico ese cambio.."

-.-¬¬

Mucha gracia no les hacia que alguien les recordara sus años menos agraciados ù.u

-.-No ha todos nos va bien en la pubertad ÒO- dijo Tyson- además las cámaras te aumentan 10 kilos ¬//¬

-.-En tu caso serán 100 kilos ñ----n- señalo Tala.

-.-Eso no explica porque después se ven tan delgados oô- dijo Julia.

-.-**YO**…-grito Hilary poniéndose de pie con las manos en las caderas-…contribuí en eso con mis súper-eficientes tácticas de entrenamiento ñ0n

-.-Por favor…tú sólo eres la asistente de Kenny n---ñ- dijo Emily, consiguiendo que la castaña casi se callera al suelo por el peso de sus palabras.

Hilary frunció el ceño ligeramente apenada por ser degradada de esa forma ¬//¬XXX

-.-De acuerdo ¬¬…-puntualizo Julia en amenaza- Siguiente pregunta para Kai…

-.-¡Yo lo despierto n0n!- dijo Bryan

-.-¡¡¡NOOOO ÒO!!

El pelilavanda sonrió divertido por la prohibición de los Blade luchadores, de los cuales Tala y Tyson eran los que le interesaban n---ñ

-.-¿Por qué no?- pregunto el ruso fingiendo inocencia ñ-----------------ñ

-.-Yo lo despierto ¬¬- dijo Tala ignorando la pregunta- ¡Ka….!

Justo cuando giro para levantarle, el bicolor retiro el brazo de los ojos, cubriéndose del sol con una mano, dejando destapado uno de sus ojos parcialmente oculto por mechones de cabello. Respirando pausadamente…

-.-o///o

…tan tranquilo

-.-o///o

…se veía… ¿Inocente oO?

-.-Hmm-suspiro Kai entreabriendo los labios.

…tan endemoniadamente sexy º///º

-.-u.uUU- detalle por demás intrascendente para Julia, que comenzaba a impacientarse.

-.-Permíteme n-n

…sin embargo Bryan se le adelanto cuando con un "gentil" empujón (relativamente hablando n—ñ) hizo a un lado a Tala.

-.-¡¡¡NO ÒO!!!- exclamaron Tyson y Hilary lanzándose encima del ruso.

-.-OOUUU

Los demás Blade luchadores miraban curiosos la pequeña lucha que amenazaba con caer encima del dormido Hiwatari…

-.-¡No te le acerques ÒOXXXX!- exigía la castaña

…aunque el bicolor podría despertar por los gritos u.uUU

-.-Kai…

-.-oÔ

El llamado ceso la pequeña riña, dejando todo en silencio.

-.-Kai…

…y ahora Brooklyn le movía suavemente por el hombro.

-.-¿Hmm?

Ojos carmín se abrieron despacio, su dueño aun dormido, se sentó bostezando, mientras se tallaba los ojos en un intento por ubicarse.

-.-ÒOUU

Mas la persona que lo levanto, lo tomo del rostro, haciendo que girara.

Los ojos verdes del pelinaranja le miraron fijamente, aunque Kai parecía no notar la caricia de esa mano al retirar los mechones de cabello de su rostro.

-.-OOUU

Brooklyn sonrió por la docilidad, y aun más cuando comenzó a acercarse…

-.-ÒOXXXX

…rosando los labios contrarios, tocándolos apenas con la respiración, sintiendo el aire caliente fundirse con el propio en esa anhelante cercanía.

-.-¡¡¡KKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!- grito Hilary tan fuerte que espanto a los pájaros que descansaban en los arboles cercanos- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO ÒO???!!!!!!

Reclamo la castaña, abrazando posesivamente a un despierto Kai por el cuello (el grito en los oídos le hizo reaccionar ù.u. Ya no dejaban dormir a la gente decente ¬¬) alejándolo del pelinaranja que le sonreía amable n—n

-.-Un beso de buenos días n—n- dijo Brooklyn sin interés.

-.-¡No señor ÒO!- prohibió Hilary

-.-oÔUU

Julia opto por lo más sensato y no interfirió u¬uUU. El problema era que se estaban desviando del interrogatorio ¬¬

-.-Para Kai:" ¿Qué paso con su bufanda durante V-force?? Si le quedaba tan linda¿Por qué se la saco??"- leyó Bryan

-.-Quería cambiar u.u- respondió Kai

Si se vestía como sus fans querían estaba seguro que no usaría nada ¬//¬ ¡Él también tenia derecho a escoger su ropa!

-.-Yo continuo n—n- dijo Julia tomando la hoja- Dice: "¿Por qué durante G-rev, Bryan y Spencer pasan sin pena ni gloria¿No se merecían un poco más de participación??"

-.-El torneo era en parejas u.u- señalo Emily- Los suplentes no eran importantes mientras el equipo principal aun pudiera competir

-.-u.u

No era como si Bryan o Spencer necesitaran atención, ni tampoco les importaba mucho lo que la Blade luchadora decía

-.-"Hablando de esos dos (Bryan y Spencer)¿Qué era lo que cruzó por sus mentes mientras Kai los llevaba a ese cuarto oscuro?? (Se aceptan pensamiento pervertido y no aptos para menores XP)"

-.-Nunca pensé en nada malo o.o- reconoció Spencer

-.-Que novedad u.u- murmuro Bryan- Pero siendo sincero yo tampoco pensé en nada u.u

-.-¬¬UUU

La poca credibilidad en las miradas contrarias le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-.-Insultan mi creatividad ¬¬- señalo Bryan ofendido- ¿Quién podría pensar en algo con Spencer al lado ¬¬?

-.-u.u- expresiones comprensivas fueron acompañadas de silenciosos asentimientos.

-.-…pero si Kai y yo hubiéramos estado solos quizás reconsiderado "otras" cosas ñ-n

-.-Maldito enfermo ¬¬- áspero el bicolor

-.-Yo también te quiero chibi-Kai n-n- dijo Bryan

-.-Continuemos n.nUU- dijo Julia- Para Ray: "Rei¿Por qué fue tan malo con Lee durannte el torneo?? Si hasta lo hiso llorar!"

-.-¿Eh oO?...etto…no fue mi intención ¬¬UU- dijo el Neko- Lee no tenia confianza en si mismo u.u

-.-Traumarlo no era la solución ¿sabes ¬¬UU?- indicó Emily

-.-¬¬UU…sólo quería que fuera mas fuerte, ser amable no funcionaba u.u, sólo comenzó a compadecerse- se defendió Ray

-.-Me gusta como piensas ñ----n- dijo Bryan

-.-Es muy de nuestro equipo n---ñ- secundo Tala

Kai medio sonrió. Le gustaba esa actitud de autosuficiencia n—n

-.-Siguiente pregunta: "Para todas las chicas (Menos Julia, que me cae bien nn) ¿Por que co aparesen? ¬¬"

-.-¬¬XXXX

Mortales miradas destellaron como dignas contendientes de un homicida TT¬TT

-.-Se necesita la gracia, belleza y el talento que sólo el toque femenino puede dar ¬¬- dijo Hilary aun colgada del cuello de Kai n¬nUU

-.-Además los hombres son tan vacios u.u, que necesitan del intelecto y sentido común de una chica u.u- apoyo Emily

-.-Gracias ¬¬- gruñeron algunos.

-.-Siguiente n0n- canto Julia ignorando a las molestas chicas n.nUU- "¿Como es que si Rick y Max no se trataban al principio, después terminan siendo los re-amigos?? Si hasta saben que comida le gusta al otro!"

-.-Empezamos a llevarnos mejor cuando entendimos que nuestro rendimiento en la Blade batalla como equipo, estaría en riesgo n—n- comento Max con tranquilidad

Acción que calmo a una que otra molesta mirada oÔ…curioso Ne n---ñ

-.-Es bien sabido que la sincronización tendrá un mejor resultado si los sujetos se llevan bien entre si u.u- recito Emily

-.-Además Rick no es una mala persona n—n- agrego Max recreando las molestas expresiones ¬¬

…eso era tan divertido ñ---------------n

-.-Yo sigo ñ-n- dijo Bryan tomando la hoja- Dice: "¿No les parece que Garland debería se acusado de actitud anti-deportiva? Por que eso de andar golpeando a todos y mandarlos al hospital (Pobre de Tala) no debería quedarse sin castigo ¬¬"

-.-Si vamos a eso o.o, los Blitzkrieg boys también deberían ser castigados ¬¬- dijo Emily

-.-Oh vamos¿Quiénes somos nosotros para juzgar al pobre hombre n---n?- inquirió Bryan

-.-¬¬XXXX

-.-De acuerdo, tranquilos ¬¬- amenazo Julia para luego suspirar, esto se podía resumir en una sola pregunta u.u- ¿Quién tiene seguro medico?

-.-….

-.-….

-.-….

…el denso silencio fue una respuesta suficiente.

-.-¿Quién debería darnos uno ¬¬?- insistió la rubia

-.-El señor Dickenson ¬¬- farfullaron por lo bajo los demás

Según encuestas, el sufrimiento de los Blade luchadores aumentaba las ventas debido al interés de las fans por saber que les ocurrió a sus amados Bishones TT.TT

En otras palabras, ni Garlan ni nadie seria sancionado por aumentar las ganancias económicas de se viejo senil, tacaño y perverso ¬¬UU, quien no era sino un sádico y asqueroso negociante ù¬uXXX

-.-Ok, sigamos u.u- dijo Bryan antes que el tema se extendiera- Para Garland: "¿Oye Garland, para que el punto¿Cambia de color cuando te enojas? XD"

-.-Es de la religión Hindu u.u, es el lugar entre las frentes de ojo es sumamente poderoso. Este punto sumamente sensible se protege con los puntos de kumkum o chandan. Y no, no cambia de color cuando me enojo ¬¬-

-.-…..

-.-…..

-.-…..

-.-oÔ ¿eh o.o?

Esta de más decir que no entendieron mucho n.nUU (por no decir nada ¬¬) pero igual no pensaban preguntar de nuevo u.u

-.-Yo he leído que es para identificar a los hombres casado o.o- dijo Emily

-.-oO

¿Casado o.oUU?... ¿Garland OÔ?...de inmediato, y como si se tratase de un extraterrestre lo miraron de arriba abajo.

...mejor no preguntar u¬u

-.-Para Mystel: "¿Como puede ver con ese antifaz que corta a la mitad los ojos? Oo..."

-.-Bueno o.o, con tanto viento necesito protegerme los ojos n—n, además con el tiempo te acostumbras n-n- respondió con sencillez el rubio.

-.-¿Pero si ves o.o?- cuestiono curiosa Julia ante el asentimiento contrario.

La jovialidad y despreocupación de ese Blade luchador le divertía mucho n—n

-.-Para Kai:…-leyó Bryan a un aburrido bicolor- "¿Cuanto miden las rayitas en su cara? XD Es que Ten tiene las mismas (Pero violetas/rojas) y quiero saber si son iguales XP"…… ¡Yo las mido n0n!

-.-¡¿Qué oÔ¡NO OÓ!

Reclamaron los demás poniéndose de pie para impedir cualquier posible contacto n.nUU

-.-¬¬UUU

Cosa que a Kai parecía importarle muy poco cuando suspiro cansado.

-.-10 centímetros u.u

-.-¿Eh oô?

-.-Gracias ñ---nUU-dijo Julia por la riña interrumpida- Yo continuo n-n, otra vez Kai: "¿Como es que nadie le pregunta nada cuando va a ver a Tala en el hospital? Era un hspital y él estaba más que muerto¿Qué nadie se preocupó? O.O"

-.-No entre por la puerta principal u.u, quería evitar que alguien me viera-

-.-¿No te gustan los hospitales o.o?- dijo Julia como única y lógica explicación para no querer que nadie le ayudara en esa situación.

-.-Hn ¬¬

..Los ojos fuego le dieron la respuesta n.nUU

Claro que a Kai Hiwatari no le gustaban los hospitales òo, suficiente había tenido en la abadía y su abuelo ¬¬, además él sólo fue a ver a Tala u.u, no tenia tiempo para quedarse en ese lugar.

-.-Otra para Kai…-leyó Julia ignorando el bufido cansado del bicolor- …Dice: "Narrador leé esto [Le pasa la hoja al que escribe todas estas pabadas N¿Por que Kai es tan endemoniadamente sexy, lindo y...¿Afeminado? oO...[El narrador se aleja corriendo cuando una botella casi se estrella en su cara, cortesia de un Kaichi que estaba por ahí"

-.-Porque tiene sex-appeal n---n- señalo Bryan- Y encanto innato ¿Ne chibi-Kai n---n?

-.-Hn- Kai prefirió ignorarlo

-.-De acuerdo: "Y no es una pregunta tampoco, pero ya que : Entre todos, del 1 al 100¿Que puntaje le ponen a Kai por más SEXY? (Ya saben, se pueden pasar?"

-.-….

-.-…..

Aparentemente nadie tenia intenciones de responder o.o, eso podía solucionarse ñ-----n

Basto una mirada a Julia, para que ella tronara los dedos en señal de amenaza cuando empuño la mano.

-.-OOUUU

-.-¿mas arriba de 100 ñ---n?- tanteo Bryan a los pendientes Blade luchadores de su socia, como si temieran que les fuera a saltar encima de un momento a otro TT¬TTUU

Por ello, Hilary, Tyson, Tala Brooklyn y el mismo alzaron la mano bajo la fastidiada mirada de Kai ¬¬XX

-.-Hmmm- divago Julia leyendo la pequeña discusión escrita en la hoja sobre quien compraba a quien, aunque al final termino sacando dos fotos del bolsillo- Bien, Tenshi-san quiere comprar a Kai y Tenchi-san a Brooklyn n—n (o eso entendí n.nUU)

Informo pasando las imágenes a un enfadado bicolor y un tranquilo pelinaranja.

-.-De acuerdo, también se agrega: "Hay, Brooklin, no me importa tu peinado, te ves MUY lindo igual! Y no te imaginas que te haré cuando te tenga... nOn. Kaicito, no te molesta que le haya puesto tu nombre a uno de mis personajes? No? Gracias! Hay! Bryan como te envidio! Yo también quiero besarlo! (Y hacerle otras cosas, clara) Como deseo ser vos en este momento! O Tala, tengo que admitirlo, ere el único que conozco que a logrado un look muy cool sin usar el negro! Felicidades!"

-.-Gracias ¬///¬- mascullo Tala acompañado de la sonrisa de Brooklyn y la indiferencia de Kai u.u

Bryan por otro lado sonrió. Agradeciendo los comentarios de Tenshi-san debía aclarar que él no dejaría que nadie tocara a Kai a no ser por una buena razón u.u….pero ya luego arreglaría ese detalle n---ñ

-.-Sigue **Akisuki Kinomiya**n---n- leyó Julia- Dice para Tyson: "Ha Taka tramposo, tenias que responder completo si te habías enamorado alguna vez siempre hablas mucho y como que esta vez no lo hiciste, ya caerás de eso me encargo, jijiji"

-.-Yo respondí oÔ- señalo Tyson- Dije "Si"

-.- ¬¬UU…..vale, pero no dijiste de quien u.u- debatió la rubia

-.-Eso no venia en la pregunta ¬¬ y cito: "¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?" Ves, no pregunta de quien ¬/¬

Julia ya lo había notado. Suspiro u.u, la mayoría parecían abogados, leyendo entre líneas y tomando las preguntas muy literalmente, no daban paso a suposiciones u¬u, tan endemoniadamente testarudos referente a ese tema.

Pero para eso estaban ella, Bryan y las fans ñ-----n, para sacarles información a la fuerza ñ.ñ

-.-Otra vez Tyson: "¿Por que no quieres decir quien en la persona que te gusta?"

-.-Por que K….

-.-òÔ

-.-¬¬

-.-o/oUU….por….por que "Kesa" (esa) persona no lo sabe ¬¬UU y no es la mejor forma de decirlo u//u

-.-¡Te acabas de inventar esa palabra ò.o!- reprendió Hilary

-.-¡No es cierto ò///o!- refuto Tyson

-.-De todas formas o.o….¿por qué no lo dices? Es romántico si lo piensas- dijo Julia- Imagínatelo, aquí, ahora, entre todos los presentes, profesando tu amor n--------------------------------n

-.-No señor ¬///¬

-.-Bien, pero te recuerdo que esquivas la pregunta ñ----n- noto Bryan- Aun no respondes por eso Akisuki-san insiste en decir….-dijo tomando la hoja-…"¿Es por que se encuentra entre los presentes; fue por dos años parte de los Bladebreakers; es muy serio, sonríe cada que hay un eclipse total de sol y es el importante y el más fuerte de tus rivales?"

-.-¡CLARO QUE NO Ò///O!/ si u.u- respondieron ambos Kinomiya.

-.-¡HIRO Ò/////////////////Ó!!- reprocho Tyson ya apunto de asesinar a su hermano.

-.-Nani?- mascullo el mayor sin interés.

-.-¡Te voy a….!

-.-¡Alto ò.o!- dijo Julia colocando una mano al frente. Impidiendo que se acercara- Responde ¬¬

-.-No tengo por que ¬///¬- refunfuño tercamente el peliazul.

-.-….

-.-…..

-.-…..

-.-oÔUU

-.-oôUUU

-.-TT¬TT

La diabólica sonrisa embozada en los finos labios de la rubia abrió las puertas del infierno por un momento. El rojo sangre y las llamas de una densa oscuridad alrededor de ella los hizo palidecer.

Sin decir nada, Julia saco un Blade de su bolsillo…

-.-OOUUU

…muchos abrieron grandes los ojos por reconocer al dragón azul en sus manos.

**CRAK**

…Tyson casi se desmaya cuando la desquiciada chica partió una "punta" cerca del lugar donde debería estar el Bit.

-.-¿Decías ñ---ñ?- inquirió ella con un aura casi fantasmal

Fue ahí donde el menor de los Kinomiya pareció reaccionar, parpadeando un par de veces antes de cerrar los ojos, apretando los puntos y los dientes, con un pequeño Tic en la ceja que delataba su frustración.

-.-¡¡ESTA BIEN ÒÓ!!- exclamo enojado por la táctica tan sucia ¬¬- ¡¡LO ADMITO¡¡ME GUSTA KAI¡¿De acuerdo ¬¬¡¡¡Y ME GUSTA MUCHO!!!

-.-…..

-.-…..

….

….

…..

……

Bien se pudo acabar el mundo y nadie lo hubiera notado o.o. Se habían quedado en blanco (literalmente hablando) por una declaración que dicha a gritos no sabían como asimilar oO, o si aquello era romántico n.nUU por aceptar y recalcar n¬nUU, que le gustaba y MUCHO, o escalofriante por gritarlo de esa forma n¬nUUU

**CLAP, CLAP, CLAP**

Siendo los aplausos de Emily, Max, Hiro, Mariah y Mistel, que se colocaron alrededor de Tyson, los que rompieron el prolongado silencio.

-.-Estamos orgullosos n---n- dijo Max

-.-Comenzábamos a pensar que no lo dirías nunca u-u- secundo Hiro.

-.-¡Que valor TT¬TT! Que romántico º¬º- aclamo Mariah

Ignorando a los demás, Julia suspiro como si recuperara el alma. Nunca pensó que seria tan fácil engañar a Tyson, por un momento creyó que se darían cuenta que ese no era Dragoon u¬uUUUU.

Nada que un poco de papel mache, pegamento, y pintura no pudiera hacer, para que creyeran que daño el Blade n.n

Ella nunca le haría daño a una bestia Bit u.u, y tampoco creía poder hacerlo con las manos desnudas n¬nUU.

Sin embargo había algo que no encajaba del todo oO….

….¿que seria u.u?...

….u.u

….u.ú

….ù.ú

…o.o

¡MOMENTO OO!... ¿Y Kai oÔ?

-.-n¬nUU- Julia no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosa cuando giro a mirar al bicolor.

…solamente para encontrarlo dormido en el pasto.

-.-…

Por otro lado, Tyson en lo más profundo de un rincón oscuro farfullaba su desgraciada suerte TT¬TT

Una ligera sonrisa curvo los labios de Bryan, no con burla, de hecho, sólo estaba centrado en la despreocupación de Kai por dormirse de esa forma.

-.-Continuemos n.nUU- propuso Julia acercándose a Kai para moverlo por el hombro.

-.-¿Hmmm?- musito el bicolor con los ojos semi-abiertos.

-.-Tengo una pregunta para ti n---n- informo- Dice: "¿Cómo le demuestras a esa persona que te gusta que te interesa o como se lo demostrarías?"

Mas dormido que despierto, Kai se sentó mientras bostezaba.

-.-Me alejaría, pero estaría cerca (sin que se de cuenta) cuando en realidad me necesite- bostezo

-.-Es factible u.u, alejarse de la persona que se quiere, crea un vacio y la necesidad de buscarlo- dijo Emily- Claro, eso siempre y cuando el sentimiento sea compartido o.o, porque es bien sabido que cuando una persona se aleja, y la otra la quiere, intenta acercarse mucho mas., y además…

-.-¡Gracias ñ—n!- interrumpió Julia- Siguiente pregunta para Kai: "Eres muy bueno beybatallando pero ¿A caso sabes hacer otra cosas que eso y dormirte¿Que otras cosas aparte del beyblade te gusta hacer?"

-.-Leo -.-

-.-Y cocina n—n-dijo Bryan por el bicolor que comenzaba a dormirse de nuevo.

-.-¡Cocinas º¬º!- exclamo Hilary en un ligero chillido que basto para despertarle, he ignorando la ligera molestia en los ojos carmín, sonrió soñadoramente- ¿De verdad cocinas º¬º?

Insistió, por que a excepción de Ray, no conocía a mas hombres que gustaran de hacerlo º.º

-.-Hn u.u….si

Bueno, después de todo, él vivía sólo desde hacia mucho, y considerando las demandas, no podía darse el lujo de estar contratando empleados u.u.

-.-Ok, de nuevo Kai: "¿Y por que tan cansado pasó algo "molesto" la noche pasada mientras "dormían"?"

-.-¬¬XXXXX

Mientras Kai frunció el ceño, Tala y Tyson miraron en desentendimiento hacia otro lado.

-.-¿Dormir ¬¬?- gruño- Yo no dormí ¬¬XXX

Llevaban dos días ¬¬ ¡¡¡Dos mugrosos días en ese lugar ÒO!! Y de esos dos malditos días, el primero fue "amablemente" sacado de su cama (literalmente tirado con todo y colchón ù.u) a ¡¡¡LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA ÒÓXXXX!!! Y anoche la maldita luz en los ojos lo mantuvo despierto hasta ¡¡LAS CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA ù.ú!!!

Cuando finalmente creyó poder dormir, los gritos de 3 imbéciles casi lo hacen caer de la cama. (Wyath empezó a gritar cuando Tala y Tyson le cayeron encima ¬¬UU)

El motivo no le importaba òÔ. Pero fue suficiente para que no notara los brazos alrededor de su cintura, dado que era ponerse de pie o caer de la cama.

-.-Hn ¬¬

Julia rio divertida, no creía necesario hacerle hablar.

-.-Pregunta para Tala: "¿Como puedes considerarte de los mejores si la mayoría de tus batallas las perdiste? Deberías de aceptar que fallaste si hasta contra Daichi perdiste dos veces, el empate no cuenta, varias veces Kai lo tuvo que hacer todo¿será por eso que Kai considera que eres un buen bey compañero? Ni te necesitaba ni le estorbabas"

-.-….

-.-…..

Nadie dijo nada por las palabras que entrecerraron los ojos azules de Ivanov.

-.-Jamás he negado mis derrotas- señalo Tala-Tampoco se por que Kai me considera un Blade compañero, quizás tenga razón y sea porque no lo molesto, ni le exijo mas halla de cumplir con las batallas. Lo que él haga o los métodos que emplee para ganar no me importan, y si me considero un buen Blade luchador es porque a pesar de las derrotas no me dejo abatir, después de todo no soy perfecto, y el titulo de "Blade luchador perfecto" no lo escogí yo sino Biovolt

-.-o.oUU….vamos hombre, no te pongas así, Akisuki-san dice que no tiene nada contra ti, es sólo una observación- dijo Julia intentando romper el incomodo silencio.

-.-Hn

Aparentemente no lo convencería tan fácilmente u¬uUU

-.-Yo continuo n-n- dijo Bryan- Otra vez Tala: "Has negado a todo pulmón que no te gusta Kai, entonces ¿Te molestaría no sentarte cerca de él?"

-.-No me molestaría ¬//¬- respondió- No tiene que ver con Kai o con que me guste o no.

Más bien, no tenia donde sentarse, ni de chiste se acercaría a Ian u.u. De hecho se encontraba lo más lejos posible. Cerca de su compañero estaba Max, luego Ray, Mariah y Lee

-.-¬¬UU

Debería estar loco para ir con ellos. La gata rosa tenia esporádicos y aterradores ataques hacia el Neko que prefería no presenciar u.uUU, sin mencionar a Lee, que con los golpes se encontraba muy susceptible a cualquier movimiento brusco.

Considerando que Mariah estaba a su lado, el dueño de Galeon estaba pensando muy seriamente suicidarse con algún arbusto u¬u.

Detalle que ponía nerviosa a Matilda, la pobre niña junto a Mistel se le acercaba insistentemente, lo mas lejos que pudiera estar de Lee. Ese par no le molestaba, el detalle radicaba en Brooklyn junto al rubio, esa eterna sonrisa y su irrompible tranquilidad lo exasperaba.

-.-ù.u

Después de ellos estaban Garlant, Emily y Hilary. Pese a serle irrelevante el primero, ese par de mujeres lo volvería loco ¬¬UU

Así, seguían Hiro, Tyson Bryan y Julia. Formando un circulo.

-.-¬¬

No, definitivamente Ivanov no se movería de ahí.

-.-De acuerdo ñ----n- dijo Bryan entretenido por las respuestas de su compañero- Para Hilary: "¿Por que no te vas a tu casa, es que ni allí te quieren?"

-.-¬¬….yo también tengo derecho a estar con mis amigos- justifico

-.-La interacción con otras personas es un proceso importante para el crecimiento psíquico- espiritual u.u- anuncio Emily- pero contigo puede hacerse una excepción ñ-n

-.-C-a-l-l-a-t-e ¬¬- siseó la castaña puntualizando cada letra.

-.-Bien, sieguen las preguntas de **Cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari****…**- leyó Julia recuperando la hoja-….

"P_ara B__ryan y __J__ulia: muy bien ustedes dos ¬¬ guarda el cofre con oro y joyas si no quieren el dinero mejor para mi, pero weno, si bryan aceptaba mi oferta iba a ser que kai y el durmieran juntos TT me gusto como quedan como pareja .O, weno julia despídete de tu riqueza ñaca ñaca, aunque si cambias de opinión tal vez tengas otra oportunidad w"_

-.-Yo si quiero TT¬TT- lloriqueo la rubia por lo bajo.

El pelilavanda se mordió los labios, en verdad era una propuesta tentadora que dificultaba la situación. Aunque él ya había dormido con Kai la noche anterior u.u, aunque si Cagalli-san se refería a otra cosa ñ.n….

-.-Bryan TT.TT…-llamo Julia suplicante.

Demonios¿Por qué era tan difícil ù.u?

-.-TT.TT

-.-No ¬¬- prohibió Bryan no muy seguro.

-.-Bien TT¬TT- accedió la rubia ante el desentendimiento de los demás o.ô- dice para Hilary: " hil-chan! sabes...de beyblade eres una de las que me caen bien wO te dejaría quedarte con kai, no me desagrada mucho esa pareja, pero... me voy mas por el yaoi XD"

-.-¡Ja¡VES¡No le caigo mal a todo el mundo ñ0ñ!-exclamo la castaña, restregándole su triunfo a cierta Blade luchadora de gafas, que le resto importancia al asunto.

-.-Era lógico que ocurriera u.u- dijo Emily- Hasta una persona como tú debe tener algunos seguidores por increíble que parezca n-----------ñ

-.-No sabes cuanto te odio ¬¬XXX- gruño

Hilary después arreglaría el pequeño detalle del yaoi u.u (Kai y Tyson la querían a ELLA òO, no entre si ¬¬) ahora quería disfrutar del momento n------------------------------n

-.-Pregunta para Emily: "¿porque eres tan odiosa? desde que sales en la primera temporada no te pude soportar wwO sabes, si fuera por mi te mataba XD ...chicos! si algún día la encuentran muerta ya sabrán quien fue XD"

-.-o.oUU

Que miedo n¬nUU, los demás sonrieron nerviosos por la sinceridad, un caso totalmente distinto en la tranquila estadounidense.

-.-Bueno…u.u- dijo Emily acomodándose los lentes- ….normalmente a las personas no les gustan los concejos francos y sinceros, pero no puedo evitar ser así u.u…y con respecto a la amenaza no me intimidas ¬¬

-.-Querida, yo tendré muchas personas que no me quieren u.uUU- reconoció Hilary- Pero tú u.O…tú tienes tu propia psicópata ñ--------------n

-.-No le veo la gracia ¬¬- áspero la pelinaranja

-.-Oh, pero si la hay ñ.ñ- señalo la castaña- Veras….

-.-De acuerdo u.u…- interrumpió Julia- Dice para Kai: "bueno...no es una pregunta...sino que...te quiero decir que te quiero mucho y que algún día te voy a secuestrar XD o al menos te violare owó ñaca ñaca"

-.-¡Repito que NO puedes inculcar el terrorismo Ò///O!- prohibió Hilary

-.-Pero yo no ô.o…

-.-¡El secuestro es un delito Ò///////Ó! Y la violación mucho mas ¬////¬- siguió reprendiendo Hilary

Kai por otro lado estaba cada vez mas convencido que con sus fans debía tener mucho cuidado u.u, tenia que estar alerta o enserio lo secuestrarían u¬úUUU

-.-¡Que no es mi culpa òo!- exclamo Julia deteniendo la retahíla de la castaña- Mejor sigamos ¬¬…para Bryan: "te doy permiso para que "juegues" con kai wO quiero que hayan muchos besos y caricias XD"

-.-….

-.-….

Demonios o.o

-.-¬¬XXXXX- amenazaron los demás en silencio.

-.-Bien le tomare la palabra a Cagalli-san n-----ñ- áspero el pelilavanda.

-.-Me gustaría ver como lo intentas ¬¬- amenazo Kai con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kuznetzov sonrió divertido bajo las atentas y peligrosas expresiones ajenas, a espera que intentar hacer algo ñ------------n

-.-Ok o.oUU….-mascullo Julia tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos que los alteraran n.nUU, aun comparando la situación con un grupo de animales apunto de saltar sobre su presa- Sigue **Ratekahinashysu(Taimatsu-Kon)**…. ¿eh oO?...Claro que aun puede compra Blade luchadores ñ--------------n

-.-¬¬

-.-Bien Ray, aquí tienes fotos de tu compradora n------n- informo la rubia-Y estas preguntas son para ti dice: "¿A que huele el cabello de Rei?"

-.-Vainilla n---n- dijo Mariah

-.-Canela n---n- contradijo Hilary

-.-Vainilla ¬¬

-.-Canela ¬¬

-.-OOUU- mientras ambas discutían, el mencionado permaneció en silencio.

-.-El cabello de Ray tiene un aroma mas sutil n-n- señalo Max- Mucho mas suave, como…flores n—n

Refunfuñando, la castaña y la gata rosa accedieron de mala gana sabiendo que él tenia razón ¬///¬

-.-o.oUU- cosa que Ray no comprendió

-.-Siguiente para Ray n—n: "Cuales son los puntos más sensibles del neko?"

-.-¡**YO **se ñ0n!- grito Mariah poniéndose de pie en pose prepotente- El cuello y el cabello n0n

-.-También atrás de las orejas, el pecho y la cadera.

-.-….

-.-….

Un extraño mutismo se formo en cuanto Kai Hiwatari hablo sin mayor interés u.u

-.-ù.u

Aunque a muchos les gustaría saber como diablos consiguió esa información ¬¬, siendo el Neko quien miraba en desentendimiento las bonitas nubes n----n

-.-¿Y tú como sabes eso ¬¬?- siseó Mariah

-.-Hn

El problema era que Kai no consideraba que eso fuese un detalle importante para ser comentado u.u, así que no dijo nada.

-.-Ok, siguiente pregunta n—n- dijo Julia- Para Ray: "¿Que piensa de Kai?"

-.-¿Eh oÔ?...ah, pues cuando habla dice cosas muy profundas que vale la pena escuchar n—n, y a su manera, demuestra su amistad n—n- dijo Ray- Por eso considero que es importante como amigo y Blade compañero n—n

-.-….

-.-……

-.-……

Que profundo o.o, tanto que nadie opino, incluso Kai parpadeo curioso por la definición hacia su persona, para luego sonreí ligeramente.

-.-Sigamos n—n, para Bryan: "¿Donde ha sido el lugar más difícil en donde lo has hecho? (cofcofsexocofcof) )si una pregunta bastante inapropiada xD) Con quien lo hiciste?"

Normalmente ese tipo de preguntas avergonzaría a cualquiera o///o, de hecho, cuando Julia dejo de leer, vio el mal disimulado y apenado interés de algunos por la respuesta n.nUU

Por el contrario, Bryan sonrió irónico por la misma ñ---n

-.-En la oficina del señor Dickenson en la BBA n—ñ, y fue difícil porque él estaba en una reunión que iba a terminar- informo el ruso muy quitado de la pena n---ñ- Y fue con Kai.

-.-…..

-.-……

-.-…..

¿Perdón òÔ?

Quizás seria redundante decir que el alboroto que se formo fue tan grande que ni Julia pudo controlarlos cuando se fueron contra su socio.

-.-o.o

Sin embargo, cierto bicolor ruso-japonés en estado de Shock, no escuchaba los leves gimoteos de Hilary que en silenciosas promesas le asegura que todo estaría bien, y que ella lo perdonaba. Así como tampoco escuchaba las fuertes amenazas que la rubia intentaba calmar.

-.-o.o…ò.o...ù.u…ù.uXXXX…¬///¬XXX

Hasta que finalmente reacciono cuando se puso de pie.

-.-¡¿De que estas hablando maldito Hentai Ò///O?!- reclamo Kai cansado de todo el mal entendido- ¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada Ò///Ó!

-.-oÔ

Ahí todos se quedaron en silencio, inmóviles para mirar de Kai a un tranquilo Bryan.

-.-¿Ah no?- inquirió pensativo el pelilavanda, como tratando de recordar.

-.-o.o

Las miradas de nuevo recayeron el bicolor como si se tratara de un partido de tennis o ping-pong n¬nUU

-.-¡¡NO Ò////O!!-recalco molesto Kai

-.-Hmm….entonces debí soñarlo ñ---n- reconoció Bryan bajo las escandalizadas miradas por dar tanta información o///o- un sueño que me gustaría mostrarte.

Concluyo acercándose un poco, pero sólo un poco, los demás no le permitían mucho movimiento.

-.-o.oUU…etto oôUU…siguiente pregunta para Bryan n.nUU- apremio Julia antes que le saltara encima a su socio- "Lo harías de nuevo con esa persona?"

-.-Con Kai haría cualquier "cosa" ñ---n

-.-¡¡No hemos hecho nada Ò///O!!- señalo Kai donde ojos desconfiados miraban dudosos a ese par.

-.-Yo continuo n---ñ- dijo Bryan tomando la hoja.

Era tan fácil y divertido ver como el alma se le iba del susto tras cada comentario suyo ñ.ñ. Ellos eran manipulables ñ------------------ñ

-.-Para Tala: "¿Si eres un Cybor, cuando vas a viajar en aeropuerto no suena la maquina esa que detecta el metal? Que haces en esos casos?"

-.-Si suena o.o- dijo Spencer- Y mucho u¬uUU

-.-No podemos sacarlo a ningún lado u.u- secundo Bryan.

-.-¬¬XX

Cosa que al pelirrojo no le hacia mucha gracia.

-.-En primer lugar no tengo implantes metálicos ¬¬…

-.-¿De plástico ñ---n?- interrumpió Tyson

**ZAPE**

-.-Y en segundo lugar….-prosiguió Tala ignorando los quejidos del peliazul-…basta con una orden medica para poder viajar.

-.-Así como una llamada al medico u.u, una revisión exhaustiva de que no tenga armas ocultas, y largas horas retenidos por la policía del aeropuerto mientras revisan su expediente u.u- completo Bryan.

-.-Es realmente complicado u.u- agrego Spencer.

-.-¬¬XX

Viendo que el ruso pelirrojo iba a discutir la exageración de sus amigos, Julia decidió intervenir o.o, aun faltaban muchas preguntas

-.-Bien, sigue **Ariane de Virgo**que quiere ver a Zeo o.o- leyó la rubia- Ah bueno, Mariam fue por él n----------n

-.-u¬uUU

Los demás le compadecieron en silencio, mientras Kuznetzov recuperaba la hoja y lee en silencio el mensaje de **Kaily Lowkly**que era la siguiente para ser respondías sus preguntas.

Fueron segundos los que Bryan demoro en acatar la orden del mensaje, pues sin pensarlo demasiado se tiro sobre Kai n¬nUU, el cual no estaba muy lejos.

-.-¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO ÒÓ!!- exclamo Hilary

Kai no podía moverse, el peso contrario lo mantenía fijamente unido al pasto, y esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo lo encerraban, haciendo que su espalda se curvara ligeramente, acercándolo mucho más al otro.

-.-Hn- gruño por el fuero abrazo mientras miraba el cielo.

-.-Hueles bien- le susurro el pelilavanda al oído antes de ser jalado por el cuello de la camisa por cierta castaña enojada u¬u

-.-¡¡SUELTALO òO!!- reclamo Hilary

-.-Tranquilos ¬¬- mascullo Julia en amenaza por los Blade luchadores alrededor de su socio.

Internamente la rubia sonrió cuando todos guardaron silencio ñ---n

-.-A ver ¬¬- dijo Tomando la hoja en el suelo- **Kaily Lowkly**dice para Bryan: "(que es mi personaje favorito después de Kai): Yo no te voy a amenazar de muerte porque ¡Soy tu fan numero uno, me agrada todo lo que haces!, sigue fastidiándoles la vida a los demás de esa manera tan linda en que sabes hacerlo! ah... y otra cosa dale un fuerte abrazo a Kai de mi parte!! nn"

-.-Oh perfecto, motívenlo ¬¬- ironizo Tyson

-.-Eso no es justo ó.o- gimoteo Hilary- ¿Por qué él tiene tanta libertad ¬¬?

-.-Bueno o.o, así lo piden las fans n------n- dijo Julia para volver a leer- Kai tienes una nueva compradora, aquí tienes foto de Kaily-san n—n.

-.-Hn u.u- mascullo el bicolor recibiendo la imagen.

-.-Bien, siguen las preguntas de **Lioku **n---n- informo Julia.

"_quiero no solo a kai, tb a tala y a bry XD por supuesto mige tb U y no estaría mal tener a brooklyn y rei, pero sobre ellos aun no estoy totalmente convencida creo que no lo decidiré aun mis 4 principales son kai, tala, bry y migue XD -lioku saca cuatro mega bolsas de dinero, joyas y demás- que te parece julia XD ahora no te preocupes no te estoy sobornando ni nada por el estilo, en vista de que eres una persona bastante honesta vdd? no quiero causarte problemas ni preocupación -claro que si cambias de opinión tú nada más dime, pero yo no sugerí nada de acuerdo- XD esto es para la subasta_"

¡¡MENTIRA TT0TT¡¡Ella no era una persona honesta TT.TT¡¡No quería serlo¡¡Quería sobornos º¬º!!

¡DineroDinero º.º!

-.-Dame eso ¬¬- exigió Bryan viendo sus expresiones.

Luego de leer, el ruso entrecerró los ojos como si reprendiera a su socia.

Claro, a Julia poco o nada le importaba si una ola de fans furiosas se le venía encima u.ú, siempre podía defenderse u.u, en cambio él no podría hacer nada contra una multitud de mujeres ¬¬

Bryan era cínico, irónico, cruel y sumamente sádico ñ-------------n, especialmente dentro de una Blade Batalla, sin embargo fuera de ella, sólo podía lastimar psicológicamente en crudos comentarios u.u, por ello no emplearía la fuerza bruta contra una mujer por mas molesta que resulte u¬u

…por eso no permitiría sobornos por el bien de su condición psíquico-física u.u

-.-Yo continuo u.u- dijo Bryan por la rubia que en un rinconcito oscuro lamentaba su injusto destino TT¬TT

"_bryan como ya no niegas que quieres a kai, sé que muchos te han amenazado pero tu sabrás como lidiar con eso, yo solo te diré que la próxima que intentes hacerle algo a kai... ... ... te las veras conmigo, SI NO ME AVISAS ¡AVISAME SI! XD SOY UNA YAOI FAN DE HUESO COLORADO, Y MAS AUN DE UKE KAI XD y definitivamente KAI ES HERMOSO MEDIO DORMIDO! XD_"

Kuznetzov sonrió, por la ultima parte con la que estaba totalmente de acuerdo ñ----n, sin embargo había un pequeño problema en eso de avisar u.u, de hacerlo los demás lo frenarían u¬uUU, y no podría hacer nada.

Pero haría lo posible por Lioku-san o.o

-.-Bien, dice: "ahora en cuanto a las tres agregadas, Mariah realmente me da igual si está o no, Emily creo que de repente es útil, vdd Tyson?..."

-.-¿Eh oÔ?...que voy a saber si es útil ¬//¬- mascullo Kinomiya por ser objeto de las demás miradas.

-.-"…de repente es algo útil, no me molesta tanto, solo que te pediré que dejes de atacar a tala, o de vdd te las VERAS CONMIGO CUATRO OJOS!..."

-.-Yo no ataco a nadie u.u- acoto Emily- sólo digo lo evidente u.u

-.-u.u

Tala ni siquiera se molesto en decir algo, total no le importaba lo que ella dijera n—ñ

-.-"…pero Hilary, querida tú si que eres una verdadera molestia y desperdicio de oxígeno, delirios de grandeza, tienes razón me equivoque, tu de vdd estas zafada niña, de donde sacas que kai te corresponde? por favor kai tendrá malos ratos pero no malos gustos u.u vdd kai?..."

-.-Hn- mascullo el bicolor en indiferencia.

-.-OÔ

Aunque nadie supo que significaba eso u¬uUU

-.-"…si tú eres bonita, inteligente y simpática yo soy la reina de Inglaterra ( ah y antes de que se me olvide te lo dije todo e kai es natural -gracias por comprobarlo bry XD- si ni siquiera eres capaz de ver eso estás muy lejos de siquiera ser su fan u.u si sigues así no habrá más remedio que meterte en cintura y créeme cuando te digo que no te va a gustar y que te va doler en vdd te va a doler mucho XD oh pero como lo voy a disfrutar XD"

-.-Que profundo TT-TT, creo que voy a llorar TT.TT- dijo Emily- Me llegaron al corazón sus palabras TT¬TT

-.-¡¿Te estas burlando de mi ¬¬XX?!- gruño Hilary con un pequeño Tic en el ojo, dispuesta a desquitarse con la estadounidense en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad.

-.-¿Yo o.o?...si ñ----------n- reconoció descaradamente- Quizás Lioku-san quiera ser lideres de nuestro movimiento anti-Hilary ñ-n, una persona que pueda pronunciar palabras tan bellas y poéticas es digna de ser líder ñ-----------n

-.-¡SUFICIENTE ÒÓ!- grito la castaña- ¡Te voy a…!

-.-Quietas ¬¬- ordeno Bryan atrapando a Hilary en el aire en su intento de saltarle encima a una divertida Emily ñ---n

-.-Hn ¬¬X

De mala gana, Hilary termino sentándose en el pasto, bufando molesta, cansada de la constante agresión hacia una persona tan encantadora como ella.

Pero sabia como terminar con esto ñ-------------ñ….

-.-oÔ

…Los demás la miraron curioso cuando sin ninguna delicadeza se sentó entre Kai y Tala, prendiéndose del brazo del bicolor, mientras Ivanov tuvo que moverse.

-.-ñ--------------n

-.-oôUU

Incluso Kai enarco una ceja por verla tan cerca, mas decidió no prestarle atención u.u, las mujeres eran muy difíciles de entender.

Por otro lado, la castaña sonreír ampliamente en un silencioso mensaje de: "_¡JA! Muéranse de la envidia tontas__ ñ0ñ, esta es mi venganza, y de aquí __**NO**__ me muevo¡¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!"_

-.-u¬uUU

Lo mas sano era no prestarle atención.

-.-De acuerdo o.oUU…-mascullo Julia- ¡Yo continuo n0n!, sigue **Saikano Li**y dice….¿Eh o.o?...toma Bryan u¬uUU

Sin decir nada, el pelilavanda estiro una mano para leer en silencio.

"_una propuestita para Byan... Vale Tío__como veo q te importa un reverendo pepino cualquier absurdesa q te diga te propongo un trato -igual no se me da amenazar a la gente o/o- necesito... un favorcin... podrías hacerme el gran favor de tomarle fotitos al Hiwatari siempre y cuando no se de cuenta y mantengas todas y cada una de sus facetas! igual y sales ganando a parte del billete q te ganas pasar tiempo justificado con el Ruso-nipones! q dices?... bien espero q tu respuesta sea afirmativa sino le dices a Julia-san y listo )"_

Por supuesto que la respuesta era SI ñ0ñ, no hacia falta decirle nada a Julia n---------ñ, él aceptaba gustosamente.

…después de todo, no había nada más divertido que fastidiarle la vida al obstinado bicolor ñ.ñ

-.-Pregunta para Kai: "¿Que opinas de tus "compradoras"?- leyó Bryan

-.-Hn ¬¬

Digamos que ser vendido no era una de las cosas que mas le gustara a Kai. Es decir, que clase de persona compra a otra òO, y con que intenciones lo hacia ¬¬

En otras palabras, ellas lo querían comprar ¿para hacerle que ¬¬UU?

Suspiro cansado u.u, sacando las fotos de su bolsillo, haciendo a un lado el hecho las-no-tan-sanas-intenciones- de ellas ¬¬, y su peligroso y extraño gusto Yaoi ¬///¬ (que quizás era lo que mas le preocupaba u¬uUU) no parecían ser malas personas u.u

-.-Hn ¬¬

…aunque podría estar equivocado ù.u. Siendo sus ojos carmín la respuesta que nadie refuto n¬nUU

-.-De nuevo Kai: "¿Que darías a una fanática YAOI a cambio de que te saque de ese infierno?"- dijo Bryan

-.-Nada, me quedaría aquí u.u- dijo el bicolor.

Ni de chiste se iría con una fan Yaoi òÔ, quien sabe con que condiciones lo sacaría de ahí ¬///¬, y por mucho que odiara el maldito lugar, siempre podía recuperar a Dranzer y largarse u.u

…sólo que aun no había tenido éxito ¬///¬, pero en alguno momento lo tendrá ÒO…

…¿cierto ó.o?

-.-Yo sigo n---n- dijo Julia- Otra vez Kai: "si la única manera de salir de ahí... fuera hacer una "escena" BDSM con quien de estos chicos -Tala, Bryan, Tyson, Rey.. t gustaría hacerla y por que? -Honestidad completa, por favor-…."

-.-….

-.-….

-.-…..

Todos guardaron silencio o.o.

-.-Bueno o.o…-dijo Hilary- ¿Qué es BDSM oÔ?

-.-….

…luego de mirarse unos a otros por largos segundos y darse cuenta que en cuestiones de acrónimos no eran muy buenos u¬uUU, miraron a la única que si debería saber o.o

-.-u///u

-.-oÔ

Los Blade luchadores miraron curiosos la expresión ruborizada de Emily en su intento de aparentar tranquilidad u////u

-.-¿y bien o.o?- pregunto Julia a espera de la estadounidense.

-.-Verán ¬///¬….-divago Emily- BDSM es la denominación usualmente empleada para designar una serie de prácticas y aficiones sexuales relacionadas entre sí y vinculadas a lo que se denomina sexualidad extrema, el acrónimo se entiende formado por las iníciales de algunas prácticas: Bondage (**B**)Disciplina (**D**) Dominación y Sumisión (**D&S**) Sadomasoquismo (**S&M**)

-.-…..

-.-…..

-.-o////o

Ah caray, quien lo diría n/////n. Pues entre ese extenso y vergonzoso mutismo, Bryan fue el único que sonrió por tan interesante pregunta.

Pero lo interesante del asunto, era la cara de Kai Hiwatari ñ------------n, la cual cambio drásticamente en menos de dos segundos n.ñ, algo más o menos así:

-.-o.o…oO…òÔ…ÒO…Ò/////////////////////////////Ó

Quizás el bicolor estaba "un poco" molesto n.nUU, sin embargo verlo sonrojarse era lo mas importante del asunto n-----ñ

-.-¡Prefiero morirme aquí Ò////O!- exclamo Kai

-.-Eso es un poco exagerado n-ñ- dijo Bryan

-.-No señor ¬/¬- refuto Hiwatari- Me niego ¬////¬

-.-¿Por qué o.o?- pregunto el pelilavanda- ¿no te gusta el BDSM oÔ?

-.-o////o

Los demás no podían opinar, dado que las imágenes mentales que se les vinieron, de Kai Hiwatari realizando una escena así, casi provoca una que otra hemorragia nasal u////u

-.-Hn ¬///¬- gruño Kai

-.-¿o no te gustan los prospectos para realizarlo ñ.ñ?- insistió Bryan

-.-Ninguno de los dos me gustan ¬////¬

-.-¿Cómo sabes oO¿acaso ya lo has hecho ñ--------------n?

-.-X////X

Alguien saldría desmayándose por las desvergonzadas preguntas del ruso.

Por otro lado, y dejando de lado las perversiones de su compañero de equipo ¬///¬, ni la mas mortal de las miradas de Kai podía aplacar las pasmadas y sonrojadas expresiones que lo miraban fijamente o////o

El bicolor se sentía desnudo TT///TT

-.-¡Con un demonio Ò//O¡No estoy ciego ¿SABEN Ò////O?!- reclamo, donde Kuznetzov se rio por la poca efectividad de sus palabras.

Y aunque cierta rubia sabia que Kai no estaba siendo del todo honesto u¬u, no podía seguir con esto u///u, o se saldría de control o/////o

-.-Continuemos o///ô- propuso Julia tomando las hojas sin conseguir la atención de los demás ¬¬

…la poca colaboración le hizo fruncir el ceño ù.u

-.-¡OIGAN ÒO!- rugió consiguiendo que algunos saltaran en sus puestos- Bien ¬¬….dice para Bryan: "¿cuanto cobras por un strip?"

Ajeno a ello, Kai resoplo aliviado u.u, agradecido por deshacerse de esas molestas miradas ¬////¬

-.-Bueno, no hago eso u.u- reconoció Bryan- Pero si lo hiciera ñ.n, dependería de la persona y de cuanto dinero puedo sacarle ñ-----------n

Julia sonrió por la honesta respuesta n-------n que resultaba totalmente aceptable n----n, mientras los demás reprochaban la oportunista actitud ¬¬

-.-Otra vez Bryan: "¿que es lo primero q ves en un(a) chico(a), por q?"

-.-Bueno o.o…-divago el ruso curiosos porque alguien se interesara por esos aspectos de su vida. Cosa que le resultaba muy divertida n-----n-…tiene que ser una persona muy decidida, que no titubee ni se deje abatir por nada ni por nadie, por lo que debe de ser inteligente para saber que quiere y porque lo quiere. En cuanto a la apariencia no soy exigente u.u, con tal que sea mas bajo que yo n----ñ

….

….

….

Valla o.o….que completo oÔ, por no decir totalmente inesperada la descripción que no creían tan profunda n---n

-.-" Podrías repetir el beso con Kai?"

Diablos o.o

-.-Por supuesto n---n- dijo Bryan intentando pararse

-.-.¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!-gritaron algunos, siendo Hilary quien le salto encima para detenerlo n¬nUU

El pequeño forcejeo hizo que Julia cerrar los ojos.

-.-¡QUIETOS ÒO!- ordeno deteniendo cualquier movimiento- A sus puestos ¬¬

Hn ¬¬, como ya había dicho, no podía permitir que algo le ocurriera a su socio u.u

-.-Mejor sigamos, dice: "Esto exclusivamente para las chicas! a excepciòn de Julia y Matilda... Què demonios debo hacer para que se largen de una buena vez? ESTORBAN!... Gracias ;)"

-.-¿otra vez ¬¬?- gruño Hilary

-.-Comienzo a cansarme de esa pregunta u.u- resoplo Emily

--¡¿Y yo que hice TT0TT?!- lloriqueo Mariah

La estadounidense suspiro u.u, la gata rosa lloro desconsoladamente abrazada a Ray ñ.ñ, quien le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda, siendo Hilary, que por no poder dejar su puesto junto a Kai º¬º, habría roto esa maldita hoja de preguntas ¬¬

Claro o.o, eso siempre y cuando Julia se lo permitiera n¬nUU

-.-¡Estoy en contra del Yaoi ÒO!- reclamo Hilary- Bueno, no de TODO el yaoi o.o (sólo el que concierne a Kai y Tyson n---n) pero por eso no me puedo ir ¬¬

-.-Aun se necesitan mis conocimientos u.u- aseguro Emily- Aunque no me molestaría irme ¬¬

-.-¡Yo no me quiero ir TT0TT!- gimoteo Mariah

-.-n¬nUU

Los demás sonrieron por las explicaciones, de las cuales, la de Emily era la mas factible u¬uUU

-.-Tranquilas, nadie se va a ir n---nUU- dijo Julia- Oh eso creo o.oUU

-.-¬¬

-.-Siguiente pregunta n.nUU- comenzó, para ignorar los ceños fruncidos- "Por último exclusivo para Chicos -sin excepción-... a cuantos de los presentes les gusta Hiwatari Kai? -Bryan ya sabes q hacer ;)"

El bicolor ruso agacho la mirada, tapándose la cara con una mano, ya cansado de verse implicado en esas preguntas ù////u

Siendo ese el momento perfecto ñ----n, ahora que Kai no los estaba viendo, Bryan le dio una rápida mirada a su socia, ocasionando que la rubia tronara los dedos con una sádica sonrisa.

-.-….

Sin inmutarse a ella, Julia resoplo desilusionada por ver que la fuerza bruta ya no los intimidaba TT¬TT.

Pero estaba bien, siempre tenia un truco bajo la manga ñ-------n

-.-oÔUU…ù////u…..¬////¬

Aun así, sólo Tyson alzo la mano de mala gana ¬///¬, Hiro y Brooklyn lo hicieron con calma u.u

…pero aun faltaba alguien oÔ

-.-¡¿Qué ò////Ô?!- exclamo Tala.

-.-¬///¬

Incluso Ray entrecerró los ojos por las miradas fijas en ellos.

-.-òÔ- Julia frunció el ceño

Oh claro, ellos eran mas perceptivos que el menor de los Kinomiya u¬u, a Tala y Ray no podría engañarlos con falsos Blades

Tal vez un par de golpes los persuadirían de hablar n------------ñ.

-.-Continuemos ñ-n- dijo Bryan

-.-Pero…pero ó.o…-balbuceo la rubia señalando a los otros dos y así misma, en un intento por mostrarle lo que acababa de interrumpir.

La cínica sonrisa del pelilavanda, detuvieron sus palabras o.o. Bryan conocía otros métodos de sacarles la verdad que resultaban mucho mas entretenidos ñ.ñ

-.-En el mensaje de Saikano-san, **Aika Asakura **pregunta: "Que pasó con Ozuma-san?"

-.-¿Ozuma oO?- repitió Julia

-.-No lo he visto desde que bajamos del auto bus o.o- dijo Hilary

-.-Ni yo o.o- secundo Tyson con la unanimidad de los demás.

-.-¿Sera que encontró la forma de escapar ¬¬?- pregunto Lee

-.-No creo, los demás Saint- Shailds están ahí o.o- señalo Max

-.-Bueno, ya saben que no le gustan las multitudes u.u- dijo Julia- Seguro aparece mas tarde u.u. Claro que si, Aika-san lo quiere o.o, con mucho gusto lo traemos ñ.ñ

-.-Bien, sigamos con Ray…-intervino Bryan aun faltaban muchas preguntas y esperaba terminar antes del anochecer- dice: "y si es verdad q Rei se muere por el cachorrito Maxie?"

-.-¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO ÒO!!!- exclamo Mariah colgándose del brazo del Neko, tirando de él como si intentara alejarlo de Max, sentando a su lado.

Bryan y Julia se miraron en silencio, seria difícil sacarle información a Ray con la gata rosa a su lado u.u, la cual seguramente no importaría de no ser por la renuencia del Neko en hablar ¬¬

Al final ambos sonrieron con complicidad ñ----ñ, luego le sacarían la información ñ.ñ, a la fuerza de ser necesario ñ-------n

-.-Bien, sigue **Tary Nagisa** n---n- leyó Julia- ¿Eh oÔ?...toma Bryan u¬uUU

A este paso no podría hacer sufrir a los demás TT¬TT

"_òÔ ¡¿CÓMO SE LE OCURRE AL DESGRACIADO DE BRYAN HACERCARSE TANTO Y BESAR A MI QUERIDO KAI?!__"_

Otra fan inconforme u.u….bueno ¿Qué mas das u.u?

-.-Dice…-leyó Bryan- "¿Por qué Julia y trata tan bien a Brooklyn? ¬¬?"

-.-¿Tratarlo bien oÔ?- repitió la mencionada

-.-¡¡¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ÒO!!!!- exclamación unanimidad

-.-¬¬….Hn, en realidad es por que él SI me hace caso ¬¬, responde todas las preguntas sin estúpidos y tontos pretextos…-señalo Julia- ….tampoco tengo que obligarlo a estar aquí ÒO, no como a ciertos malcriados y quejosos Blade luchadores que lloran por todo ÒÓ

-.-¿llorar oO?- dijo Tala- Me saltaste encima, corriendo a 15 Km/h ÒO

-.-Eso es intrascendente ¬¬UU- dijo Julia interrumpiendo cualquier otro reclamo- Además, lo importarte en él es su extrema honestidad u.u, así que no tengo por que no corresponder su amable gesto n----n

-.-¬¬UUU

Inconformes pero viendo que no podían refutar, se limitaron a refunfuñar por lo bajo, mientras maldecían su desgraciado destino ù.u

-.-Para Hilary: "Querida" (fingiendo una sonrisa para después cambiar mi semblante completamente) ¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A GRITAR COMO LOCA, DESQUICIADA, Y DESPERTAR A KAI DE ESA MANERA TAN ABRUPTA!, y tampoco¡¡TE METAS ENTRE KAI Y TALA, lo que hagan y dejen de hacer, NO TE INCUMBE!"

Abrazando insistentemente a Kai aun colgada de su brazo, ella atrajo la atención de este junto a Tala por agazaparse un poco, mientras hacia un mohín molesto.

-.-He aquí otro hermoso mensaje n------ñ- señalo Emily- Con tan bonitos mensajes será difícil escoger una líder para nuestro grupo anti-Hilary ñ.ñ

-.-¡Cállate ÒO!- exclamo la castaña- No fue mi intención despertar a Kai ¬///¬, es culpa de TALA por acercarse y aprovecharse de él mientras duerme ¬¬XX

Los mordaces ojos carmín de Hiwatari se posaron en Ivanov como si buscara la veracidad de lo dicho ¬¬

-.-¡Yo no hice nada Ò///O!- dijo Tala en su defensa- ¡Fue él quien se quedo dormido ¬///¬!

-.-¡¿Y porque no lo despertaste ¬///¬?!-reclamo Hilary- Que se te duerma una persona en el hombro no es muy cómodo ¿sabes ¬¬?

Tuche o.o

Sin perder detalle, las miradas recayeron de Hilary a los ojos azules de Tala, esos que destellaban en una mortal y enfadad expresión o.oUU

Aunque Bryan disfrutaba el rumbo que tomaban las cosas ñ.ñ

-.-¿Y a ti que mas te da ¬¬?- inquirió Tala, dándose cuenta que no debía ni tenia que dar explicaciones u.u

-.-Oh….bueno yo….o///o- titubeo la castaña.

Una ligera pero irónica sonrisa curvo los labios del pelirrojo por saberse ganador ñ----n, claro que usar la debilidad de Hilary sobre Kai no era un triunfo tan grande u.u

Mas, los ojos fuego no parecían muy felices de que Tala evadiera de esa forma el tema ¬¬

-.-Para Kai…-dijo Julia tomando la hoja- y dice: "Querido Kaicito, yo tengo un prospecto, que 99.99 es la persona que te gusta, según tu descripción dada de cómo sería la persona idónea para ti, el .01 restante, es tu respuesta, que sé no querrás admitirlo, pero es la verdad, tú lo sabes en el fondo de tu hermosa alma y precioso corazón... El candidato idóneo es: cierto Ruso muy MUY Inteligente, de hermosos ojos azules y el ÚNICO que te conoce mejor que tú mismo, tanto que no es necesario decirle que quieres o que sientes, él, lo sabe, pues te conoce a la perfección. El pelirrojo es fuerte, sabe lo que quiere y arriesgaría todo por un sueño (o mejor dicho..., por ti), y que decir de sus ojos, no crees que sus ojos azules son hermosos?, Él, es tu alma gemela, en otras palabras n//n"

-.-….

-.-….

Kai parpadeo curioso mientras Tala era objeto de las demás miradas ù////u

En realidad parecía como si el pelirrojo hubiera escrito el mensaje n¬nUU o al menos conociera a la chica pues era una grande DIRECTA n¬nUUU

Por ello, Ivanov se llevo una mano a la cara ù////u, sólo faltaba que repitiera su nombre por todo el mensaje ¬///¬ como indirectamente sucedió ù¬u

-.-¿enserio?- pregunto Kai desviando la atención de Tala hacia su persona.

¿De verdad Tala podía hacer todo eso o.ô?

-.-O////O

¡Momento!... ¿acaso lo estaba considerando o///////////o?

Eso incluso hizo que Tala lo mirara fijamente con esa expresión de desconcierto pocas veces vista o///o

-.-¡Continuemos n¬n!- sugirió Julia- Para Tala: "Eh... Tala (pose y tonó sexy, y un poco sonrojada) Si quieres..., yo puedo darte "trabajo", podrías ser mi Host las 24 horas del día (te pagaría muy bien), o mejor aún, se mi novio y ya NADA, te faltaría, ya no tendrías qué trabajar nunca más, que dices¿Aceptas?"

-.-….

Un nuevo silencio se instauro u¬u…esta ignorancia los saldría matando u////u

-.-Bueno…- se aventuro Mariah- ¿Qué es un "Host" oô?

Emily suspiro u.u antes de responder algo que estaba en su idioma natal.

-.-Host: Anfitrión, huésped, mesonero, posadero u.u- dijo- Aunque Tary-san puede estarse refiriendo a "otro" tipo de "Anfitrión"

-.-…..

-.-…..

-.-…..

-.-¡¡¡¡¡KKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- grito Ian abalanzándose contra el pelirrojo, asustando de muerte a los demás TT¬TT- ¡¡¡NO PUEDEN LLEVARSELO TT0TT!!!

-.-TT¬TT- lloraron los demás

-.-¡¿Quién nos ayudara a pagar las deudas TT-TT?!...¡¿MORIREMOS TT0TT?!

-.-TT¬TT

Pensando seriamente suicidarse con cualquier arbusto que encontraran, los demás estaban al borde de un colapso nervioso, incluso Kai y Bryan se alejaron del pequeño ruso con esa actitud tan amable de¿Acaso te conozco òÔ? Mientras Spencer lo jalaba, cosa que parecía inútil, el pequeño ruso parecía adherido a Tala n¬nUU

-.-¡¡NO VOY A IR A NINGÚN LADO ÒO!!- exclamo Ivanov por los constantes lloriqueos que le estaban mojando la camiseta ù.u

-.-Me lo…prometes TT-TT- gimoteo Ian

-.-Si claro…¬¬UUU, lo que sea ¡ahora quítate ¬¬!- reclamo

-.-Da (si) TT¬TT- mascullo Ian soltándolo, haciendo un gran intento de sonrisa que resulto en un horrible y escalofriante gesto que puso a llorar a Matilda TT¬TT

Y mientras Ivanov se arreglaba el cabello y acomodaba la camisa u.u, se dio cuenta que los demás esperaban una respuesta mas completa u¬u

-.-No me gusta estar sin hacer nada ¬¬-

-.-Oh, pero vas a hacer "muchas cosas" ñ----n- dijo Tyson

-.-Hn ¬///¬, no gracias, yo no sirvo sólo para "eso"- se negó Tala

Sin embargo, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, se sentía halagado porque alguien se tomara tantas molestias por él u//////u

-.-Muy bien, otra vez Tala n---n….-dijo Julia-…dice: "Beloved (Querido) Tala..., así que Kai es MUY importante para ti... para tú equipo¿no? (tu lo dijiste), en resumidas cuentas... tu equipo, se resume sólo... a ti y Kai, y eso no quita el hecho de qué sigue siendo MUY importante para ti (M, interesante //)"

-.-No me refería a eso ò////o- dijo el pelirrojo- El equipo tiene 4 integrantes ¬///¬ (cinco con Ian u¬u)

-.-Corrección, es un equipo en parejas u.u- intervino Emily- Los otros dos son suplentes u.u

-.-Así que Tary-san tiene razón, y Kai es muy pero MUY importante para ti ñ------------n- noto Bryan

-.-No tuerzas mis palabras ¬///¬- amenazo Ivanov.

-.-Oh no o.o, no lo hago ñ-----n, tú mismo lo dijiste ¿recuerdas ñ----n?- dijo Kuznetzov

-.-Pero no me refería a eso ò//////o- insistió Tala

-.-Entonces es culpa de tu subconsciente ñ----------n, el fue el que te traiciono ñ.n- señalo divertido Bryan

-.-Pero yo no ¬///¬….

-.-¡MUY BIEN ñ-n!- exclamo Julia viendo que esto no iba a ningún lado u¬u- Dice: "Yo..., no sabía que los rusos (los chicos malos, duros y sexy's) fueran tan amables y que incluso se felicitarán y se dieran apoyo entre ellos... (reproducción de sonido) - "_Buenas jugadas Tala, Felicitaciones_ (Spencer) –"_Gracias, pero considerando lo cerca que estuvo Lee de derrotarme la verdad es que no hay nada que celebrar_..." (stop de la grabación)"

-.-….

Los Blitzkrieg Boys no miraron a nada en particular, ese tipo de comentarios no deberían de salir a la luz publica ¬¬

Kai cerro los ojos, bajando la mirada mientas una ligera sonrisa curvaba sus labios, quizás algo divertido con la situación, después de todo, una de las pocas veces que se felicitaban tenia que salir precisamente a comentarse, resultaba un poco irónico si lo pensaba.

Para ellos un gesto resultaba mas significativo que las palabras, si se alentaban a su manera n¬nUU, después de todo era un equipo ¿no?

-.-¡Que lindos º¬º!- exclamo Mariah donde los demás fingieron demencia al mirar hacia otro lado, mientras los rusos entrecerraron mortalmente los ojos en amenaza.

-.-Nada de lindo ¬¬- dijo Spencer.

-.-Vale o.o- musito la Neko

Julia sonrió abiertamente por esa forma de actuar.

-.-De acuerdo, de nuevo Tala: "¿Es verdad Talita, Que preferirías bey-batallar sólo a que Kai fuera tu compañero?, (porqué Kai eso es lo que creé)"

No es que al bicolor le interesara mucho si el pelirrojo lo quería o no como compañero u.u, después de todo ya lo era y si no le gustaba pues se aguantaba ¬¬, porque él no dejaría a los Blitzkrieg Boys ¬¬

Tampoco le fue muy difícil identificar a Ivanov, lo que estaba pensando Kai u.u luego de un rápido vistazo.

-.-Hn ¬////¬- resoplo Tala cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba hacia otro lado- Si he dicho que él es muy…

-.-òÔ

-.-MUY ¬¬….- recalco molesto de las inquisitivas miradas, al diablo, no tenia porque estar dando explicaciones de todo lo que decía ¬¬, que pensaran lo que quisieran u.u-…importante para mi….equipo, es porque no me molesta que este conmigo…

-.-oÔ

-.-ù.u

…las sorprendidas y un poco pasmadas expresiones le hicieron ver que tal vez hablo de mas o///o

-.-…es decir o///o, conmigo…como compañero claro esta u////u

-.-¬¬

En este momento, la palabra del ruso no resultaba muy convincente ¬¬

-.-De acuerdo n.nUU…-dijo Julia- …Para Kai y dice: "Tengo una duda, Kai... ¿Cuál era tu antigua vida, esa que tuviste que abandonar para entrenar en cuerpo y mente¿Acaso era esa... al lado de tú -cof cof– Uke –cof- digo Wyatt"

-.-….

Bueno o.o…esa era una graciosa forma de decirlo u¬uUU, pero…

-.-Si

-.-¡¿Qué òO?!

Como varias voces resonaron al mismo tiempo, Kai no pudo identificar a ninguna salvo la de Hilary, quien la mas cercana u.u

-.-Bueno, mientras estuve en el colegio permanecí muy tranquilo u.u- informo Hiwatari

-.-¬¬

Una nueva y divertida sonrisa se vio en Julia, si la explicación del bicolor no los convencía n.nUU, esto no les iba a gustar n¬nUU

-.-Tary-san finaliza con un comentario: "Para todos los presentes, en especial aquellos que sientan interés y/o atracción por Kai: Deberían de estar más atentos, ya que Wyatt, siempre esta al pendiente de que le falta a su hiwatari-kun, es un uke dedicado y entregado en cuerpo y alma y no olvide que Kai se preocupó y bey-batallo por él, así que él, Wyatt, no Walter ni Wilson, es su competencia más directa"

-.-…

-.-….

Normalmente eso los hubiera hecho reír durante mucho, MUCHO tiempo, sin embargo había que reconsiderar la situación u.u

El castaño había logrado permanecer junto a Kai mucho tiempo, mucho más que cualquiera de los presentes ¬¬

…y eso no podía ser bueno.

-.-Quizás tenga razón u.u- dijo Brooklyn con tranquilidad.

-.-¿Eh òÔ?- musito Kai

-.-Hmm, es mejor vigilar a Wilfrido u.u- señalo Hiro

-.-¡Oigan òo!- reclamo el bicolor- ¡Estoy aquí ¿saben ¬¬?!

Renuente a ser tratado como un objeto, los otros dos se miraron entre si para luego sonreír.

-.-Claro, si tú no estuvieras nosotros no tendríamos un motivo para estar aquí n---n- sonrió Brooklyn

-.-….

-.-….

Con ese comentario todos se quedaron en silencio por tanta franqueza o.oUUU

-.-OK oÔUU- dijo Julia- Toma Kai, Tary-san participa en tu subasta n---n- sonrió pasándole una foto- Ah…en realidad todos los Blade luchadores están a la venta o.o…

-.-¬¬

-.-…en la subasta claro esta n¬nUU- señalo divertida- Así que si quiere participar con Tala y Jhonny con mucho gusto Ne n---n

Pasándole una foto a Tala de su compradora, Julia volvió a acomodarse en su puesto, ya después buscaría al integrante de los Majestics ñ.n

-.-Bien, sigue las preguntas de **Zafira Usui**n---n y dice para Kai: "A quien quieres mas? A Tala, Bryan o a Tyson?"

-.-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa ¬¬? –cuestiono Kai

-.-Pues una sencilla y simple pregunta n---n- respondió Julia- Ahora contesta ¬¬

-.-Hn ¬¬, no lo hare

-.-¡¿Cómo no ÒO?!- amenazo la rubia, callando cualquier palabra una vez miro dentro de los ojos fuego.

…ahí supo que él no podía decidirse por ninguno o.o

…que interesante ñ----------------------------------n

-.-Continuemos para Tala, Bryan y Tyson: "Estarían dispuestos a darle a Kai un beso en la boca?"- leyó la rubia

-.-¡Yo si n0n!- exclamo Bryan con animo

-.-¬///¬

Julia comenzaba a pensar que quizás si Kai no estuviera los demás podrían responder con mayor libertad oO, pues la renuencia de los otros dos en contestar era muy evidente u¬uUU

Por desgracia, ni Tyson ni Tala cederían tan fácilmente u¬u

Eran tan malditamente obstinados ¬¬

-.-Muy bien n-n, siguiente pregunta, de nuevo Tala, Bryan y Tyson: "Le dare 60 mil pesos al primero de ustedes 2 ke puedan darle un beso en la boca a Kai... Julia, te daré 40 mil si los dejas (si Kai se resiste... usa tu imaginación)"….Genial, dinero gratis ñ0n- festejo Julia luego de leer.

-.-No soy ningún objeto ¬¬, me rehusó a que negocien conmigo òo- se quejo Kai

Mas las miradas de los tres mencionados parecieron brillar como si fuera un reto, hicieron que los ojos carmín se entrecerraran molestos ¬¬

-.-Yo continuo, sigue de nuevo **Ariane De Virgo****- **leyó Bryan- Y dice: "¿quería saber como rayos le hace Kai, y Ray para ser tan lindos?"

-.-¡¡¡¡KKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA XD!!!- chillo Mariah- ¿verdad que si º¬º? Además es encantador, amable y sumamente perfecto- suspiro soñador- E increíblemente atractivo.

Por fortuna, los presentes atinaron a taparse los oídos u¬uUU, ya prevenidos a ese tipo de preguntas u.u

-.-Etto u¬uUU….-mascullo Ray por la intromisión de su amiga-…gracias Ariane-san, pero en realidad no hago nada en especial n---n

-.-Hn u.u- concordó Kai

-.-Sigamos con Max: "por pura casualidad conoces ha shun de saint seiya? es que tu actitud se me hace tna familiar, además que tu carita se parece en inocente?"

-.-Primo cuarto por el lado de la tía borracha que se caso con el tío del ahijado de la hermana de la suegra que conoce a la hermana de la mamá de Max u.u- recito Emily.

-.-¿Eh oOUU?

…aunque nadie entendió en realidad u¬uUU

-.-De nuevo para Ray: "como soportas a Marahia?"- leyó Bryan

Tapándose los oídos con las manos, los demás estuvieron a la expectativa de lo que venia.

…que vida tan complicada Ne TT-TT

-.-¡¿Cómo, que como me soporta ÒO?!- chillo la pelirosa

-.-Sabias que gramaticalmente eso esta mal pronu…

-.-¡¡NO ME IMPORTA ÒO!!- grito Mariah, interrumpiendo la inteligente observación de Emily.

-.-OO

Dejándola un poco aturdida y despeinada por tan potente voz. Ocasionando que cierta castaña junto a Kai comenzara a reírse de la estadounidense.

-.-¡¡Y TÚ CÁLLATE ÒÓ!!!- exigió también despeinándola- ¡He trabajado MUY duro para llegar a donde estoy ÒÓ! Soy amable, colaboradora, y me preocupo MUCHO por que mis amigos estén bien, y no les falta nada ÒO, ASÍ QUE MEREZCO ALGO DE RECONOCIMIENTO….

-.-OOUUU

-.-TT¬TT

…nadie intervino, pero ese tipo de deshagos emocionales los iban a enloquecer TT-TT

-.-…¿Pregunta como me soporta òO?- dijo la gata rosa- Pues porque soy linda, amable¡Y LA MEJOR AMIGA QUE JAMÁS A TENIDO ÒÓ!

-.-TT¬TTT

Lo único audible después de eso, fue la pesada respiración de Mariah, mientras los pobres Blade luchadores, agazapados en sus lugares se veían amedrantados por tan escalofriantes palabras TT.TT, a las cuales temían que Mariah comenzara a golpearlos o lanzarles cosas sin ninguna razón TT-TT

….pensándolo mejor o.o, tal vez si estaban un poco paranoicos u¬uUU

-.-Gracias Mariah u¬u- dijo Bryan por la negativa de Ray que con las manos y la cabeza, daba una silenciosa suplica para que no tocara mas el tema- Dice para Kai: "puedes entenderte con dranzer? es decir lo escuchas?"

-.-Es bien sabido que los Blade luchadores tienen un fuerte vinculo con sus bestias Bit u.u- dijo Emily- Es obvio que alguien con la experiencia de Kai escuche a Dranzer, porque….

-.-Hn ¬¬

Quizás por eso le dolía tanto (especialmente el orgullo ¬¬) haber permitido que le quitaran al fénix

-.-Sigamos OOUU- propuso Julia arrebatándole la hoja a su socio intentando que no se tocara el tema de las bestias bit para evitar molestias n¬nUU- Dice para Tyson: "como te soporta draagon?"

-.-Es un misterio sin resolver u.u- dijo Tala.

-.-¡Oye ¬¬!- reclamo el peliazul- Draggon, y yo tenemos un lazo único, además el fue quien me eligió como su compañero u.u

-.-De pronto se equivoco oÔ, ya sabes, llovía, estaba oscuro, seguramente no veía muy bien ñ---n- señalo divertido Tala

-.-¬¬

Cosa que a Tyson no le hacia mucha gracia.

-.-¡MUY BIEN ñ0n!- exclamo Julia- Para Max: "que te gusta de Drazile?"

La bonita sonrisa del rubio pareció disipar la "ligera molestia" del resto, por saberse explotados y obligados a revelar coas que NADIE debería saber ¬¬

-.-Drazil me entiende muy bien n—n- dijo Max- Es muy tranquilo, y siempre ha estado cuando mas lo necesito n---n

-.-¡Que lindo º¬º!- exclamaron Mariah y Hilary

Mientras ellas se paraban para ir a abrazar al rubio, Julia siguió leyendo…Hmmm, había un mensaje para Zeo o.o, pero Mariam aun no volvía TT¬TT

-.-Ne, Gomen Nasai Ariane-san- pronto le hare llegar su mensaje a Zeo TT-TT- se disculpo Julia- Y por ultimo para Brooklyn: "broklyn, es un comentario, estas como dios quiere que estés, sos muy lindo, pero Kai, Ray y Zeo siguen siendo mas."

El pelinaranja sonrió como respuesta n---n…

-.-º¬º

…ocasionando uno que otro suspiro.

-.-Adivina quien soy n---n- propuso una voz intrusa tapándole los ojos a Julia.

-.-….

¡¡¡KKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

El grito interior, compartido por los presentes OO, los dejo congelados del susto en sus puestos, sin posibilidad de escape TT¬TT

-.-Hmmm-musito la rubia tocándolo las manos que le cubrían, hasta que sonrió ampliamente- ¡¡MARIAM!!

¡¡¡KKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

La sola mención de su nombre les daba escalofríos TT¬TT

Por otra parte, la peliazul sonrió soltando a su amiga, mas noto algo inusual oÔ

Si mal no recordaba oô (y no creía ya que ayudo a reunir a los presentes ñ-----n) debería de haber mas gente oO

-.-¿Y Kai y Bryan o.o?- pregunto Mariam

-.-¿Qué OO?- dijo Julia mirando a su derecha…

….Demonios oôUU

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Podría resultar un poco escalofriante ver como una nube gris se cernía insistentemente sobre el lugar donde se realizaban la s preguntas ¬¬UU, como si el sol no pudiera entrar u¬uUU

Por ello, cierto bicolor ruso-japonés no había podido apreciar tan bonito día, en el que él farfullaba cuanta incongruencia se le ocurría gracias a un MUY molesto detalle que casualmente estaba atrás suyo ¬¬

-.-¡¿Por qué demonios me sigues Kuznetzov ¬¬?!- reclamo Kai.

El pelilavanda dejo de caminar cuando Hiwatari giro para verlo. Aparentemente el bicolor estaba enojado u.u, lo sabia porque sólo cuando lo llamaba por su apellido era cuando quería algo de espacio.

-.-No se porque de repente se me ocurrió la absurda idea de que tal vez irías a la habitación de Julia a buscar tu Blade- respondió Bryan encogiéndose de hombros, como si le restara importancia al asunto.

-.-Hn ¬¬UU- gruño Kai dándole la espalda. No era precisamente eso lo que iba a hacer u.uUU, pero el otro no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, pues en realidad si iba a buscar su Blade

Mientras mas rápido encontrar a Dranzer, mas rápido se largaría de ese maldito sitio ù.u

-.-Hn- bufo cansado, caminando hacia las cabañas, tendría que ver como se desharía de Bryan para buscar su Blade.

-.-¿Por qué tanta prisa ñ---n?- dijo Bryan abrazándolo por la espalda, deteniendo cualquier movimiento, una vez sus manos lo rodearon.

Desprevenido como estaba, Hiwatari atino a colocar sus propias manos intentando alejar las contrarias. Hasta que frunció molesto el ceño, por el cínico ruso que le sonreía apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

-.-Tienes cinco segundos para alejarte o…-amenazo Kai.

-.-¿O que?-

-.-….

-.-…..

Muy pocas veces Kai se hiela ante algo, sin embargo seria difícil descifrar lo que sintió en ese momento, fue como si el mundo se le viniera encima, por la una húmeda caricia en su cuello, junto a las manos intrusas que se filtraban debajo por su camisa.

**PUMMMMMMMMM**

Donde el certero codazo en el abdomen del pervertido ruso basto para que lo soltara ¬////¬XXX

-.-Hn- gruño Kai dando media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-.-Espera…-llamo Bryan apenas recuperando el aire, arrodillado en el pasto gracias al "suave" golpe del bicolor ù¬uUU-¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

Exigió jalando a Kai por la manga de su camisa. Seria importante recordar que ninguno de los Blade luchadores que fue encuestado por la mañana tenia la misma ropa u.u, gracias a la explosión de chocolate proporcionada por Matilda n¬nUU

Por lo que la camiseta de mangas largas que usaba el bicolor le fue bastante útil a Kuznetzov para impedir su huida ñ-------n

-.-…..

-.-….

Darle la vuelta a Kai para que lo viera de frente no fue demasiado difícil. Pero hablar no era lo que precisamente Bryan tenía en mente.

-.-….

-.-….

Con una mano alrededor de la estrecha cintura, y la otra enredada en el cabello bicolor, Bryan lo jalo hasta tenerlo muy cerca. Tan cerca, que Kai abrió mucho los ojos cuando una presión sello los labios en una inusual y perfecta unión.

Capturando despacio los contornos sonrosados, el pelilavanda no tuvo problema en aprovecharse de la estupefacción del otro para deslizarse entre sus labios.

Tocando, explorando, lamiendo con detenimiento la caliente humedad. Perdiéndose en el ocasional placer que la suavidad de esos labios le ofrecían.

Mordiendo el labio inferior. Donde su corazón dio un vuelco por el ligero gemido que murió en su garganta. Siendo esa su señal de alejarse o Kai reaccionaria no de una manera precisamente amable.

Sin soltarlo sonrió por la expresión desubicada que parecía no comprender, y es que Hiwatari nunca se había visto envuelto en una situación así.

-.-Tenemos una sorpresa para ti- le susurro Bryan

Pero Kai no reacciono sino hasta que parpadeo un par de veces…donde al final termino frunciendo el ceño molesto.

-.-¡¡Eres un….!!-

-.-¡¡¡Kai º¬º!!!- grito Julia interrumpiendo el posible golpe del bicolor, una vez salto para colgarse de su cuello. Quedando su pecho contra la espalda de Hiwatari.

La rubia parecía muy contenta n----n, como una niña que da saltitos cuando recibe un regalo º¬º

-.-¡¡¡LLEGARON TUS COMPRADORAS º¬º!!!

CONTINUARA:

Ann¡¡ME MUERO X.X!!!

Ro: ¬¬UU…u¬uUU….después de 50 páginas con115 preguntas n¬nUU, cualquiera se cansaría u¬uUU

Ann¡Se me secaron las ideas X.X¡VEO LA LUZ X0X!!

Ro: ya deja de payasear y compórtate ¬¬

Ann: X.X

Ro (Suspiro)¿Por qué me molesto ¬¬UU?

**ZAPE**

Ann¡Oye ÒO!

Ro: así esta mejor ñ------n

Ann: no tienes porque golpearme ¬¬…duele ¿sabes òO?

Ro: Vale, lo siento u.u…ahora, por favor puedes terminar con esto ¬¬, diles lo de tu douj…

Ann¡¡¡LALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!

Ro: oÔ….no me digas que no lo dirás ò.o

Ann¿Decir que o.o?

Ro: lo de tu douj…

Ann¡¡LALALALALALALALALALA¡¡NO OIGO, NO OIGO!!!

Ro: bien, lo diré yo ¬¬

Ann: No puedes ¬¬

Ro: Ann les hizo un regalo por la navidad u.u

Ann¡¡¡WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!...O////O

Ro: Es un pequeño "Doujinshi" de la ultima parte u.u, ósea un BryanxKai o.o, con beso y todo incluido ñ----n

Ann: No es muy bueno u///u, pero si alguien lo quiere me deja su mail y con mucho gusto se los envió Ne

Ro: Ves, ya esta ¿era tan difícil ¬¬?

Ann: no sabes cuanto u/////u

Ro: ¬¬…vamos, si haces un regalo es para enviarlo u.u

Ann: u///u

Ro (suspiro): Bien, **este es un llamado para quienes participan en la subasta o.o, **como leyeron, en el próximo capitulo aparecerán n-----n, así que les agradeceríamos si nos dieran un pequeño profile de sus personalidades y como racionarían frente a los Blade luchadores n----n

Ann: Ya saben o.o, cosas, como que harían si vieran a Kai n----n, o si se encontraran a Hilary u¬uUU. **NO SON SÓLO QUIENES PARTICIPAN POR Kai, SON TODAS LAS QUE QUIERAN APARECER, YA SEA POR TALA, RAY O BRYAN**** etc.**

Ro: Se les recuerda que no se pueden responder los Reviewers o.o, pero en el profile con mucho gusto encontraran las respuestas a tan encantadores mensajes n---n.

Bueno, para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w ww. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como esta la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Ann¡¡No se les olvide mandar sus profile compradoras n0n!!

Ro¡¡Y que Ann les hizo un regalo n0n!!

Ann: ¬¬

Ro: I love you too n----n


	7. QUE EMPIECE LA GUERRA

Ann (Con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza): -.-

Ro: oÔ…ignoren el hecho que tenga una bolsa encima u.u o incluso que este semi-inconsciente en el teclado XD. Lleva una semana sin dormir por culpa de los parciales de la universidad

Ann: -.0…o.o…¡Konichiwa Ne n0n!...ZzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzz -.- (cae inconsciente sobre Ro)

Ro: Ignoren eso también XDDDDDD. Lamentamos mucho la demora, demo, Ann no había tenido tiempo n--n

Ann: ZZZzzzzzzZZZZZ -.-

Ro: Bien, recomendaciones n—n, este capítulo está mucho más largo que el anterior o.o, así que pónganse cómodos u.u, esto ira para largo XD

Ann: ZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ -.-

Ro: BayBlade no nos pertenece, bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que ya saben o.o. Luego no se quejen si luego se atrofian u.u con esta estupidez.

Esto tiene insinuaciones Shonen-Ai, nada muy explicito pero si no te gusta pos ni modo, adiós. Tampoco tenemos parejas explicitas o.o, mas bien se ha convertido en un TodosxTodos

CAPITUL SIETE: QUE EMPIECE LA GUERRA

Sol filtrándose entre las ramas de los altos arboles de ese clima perfectamente fresco. El medio día se acercaba.

-.-Hn

Detalle por demás intrascendente para el bicolor ruso. Kai resoplo con aburrimiento, ahora sentado entre ese grupo (bastante grande) de personas extrañas ¬¬

-.-¡Suelta a Ray ÒO!- chillo Mariah por enésima vez. Los demás comenzaron a cansarse ¿Dónde había un peñasco cuando se necesita ù.u?

-.-No quiero n--ñ- replico una muchacha sin ceder su posición.

-.-¡Julia òÔ!- se quejo la gata rosa por quien se colgaba del brazo de Ray.

-.-Deja a Ratekahinashysu-san en paz ¬¬- ordeno por enésima vez Julia

La rubia advirtió que nada ni NADIE debía molestar a sus compradoras o ella misma se haría cargo ¬¬XXX. La amenaza fue tomada muy enserio por los presentes o.o

Kai suspiro. Su encuentro con ellas había resultado un poco…accidentado ¬¬UUU

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pequeños tramos de luz se filtraba entre los leves espacio de las ramas en los altos arboles. El clima era perfecto, se respiraba una agradable frescura

Y aunque tanta perfección resultaba sospechosa. Nadie podía objetar frente a ese efímero pero placentero detalle por parte de unas compradoras: ¡comida TT0TT! ¡Les trajeron comida TT¬TT!

…había quienes lloraban de felicidad TT¬TT

Así que mientras Julia hablaba con el grupo de chicas. Los Blade luchadoras (as) se encontraban un poco apartados, viéndolas de espaldas.

-.-**Kaily Lowkly **y **Ginny-Flor de cerezo- **los trajeron u.u- informo Bryan al señalar los alimentos.

…más tarde les harían un altar TT¬TT

Pero mientras tocaban el paraíso TT0TT. Julia acomodaba a sus compradoras antes de dejarlas hacer lo que quisieran u.u…un negocio organizado es un negocio prospero n--n

-.-Etto o.o…a carencia de asientos (o de algún lugar donde el techo NO se les venga encima u¬uUU) por favor siéntense- ofreció con una sonrisa el pasto donde ella también se acomodo-Espero hayan tenido un buen viaje n—n (nosotros casi morimos en el u¬u)

-.-¬¬

Ellas preferían omitir la tétrica y casi mortal experiencia u.u. El inconsciente conductor, que golpearon después de bajar del autobús, hablaba por si solo ¬¬

Aun no sabía cómo lograron llegar u.u, el conductor tenía la culpa por no revisar el auto ¬¬UU, perder ¡Dos malditas ruedas! En una curva no podía ser casual ¬¬XXX

-.-De acuerdo n.nUU- dijo Julia. Comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentían TT-TT- Bueno, me gustaría aclarar unos puntos o.o, primero: La subasta se realizara en la mañana n-n. Sé que quieren hablar con los demás n—n, así que no hay problema, pueden preguntar lo "que sea" el único requisito es no interrumpirse entre si o.o, no pueden evitar que las demás hablen u¬uUU (esto es una democracia XD) Segundo: Sólo tengo una versión de cada blade luchador (es decir, sólo un Kai o.o) así que deben compartir n.nUUU. Tercero, y ultimo: Aun pueden postularse por más Blade luchadores n—ñ. Aquí tengo unas hojas con sus nombres, y a quien quieren ganar, si está mal por favor háganmelo saber o.o

Sin más repartió las hojas cuya información iba así:

**Kai**: Lioku, MINE28, Saikano Li, C-Marian-T-H-Cullen, Amed, Kaily Lowkly, Tay Nagisa, Ariane de Virgo, Ale Prinston, Kaily Lowkly, Zafira Usui

**Ray:** MINE28, Ratekahinashysu, Lioku, Marina Hiwatari

**Tala:** MINE28, Lioku, Tary Nagisa, Ale Prinston, Zafira Usui, Marina Hiwatari

**Bryan:** C-Marian-T-H-Cullen, Hio Ivanov, Lioku, Ale Prinston

**Zeo:** Ariane de Virgo, Ratekahinashysu

**Jhonny:** Tary Nagisa, Ale Prinston

**Brooklyn:** C-Marian-T-H-Cullen, Amed, Lioku, Kirio-san, Ariane de Virgo, Ale Prinston, Zafira Usui

**Tyson:** Akisuki Kinomiya

**Max:** MINE28

**Miguel:** Lioku

**Mistel:** Ratekahinashysu

Luego de segundos de silencio, una chica de largo cabello negro, piel pálida y una bonita mascara con una mariposa negra de antifaz que le cubría el rostro, alzo la mano a modo de llamar la atención.

-.-¿Si Ariane-san n—n?- pregunto Julia

La amazona postulante a la armadura de coma virgo, **Ariane de Virgo, **bajo la mano por ser el centro de atención.

-.-Me preguntaba Julia-san, si te importa si intento comprar a tú hermano- cuestiono. La aludida enarco una ceja, los ademanes contrarios para acercarse callaron cualquier comentario- Es que en verdad Raul me cae bien, y se me olvido agregarlo la vez pasada, te ofrezco un trato…

Entre susurros, la rubia escucho atenta una vez se acomodo a su lado, en realidad no había contemplado la posibilidad que alguien pudiera querer a Raul o.o

-.-…puede que lo rechaces, pero puedes hacerlo efectivo, claro a cambio de tú hermano, y los antes mencionados, ¿Qué te parece? lo que tú desees..

-.-°-°

-.-…o quieras sin ninguna trampa, a tus pies y a tu entera disposición, no importa de que se trate lo que sea que quieras lo tendrás…

-.-°¬°

-.-…comprendes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad Julia-san?- concluyo Ariane

-.-¡¡Si comprendo °¬°!!...¿eh o.o?

Antes de poder dar su afirmativa y efusiva respuesta °-°, una mano le sujeto la parte trasera da la camisa, muy cerca del cuello, donde fue obligada a ponerse de pie y quedar a la altura de un par de ojos grises.

-.-Hola Bryan n¬nUU- saludo Julia

El pelilavanda la miro con neutralidad un par de segundos. Impedir que su socia aceptara cuanto soborno se le atravesaba era un trabajo de tiempo completo ¬¬UU

-.-°¬°

…sin embargo las intensas miradas le hicieron ver el pequeño grupo…

-.-¬¬

….no todas lo adoraban precisamente u.u. Tampoco lo odiaban según veía oÔ. Sonrió por las expresiones ligeramente molestas ñ--n

-.-¡Bryan n0n!- exclamo una de las presentes para saltar y abrazarlo.

-.-**Hio- **chan- saludo el ruso con las manos alrededor de ella a modo de aceptar el alegre gesto.

Mientras la situación trascurría sin real interés, los ojos verdes de **Kaily Lowkly **se centraron de pura casualidad en el grupo de Blade luchadores sólo para detallar en algo sumamente curioso o.o…

-.-¿Y Kai o.o?

Las demás giraron para centrarse en otro peculiar acontecimiento oÔ…

-.-¿Y Tala o.o?- señalo **Ginny**

-.-….

-.-…

Lejos de ellas, y notando las intensas miradas, los Blade luchadores se miraron entre sí. La desaparición del bicolor no resultaría importante de no ser por cierta ausencia pelirroja ù.u

-.-¡¿Dónde diablos esta Tala ÒÔ?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En ese espeso bosque resultaba fácil extraviarse, aun así, dos rusos en particular no se alejaban demasiado del límite establecido alrededor de las cabañas, manteniendo una distancia prudente para no ser vistos.

No es como si hubieran planeado partir juntos, fue una casualidad encontrarse; de hecho chocaron y casi se caen. Pero estando tan cerca de las compradoras y Julia u.uUU, no tuvieron más opción que cooperar y salir en silencio; después de todo tenían el mismo objetivo: sus bestias bit.

-.-¿La cabaña de las chicas?- inquirió Tala por verse tan cerca del lugar- No creo que nuestros Blades estén ahí, Julia no sería tan estúpida

-.-No busco los Blades- informo Kai- Tiene que haber algo en su habitación que nos lo devuelva.

¿Extorsión? El pelirrojo sonrió cínico. Si conseguía a Wolborg podría terminar con esta tortura.

De reojo miro al bicolor a su lado. En realidad todos sus problemas se reducían a ese imbécil Hiwatari. Resoplo. De mala gana y algo sonrojado miro hacia otro lado.

-.-Kai…-llamo

-.-¿Hmmm?

Ivanov dejo de caminar. Kai le imito luego de avanzar uno pasos más. Despacio giro. Tala mantenía una expresión de seriedad que le hizo parpadear en desentendimiento.

-.-Tengo algo que decirte- determino decidido. Estaba harto, era ahora o nunca. Sin prisa se acerco.

-.-¿No puede esperar?- pregunto inquieto de no saber cuánto tiempo tenía antes de ser encontrados

-.-…

La mano que lo sujeto de la muñeca freno su andar. Curioso miro al pelirrojo.

-.-Mira, esto es importante y no es fácil ¬/¬- dictamino Tala

Él lucia algo molesto. Kai guardo silencio, las platicas profundas no eran para ellos, pero si su capitán tenia la lastimosa necesidad de hablar con él, entonces debía aguardar u.u

-.-Escucha…yo…-musito despacito. Su mano bajo por la muñeca del bicolor hasta entrelazarse con sus dedos.

-.-…

Hiwatari bajo la mirada ante el gentil toque. Lentamente tuvo que alzar un poco la cabeza cuando Ivanov se acero un poco más.

-.-Es que tú…tú me gus…

-.-¡¡WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

**PUM**

La atención del bicolor se la llevo la chica castaña que cayó de bruces al suelo con los brazos estirados, y un sonoro golpe que prometía haberle hecho daño.

Tala bajo la cabeza. Esto era tan injusto

-.-Hilary, ¿estás bien n.nUU?- pregunto Julia ayudándola a incorporarse antes que **Tary Nagisa** la mataran por interrumpir el importante momento ò.o

-.-X¬X

Pero la aturdida Hilary no cayó a propósito, alguien la empujo, ella ni siquiera sabía que Kai estaba ahí X-X

-.-¿Eh o.o?

Mas, cuando Julia alzo la mirada los dos Blade luchadores no estaban

…eso no podía ser bueno oÔ

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entre las sombras de los altos arboles se podía respirar cierta calma que tranquilizaba los sentidos en una adormecedora sensación.

-.-¡Kuznetzov!

…que podía irse al diablo cuando se lleva arrastrando una bolsa con comida. El pelilavanda dejo de caminar, giro un poco por la voz femenina tras su espalda. Inevitablemente sonrió por la chica castaña que se acercaba.

Ella miro en todas las direcciones como si buscara a alguien. Incluso Bryan extendió los brazos en señal de estar solo n--ñ

-.-Ginny-chan…-saludo-…no tengo a Kai escondido ¿sabes?

-.-Hn ¬¬UU- mascullo desconfiada, aun revisando los alrededores.

Ginny-Flor de cerezo- no lo dejaría solo, él lo sabía bien, mas la curiosidad con la que aun examinaba los alrededores le divertía ñ.ñ

-.-Si mal no recuerdo, me debes unos besos.

Señalo Bryan haciendo alusión al mensaje: "_¬¬ Kuznetzov... kami... ¿sabes?... realmente ya hasta me da flojera enviarte una nueva amenaza... n-n creo que lo mejor será dejar eso por la paz... por el momento... jejejejejejejejeje Además, o.ó creo que la culpa de tus acciones la tienen las preguntas perversas de las fans... y tus métodos poco convencionales de encontrar la respuesta...o.ó porque &/ no tenías porque demonios besar a mi K-chan! para saber a que "Sabe" ¬¬ KYA! JURO QUE EN CUANTO TE VEA...TE COMERE A BESOS, MALDITO BASTARDO! o"_

-.-OO

Ahí dejo de inspeccionar la zona como si le hubieran tirado una baldosa en la cabeza. Kuznetzov sonrió divertido ñ—n

-.-Yo...¡Yo no lo decía en sentido literal ò/o!- exclamo Ginny- Mi mensaje se corto en esa parte, no era enserio ¬/¬

El ruso se encogió de hombros en desinterés, por lo que ella termino arrugando la nariz en un mohín de disgusto ¬/¬

Había pensado que quizás algo de dulzura lograría fastidiarle, pero ese hombre es tan cínico que resultaba difícil afectarlo de alguna forma ù¬u. Tal vez sería mejor mandarlo de vuelta a Biovolt ñ--n, después de todo parecía ser su punto débil ñ.ñ

-.-Pero que oÔ…

El movimiento ajeno disipo sus divagaciones. Alarmada por verlo alejarse soltó la bolsa que arrastraba.

-.-¡¿A dónde vas òÔ?!- pregunto sujetándole de la camisa

-.-Pensaba ir a secuestra a Kai

-.-ò.óXXXX

Bryan sonrió de lado, era tan fácil molestarla ñ--n. Mas Ginny respiro hondo, no podía dejarse afectar u.u, debía controlarse y no caer en sus provocaciones ¬¬

-.-Escucha, he decidido hacer una tregua con tal y no te pases de Hentai con K-chan- condiciono- Total, debo admitir que eres un buen blader, perfecto manipulador, sarcástico simpático, y bastante ocurrente a la hora de querer sacar repuestas, sobre todo si fastidias a Takao XD

Cruzado de brazos como estaba, Bryan la miro unos segundos antes de inclinarse y darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-.-Acepto la tregua- le susurro antes de alejarse.

-.-O/O

A ella le tomo dos segundos sobreponerse. Después sólo se movió por el pelilavanda que tomaba la bolsa olvidada.

-.-Ahora, sólo un concejo…-indico Bryan sin mirarla. Se centro con lo que sacaba de la bolsa-…cuidado con la caída ñ--n

-.-¿Eh o.o?

En desentendimiento, recibió un par de emparedados en una mano y una cámara en la otra oO, mientras él la tomo de los hombros, hizo que girara para consecutivamente empujarla.

-.-OO…TT0TT

Considerando que la intención era que se callera, Ginny no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por el fuerte impulso que la envió hacia adelante TT¬TT. Un conveniente "mecaigo,mecaigo,mecaigo" se repitió en una fracción de segundo con una alarmante rapidez

-.-Hn

…hasta que alguien freno su trayectoria. El pecho masculino contra el que choco y los brazos que la sujetaban de los hombros la obligaron a alzar la mirada y encontrar un par de ojos fuego.

-.-o/o

Kai Hiwatari enarco una ceja en duda. Ella lucia tan tiesa como una tabla oô. Despacio la alejo. Aun no recibía alguna señal

…curioso Ne oÔ

Seguramente Bryan le hizo algo ¬¬. Sin dudarlo alzo la mirada, frunció el ceño por ver que convenientemente desapareció

-.-o/o

Para la chica fue diferente; el momentáneo letargo pareció desvanecerse al recordar lo que tenía en las manos °¬°, ahora no sabía si maldecir a ese psicópata ruso por ponerla en esta situación ¬¬, o agradecerle sus retorcidos métodos ¬¬UUU

-.-Toma o/o

Igual, Ginny ofreció los emparedados, consiente que él no había comido mucho por culpa de Matilda u¬uUU. El bicolor miro dudoso el ofrecimiento. Decir que no tenía hambre seria mentira u.u, así acepto con un silencioso movimiento de la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

-.-°/°…eh…yo o/o- divago apena. Respiro hondo en busca de palabras- Es cierto que está mal comprar a las personas, y más porque con qué fin desean obtenerte (bua T.T espero que para nada malo) Pero yo participo para que obtengas tu libertad y puedas salir de ese manicomio de una vez por todas, con Dranzer incluido, claro está.

Los ojos carmín la miraron fijamente, así que tenía una aliada ñ--n. Sugoi Ne ñ.ñ

-.-Y…me preguntaba si te tomas una foto conmigo o/o- completo Ginny con la cámara (digital que Bryan le dejo XD) en las manos

-.-Hn

Sin problema, el bicolor se acerco despacio, la rodeo por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo, mientras ella alzaba la cámara que los apuntaba en lo alto a ambos.

Un par de "Clik's" y quedo un bonito registro fotográfico de ambos.

-.-Gracias n/n, ahora yo me voy por…allá n/n- determino señalando cualquier parte para alejarse despacio.

Cuando ya no pudo verla más, el bicolor se movió. Linda chica, un poco nerviosa, pero linda. Sin prisa dio tres pasos…

-.-¡¿Dónde estoy TT0TT?!

…hasta que esa voz femenina lo detuvo.

La joven de falda, blusa sin mangas y con tirantes, tenía un largo cabello castaño hasta la cintura. Los ojos verdes y los guantes negros llamaron su atención.

…¿Blade luchadora oÔ?

En realidad, Kaily Lowkly no pudo evitar extraviarse TT¬TT, los arboles eran muy espesos, sin mencionar que las ramas formaban un entretejido que dificultaba la entrada del sol TT.TT Como si fuera poco, el pesado morral que colgaba de uno de sus hombros amenazaba con ser arrastrado pronto u¬uUU

¡Estaba cansada TT.TT! Y no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba TT0TT

-.-o.o

Entre quejidos pudo visualizar su salvación °¬° ¡Una persona en la nada de ese bosque °0°!

-.-oÔ

…pero no cualquier persona o/o. Ojos verdes y carmín se encontraron por un breve momento. Ella sonrió n/n.

-.-Soy Kaily- se presento una vez cerca- Y no tengo idea de dónde diablos estoy u¬uUUU

Sin decir nada, Kai giro dándole la espalda para comenzar a caminar. La muchacha lo vio alejarse antes de decidirse a seguirlo, después de todo podía pasar toda su vida intentando buscar una salida TT-TT

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en un silencio roto por el crujir de sus pasos contra las hojas secas en el suelo. Era extraño ir junto a él. Kaily sonrió. Extraño pero agradable. De reojo lo miro tan serio y tranquilo como siempre.

Kai no podía dejarla sola, el bosque era una pequeña trampa mortal en la mitad de la nada, además si una compradora se extraviaba corría el riesgo de recuperar a Dranzer en un cenicero.

Mas, cuando ella dejo de caminar, él mismo se detuvo para mirarla.

-.-Ehhh…me preguntaba…-divago Kaily luego de un rápido vistazo a la ropa del ruso y notar la ausencia de la bufanda. El incidente con cierta olla negra que exploto y obligo a todos los blade luchadores a cambiarse le vino de repente u¬uUU-… ¿te importaría tomarte unas fotos conmigo oO?

Hiwatari enarco una ceja. En realidad ella hubiera querido que le prestara su bufanda n/n, pero podía conformase con unas fotos °¬°

-.-De acuerdo- asintió Kai.

…especialmente si él accedía tan amablemente n/n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las tres de la tarde, el sol en lo alto del cielo atravesaba difícilmente las espesas ramas de los arboles. No hacía calor, lo cual era una ventaja cuando se camina sin rumbo.

-.-¡¿Dónde estoy TT0TT?!

Cuando menos lo pensó se había quedado totalmente sola. Agobiada bajo la cabeza. El cabello negro se fue hacia adelante por cuestiones de gravedad.

De vez en cuando los rayos de sol tocaban la **L** gótica que resultaba tan llamativa, produciendo un breve destello que desaparecía tras un parpadeo.

Tary Nagisa vestía de negro, y su cabello de vez en cuando se removía por la gentil brisa. Resoplo cansada. ¡¿Dónde diablos estaba TT0TT?!

-.-Demonios ¬¬- gruño al detenerse

A ver, ella venia caminando en esa dirección desde hacía 15 minutos u¬uUU, entonces sería mejor ir por o.o… ¿Ahí oÔ?

-.-TT-TT

Todo lucia igual. No podía ver más allá. No había señal satelital, así que no podía llamar a nadie, suponía entonces que sólo quedaba hacer señales de humo o.ô

-.-…

La idea quedo descartada cuando distinguió gente °¬°, sin pensarlo corrió hacia su salvación…

-.-Tala o.o…¡Tala °¬°!- exclamo por verlo

El pelirrojo dejo de caminar por quien se acercaba corriendo. Ivanov no estaba solo, a su lado, Ginny lo acompañaba. Tary por otro lado, no pensó en nada cuando le salto para abrazarlo del cuello.

-.-Que alivio TT¬TT- lloro- Creí que iba a vivir aquí, y tendría que alimentarme de nueces, entonces debería pelearme con las ardillas por alimento ¬¬. Pero me alegro de verte °¬°

-.-¿Ardillas oô?- repitió Ivanov.

-.-Claro, son malévolas si lo piensas n--n

Ginny se rio por lo bajo ante las ocurrencias ajenas, mientras Tala bajaba a la chica una vez la tomo por la cintura. Ella le sonrió cuando quedo al frente.

-.-Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso o.o ¿Por qué aun no les aclarado tus sentimientos a Kai ¬¬?- reprendió.

-.-Es verdad o.o- apoyo Ginny- ¿Por qué no lo has hecho ¬¬? A este paso Bryan te va a ganar u.u

-.-Sabemos que esta vez Hilary interrumpió u.úXXX- señalo Tary- Pero has dejado pasar muchas oportunidades ¬¬

El pelirrojo hizo un gracioso gesto de molestia ¬/¬. Él no quería decir nada si se lo imponían, quería decírselo solo a Kai u/u

-.-Tienes que ser más agresivo hombre ò.o- indico Tary

…aunque sabía que debía actuar rápido. Podía ser terco pero no estúpido ¬/¬

-.-¡No quiero ir TT0TT!

-.-o.oUUU

Ahí el sermón dio por terminado. La voz femenina que se quejaba venia acompañada por Tyson, que jalaba a una joven hacia ellos.

-.-oÔ

Esa muchacha de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos café claros, hacia todo lo posible por no avanzar más. Lo cual no daba resultado ante el insistente Kinomiya, quien entre un par de intentos de escape puso al frente a AkisukiKinomiya

-.-o/o

…ella se sonrojo ligeramente por ser el centro de atención. El peliazul suspiro, no tenía tiempo para esto u¬uUU. Sin disimulo tosió para darle un pequeño empujoncito más cerca de Tala.

Ivanov la recordaba (gracias a las fotos tomadas en secreto por Julia u.u) aunque en realidad lo que recordaba era su pregunta: "_Como puedes considerarte de los mejores si la mayoría de tus batallas las perdiste? Deberías de aceptar que fallaste si hasta contra Daichi perdiste dos veces, el empate no cuenta, varias veces Kai lo tuvo que hacer todo¿será por eso que Kai considera que eres un buen bey compañero? Ni te necesitaba ni le estorbabas_"

Tan neutral como siempre, el pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos.

-.-Emm o/o….yo o/O…-titubeo Akitsuki- ¡Gomen Nasai! No fue mi intención molestarte con mi pregunta u/u, ni mucho menos hacerte sentir mal o algo por el estilo o/o

-.-…

Los ojos azules de Tala la miraron fijamente. Ella lucia algo nerviosa, quizás demasiado apenada. Miro a Tyson que le sonrió un poco.

Suspiro, con ademan de la mano que le resto importancia al asunto.

-.-No hay problema- aseguro- No hay nada que perdonar.

Akisuki sonrió n/n. En realidad tenía pensado disculparse con él, sin embargo era algo tímida o/o, cosa que a su "hermanito" no le importo y la arrastro hasta ese lugar u/¬/u.

-.-¡Bien n—n!- exclamo Tyson- Ahora con Kai ñ--n

-.-¡¿Qué, que ò/Ô?!

Sin escuchar queja alguna la tomo de la mano con una ligera sonrisa. Él sólo quería ayudarla a hablar con los demás n—n. Sabía que sólo necesitaba un empujoncito, y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo después de esa larga charla de "¿Por qué no te has declarado de nuevo a Kai ¬¬?"

…que se note que esto no era venganza o.o. La chica le caía muy bien n--n, y por eso quería ayudarla n--n, así tuviera que arrastrarla ñ--n

-.-¡Vámonos n0n!- exclamo alegre Tyson

-.-TT/TT

-.-o.oUUU

Las dos jóvenes y Tala los vieron desaparecer entre los arboles….curiosa pareja Ne n.nUU

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-Te digo que por aquí no es ¬¬

-.-No voy a dejarte guiar otra vez ¬¬UU, estamos perdidas porque dijiste: "Vamos por aquí"

-.-Un error lo comete cualquiera- aseguro entre dientes con un puchero

La corta discusión dio por terminada una vez el par de chicas suspiro. Discutir entre ellas no solucionaba nada.

Entre los tramos de luz, una pelinegra con el cabello hasta la cintura, ojos verdes, delgada, y bien atribuida (XD) llevaba un pantalón negro y una blusa también negra con escote. La Katana en la cintura de Zafira Usui resultaba muy llamativa.

A su lado iba una chica un poco más baja; el parecido con Kai Hiwatari resultaba alarmante, la única diferencia era el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, y que obviamente era niña XD. La ropa de Marina Hiwatari consistía en una falda azul oscura y una blusa negra con rojo, donde el arma oculta entre ella no resaltaba n¬nUU

-.-Nos vamos a morir aquí TT0TT, las palmeras asesinas nos atacaran- se quejo Zafira

-.-Por ahora no he visto palmeras u¬uUU- señalo Marina

-.-Entonces sólo moriremos, ese es un gran consuelo- suspiro. Sin ganas miro el paisaje. Juraba que habían pasado por ahí tres veces. Mas, de un momento a otro se detuvo- o.o…¡Mira OO!

-.-¡¿Una palmera oÔ?!- pregunto Marina

-.-No XD, Bryan °¬°

Ambas notaron el lugar donde el ruso pelilavanda estaba sentado. ¡Su salvación TT¬TT! Sin mediar más, se acercaron rápido.

-.-¡Bryan °¬°!- exclamaron ambas al abrazarlo una vez se le tiraron encima.

-.-Zafira-san, Marina-san XD- saludo el ruso contra en el pasto por el par que le salto encima y ahora tenía sobre su cuerpo- ¿Se perdieron?

-.-¡Si TT0TT!- exclamaron sin moverse

-.-Bueno, si van en esa dirección llegaran con Julia- afirmo Bryan señalando por encima de su cabeza

-.-¿No vienes o.o?- pregunto Marina alejándose apenas un poco para mirarlo a los ojos

-.-En un momento las alcanzo n—n

-.-Ok n0n- accedió Zafira

Después de todo aun tenían que saludar a mas Blade luchadores n--n. Sin prisa soltaron al pelilavanda que despacio se incorporo.

Kuznetzov sonrió una vez las vio alejarse, ellas le encantaban, quizás después podrían ayudarle con un asunto pendiente ñ.ñ. Por ahora debía aguardar. Despacio se puso de pie. Estaba cansado de estar sentado.

Esperaba por alguien; de moverse corría el riesgo de no encontrarse.

Suspiro, también era un buen momento para reflexionar. Había un par de cosas que necesitaba arreglar. Los planes no se hacen solos y este en particular era muy importante.

Sonrió cínico. Si todo salía bien, iba a necesitar un poco de ayuda.

**CRACK**

...y hablando del diablo ñ--n

Despacio se movió. La castaña que apareció entre los árboles se acercaba con una sonrisa que le hizo abrir los brazos en señal de esperar un abrazo.

Darck Alexa Hiwatari acepto gustosa, por lo que termino rodeándolo del cuello. El ruso la sujeto del cintura y la alzo un poco del suelo. Sonrió. Ella tenía dos armas en la base de la espalda, y otra junto a la cintura.

-.-Cuanto tiempo Darck-chan- indico dejándola de nuevo en el suelo.

-.-¡Si ÒO!- reprendió en un graciosa gesto. Podía enojarse, pero no mucho con Kuznetzov- Ya extraño tú compañía en mi cama TT-TT ¿Qué nuevas cosas has aprendido n—n?

…siempre tan directa XD

-.-Después te muestro

-.-Bien n—n, sabes que te amo más que nadie, por mí quédate con Kai mientras a mi me incluyan a veces en esos juegos n.- indico Darck

-.-Primero tengo que tenerlo XD- indico- Quizás puedas ayudarme con eso. Ya sabes, domarlo un poco.

La cínica sonrisa fue correspondida por ella ñ--n. Estaba dispuesta a ayudarle en sus desquiciados planes que no auguraban nada bueno para los demás blade luchadores y el bicolor en cuestión ñ.ñ

-.-Por cierto, ¿le robaste el primer beso a Kai?

-.-No creo que haya sido el primero- reconoció Bryan. Sin interés se encogió de hombros.

-.-¿Le puedes robar la virginidad?

¿Había mencionado que ese tipo de preguntas le parecían la cosa más descarada que jamás alguien pudiera plantear? ¿Acaso había comentado que le encantaban ñ--ñ?

-.-Estoy trabajando en eso- aseguro- Aunque…ahora que lo noto o.o, ¿y tú hermana oÔ?

-.-oo

Darck aun colgada de su cuello miro a un lado, luego a otro lado…

…no había nadie, ni escuchaba a nadie en un radio de tres km

-.-Oh diablos o.o

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entre más sereno te sientes, es más probable que el tiempo se reduzca en una alarmante rapidez. En este caso en particular, Kaily Lowkly se vio ya cerca de las cabañas. Su pequeño recorrido con Kai había acabado u-u

-.-Ehhh…gracias n—n- sonrió. En silencio extendió las manos en espera de su maletín. El bicolor lo llevaba desde hacía mucho.

Sin embargo él se cómodo mejo la mochila por sentirla resbalar de su hombro.

-.-Julia se demorar en ubicarlas- señalo tan neutral como siempre

-.-o.o

Kaily parpadeo. Kai miraba al frente. Sin poderlo evitar sonrió divertida. Esta era la versión de Kai Hiwatari de ser amable. Él sostendría la pesada maleta hasta que ella se instalara…

…tan lindo n/n

-.-Oh, casi lo olvido- comento. Se movió sin prisa para abrir la mochila aun en manos ajenas- ¡Aquí esta n--n!...toma

-.-Hn

Ella extendía una soda junto a una amble sonrisa, que él termino aceptando.

-.-Gracias de nuevo n—n… ¿de verdad no necesitas ayuda o.o?

-.-…

-.-Claro u¬uUU- musito luego de esos minutos de silencio- Bien, espérame aquí ¿de acuerdo n—n? tengo que hablar con Julia

Le debía un abrazo a la rubia por tan genial idea °¬°. Así que dio media vuelta y camino hasta perderse de vista.

Kai alzo las manos. En una llevaba los emparedados de Ginny, en la otra la soda. Podía divagar hasta acusar a la comida de tener "algo" extraño, pero ahora tenía hambre y pensaba arriesgarse.

En silencio se sentó en el pasto. Dejo de lado la mochila.

Mientras comía distinguió a Zeo. Él estaba cerca de las cabañas bajo la sombra de un árbol. Hablaba animadamente con una chica que identifico como la amazona por la bonita mascara que cubría su rostro.

A su izquierda, Mariah lucia algo harta por la joven colgada del brazo de Ray…

…ella tenía un largo nombre u¬uUU, pero para abreviar o.o: Ed no quería soltar al Neko, de hecho parecía divertida de los intentos fallidos de la gata rosa en apartarla ñ--n, después de todo no podía tocarla sin sufrir de la ira de Julia u¬uUU y de la compradora en cuestión, claro está o.o

A la derecha, la desquiciada rubia daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra para encontrar al resto de las chicas o.o

Lo inusual era la joven a su lado oO. Senshi Hisaki de vez en cuando sonreía por los métodos poco ortodoxos en dar órdenes ñ--ñ, y la voluble rapidez con la que podía giraba para seguir hablándole con una sonrisa.

Pronto perdió interés en ellas. Ya había terminado de comer, así que se disponía a esperar. No podía ir por Dranzer ahora u.u.

-.-Kai n/n

El llamado en la voz femenina le hizo alzar la mirada. Esa persona que se acercaba caminando se le hacía vagamente familiar.

-.-Hn…-musito el bicolor. Ya recordaba, él tenía su foto- Lioku-san- saludo neutral

-.-o.o…°¬°

En efecto era ella; quien ahora sonrió ante de arrodillarse y abrazarle fuerte.

**SSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

…ese silbido contra el viento produjo un interesante resultado una vez Kai estrecho a la chica entre sus brazos e hizo que se fuera de espaldas contra el pasto antes que un misterioso objeto volador no identificado la golpeara.

El sonoro golpe de esa "cosa" contra el árbol en el que anteriormente se recargaba, asemejo bastante al de una piedra que choca contra su objetivo. Así, Lioku estaba debajo de un bicolor que la salvo del ovni, manteniendo esa ligera distancia que sólo era un mero requerimiento para no aplastarla con su peso, provocando ese sutil roce entre ambos.

-.-o.o

Pero mientras ellos se organizaban. Julia desde la lejanía vio como una de sus valiosas compradoras casi fue noqueada gracias a ¬¬….

-.-Lee ù¬úXXXXX

-.-o.oUUU

Incluso un tic en el ojo una vez giro hacia el lastimado Neko que con un cucharon palideció por su mirada de asesino en serie.

No había sido su culpa; esa "manzana" salió disparada de la olla negra oô cuando él casualmente la toco con el utensilio oO

-.-¬¬XXX

-.-o.oUUU

Pero quizás eso no sería una buena excusa para la salvaje blade luchadora.

Aun así, ajena a la masacre hacia el ex líder de los White Tigres, una joven de largo cabello negro hasta por debajo del trasero, se acerco a la agredida pareja que se incorporaba despacio.

Saikano Li era de piel morena y vestía de negro, mas, cuando llego con ellos se inclino sólo un poco para ver como se encontraban.

-.-¿Están bien o.ô?

-.-Si u.u…-respondió Kai-…¿Lioku-san?

Quizás había sido algo brusco debido a la inesperada situación, pero no había sido su intención, sólo fue un impulso ante el peligro u.u. Así que la ayudo suavemente (todo lo gentil y caballeroso que Kai Hiwatari puede ser XD) a sentarse de nuevo.

-.-Estoy bien n/n- aseguro Lioku

El bicolor se alejo una vez estuvo seguro de la estabilidad contraria u.u. Ciertamente lastimar a una mujer no le hacía gracia (las Blade batallas no cuentan ¬¬UU)

Despacio volvió a incorporarse. Su atención se la llevo una delgada figura pelirroja. Tala regresaba con varias mujeres…suponía que tampoco tuvo suerte en entrara a la cabaña de las chicas.

Pero cuando él dejo de caminar una vez Julia agito la mano a modo de llamar a las demás. Kai lo vio cruzarse de brazos dispuesto a no moverse más. Ahí una rápida sombra llego a su lado en un silbido contra el viento.

Puede que Ivanov no advirtiera la presencia de Ariane de Virgo a tiempo, esa que la situaba a un palmo de distancia, sin embargo eso no alterno ni una de sus neutras facciones.

-.-Ivanov-san…-saludo Ariane- Lamento si te molesto, demo, quería decir te algo, veras, hubo una pregunta en particular que te hicieron con respecto a tú fuerza en las blade batallas, y si Kai-san te considera un buen Blade compañero porque no te necesita ni le estorba.

Con un sencillo asentimiento Tala le indico que recordaba y que podía continuar. Ella tomo aire antes de hablar.

-.-Bueno, no sabes cuánto admiro tu entereza ante la situación; no solo en esta, claro; y es que realmente te has ganado todo mi respeto, tu sensatez y madurez están muy por encima de muchos a tu edad, es impresionante, yo no creo que seas un perdedor, al contrario eres un ganador, pues la experiencia y las distintas lecciones que aprendes, a un de tus derrotas, son los que te hacen un ganador; el tener ese pensamiento claro en el momento de ver de esa forma tus derrotas, te hace un buen luchador, no solo en el Beyblade sino en la vida, y ten en cuenta de que esa es una lucha mayor. Mis respetos y mi entera admiración, eres bueno uno de los mejores y no importa lo que los demás digan, lo que importa es lo que pienses, Ganas aun que pierdas, y eso no todos pueden verlo. Además claro, aquí entre nos, tienes muchos puntos en favor a comparación de otros beyluchadores que conozco.

El pelirrojo parpadeo un par de veces, Ariane aguardaba en silencio, tal vez hablo de mas, pero en verdad sentía que él siendo como es, no merecía un trato así, a pesar que la anterior pregunta no fuera hecha con mala intención.

Ivanov suspiro al bajar la cabeza. Una ligera sonrisa curvo sus labios. Había más chicas además de la amazona que en verdad parecían preocupadas por su reacción.

-.-Payalsta (gracias)

-.-Pazhalsta (De nada)- sonrió Ariane. Como buena amazona que era, podía hablar muchos idiomas. El ruso no le era desconocido n.

Indiferente a ellos, Kai perdió interés rápidamente en lo que hacían por el animado gesto que Julia aun realizaba °¬°. El aura oscura generada en los Blade luchadores mostraba aseguraban que este día iba a ser una viva representación del infierno.

Aunque había algo curioso, a pesar que los "torturados por Julia" comenzaban a reunirse, aun faltaba alguien. Kai ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad ¿Dónde diablos estaba el psicópata pelilavanda oÔ?

Extraño Ne. Incluso no noto cuando las dos chicas a su lado se alejaron par ir con la rubia. Lo cual era perfectamente razonable, después de todo, Bryan es un maldito sádico que disfrutaba torturándolos, su ausencia no predicaba nada bueno.

Desconfiado entrecerró los ojos, aun mientras se mantenía bajo la sombra de ese alto árbol con los brazos cruzados.

**PUM**

Sin embargo, que una mujer tropiece contigo por detrás, tiende a cortar los pensamientos de golpe, especialmente cuando el movimiento te hace trasvillar en busca de equilibrio debido a los brazos en el pecho que lo sujetan por detrás.

No era intención de la chica abrazarlo, sólo buscaba algo de equilibrio para no darle un apasionado beso al suelo.

-.-Oh dios ¿estás bien Alexa ñ--n?

Ajeno a la pregunta, Hiwatari se movió entre los brazos que bajaron para rodearle la cintura, hasta poder ver a quien lo empujo. Ella miraba hacia atrás, donde Bryan junto a una joven salían entre los arbustos, donde no pudo detallar por mucho tiempo en ellos, en cuanto el calor ajeno de quien se removió en sus brazos le hizo buscar la mirada contraria. El par de mares de fuego la miraban fijamente.

-.-o/o

Kai Hiwatari la observaba con su usual neutralidad y una ligera curiosidad debido a la situación.

-.-Ahh…Gomen Nasai o/ô- mascullo Alexa- ¡Fue culpa de Darck ¬/¬!

Él suponía que se refería a la mujer junto a Bryan, pues ella sonrió despreocupada, sin negar o afirmar nada ñ--n

-.-No es como si me sorprendiera ¿sabes u.u?- prosiguió- Me descuide tres segundos en el bosque y ahí fui abandonada cruelmente ¬¬XXX

Darck hizo un mohín en desacuerdo al cruzarse de brazos. Eso no fue así, ella no la abandono, sólo que la emoción de encontrar a su querido ruso pelilavanda la hizo caminar más rápido de lo normal u.u, si se piensa con cuidado, la culpa era de Alexa por caminar tan lento u-u

-.-¡Alexa-san, Darck-san n0n!- llamo Julia desde la lejanía mientras agitaba el brazo con ánimo.

Ambas resoplaron, era hora de partir u.u. Alexa miro a Kai, aun lo tenía fuertemente abrazado o/o, sin pensarlo lo soltó rápido, ligeramente apenada de ello.

-.-Eh o/o….nos vemos luego n--n- indico con una sonrisa. Sin prisa comenzó a caminar.

A su hermana le tomo un momento más. Sonrió una vez miro a Bryan para luego ir tras Alexa.

Kai las vio hablar mientras se alejaban. Ella parecían personas curiosas o.ô, no particularmente extrañas pero si muy curiosas u¬uUU

Sin interés se movió con un paso que jamás llego a dar en dirección a la mochila abandonada de Kaily Lowkly, por recordar que no estaba solo.

Indiferente giro hacia Bryan, él aun estaba pendiente de las chicas que se alejaban; mas al sentir la mirada carmín sonrió por la atención prestada.

Despacio miro a Kai. Entreabrió los labios para hablar, e incluso intento acercarse.

-.-Hn

…sin embargo sus intentos fueron frustrados por el par de chicas que aparecieron (de-sabrá-dios-donde) y tomaron cada una las manos de Kai.

Ginny- Flor de Cerezo- y Tary Nagisa no estaban dispuestas a dejarlos solos ¬¬, así que jalaron a Kai con suavidad para guiarlo a un lugar más "seguro"

Bryan bufo. Ellas definitivamente no se lo pondrían fácil. En especial ahora que el bicolor fue situado junto a los demás Blade luchadores, específicamente junto a Tala.

…a pesar de ello sonrió arrogante. Si ellas querían guerra, guerra tendrían ñ--ñ.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de las presentaciones. Todos habían optado por sentarse en su usual lugar de torturas junto a las chicas. Sin embargo la situación parecía turbulenta u¬uUU

-.-¡Que sueltes a Ray ÒO!- exclamo la gata rosa

-.-¡Mariah ÒO!- reclamo Julia en defensa de su querida compradora.

-.-¡Julia ôÓ!- gimoteo Mariah por la injusta situación

-.-¡Bryan ù.u!- se quejo la rubia en busca de ayuda o ella misma le saltaría encima a la blade luchadora ¬¬

-.-Hn- suspiro Kuznetzov- ¿Saben que rompería el hielo?

-.-¡Preguntas °¬°!- exclamo Julia

Las demás chicas sonrieron. Los blade luchadores palidecieron, ellas daban miedo TT¬TT, como alguien sensato puede permanecer tan tranquilo luego de ver las polifacéticas facciones de Julia oÔ

…sin duda este día además de ser traumático iba a resultar doloroso.

-.-Empecemos n--n- ofreció la salvaje blade luchadora- Aquí están las preguntas de **Keight Ylonen** para Hilary: "JA! pobre ilusa, sigue soñando k tienes alguna oportunidad con kai-chan. el es para yuriy, bryan, hitoshi o brooklyn (...o si no son muy celosos y se ponen de acuerdo pss ay se lo rolan no? ¬w¬ hay k ser compartidos niños u-u hagan el amor no la guerra. salen más baratos los 'globitos' k las bombas XD)…"

-.-Es factible u.u- reconoció Bryan- Seria más fácil domarlo ñ.ñ

-.-…y domesticarlo en una relación n--n- apoyo Brooklyn

-.-Aun estoy aquí ¿saben ¬¬XX?- reclamo el bicolor ruso

-.-No te hagas, si parece que te gusta n--ñ- dijo Hisaki junto a Tala

-.-Aun no termino u.ú- áspero Julia interrumpiendo lo que iba para largo. Una vez todos calladitos sonrió complacida- Sigo con Hilary o.o "…de todas las chicas eres la mas inutil (excepto julia, mariam y matilda. ellas si me caen bien n-n). si estas ahi es por ser la pegoste insufrible ke eres. nadie te llama pero igual ahi andas nomas para fastidiar la existencia ò¬ó... igual k takao. pero al menos ese tiene la excusa de k es (por desgracia ù.ú) el personaje principal..."

-.-¡Oye ¬¬!- reclamo Tyson junto a Akisuki

-.-"….tu ni de perdida sabes beybatallar. hasta el jefe es más importante. al menos el sirve de algo"

-.-…

…

…

…

Un denso silencio se formo. La castaña tenía un tic en el ojo ù¬u, comenzaba a cansarse ¬¬

-.-Que bellas palabras TT¬TT- dijo Emily- Muy poéticas ñ--n

-.-C-a-l-l-a-t-e ¬¬- mascullo Hilary

-.-Yo continuo- indico Bryan tomando las hojas- Para Hiro: "¿takao es adoptado? o¬o? pork como es posible k un bombon como tu tenga a 'eso' como hermano..."

-.-Es un misterio sin resolver u.u- dijo Tala

-.-¡Oye ¬¬XXX!- volvió a reclamar Tyson

-.-Es uno de los enigmas de la vida ñ--n- secundo Hilary

-.-Se nota que no sabes cuándo callarte ¿verdad? ¬¬- dijo Akisuki en apoyo de peliazul

-.-Es que es algo lenta para las indirectas ñ.ñ- dijo C-Marian

-.-Aun no termino u.u- dijo Bryan. Su socia rubia se encargo de fruncir el ceño en amenaza, una que no se aplicaba a sus compradoras claro esta n--n

Lo que resultaba muy injusto para los blade luchadores TT-TT

-.-decía "…simplemente no lo comprendo ù,ú aunk considerando al abuelo medio deschabetado k tienen... a lo mejor tu eres el adoptado... o.o?"

-.-Yo no soy adoptado ¬¬- recalco Tyson- Los adolecentes tardamos mas tiempos en desarrollarnos, cuando crezca me pareceré mas a mi hermano

-.-…

-.-…

Nada volvió a escucharse después de eso.

-.-Estoy orgullosa TT¬TT- dijo Hilary

-.-Acabas de tener un argumento contundente n--n- felicito Hiro

-.-¿Dolió pensar ñ--n?- dijo Emily

-.-La primera vez siempre duele ñ.ñ- secundo Tala

Oh esto se iba a complicar u¬uUU. Julia lo noto una vez vio al menor de los Kinomiya fruncir el ceño dispuesto a debatir las burlas ù¬uUU

-.-¡Alto ÒO!- exclamo- La pregunta es para Hiro, así que ustedes cállense ¬¬UU,…y tú por favor responde n--n

-.-¬¬XXX

Tyson resoplo molesto. Se cruzo de brazos, resignado debido al infernal carácter de la blade luchadora u.uUU, él aun deseaba vivir o.o.

-.-Nadie es adoptado u.u- dijo Hiro

-.-Tyson tiene razón, cuando crezca se parecerá un poco más a su hermano o.o- dijo Emily- Los hombres siempre tardan más en desarrollarse.

-.-¿Enserio oO? Oh…no lo sabía ñ-ñ- señalo Hisaki con ironía- Los hombres tardan más en desarrollarse, ¿Quién lo diría ñ.ñ?

Mientras muchos sonreía, Hilary casi llora de emoción TT¬TT, alguien que no cometía agravios hacia su persona TT0TT Sólo esperaba que la distracción durara oO, comenzaba a temer por su vida TT-TT

-.-Sigamos- dijo Bryan- Para Kai: "(bueno no es pregunta, pero k mas da): ¡di de una buena vez kien demonios te gusta! ÒoÓ nomas no me vallas a salir con ke takao ¬¬"

Mal disimuladas miradas, vieron atentas, y curiosas como por un momento el mencionado titubeo para luego sonreír cínicamente.

-.-oÔ

-.-Me gustan muchas personas- señalo Kai- Mariam, Tala, Tyson, Ray…Julia, y Bryan

-.-°/°

-.-¬/¬

Incluso la rubia guardo silencio. Se sentía ligeramente incomoda con la confesión u/u, sin embargo, luego de pensarlo un momento se dio cuenta de algo oÔ, había algo raro aquí ¬¬

-.-¡Momento ÒÔ!- exclamo- ¿De qué "gustar" estás hablando oÔ? De "gustar" solamente o.o, o "gustar-gustar" oÔ

Entiéndase que "gustar" en Kai Hiwatari sería el punto en el que está dispuesto a tolerar a alguien u.uUU, en cambio gustar de GUSTAR vendría siendo algo mucho más profundo.

-.-Me pregunto quién me gustaba u.u- repitió el bicolor sin interés

-.-¡No se vale ÒÓ!- reclamo Julia- Sabes bien lo que Keigh-san quiere oír ÒO

-.-Ya respondí ¬¬- señalo frente a la blade luchadora que pretendía sacarle la verdad….a golpes de ser necesario ¬¬XXXXXXXXX

-.-¡Siguiente pregunta n--ñ!- interrumpió Bryan- Otra vez para Kai: "(no recuerdo si ya hicieron esta pregunta... o-oU) por ke en la primera temporada tenias ojos carmin, en la segunda grises y en la tercera violetas? k usaste lentes de contacto? o.ó igual yuriy, en la primera tenia azules y para la tercera los tenia violetas... se pusieron de acuerdo? ¬w¬"

-.-¡Claro que usan lentes de contacto OO!- exclamo Hilary segura- Los ojos no cambian de color así como así u.u, no es normal

-.-u.u

Los implicados en el asunto no dijeron nada. Prefirieron ignorarla como venían haciendo desde que la pregunta surgía en cada sección de preguntas (capitulo XD)

-.-Bien, ultima nota…-leyo Bryan- "y ya para irme una nota para bryan, yuriy, brooklyn y hitoshi: hechenle ganas para ganarse a chibi-kai. yo los apoyo!! XD aunk bryan de perdida ya pudo besar a kai-chan -suspiro soñador-"

-.-¬¬

-.-ù.u

-.-°¬°

Julia sonrió nerviosa por una que otra mirada molesta n¬nUU, menos mal que los Blade luchadores no sabían del segundo beso u¬uUU

-.-¡Yo sigo n0n!- canto alegre. Tomo la hoja de su socio- **Kiro-san **que nos hace una petición n—n, dice: "Podria Brooklyn pasarse un ratito pegado a Kai de su brazo ñ.ñ?? Ya sabes, precaucion para que nadie de sus compradoras se lo secuestre (en especial yo XD) aunque no soy su compradora o.o"…¡No hay problema n0n! Brooklyn por favor n—n

Indico al pelinaranja que se acomodo junto a Hiwatari. El bicolor no discutió la idea, no tenia deseos de hacerlo. Ahora estaba en desventaja desde que las compradoras llegaron u.u

-.-Muy bien eso fue todo n—n, quizás Kiro-san, yKeight-san se nos unan más tarde- sonrió Julia- Por ahora…-divago revisando sus hojas- Tengo entendido que algunas tienen preguntas, …eh…¿**Ariane**-san n-n?

La amazona de cabello negro junto a Zeo asintió en silencio antes de tronar los dedos y señalar hacia Kai.

-.-oÔUUU

-.-OOUUU

-.-Nadie toca a Kai o Brooklyn- advirtió por los dos guarda espaldas salieron de sabrá-Dios-donde para colocarse a cada lado de los susodichos.

Una suerte que estuvieran juntos n¬nUU (bendita ironía) tendría que agradecerle a Keigth Ylonen después n-n

-.-¡No es justo ÒO!- reclamaron varias voces

-.-¬¬XXXXXXX

Pese a que Ariane de Virgo usaba marcara (es una amazona del santuario) la muda amenaza sobre ciertos sentidos que podrían desaparecer si la hacían enojar los dejo en sus puestos.

-.-¬¬

Algunos refunfuñaron por lo bajo, otro fingieron demencia n.nUU. Complacida se acomodo mejor junto a Zeo, así se aseguraba que nadie se acercara más de lo debido ¬¬XXX

-.-¿Algo mas n—n?- dijo Julia

-.-En realidad….si n.n- dijo girando hacia cierto ruso pelilavanda que se divertía de lo lindo ñ--n- Bryan te apoyo con lo que hagas, tienes mi entera disposición

-.-Claro, motívenlo ¬¬- farfullo Tyson

**ZAPE**

-.-No interrumpas ù.u- amenazo Julia- Continúe n-n

-.-o.oUU…eh si n-nUU…decía: tiene mi entera disposición, y si necesita ayuda con algo le prestó a mis esbirros también ha Julia, si tiene problemas para calmar a los bey luchadores. La verdad tengo unos dos que tres caballeros dorados que deben favores y sin decir de los de plata y bronce.

Ofreció dispuesta a tronar los dedos y a hacer su ofrecimiento real.

-.-TT¬TT

Incluso algunos palidecieron en un silencioso "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" que por prudencia no expresaron.

-.-No es una mala idea- reconoció Bryan con una torcida sonrisa.

-.-Por ahora no es necesario Ariane-san n--n, pero gracias n.n- dijo Julia. Ella los haría comportarse si, o si ñ.ñ

La muda amenaza fue atendida. Nadie se movió o refuto la idea TT¬TT

Lo que les faltaba u¬uU, ser amenazados por locas compradoras TT-TT, las otras chicas no parecían afectadas, por la situación n-n, seguían igual de tranquilas, casi como si disfrutaran lo sucedido ñ--n

-.-Por cierto o.o- musito Ariane- Me da lástima los pobres de Ian, Spencer, Tala Brian y Kai, aunque este ultimo bueno… ofrezco mis humildes servicios, yo puedo pagarles todas las deudas

Ian, que desde hacía mucho se mecía en un rinconcito oculto, sin dejar de vociferar incoherencias sobre su desgraciado destino TT-TT alzo de repente la cabeza, su expresión cambio en un aterrador segundo que puso a llorar a Matilda, algo más o menos así:

-.-TT0TT…TT¬TT…TT-TT…TT-0...OO…OÔ…°-°…°¬°

…hasta terminar con un ensordecedor:

-.-¡¡KKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA °0°!!

…al que se le sumo una desenfrenada carrera, que tenía toda la intención de concluir con un gran salto hacia la muchacha.

-.-OOUUUU

Algunos palidecieron. Es decir, se tiraba nada menos que sobre una amazona postulante para la armadura de Virgo. Entrenada por el mismísimo caballero de oro OOUU, pretendiendo seguramente, abrazarla u¬uUU. Aunque siendo sinceros, eso parecía más un ataque que otra cosa n¬nUUUU

-.-ñ--ñ

Otros sonrieron frente a ese abrazo húmedo y mocoso (por el constante llanto) en esa expresión que hacia llorar a Matilda ñ0ñ

…era simplemente grandioso ñ--ñ

-.-oÔ….¡¡WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!- grito Julia parándose de su puesto como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Los hermanos Wachowski se hubieran quedado sin trabajo, por el salto dado como si trabajara en Matrix. El tiempo se detuvo mientras intentaba alcanzar su objetivo.

**PUM**

-.-Huuuuu- mascullaron con dolor por la famosa tecleada rubia al derribar a Ian.

Definitivamente eso dejaría marca oô

Kai la miro divertido, pues junto a Spencer regañaban al pequeño ruso mientras lo amarraban a un árbol. Esa era la primera vez en toda esa tortura, que el bicolor vio algo de preocupación departe de ella n-n

Y si, había dejado a Ian todo golpeado, magullado y con una segura contusión en la cabeza u¬uUU, pero Ariane de Virgo (que no se había movido ni un centímetro) no parecía tener problemas en sacarse a su compañero de equipo si se lo proponía u.u

Si la amazona era así, comenzó a preocuparse del resto que en aparente tranquilidad sonreía de vez en cuando.

…tanta calma daba miedo u¬uUU

-.-¿Decía n-n?- dijo Bryan ignorando que su socia amaraba fuerte, MUY fuerte al otro.

-.-Ah sí n-n…Kai-san…-llamo Ariane al bicolor que concentrado en sus pensamientos, parpadeo en aparente curiosidad-…tengo un buen bufet de abogados los puedo prestar

Hiwatari enarco una ceja en duda, tan generosa oferta no podía ser gratis ¬¬. O quizás finalmente se estaba volviendo paranoico o.o

-.-Permítame Ariane-san n-n- dijo Bryan al pararse de su sitio. Las manos en alto mostraban que no haría nada mientras se acercaba a Kai.

Suspicaces miradas de Blade luchadores y compradoras le siguieron como si fuera un delincuente antes de un robo. Eso sin mencionar a los guardaespaldas que le clavaron la mirada en la nuca XD

Con tanta vigilancia será suicida intentar algo o.o, pero eso no era su intención u.u…no por el momento ñ—n

-.-Acepta lo que te dice, nos vamos a morir endeudados de seguir así- susurro Bryan en su oído.

-.-No la conozco, ¿Por qué debería ¬¬?- refuto Kai en voz baja.

-.-Te digo que aceptes ¬¬, lo único que pide es estar cerca de Zeo, si eso quiero se lo podemos empacar en regalo para que se lo lleve.

-.-…

Hmm, abusar de la confianza del niño y tratarlo como un objeto negociable para el beneficio personal ¿Era eso correcto? ¿Quería ese tipo de remordimiento en su conciencia?

Kai lo pensó un momento…bueno, de hecho no lo hizo ñ-n

-.-Acepto n--ñ

De no tener la máscara puesta, se abría visto la sonrisa complacida de Ariane n—n. Por otro lado, las compradoras acababan de notar un curioso detalle, quizás no podían sobornar a Julia o Bryan, pero podían hacer que otros Blade luchadores vendieran a sus compañeros a cambio de algo ñ¬ñ. Bien, ahora la cuestión era buscar a alguien lo suficientemente desesperado como para aceptar el trato oO

¡¡WUEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE ñ0ñ!! Esto se ponía interesante.

-.-Estaba pensando en unirme al club anti-hilary oO- reconoció Ariane- ¿Qué ofrecen?

-.-Si vamos a eso, yo también me apunto o.o- dijo Lioku

-.-Yo también oO- dijo Hio

-.-y yo o.o- imito Ed junto a C-Marian-T-H-Cullen

-.-Faltaba más o.o- interrumpió cortes Emily antes que más de la mitad hablara- Déjenme les explico ñ.n

-.-¡Oigan OÓ! Estoy aquí ¿saben ¬¬?- gruño Hilary

-.-Que inteligente observación n--ñ- dijo Kaily

-.-Si no nos dices no nos damos cuenta n-n- apoyo Hisaki

Chicas calladas oO, comentarios sarcásticos ñ--n. Emily iba a llorar de alegría. ¡Era el día más feliz de su vida TT0TT!

-.-Vale ooUU…sigamos n.nUU- indico Julia antes que se salieran de control- **Ale Priston **tampoco pudo venir (quizás venga con las demás chicas n-n) pero dejo unas preguntas. Primero Kai: "la pregunta de si tienes madre ya la respondiste, pero ¿padre tienes? o.o"

-.-Hn, si tengo, él me dio a Dranzer- mascullo sin interés-

No es como si le importara hablar de ello. Total, hacia tanto que no veía al hombre, que ya le daba igual.

-.-¡Siguiente n0n!- canto alegre Julia- Para Hiro "de que trabajabas y dónde estabas durante las temporada que no apareciste en beyblade? ."

-.-Era entrenador u.u

-.-No ha variado mucho tu oficio Ne u¬uUU- noto C-Marian

-.-Ya tenía el traje de Ninja u.u, enseñar Ninjutsu no fue tan complicado- dijo Hiro.

-.-Oh viejo, aun no les dices como obtuviste tú traje ñ—n- dijo Tyson

**ZAPE**

-.-¡Hiro-Kun òO!- regaño Akisuki

-.-u.u…él empezó ¬¬- señalo Hiro- Además, eso es TODO ¬¬

-.-OOUU

Mejor no preguntar u¬uUU

-.-Para Robert n.nUU- dijo Julia- "dime sientes alguna atracciona por mi lindo jhonny? n.n por que en lo personal me gustan como pareja."

No tan disimuladas miradas de blade luchadores u.O, y atentas miradas de compradoras o.o, le hicieron ver en otra dirección.

-.-Por su expresión diría que si le gusta o.o- noto Tary

-.-Estoy de acuerdo o.o- secundo Zafira junto a Marina

-.-Yo también n--n- imito Ginny

-.-ù/u

El líder del los Majestics no decía nada.

-.-Rober, responde ¬¬UU- demando Julia

-.-¬/¬ psss…digamos que por alguna casualidad de la vida ù/u, yo…quizás en algún momento, ejem (tos fingida)…cn s' drra l'iea

-.-oô

-.-…

…

…

…

-.-Repite eso u¬úUU- pidió la rubia

-.-cn s' drra l'iea- musito Rober por lo bajo

-.-¡¿QUÉ OÔ?!

-.-cn s' drra l'iea ¬/¬

-.-¡¿QUÉ ÒÔ?!- grito ella

-.-¡que consideraría la idea Ò/O!

Pese a ser gritada, sonrió complacida por conseguir la información ñ--n. Donde Jhonny se hacia el desentendido al mirar a otro lado ¬/¬

-.-Yo continuo n-n- dijo Bryan- Otra vez Hiro: "ya que al parecer sientes atraccion tanto por kai como por brooklyn, ¿harias un trio con ellos?"

-.-Si u.u

-.-…

-.-…

Que franqueza o.o, incluso hubo quienes se rieron por lo bajo de las escandalizadas expresiones XD

-.-Ok para todos: "¿donde estan ming ming y daichi? o.o y como hicieron para soportarlos en su equipo (esto va para los equipos de ellos .)"

-.-Yo no estaba mucho en el equipo- reconoció Mistel

-.-Yo tampoco o.o- secundo Garland- En realidad no éramos muy unidos u.u, sólo nos veíamos en las Blade batallas, y ahí no hablábamos de otra cosa que no fuera el BeyBlade

-.-En nuestro caso era distinto o.o- dijo Hilary- Era como tener dos Tyson's

-.-¿Cómo se puede vivir con dos Tyson's oO?- pregunto Ginny.

-.-Es un misterio de la vida u.u- respondió Tala

-.-¡Ey ÒO!-se quejo el menor de los Kinomiya

-.-Continuemos…-dijo Bryan- Para Emily: "la verdad no tengo nada contra ti u.u, me agradan las mujeres inteligentes y decisibas, mi problema es tu actidud superior, por eso dime ¿cual fue la experiensa MAS abergonsante te has tenido?"

-.-Oh, esto tengo que oírlo ñ--n- dijo Hilary

-.-Yo también n--ñ- concordo C-Marian

-.-¬/¬…¡Bien u/ú!- gruño Emily- Una vez en una conferencia coloque en una ecuación de velocidad, que la variante de X, siendo positiva, sobre la variante Y negativa, y accidentalmente la cambie a positiva.

-.-…

-.-…

….

…

Un mortífero silencio los envolvió, tan intenso que el viento se les llevo el color.

-.-¿Sólo eso ¬¬UUU?- cuestiono Hilary- ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa ¬¬? La gente normal tiene incidentes: como tropezar frente al chico que te gusta u.u.

Pese a que muchos no creían posible que tuviera razón en algo u¬uUU, debieron aceptar en silencio lo que decía.

-.-No espero que tú entiendas ¬/¬- áspero Emily

-.-Ni yo, ni la gente normal te entiende u.u- señalo Hilary

-.-¿Por qué crees que me equivoque oó? Yo no me equivoco (al menos no en las ecuaciones u.u) me distraje por ver a…a…al chico que me gusta u/u- agrego la estadounidense. Estuvo a punto de delatarse.

-.-Estoy segura que él se rio por ello ¬¬UU- musito Hilary

Aclarándose la garganta, Julia interrumpió; ese tipo de conversaciones no le interesaban u.u

-.-Siguiente pregunta n-n- dijo contenta- Dice "alguien por el amor de dios podria ponerle una cinta en la boca a hilary para que deje de despertar a kaicito! te lo juro niña hay veces que te quiero matar, y con respecto a lo de porque no le podrias gustar a kai, aqui te van algunas razones, eres realmente fastidiosa u-u…"

-.-u.ú

-.-"…nunca te callas ù-ú…"

-.-ù.ú

-.-"…no contribuyes en el equipo mas que para gastar pasaje y aun asi tienes un ego enorme! ù-ú…"

-.-¡No es cierto ÒO!- reclamo la castaña con su amigo: el tic en el ojo-Si contribuyo al equipo ¬¬, hago las rutinas de entrenamiento

-.-Como la asistente de Kenny ñ-n- señalo Ginny

-.-¬¬

-.-"…por eso no les puedes gustar ni a el ni a las personas que crees les podrias gustar - por el amor de dios niña, sal de tu burbuja y date cuenta de que e-s-t-o-r-b-a-s"

-.-…

Era como si Hilary hubiera olvidado cómo hablar. Ese Tic en el ojo podía volverse algo serio u¬uUU, donde el aura rojiza alrededor de ella hizo que se taparan los oídos.

-.-¡¡KKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Los cabellos se removieron, los pájaros huyeron, y un molesto zumbido les quedo en los oídos

-.-¡Estoy harta ÒÓ!- exclamo Hilary

-.-Tienes razón o.o- apoyo Lioku- No tienes porque soportar esto.

-.-¿Ah no ¬¬?- pregunto dudosa la castaña

-.-No claro que no o.o- insistió Lioku- Deberías considerar irte, muy pero MUY lejos, el Himalaya sería una buena idea ñ--n, dicen que en esta época del año está muy bonito XD

-.-Apoyo eso n--n- dijo Emily

-.-Y yo n0n- secundo Hio

Esto iría para largo o.o, y por mucho que disfrutaran a costas de la castaña, no podían entretenerse.

-.-Yo sigo- dijo Bryan- siguiente pregunta: "para todas las chicas, incluidas mariam y julia: tienen algun interes romantico sobre alguna persona, es decir les gusta alguien? (esta pregunta no es valida ni para mariha ni hilary)"

-.-Mariam no está- señalo Julia. Su amiga aun buscaba al señor Dickenson.

Por otro lado, la gata rosa y Hilary no sabían si suspirar de alivio por no revelar su más profundo "secreto" n—n, o enojarse por ser rechazadas de esa forma ¬¬

-.- Buen oô, hasta ahora ningún hombre me ha inspirado "romance" u.u- reconoció Julia- Pero me gusta Bryan n--n

El pelilavanda sonrió en respuesta.

-.-Bien…¿Matilda?- ínsito la rubia a la pequeña niña que se sonrojo.

-.-Ah yo o/o…-mascullo al bajar la cabeza avergonzada. Jugo nerviosa con sus dedos- Bueno…en realidad…-titubeo. Miro de reojo los alrededores- Me guste…msl

-.-¿Eh oÔ?...n¬nUU ¿podrías repetirlo linda n-nUU?- pidió Julia- No te apenes, tranquila n—n

Matilda tomo aire. Estas cosas no eran para ella TT/TT

-.-Que me gusta mucho Mistel u/u- mascullo apenas en un hilo de voz

-.-°¬°

La desquiciada rubia sonrió por la inocente confesión n--n, donde la niña se negaba a alzar la mirada y afrontar al susodicho rubio.

-.-¿A dónde vas hermana ñ--n?- inquirió C-Marian. Tomo a Emily de la camisa en su intento de escape.

-.-¬¬XXX….a ningún lado, gracias u.ú- gruño la estadounidense sentándose de nuevo- No me gusta nadie u.u

-.-La gente no huye cuando dice la verdad n-n- noto Bryan

-.-No huía ¬/¬- dijo Emily

-.-Bien, entonces ¿Quién es n—n?- sonrió Hio divertida

-.-¬/¬XXX….u/ú…mcl…-farfullo entre dientes.

-.-OÔ…¬¬

No sólo Julia comenzaba a cansarse de la perdida de léxico. Una torcida y cínica sonrisa dejo a todos en blanco.

-.-Michael o/o- confeso Emily. Su instinto de supervivencia le advertía de las consecuencias de no hacerlo.

-.-…

El leve silencio establecido tras su confesión la hizo sentir incomoda. Esas miradas nada disimuladas la seguían sin parpadear.

-.-¡¿QUÉ Ò/Ô?!- reclamo Emily.

-.-Eres tan previsible u.u- dijo Hilary- Si hubieras dicho Gary, quizás me sorprendería u.u

-.-Ey ¬/¬- áspero. Aunque por dentro se pregunto si de verdad era tan obvia o/o

-.-Ok, siguiente pregunta- indico Bryan- Para Mariah "es el color rosa de tu pelo natural o es teñido, por que la verda creo imposible ese color O.o"

La mencionada afilo la mirada desde su puesto, donde saco pecho algo indignada.

-.-¡Claro que es natural oó!- exclamo

-.-¬¬UUU

El escepticismo ajeno le obligo a cerrar los ojos y apretar los puños u¬uUU Nadie se metía con SU cabello ÒÓXXXXXXXXX, eso era lo más importante para una chica ¬¬XXXXXXXXX

-.-¡¿Por qué si Kai dice que es el tono natural de su cabello le creen òO, pero si lo digo yo, NO ÒÓ?!- reclamo Mariah

-.-Pues…porque es Kai o.o- respondió Alexa Hiwatari

-.-…

La obviedad de la respuesta hizo sonreír a Hiwatari, así que ellas si le creían algunas cosas. Curioso Ne ñ--n

Por otro lado, la integrante femenina de los White Tigres se descoloco por un momento, mas, si iba a seguir fue bruscamente interrumpida por Julia n-n

-.-Sigamos n0n- indico la rubia. Se paro junto a Mariah para obligarla a sentarse, todo fuera para que no molestara a sus compradoras ñ--n- Yo continuo n-n, dice para Hiro: "dime Hiro cual es la parte que no contaste sobre tu aficion de ninja?"

-.-No he omitido nada ¬¬

**ZAPE**

-.-¡Hiro-Kun oó!- volvió a reprender Akisuki

-.-¡¿Por qué fue eso ò.x?!- pregunto Tyson ante el golpe tras la cabeza

-.-Tendremos que hablar sobre esa injustificada ira hacia tú ototo ¬¬- dijo Akisuki

-.-Perdón o.o- dijo Hiro- La costumbre ñ.ñ

El acto reflejo no pareció ser importante para quienes sabían que se desviaba del tema oô

-.-¬¬

…sin embargo esa expresión de asesino en serie impidió que alguien hablara u¬uUU, y no porque fuesen cobardes òô, más bien, no parecería ser importante ahora n¬nUU.

-.-Ok o.o, siguiente pregunta n—n- dijo Julia- Para Brya, Tala y Spencer: "donde estaba ian durante la segunda y la tercera temporada, porque a pesar de que ustedes aparecieron a el no lo vi. estaba con ustedes? o.ó"

-.-…

El suspiro unánime de los rusos demostró su renuencia a contestar u.u, quizás porque querían evitar la segura reacción del más pequeño u.uUUU

-.-¡ESTABA EN LA ABADIA TT0TT!!- lloro Ian aun amarrado al árbol

-.-Cuando ustedes regresaron a Rusia, vi que los recibieron muy bien o.o- noto Hilary ante el recuerdo de esa tarde frente a la TV- Pero él tenía la pierna enyesada oO

Ella recordaba muy bien el desfile de honor de los Blitzkrieg Boys, cosa que hizo que los rusos se miraran entre sí.

-.-Si bueno; Ian sufrió un pequeño "desliz" cuando "accidentalmente" rodo escaleras abajo n¬nUU- informo Spencer

Decir ahora que lo empujaron (o planearon la caída, que para el caso era lo mismo u¬uUU) sólo porque apenas tenían dinero para 4 pasajes de avión sería muy cruel o.o.

Lo que menos querían era generar más traumas en su desequilibrado amigo u.u. ¡La solidaridad de equipo ante todo n0n!

-.-¡¡LA OSCURIDAD TT0TT!!- lloro Ian

Ignorándolo Bryan tomo las hojas para organizarlas.

-.-Bien…-divago- ¿Quién sigue oô?

-.-¡Yo! ¡Yo!- exclamo la chica a su lado, que alzaba la mano a modo de llamar la atención.

**Hio Ivanov** sonreía sin soltar el brazo del pelilavanda sentado junto a ella.

-.-Tengo unas cuantas preguntas n--n- dijo ella- Primero Kai °¬°, dime: "que opinas de tu relacion con las siguientes personas Tyson, Rei, Max, Tala, Brooklyn, Bryan"

El bicolor suspiro antes de responder.

-.-Tyson es la persona que quiero vencer, así que se le puede decir mi rival, aunque es al primero al que pude llamar amigo.

-.-o/O

-.-°¬°

-.-¬¬XXXXXXXXXXX

-.-Ray es…el mejor que me entiende en los Blade Breakers. Así que no me molesta su compañía.

-.-o/o

-.-ù.uXXXX

-.-Con Max casi no hablo, pero me gusta que intente superarse y no se deje abatir.

El rubio sonrió amable ante las neutras palabras que hicieron resoplar a Kai algo cansado.

-.-Tala…a pesar de ser un buen Blade luchador, me vale que no le guste mi estancia en el equipo ¬¬

-.-Yo no he dicho eso ¬/¬- refunfuño Ivanov

-.-¡Que divertido n0n!- rio Hio- Hombre ¿Te vas a declarar ahora?

La expresión descolocada del pelirrojo, hizo que Bryan comenzara a reírse ante la gran DIRECTA que no era más que una broma para su pobre víctima.

…que linda chica n--ñ

-.-Continua Kai n-n- pidió Hio

-.-Da u.u…este…Brooklyn es un sádico ¬¬ que casi raya en lo psicópata.

El pelinaranja a su lado, sonrió. Sabía que aun le molestaba el pequeño e insignificante detalle referente a la destrucción de Dranzer.

-.-Y Bryan….es un maldito bastardo aprovechado ¬/¬

Los asentimientos "casi" generales, apoyaron la noción en silencio u.u

-.-Yo también te quiero Chibi-Kai n—n

-.-¡Que lindos n/n!- exclamo Hio- Pero continuemos n.nUU, otra vez Kai: "si tuvieras que sacar a 3 personas de la serie a quien seria (no te perdonare si dices a bryan)"

Hmmm, 3 personas…esto sería difícil.

-.-Ming-Ming, Gary y Kevin- dijo sin vacilar

Su posición era válida, jamás había visto a esos tres hacer algo productivo por el Bayblade salvo por esporádicas ocasiones. De hecho, Ming-Ming atentaba contra el deporte y la música u.uUU

A este punto, Kai aun ignoraba si la chica era una anciana que aparentaba ser una niña, o una niña que pretendía lucir mayor. En cualquiera de los dos casos fracasaban desastrosamente.

Muy a su pesar, debía admitir que Bryan o cualquier otro era bueno en la Blade batalla, así que Hio Ivanov podía estar tranquila u.u

-.-Ok n0n, siguiente pregunta para Max: "Porque eres tan lindo y dulce ¬"

-.-¿Eh o.o?...no se n-n, supongo que es porque siempre he pensado que la vida debe ser tomada con calma.

-.-°¬°

La sincera respuesta arranco uno que otro suspiro, y sutiles sonrisas por algo que lo hacía lucir más lindo de lo que era n/n

-.-°/°

-.-Hio-san- llamo Bryan a la distraída chica que termino moviendo por el hombro a modo de llamar su atención sin éxito alguno.

-.-¿Hmmm °/°?- mascullo ella sin mirarle

-.-La siguiente pregunta- indico el ruso inclinándose un poco mas

-.-o.o…o/o…°/°

-.-Ejem

La fingida tos que salió de sabrá-dios-donde, hizo que la compradora frunciera ligeramente el ceño sin encontrar culpable ù.u

-.-Ok, siguiente pregunta para Tala n—n, "Sabes que te vez lindisimo de pareja con bryan?..."

-.-oô

La expresión desencajada de quien jamás había contemplado la idea la hizo sonreír

-.-Porque en lugar de pelearse por Kai se ponen de pareja n--n- recomendó Hio

-.-Yo no soy Uke ¬¬XXX- aseguro Tala

Oh, ahí había un problema. Bryan enarco una ceja. Él de ninguna manera cedería su posición u.u, definitivamente no dejaría de ser seme u.u

-.-Esa es una afirmación muy diciente ¿Sabes o.o?- inquirió Hio- Veras, te ves lindo como sea n--n, así sea como Uke °¬°, pero si no te gusta, ¿Por qué mejor no hacen un trió con Kai n.n?

-.-Hn ¬¬- el bicolor se limito a fruncir el ceño

-.-Es factible u.u- reconoció Bryan

-.-Hn u.u- mascullo Tala meditando, de verdad considerando la idea.

-.-¿Qué tanto estas pensando idiota ¬¬?- cuestiono Kai ante la prolongada y pensativa actitud.

Ivanov le miro de reojo un segundo antes de mirar hacia otro lado con una expresión de fingido desinterés ¬/¬

-.-No me gusta compartir ¬/¬- dijo Tala como quien no quiere la cosa

¿Posesivo oÔ?

-.-°¬°

¡Sugoi °0°! Incluso Kai abrió un poco más los ojos, de la inesperada confesión. Y mientras Tala pretendía estar muy interesado en el poco pasto que veía en las lejanas, MUY lejanas montañas para evitar la mirada carmín, Hio le hizo unas señas a cierta rubia desquiciada.

Julia se señalo a sí misma para estar segura que no se dirigía a otra persona antes de aproximarse.

-.-¿Si n—n?- pregunto la blade luchadora.

-.- Dime, ¿qué es lo que ocuparías aparte de mi gran oferta para darme a bryan ya mismo?- musito Hio por lo bajo.

-.-¿Eh o.o?

Kuznetzov afilo la mirada por los susurros que no alcanzaba a escuchar, y esas expresiones cambiantes de su socia en lo que ya reconocía como un soborno u.u

-.-No u.u- prohibió Bryan

.

-.-°¬°…¿Eh oÔ?...¿no que o.o?- pregunto Julia sin entender

-.-No ¬¬

-.-Pero si no escuchaste lo que o.o…-señalo la rubia

-.-No ¬¬

-.-¡¿Por qué no TT0TT?!- lloro Julia junto a Hio, no había caso intentar esconderlo u.u

-.-Hn u.u

De ninguna manera el ruso permitiría un soborno estando rodeado de fanáticas ò.o, se rehusaba rotundamente u.u. Como ya dijo, su socia siempre podía defenderse de ataques histéricos u.u, él en ese caso sólo podía correr ¬¬UU, y en particular no es algo que le gustase, pero eran chicas (aparentemente n¬nUU) desarmadas y sin Blade u.u

-.-Bien ¬¬- bufo Hio en un mohín- En cuanto te descuides te secuestro y te ato para mi solita n--n

-.-o.o

-.-n¬nUU

Que linda n—n, Bryan no pudo evitar sonreír, ella era muy divertida en un cínico y retorcido sentido en el que sabía, hablaba muy enserio XD

-.-¡Sigamos n0n!- exclamo con ánimo la chica- Otra vez Kai, ¿ si estuvieras en una isla desierta con solo bryan a tu lado, que harías?

-.-Dormiría con un arma u.u, y si no tengo, me fabrico una ¬¬

-.-Oh vamos Chibi-Kai, ni que intentara hacerte algo mientras duermes n--n- dijo Bryan

-.-¬¬UUU

La poca credibilidad en la mirada del bicolor, hizo al pelilavanda sonreír divertido. Aunque en realidad hablaba enserio, él no intentaría nada estando consiente u.u, sin embargo no se hacía responsable de lo que su inconsciente hiciera ñ--n

-.-Otra pregunta n--n para Bryan; ¿sentiste celos en el primer campeonato por kai? digo porque como trataste a rei y luego kai se preocupaba mucho por el. puede ser una razon por la que hayas dañado tanto a rei?

Aunque ya había respondido eso, igual su respuesta no cambiaba n--n

-.-En realidad me gusta torturar al Neko ñ.ñ

-.-¬¬XXX

…Ray no fue el único en fruncir el ceño.

-.-…pero también sirve para que nadie intente tocar a Kai.

Había un pequeño e importante detalle a aclarar. Ese "tocar" al que Kuznetzov se refería no era algo físico, más bien una dura amenaza para que nadie intentara llegar más adentro del bicolor (sentimentalmente hablando, claro esta u.u. Después de todo no se sabe cuánta perversión le pongan a la frase XD)

Y ante ello, algunas (os) aceptaron el desafío, mientras Hiwatari prefería ignorarlos u.u, ni que le importara de todas formas esas extrañas divagaciones que no le auguraban nada bueno ¬¬

-.-¡Sugoi °¬°!- exclamo Hio- Ahhh ahora si la ultima preguntita bryan, si pudieras tener a 5 chicos a tu merced en un cuarto a quienes elegirias y si es posible porque?

-.-¿Cinco chicos o.o?- repitió pensativo- Hmmm, Kai ñ--n

-.-Que sorpresa ¬¬UU- mascullo Tyson

-.-Oh vamos, no te pongas celoso ñ--n- indico Bryan

-.-No estoy celoso ¬/¬- refunfuño el peliazul

-.-Claro, no deberías porque tú estás entre los cinco n--n- señalo Bryan con calma.

-.-¿Yo o/Ô?-

-.-Si n—n- sonrió- Tú, Tala, Brooklyn, y Wyatt n--n

-.-¿Por qué ¬/¬?- pregunto desconfiado Tyson

-.-Porque yo tendría a Kai ñ--n

-.-ù¬úXXX

Algo así debieron de esperar de ese cínico ruso que no encontraba nada más divertido que mostrar su propiedad, con un disimulo que no ofendiera a Hiwatari ñ-n

Por otro lado, el susodicho bicolor respiro profundamente, intentando, de VERDAD intentando u.ú, que ese tipo de comentario no lo sacaran de sus casillas, pero el yoga ya no le salía ¬¬XX, eso de no "sentir" las palabras estaba perdiendo efecto. Lo único que quería era desquitarse con el primer idiota que lo moleste ¬¬XX

-.-Ok, muchas gracias por las preguntas Hio-san n—n- canto Julia, para mascullar entre dientes, en una actitud cómplice, un:- Luego hablamos del soborno.

-.-¬¬XXX

-.-ÒÓXXXX

Seria mentira (e injusto n.nUU) decir que Bryan fue el único en entrecerrar los ojos por la frase, y ahora un aura oscura y tétrica rodeo a las compradoras en una muda advertencia ¬¬XXXX

-.-o.o…hablamos de…de…de…de su "soberbia" n¬nUU, capacidad de expresión. Por cierto, ¿Les he comentado que…que…TT-TT…¡¡BUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

-.-OO

El llanto desconsolado asusto de muerte a uno que otro Blade luchador TT¬TT, que saltaron en sus puestos una vez la rubia lloraba en el hombro de su socio.

-.-Ya, ya u.u- decía Bryan palmeándole la cabeza en un gentil gesto- Lo que quiere decir, es que NO acepta sobornos u.u

-.-¡¡BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TT0TT!!

…eso era mucho más tétrico que ver a Ian TT-TT, después de todo esos espeluznantes cambios de humor variaban tan rápido que ya no sabían que esperar.

¡Pero era tan injusto para Julia TT0TT! ¿Por qué no podía aceptar un soborno? Uno chiquito, nadie se daría cuenta TT-TT. Respiro hondo, ahogo un sollozo, apretó los ojos y sus manos sujetaron el pecho de Bryan como si tomara fuerzas.

-.-¡Bien ¬¬!- gruño haciendo un gracioso puchero de molesta conformidad- ¿Quién sigue ù.ú?

-.-Eh o.oUU…yo o.ô- dijo una chica al alzar la mano

Sin interés en un principio, Julia miro a su alrededor, ahí, sus compradoras le miraban curiosas. Ellas la apoyaban en tan desquiciada y magnífica idea de torturar a los blade luchadores, y además le pagan por ello.

Sonrió ligeramente.

-.-Adelante **Lioku**-san n--n

…esos tétricos cambios de humor terminarían con destrozar los nervios de sus interrogados TT¬TT

-.-De acuerdo n--n. Pero antes de pregunta algo, quisiera aclarar un par de cosas o.o- señalo Lioku

El asentimiento de los Blade luchadores le hizo tomar aire. Ella era una persona calmada u.u, y no se enojaba con facilidad, pero estaba dispuesta hacer una excepción ñ--n

-.-Ok Emily, en cuanto a lo del movimiento anti-hilary estoy más que puesta, cómo ya lo dije no me agradan tus comentario hacia Tala pero en vista de que a él realmente no le afectan supongo que puedo pasarlos por alto, todo sea para unirnos en un frente común: propiciarle el mayor, más grande, y digno de recordar daño, dolor, tortura, sufrimiento, martirio, tormento angustia...etc etc etc…-sonrisa psicópata

-.-n--n

Julia, Bryan junto a la mayoría de los presentes, sonrieron con tranquilidad antes sus palabras.

-.-OOUUU

…otros…bueno n.nUU, otros se asustaron con el cambio tan brusco n¬nUU

-.-…mental a hilary XD y ya que estamos hablando de esa peste ò.ó

-.-OOUUU

…la castaña palideció, quienes estaban a su lado disimularon (muy mal) su deseo de alejarse en cuanto vieron la peligrosa situación o.oUU, donde la sonrisa cínica, y ahora satisfecha de Lioku dio por terminada la breve pausa.

-.-…se que Bry no lastimaría a una mujer (cosa que me hace quererte más mi adorado y psicópata y algo desquiciado niño XD) Entonces yo personalmente me encargare de alejarte de Kai ñ—n ¿con que no te vas a mover vdd? Bueno eso ya lo veremos XD

-.-Snif TT-TT, poéticas palabras como siempre Lioku-san, de verdad me llegaron al corazón TT.TT- dijo Emily al retirar las gafas y limpiar pequeñas lagrimas de emoción.

Por otro lado o.o, cierta castaña sin habilidad para el BeyBlade recapacito su situación actual o.o, y no pudo evitar notar con terror como una oscura aura se cernía sobre la mayoría de las presentes que la miraban con no muy sanas intenciones hacia su salud físico-mental ooUU

Ella en verdad no entendía porque la actitud tan agresiva hacia su encantadora persona TT-TT. En especial esa chica que le hablaba, tenía una cínica aura de sadismo que le asustaba TT.TT

De hecho, parecía estar esperando una excusa para actuar oôUUU

-.-Bien n—n, ahora las preguntas- dijo Lioku en calma- bry cielo, de vdd crees que no podrías avisarme si planeas hacerle algo a kai sin que los demás se enteren? por favor! se que eres muy hábil, así que no creo que eso sea un problema y además si te gano a ti y a kai en la subasta créeme cuando te digo que haré todo lo posible por facilitarte las cosas y que no te interrumpan XD kai definitivamente no te lo va a poner fácil, pero igual eso es lo interesante, si no gano (cosa que dudo mucho pues estoy decidida u.u) aun así avisame creeme que sabre como recompensarte XD

Mientas algunos Blade luchadores y una que otra compradora refunfuñaban sobre la injusta (e injustificada n.nUUU) libertada hacia ese "hentai" ruso. Bryan sonrió divertido de las reacciones y aun más con la fuerte convicción de ella.

-.-Bien, la próxima avisare n—n- accedió el pelilavanda.

-.-¡No habrá próxima vez òO

La unanimidad en la exclamación hizo difícil identificar a alguien en particular. Especialmente por esas asesinas expresiones ¬¬

-.-Por favor ignórelos u¬uUU- recomendó Julia antes de mascullar una amenaza entre dientes hacia los Blade luchadores ¬¬- Por favor continúe n--n

-.-Ok n.n. Hay algo que quiero saber Bryan o.o ¿Cuál es el aroma de Kai? Ya mencionaste que huele bien cuando lo abrazaste, pero quiero algo un poco mas especificio ok, el aroma de su piel, de su hermoso cabello, tú me entiendes vdd?

-.-¿Por qué tiene que preguntar eso ¬¬?- refunfuño Hilary

-.-Porque puedo ñ--n- dijo Lioku- A eso se le llama libertad de expresión ñ.n

-.-La comunicación es muy importante en las relaciones interpersonales u.u- recito Emily- Que pueda hablar sin cohibirse es esencial para el desarrollo psíquico-emocional del individuo y…

-.-¡Gracias n0n!- interrumpió Julia- ¿Bryan n—n?

Ella era consciente que la respuesta viniendo de su socio no hacía muy feliz a algunos, pero le valía mientras sus compradoras fueran felices n--n

-.-Ah…bueno, Kai tiene una fragancia de frescura, no sé si me hago entender o.o- indico el pelilavanda.

-.-Huele como cuando se toma una ducha y permanece el olor del shampoo n--n- respaldo Max

-.-OO- expresiones de quienes no entendía porque el lindo rubio sabia eso

-.-¡Exacto n--n!- concordó Bryan- Eso sumado a la loción que usa, le hace olor simplemente delicioso.

Por otro lado, dicho bicolor miraba hacia el cielo en un intento por no reparar en esos temas incómodos para él ù/u

Aunque ver pasar las nubes comenzaba a darle sueño -.-

-.-Otra n.n- dijo Lioku- Tala muñeco, si quieres aprovecharte de Kai adelante, pero tb avísame OK XD

-.-¿Aprovecharme ¬/¬?...yo no quiero aprovecharme de nadie u/u, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo ¬/¬?- farfullo el pelirrojo

-.-¿Cómo que porque hombre oô?- inquirió Lioku- Pues, porque te gusta Kai n--n

-.-No es cierto ¬/¬

-.-Si es n—n- apoyo Tary Nagisa

-.-No, no es ¬/¬- insistió Tala

-.-¿Por qué lo niegas tanto u.u?- pregunto Hisaki- Si te sonrojas y todo oÔ

-.-No es cierto ù/u

-.-Si lo es u.u- señalo Lioku

-.-Se nota en tus ojos que te gusta °¬°- dijo Ginny- Lo vas a perder si no actúas rápido o.o

-.-ù/u

-.-Además no tiene porque darte pena, estamos en confianza n--n- aseguro Lioku

-.-ù/ú

-.-Sin mencionar que dejarías de vivir en negación o.o- dijo Tary- No es saludable u.u, sólo son "m-e—g-u-s-t-a-s" 8 letras, 2 palabras, 3 silabas, y tus problemas se van

-.-¬/¬

-.-Si no te espabilas pierdes u.u- dijo Kaily

-.-ù/úXXXXXXXXXXXx

Julia vio divertida como las chicas comenzaron a presionar al perlirrojo ñ--n, esto era TAN entretenido ñ.n, y ella ni siquiera estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de sacarles las preguntas, a golpes de ser necesario ñ--n

…que conmovedor TT¬TT

-.-Y además…

-.-¡Esta bien ÒO!- exclamo Tala. Todo quedo en silencio- ¡Me gusta! ¡¿Contentas ÒÔ?! De hecho no sólo me gusta, ¡Me encanta ÒO! ¡Y en cuanto tenga la oportunidad yo voy a….!

-.-°/°

-.-O/O

-.-¬¬XXXXX

…muy tarde Ivanov se dio cuenta que hablo de mas o/o, por lo que no pudo evitar enmudecer frente a las personas que esperaban la conclusión de sus palabras.

-.-o/o

Sin embargo, cuando giro (como si la vida dependiera de ello n.nUU) hacia el implicado en el asunto…

-.-….

…lo encontró dormido.

-.-No es justo TT.TT- reclamo Tary. Una parte del pelirrojo también demandaba desde un rincón oscuro.

-.-¡Estamos tan orgullosas n0n!- exclamo Ginny

-.-Hay que ver el lado bueno n—n- apoyo Kaily- La próxima vez será más fácil n—n

El ruso aun en un rincón oscuro no parecía escucharles u¬uUU

..-Es cierto, siempre hay una próxima vez n0n- alentó Tary

Esa muestra de apoyo resultaba un poco injusta para algunos u.ú, ellos no tenían fans que los respaldaran TT¬TT

-.-Ahora que lo pienso bry…-divago Lioku-…¿que opinas de un trío, digo que piensas de tala, te molestaría incluirlo si es así está bien, pero me parece interesante, digo un bryXkaiXtala (solo para aclarar, el nombre de kai al centro quiere decir que solo puede ser uke XD) eso realmente es sexy XD qué dices?

-.-¡Si °¬°!- apoyo Hio- ¡Un trió °0°!

-.-Aun es factible la idea n--n- dijo Bryan

-.-Hn u.u- mascullo Tala. Aun estaba pensándolo ¬/¬, pero en realidad no le gustaba compartir u/ú. Pero digamos que dado un caso hipotético, en el que psss…le toque aceptar u/u, Kai tenía que ser el…ejem (tos fingida) uke así como ella decía.

Por otro lado, uno que otro Blade luchador (y Hilary XD) recapacito su situación actual, es decir, con ese tipo de favoritismos sería difícil acercase al bicolor ¡¿Dónde estaban sus fans para apoyarlos TT0TT?!

Y mientras las intricadas reflexiones surgían, Lioku que aun tenía un par de preguntas para Hiwatari lo miro insegura dormir u.u

No haba caso, estaba cansado y ella no lo quería despertar o.o, después de todo comprendía el motivo de ello u¬uUUU

…¡Pero quería preguntar TT0TT! ¿Por qué tenía que estar dormido TT.TT?

…dormido u.u…¿dormido oÔ?...¡FOTO °¬°!

Como si una luz golpeara a las chicas, varias se levantaron sigilosamente con cámaras, celulares, y cualquier cosa que sirviera para inmortalizar el momento °.°

-.-¿Eh -.0?

…hasta que Kai despertó TT.TT Bueno, el bicolor comenzó a sentir algo extraño rodearle, por ello no pudo evitar abrir los ojos.

-.-°¬°

Aun así, esa apariencia adormilada, de quien les miraba con los ojos entreabiertos, y el cabello ligeramente más desorganizado de lo normal, hizo que alguien (sabrá-dios-quien o.o) lo cegara con el flash de una cámara X.X, eso desencadeno una serie de fotos que lo dejaron ciego X-X

-.-Que bueno que despiertas ñ.n- dijo Julia sin interés por verlo tallarse los ojos para poder ver- Aun tenemos preguntas ¿Ne Lioku-san n--n?

La amable chica correspondió la sonrisa antes de continuar.

-.-Kai-baby tengo curiosidad, digo ya sé que eres una persona realmente fuerte, inteligente, orgullosa y un sin fin más de virtudes XD pero no hay modo que te pueda ver como seme lo siento, por lo que debo preguntarte que es lo que piensas de wyatt, tary-san tiene razón él es un uke muy dedicado aunque para mí dos ukes es un NO-NO muy grande y obvio, pero tengo curiosidad XD-

-.-Nunca he dicho que él sea mi Uke u.u- gruño Kai- La idea de ser yo uno tampoco me gusta ¬¬XX

-.-¿Por qué o.o?- pregunto Ginny- Si te vez tan lindo °¬°

-.-Además el hecho de resistirse te hace mas Uke °¬°, eso provoca a los semes X/D- apoyo Lioku

-.-En algunos casos (no todos u.u) entre más resistencia ponga un individuo u.u, mas ansias se producen para que cumpla dicha cosa o.o- dijo inteligentemente Emily

-.-Cállate ¬¬- áspero C-Marian - No tienes porque estar repitiendo obviedades ¬¬

-.-¬/¬- expresión molesta de la estadounidense.

-.-¡Muy bien n¬nUU!- exclamo Julia- Por favor responde la pregunta Kai u¬uUU

El ruso hizo un mohín de disgusto, no por la pregunta, sino que él NO era un uke u.ú, tampoco quería ser seme ¬/¬, no quería saber nada de esto ù/ú, sólo quería a su Dranzer TT-TT

-.-Lo que quise decir es que con Wyatt estaba más tranquilo u.u-

Eso era totalmente cierto aunque el niño a veces lo exasperaba con sus ganas de Blade batallar, y el acoso excesivo u¬uUU, era relativamente fácil escaparse de él n--ñ, sin olvidar que es una de las pocas personas que se preocupa abiertamente por su bienestar sin pedir mayor cosa que su aceptación.

Esa amabilidad resultaba reconfortante.

-.-Ok n—n, gracias Lioku-san n--n por sus preguntas- dijo Julia- Ahora sigue…**Saikano**-**Li** n-n

La chica de cabello y ojos negros, sonrió contenta, había estado esperando en silencio atenta a los demás, por lo que ser el centro de atención resultaba algo incomodo n/n

-.-Gracias n-n- dijo Saikano- Primero una observación para Kai o.o: No somos tan obsesionadas como crees al yaoi, al menos yo no, es solo q es divertido verlos fruncir el ceño XD y no te preocupes son preguntas inofensivas (y capciosas)

Hiwatari no fue el único en enarcar una ceja de incredulidad òÔ. Si eso era ser "inofensivo" los interrogados se comerían un zapato u.uUU

-.-Pregunta para Tyson n—n, ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta del Hiwatari?

-.-¿Eh o/o?

Eso no se lo esperaba. El menor de los Kinomiya no pudo evitar enmudecer por sentir los ojos carmín del bicolor ruso encima o/o

-.-No te vas a echar para atrás ¿cierto ¬¬? – reprendió Hiro

-.-Hemos avanzado tanto ó.o- apoyo Akisuki

Viendo que era inútil escapar (estaba rodeado u¬uUU) y además estaba cansado de hacerlo u/u, el peliazul tomo aire, era ahora o nunca ò/o

-.-lsojsylsmns ¬/¬- mascullo entre dientes Tyson al mirar hacia otro lado de mala gana.

-.-¿Eh o.o?- inquirió Saikano

-.-lsojsylsmns ¬/¬- repitió Tyson

-.-Deberíamos conseguirnos un traductor- surgió Bryan

Ah no ÒO, Julia no iba a malgastar su dinero de esa forma ¬¬, ella conocía métodos muy "sutiles" de persuasión ñ--ñ

-.-Dice que los ojos y las manos n--n- informo Ariane

-.-OOUUU

-.-OÔUUUU

Digamos que el hecho de que hubiera entendido además de ser tétrico u¬uUU, mostraba la habilidad de la amazona en leer los labios oO. Eso era realmente útil para Julia ñ--n

…pero no podría ser bueno para los Blade luchadores TT.TT

-.-Gracias n-n- dijo Saikano- Ahora Max, ¿Quién es el chico que te gusta, y por que? Dame un nombre por favor n—n

-.-Me gusta Ray- sonrió Max

-.-….

Seria trillado decir que paso una de esas bolas del desierto, pero fue lo más cercano que sintieron ante la arrollador honestidad n/n

-.-Que lindo n--n- exclamo Hisaki

-.-¡Sugoi °¬°!- apoyo Akisuki

-.-o/o

Ray aun no reaccionaba, así que no noto cuando Mariah en un gruñido se pego a su brazo libre de forma posesiva.

-.-Oye niña, las manos fuera ¬¬- dijo Ed con un además de la mano para que se alejara.

-.-Mariah, deja a Ratekahinashysu-san tranquila u.u- dijo Julia

-.-Pero yo no ¬¬…

-.-Nada, suelta ¬¬- ordeno la rubia

Inconforme, y con un mohín de disgusto la gata rosa se cruzo de brazos u.ú

-.-Gracias por la honestidad °¬°- dijo Saikano- Ahora para Bryan, primero o.o: ¡gracias por las respuestas! Espero que el trato dure n—n

-.-Siempre es un placer n—n- dijo el ruso- Y claro que el trato durara ñ.ñ-

-.-Bien n-n, y segundo o.o: Qué otro chico/a aparte de Kai te gusta y por qué

-.-Me gusta Julia- sonrió Bryan- Porque es fuerte, decidida, cínica, y tiene un retorcido sentido del humor n—n

-.-¬¬UUU

-.-u¬uUU

La usual y curiosa descripción hizo sonreír a su socia complacida.

-.-Para Kai n-n, en realidad es una aclaración o.o, pues…no te haría nada malo (y nada que no quisieras) si te saco de ahí

-.-Hn u.u

Eso era un alivio, ahora solo faltaban las otras 14 chicas ¬¬UU

-.-Sin embargo tengo curiosidad o.o, si logras escapar, con quien escogerías irte: ¿Bryan, Tyson o Tala? ¿Y porque?

¿Escaparse? Porque tenía que llevar a alguien consigo ¬¬XX, el bicolor era mucho más rápido solo u.u, le bastaba estar con Dranzer…

…pero si debía escoger u.u…

-.-Tala…quizás Bryan

-.-¡¡Waaaa °¬°!! Estas un paso más cerca de él Tala °¬°- apoyo Tary

-.-Bryan también tiene la misma posibilidad- sonrió Darck Alexa al lado derecho del ruso, junto a Alexa

Y mientras el menor de los Kinomiya farfullaba en algún rincón oscuro sobre las injusticas de la vida. Kai se centro en capitán de los Blitzkrieg Boys con curiosidad, ese tipo de comentarios comenzaba a parecerle inusuales, quizás cada vez más frecuentes en él.

-.-¬/¬

Tala tuvo que taparle la boca a la chica junto a él y fingir demencia ante los intensos ojos carmín de Hiwatari

…que extraño ¿Ne oO?

-.-…como decía u.u- prosiguió Kai- Cualquiera de los dos al huir puede seguirme el paso, y en cuestiones de camuflaje serian útiles dado que son más cuidadosos.

…y esa era la idea de Kai de ser romántico u¬uUU, o tal vez no se quiso dar cuenta del doble sentido en la pregunta ¬¬UU

-.-Gracias Saikano-san n—n- dijo Bryan tomando las hojas que su socia tenia. Sonrió divertido por ver quién era la próxima- Sigue mi chica favorita, Ne Ginny-chan ñ--n

Ignorando la molestia en una que otra compradora, Kuznetzov no estaba siendo cínico, de verdad era divertido molestarla, era tan fácil ñ-n Ella en realidad le agradaba n--n

**Ginny-Flor de Cerezo- **era la chica de cabello castaño, sentada a la izquierda de Tala, que frunció graciosamente el ceño.

-.-Oe ¿Por qué a mí no me tratas con más respeto o.ó? ¿Te estás burlando de mi ¬¬?

Consiente que esto podía extenderse o.o, Julia tosió

-.-Etto n.nUU…veo que tiene unas preguntas n--n- señalo la rubia

¿Preguntas o.o?...Oh si, era su turno ñ0ñ

-.-Si tengo n—n- indico contenta- Bueno, le preguntaron a Kai: "¿Cómo le demuestras a esa persona que te gusta que te interesa o como se lo demostrarías?" Este respondió: Me alejaría, pero estaría cerca (sin que se de cuenta) cuando en realidad me necesite. Hmm eso me lleva a pensar en algunas situaciones del pasado:

: Kai aconsejando a Rei en momentos de importacia (claro que ha pasado!! La confusión de estar con los Bladebreakers o losWhite Tiggers/ Cuando se cita con Salima y termina conversando con Kai, etc, etc)…

-.-¿Enserio ¬¬?- gruño Mariah

-.-Técnicamente deberías de agradecerle u.u- dijo Emily- De no ser por él, Ray no se hubiera unido a los White Tigres

-.-¿Enserio ¬¬XXX?- imito Tyson por el recuerdo de su equipo desfragmentado

-.-¡Si n0n! ¡KaixRay °¬°!- exclamo Ed- Esas son pruebas contundentes de que le importa el Neko °¬°

-.-¡Claro que no ¬¬XXX!- reclamo Mariah

-.-Bueno, no sé si lo de Salima cuenta como prueba o.ô- divago Emily

-.-¡Por supuesto que cuenta òO!- insistió Ed- ¿Acaso no es mejor que se encontrara a Kai, en vez de Salima ¬¬?

…Oh, eso era un buen punto.

Incluso Bryan sonrió, él no necesitaba esforzarse demasiado para fastidiar a los demás ñ.ñ. Cosa que no le hacía gracia a cierta rubia psicópata u.ú, tenían un itinerario muy apretado ¿Saben ù.úXXXXX?

-.-¬¬

-.-OOUUU

…esa mortal expresión de asesino en serie, calló cualquier otro comentario

-.-Continua Ginny-Chan- pidió Bryan

-.-Ok ooUU…Como decía: Cuando va de visita al hospital a ver a Yura-chan

-.-¡Si TalaxKai n0n!- exclamo Tary

Mientras la nueva discusión surgía, Kai Hiwatari cerró los ojos u.u. Malo si ayudaba a sus amigos, y malo si no. En cualquiera caso, lo emparejaban con alguien, no importa lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer ¬¬UUU

Su destino estaba bajo las crueles (y hentais ¬/¬) manos de un grupo de desquiciadas yaoistas ¬/¬. Comenzaba a sentir violada su integridad y su derecho a elegir u/u

-.-ÒÓXXXXXXXXXXX

La nueva y mortal mirada de Julia volvió a dejar todo en silencio.

-.-Continúe n-n- indico la rubia.

-.-Ok TT¬TT- dijo Ginny ¿Quién diría que un par de observaciones generarían tanta controversia oô?-…también, cuando a pesar de estar todo vendado, va y apoya a Taka-chan cuando estaba beybatallando con un desquiciado (pero hermoso n/n) Brooklyn

-.-¡Si, TysonxKai n0n!

-.-¡Hiro ÒO! ¡Akisuki-chan Ò/O!- regaño Tyson

-.-¿Qué -.-? Te apoyamos en todo ñ—n- aseguro Hiro, con el enérgico asentimiento de Akisuki- Además no veo a nadie más haciéndolo u.u

-.-¡Nosotros también te apoyamos Tyson n--n!- secundo Max junto a Saikano Li, ambos con banderitas que decían "TysonxKai 4ever"

-.-Gracias u/¬/u

Ajeno a ellos, Bryan sonrió cínico. ¡Por eso adoraba a esta chica n0n! La controversia que generaba lo enorgullecía.

-.-Por eso me gustan tus preguntas n--n- reconoció el pelilavanda

-.-Hn ¬/¬- bufo Ginny- Ok, siguiente pregunta, ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Kai, Yura y Rei

-.-Azul- dijo Kai

-.Negro- resoplo Tala.

-.-Blanco n-n- dijo Ray

-.-Azul como tus ojos n0n- dijo Tary palmeándole la espalda a Tala

-.-Los ojos de Tyson también son azules o.ò- señalo Saikano

-.-En realidad es por Dranzer ¬¬- interrumpió Kai

-.-Para Maxie n—n, me gustaría que le diera un gran abrazo al que considerara su mejor amigo n--n

Ginny comenzaba a ver que si reparaba mucho en ellos no la dejarían hablar u¬uUU, así que decidió continuar n--n

El lindo rubio estadounidense sonrió amable antes de ponerse de pie y abrazar a Tyson, quien correspondió con un amigable gesto n—n.

-.-Cuidado Ray, si no te espabilas pierdes n--ñ- señalo Hisaki

…el Neko ya no parecía estar escuchando ¬¬XXX

-.-Gracias n--n- dijo Ginny- Ahora, Julia-san…sabías que lo que estás haciendo es como un reality pero sin cámaras de televisión? n.n Podría ser interesante grabar las preguntas, respuestas y reacciones mas interesantes y recopilarlas para subirlas a internet. Los bladers apenas si tienen para comer (solo miren a los pobres rusos que ni casa tienen)…

-.-¡Quiero otra vida TT0TT!- grito Ian desde el árbol

-.-TT¬TT

…sus compañeros de equipo no fueron los únicos que decidieron ignorarlo

-.-..oô…etto o.o, no lo decía por eso, es decir, imagino que no tendrán acceso a un computador…

…eso era cruel TT.TT, no tenían porque recordarles sus miserables vidas TT¬TT

-.-OOUU….yo sólo lo decía para el fondo de ahorro de Blade luchadores del Mundo, y así obtengan más ganancias TT¬TT- completo moviendo los brazos por las auras oscuras en los demás.

-.-Podría ser factible o.o- señalo Emily- Si tuvieran dinero para la pagina Web

¿Pagina Web oÔ? Oh…pero ellos conocían a quienes tenían DINERO y el CONOCIMIENTO necesario para elaborar una ñ--ñ

-.-¿Qué ¬¬UU?- indago Emily en desconfianza de las miradas fijas en sus persona.

-.-Nada ñ-ñ- dijo Hilary

-.-¬¬XXX

Pensándolo mejor, el conocimiento lo podían obtener del Jefe, así que les bastaba (y sobraba ñ--ñ) con el dinero XD

-.-Gracias por la sugerencia n—n, la tendremos en cuenta- dijo Julia

Era una suerte que tocara el tema o.o, así no tendría que explicarles después porque salían por Internet n.nUUU.

Ya tenía todo planeado, primero lo dividía en capítulos, segundo lo subía a Youtube o cualquiera de esas porquerías, y tercero, las fans tendrían que pagarle si querían ver el resto de los capítulos

Era brillante, BRILLANTE, era una GENIO n0n

-.-Continua u.u- dijo Bryan ignorando las expresiones cambiantes de su socia.

-.-Esta no es una pregunta o.o, es que Yura respondió de esta manera a una pregunta T.T algo cruel: "Jamás he negado mis derrotas. Tampoco se por que Kai me considera un Blade compañero, quizás tenga razón y sea porque no lo molesto, ni le exijo mas halla de cumplir con las batallas.Lo que él haga o los métodos que emplee para ganar no me importan, y si me considero un buen Blade luchador es porque a pesar de las derrotas no me dejo abatir, después de todo no soy perfecto, y el titulo de "Blade luchador perfecto" no lo escogí yo sino Biovolt" Esa pregunta aunque no fue hecha con mala intención, hizo sentir mal a Yura-chan. Yo pienso que él es un blader perfecto por el simple hecho de dar el 100 en el campo de batalla; además, se debe de tener en cuenta algo: K-chan nunca estaría a lado de alguien que a sus ojos, no valiera la pena. No estaría en el mismo equipo de un blader que no estuviera en igualdad de fuerza con él.

Los intensos ojos azules de Ivanov puestos en ella, consiguieron además de hacerla sonrojar ligeramente o/o, que el pelirrojo aceptara en cierta forma agradecido por el apoyo.

-.-Eso es cierto u.u- apoyo Emily- Pero él perdió contra Kenny

-.-…

-.-…

Esa era la mancha oscura en el pasado de Tala, sus nietos, sus tara nietos, y los tátaratátaratátaratátaratátaratátaratátaratátaratátara nietos, de sus nietos lo sabrían TT-TT

-.-Ser vencido por Kenny ñ--n- dijo Tyson- Eso es caer muy bajo ñ.n

-.-Cállate ¬/¬- ordeno Ivanov- También tengo derecho a equivocarme ¿Sabes?

-.-ñ--ñ

-.-¬¬XXX

-.-Muy bien, tranquilos ¬¬- ordeno Julia- Ginny-san n--n

…de verdad era escalofriante la manera como su ánimo cambiaba TT¬TT

-.-Ok n-n ¿Cómo es que Kai sepa a la perfección los puntos más sensibles de Rei o.O? (yo no soy yaoista; simplemente, me da curiosidad)

-.-Por nada en especial- reconoció Kai- Un día estaba caminando y escuche (sin intención alguna) a Max hablar con Ray

-.-o/o

Decir que el Neko fue el único que se sonrojo seria mentira, Mariah estaba en una especie de Shock, mientras que algunos disfrutaban de lo lindo la nueva información ñ--n

….esto era tan….emocionante ñ--ñ

-.-¡¡KKYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!- grito la gata rosa

Los pájaros huyeron de nuevo, mientras que del grupo en cuestión, algunos no fueron tan rápido en taparse los oídos, y ahora yacían aturdidos en el suelo x.x

-.-¡¿Por qué hablan de esas cosas TT/TT?!- lloro Mariah

Julia por otro lado vio a dos de sus compradoras caídas e intentado recuperarse x.x Esa fue una mala idea y ahora alguien debía pagar OÓ

-.-M-a-r-i-a-h ù¬úXXXXXXXXXX- puntualizo en amenaza

-.-OOUUUU

Hubo quienes estuvieron a punto de llorar TT¬TT ¿Donde había una salida de emergencia cuando se necesitaba? Claro que huir era imposible. Ella daba tanto miedo que inutilizaba los músculos del cuerpo TT.TT

…después que todo termine iban a necesitar mucha terapia, y un MUY buen psicólogo que cobre barato.

-.-Tú tranquila u.u…-ordeno Bryan una vez atrapo a su socia e impidió que la única integrante femenina de los White Tigres quedara como Lee XD-…tú siéntate…

-.-Hai TT¬TT- musito Mariah sin chistar.

-.-Y Ginny-chan…

-.-oô

-.-…por favor continua ñ--n- pidió Bryan de verdad disfrutando de todos los malentendidos.

…casi podía llorar de la emoción ñ.ñ

-.-Bien u¬uUU- dijo Ginny- ¿Por qué nadie aleja a Hilary de Kai? ¬¬ Por más desvelado que esté, K-chan no tiene porque estarla aguantando. Bryan-kun o.ó haz algo, por amor de Dranzer!

-.-Lo intento u.u- suspiro el ruso.

Pero era difícil cuando se trataba de una mujer, especialmente de una tan insistente como Hilary u.uUU, ella se pegaba tan fuerte del brazo de Kai que resultaba difícil moverla sin usar la fuerza.

…él no haría algo así, además no le afectaba que se le acercara u.u; ella no presentaba ningún obstáculo ñ-ñ

-.-Dado que Bry no puede hacer nada; nosotras si podemos ñ--n- motivo Lioku- Así que por favor danos una razón ñ.ñ

-.-OOUU

Las macabras y retorcidas sonrisas hicieron palidecer a la castaña, especialmente cuando Zafira Usui empujo el mango de su katana; el brillo metálico del arma casi la hace llorar TT¬TT

-.-¡Las amo TT0TT!- lloro Emily

-.-¡Cállate ÒO!- reclamo Hilary

¿Cómo alguien podía tratar a una persona tan encantadora como ella, de esa forma TT.TT?

-.-Sigamos n—n- dijo Ginny ignorando los lastimeros quejidos de Hilary- ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Ray, Kai y Yura?

-.-Arroz frito de YangChow n-n- dijo Ray

-.-Pirogi de patata u.u- musito Kai sin interés

-.- Blini u.u- respondió Tala

Muchos no se interesaron en disimular que anotaban dicha información. Después de todo podía ser útil en algún momento n/n

-.-¿Quién diseño los uniformes de los Blizkreig Boys? Debo decir que para mi son los mejores vestidos o.o

-.-Spencer o.o- señalo Bryan

-.-oÔ

Quizás hubiera sido más factible que les digieran que Volter fue raptado por extraterrestres, pues los presentes miraron al enorme ruso como si acabara de aparecer mágicamente en el lugar, o tuviera un alíen caminándole en el rostro, cual vil bicho.

-.-¿Qué ¬¬?- gruño Spencer

…era mejor no especular u.u, había cosas que era mejor no saber.

-.-De acuerdo XD- dijo Ginny- Continuemos, ¿Cuál ha sido la cosa más vergonzosa que le ha pasado a Ray?

-.-¬¬UUU…u.uUUU

Con los ojos entrecerrados, el Neko resoplo resignado.

-.-Oh, oh…-salto Mariah en su puesto con una alegre expresión- Fue esa vez cuando el maestro te dijo que si enterrabas unas monedas en la tierra saldría un árbol de dinero n--n….

-.-OÔUUU

-.-….y así estuviste hasta que cumpliste 6 años ¿recuerdas? n--n Todavía la aldea habla de ello n.n

Claro que se acuerda ¬¬XX, ese vil anciano le robaba su mesada TT.TT, él ingenuamente creyó que las monedas desaparecían porque la tierra se las tragaba y así saldría su arbolito n--n

…le tomo dos años (y estudiar botánica) comprender la cruda realidad TT.TT

…anciano pendenciero ¬¬, él y el señor Dickenson eran la prueba viviente de que no se debe fiar en los viejitos ù.ú

-.-Ok n¬nUU, otra vez Ray, quiero que me digas el hombre de tú primer amor, ósea, la primera persona que te ha gustado.

-.-No vas a susurrarle la respuesta a la nada ¿Verdad o.o?- inquirió C-Marian

-.-u/u

El líder de los White Tigres suspiro, no había caso, estaba rodeado, no había escape; todo lo que digiera iba y sería usado en su contra.

…así que para evitar malentendidos o.o

-.-Max ¬/¬

-.-o.o

…

Ese prolongado silencio sólo podía significar una cosa…

-.-¡¡KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Gritos emocionados de un grupo de Fans que aturdieron a cierta gata rosa en estado de shock OO

-.-¡¡Sugoi °¬°!!

-.-¡¡Kawaii °.°!!

El grupo considerablemente grande que se acerco a Ray, hicieron a un lado a Mariah, que tiesa como una tabla cayó como un tronco al suelo por la información que aun no procesaba o.o

-.-o.o….OO…¡KYA!-grito Hilary

Todos giraron hacia atrás, la atención se la llevo cierto bicolor ruso, y su compañero pelinaranja que montaban una bonita escena

-.-que…¡¿Qué es ESO Ò/Ó?! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis puros e inocentes ojos TT/TTT!- lloro Hilary

-.-Eso niña o.o, se llama "un beso"- explico Hisaki- ¿No los conoces n-n?

-.-u.ú…ese NO es el punto ¬¬XXX- señalo la castaña sin habilidad para el Blade- ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a Kai?!

-.-Te digo que es un beso, ¿acaso estas ciega n--ñ?- indago Hisaki

-.-ù¬úXXX

Ajeno a la intricada discusión. Kai parpadeo confundido un par de veces una vez Brooklyn se alejo.

Su rostro aun en las manos del pelinaranja lo mantenían muy cerca, lo suficiente como para que el más alto notara los finos labios entreabiertos.

Hiwatari era tan fácil de manejar estando dormido. Lo único que hizo fue llamarle y él giro obediente. Apenas y lo había tocado, sólo fue una sutil y gentil unión. Sus labios eran tan suaves que sonrió complacido de la gentil unión

-.-Es descortés dormirse cuando otros hablan- indico Brooklyn en un gesto amable para unir de nuevo sus labios en una leve caricia.

-.-…

Desubicado, Kai no noto la turba enfurecida que Julia intentaba calmar. Después de todo, si ella no los detenía, los guardaespaldas lo harían ooUU. Cosa que quizás no les importaba n.nUU

-.-Tranquilos TT¬TT- pidió Julia

Bryan frunció el ceño. Con un gruñido se puso de pie; sin titubear saco su Blade…

-.-¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

…para crear esa corriente de aire que los despeino a todos TT.TT; de mala gana volvió a sentarse.

-.-u¬uUU

Eso era complicado. Los hombres juntos a ambos blade luchadores no podían dejar que nadie los tocara, cosa que se complicaba si se tocaban entre si oÔ, la orden se vuelve difusa TT-TT

Pero para evitar que mataran a alguien ooUU, la rubia se movió rápido hacia Kai. Sin esperar reclamo de ningún tipo, lo jalo de la mano hasta que se puso de pie. El bicolor frunció el ceño, ahora realmente molesto ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-.-Quédate aquí n--n- indico Julia con tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-.-¬¬XXXXXXXX

Kai no podía estar tranquilo, todo era culpa de ella u.ú, ya no podía dormir ù.ú…maldita la hora en que la rubia tuvo la cínica idea de torturarlos ¬¬

Refunfuñando se sentó a una considerable distancia de los demás, junto a una de las chicas u.u. No le era difícil decir cual era, ella hablaba cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, como si analizara a los demás…

...Lioku-san Ne

-.-Bien ¿quien sigue n—n?- pregunto Julia con su mejor sonrisa en un intento por animar a quienes de mala gana se peinaban.

-.-¡Yo n0n!- exclamo **C-Marian**- Kai, ¿Le temes realmente a las altura? owo es que e visto en otros lados (muchos) que no e gustan las alturas w y que siempre abrazas a la persona con quien estas para estar mas seguro? w si es asi nos vamos a un elevador muy alto o a la montaña rusa xD

-.-No es cierto u/u- dijo Kai- Las alturas no me molestan ¬/¬

Parte de los presentes no parecían estar escuchando, demasiado ocupados tomando apuntes XD

-.-Pero te debes ver muy Kawaii buscando refugio en alguien °¬°- comento C-Marian. Hiwatari enarco un ceja con escepticismo- No es cierto n.n, no me gusta verte sufrir n-n

El bicolor comenzaba a dudar sinceramente de esa afirmación.

-.-Para Emily: te odio ¬¬

-.-¬¬XX

La mencionada entrecerró los ojos. Algo fastidiada de la honesta declaración.

-.-Emily, no molestes a C-Marian-san u.u- señalo Julia

-.-¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada òÔ!-

-.-¬¬

La mortal mirada de la rubia dio por terminada la corta "discusión"

-.-Bien, ahora las preguntas de **TENSHIN TOSHIRÔ **y su contraparte masculina Tenchin que tampoco pudieron venir u.u- leyó Bryan

Algo aburrida, Hilary apoyo el rostro en una mano. De reojo miro a Kai y Tyson, ambos custodiados por algunas chicas u.u. Suspiro. Se sentía desubicada, sin nadie con quien hablar.

El efímero decaimiento se evaporo en cuanto miro decidida hacia el cielo. Nada ni nadie la apartaría de su meta ñ0ñ…

-.-OO

…mas, sentir unas peludas patas en su hombro la hicieron palidecer en su puesto. Blanca como una hoja de papel miro sobre su hombro. Ahí pudo ver (y asegurar) que esa araña negra le sonreía

-.-¡¡KKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TT0TT!!- lloro asustada antes de saltar y correr como loca en busca de refugio. La dirección: Kai Hiwatari

Lioku frunció el ceño por verla tan cerca. Más, sonrió cínica al mover una "pequeña" ramita con el pie a pocos segundos del impacto contra el bicolor.

-.-¡¡KKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OO!!- grito Hilary con los ojos bien abiertos del susto de tropezar, y a punto estuvo de darle un apasionado beso al suelo cuando sus buenos reflejos (e intervención divina XD) le hicieron sujetarse de la primera cosa que encontró: Un enorme guardaespaldas- OOUU

Con la cabeza en el abdomen contrario, le tomo unos segundos reunir el valor necesario para alzar a cabeza y encararle ooUU. Desde esa distancia el hombre lucia temible TT¬TT

El guardaespaldas la tomo de la parte trasera de la camisa, sin esfuerzo la alzo para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos a través de las gafas negras.

-.-NADIE toca a Kai-san ¬¬- repitió despacio las ordenes de Ariane de Virgo

-.-Si señor, mi error Ne TT¬TTUUU

Mientras Hilary era devuelta al suelo, Kai se centro en la chica a su lado. Lioku le sonrió amable mientras él parpadeaba con aparente interés. Después sólo volvió su atención al frente., sin poder evitar sonreír divertido.

-.-Perdonen o.o, seguro no quiso asustar a nadie n-nUU- dijo Julia por quienes saltaron en sus puestos.

-.-No importa n-n, no pasa nada- dijo Ginny

-.-Aunque hubiera sido mejor si se caía u.u- resoplo Tary desilusionada.

Bryan sonrió divertido, por fortuna para la castaña, su cometido cambio justo a tiempo n—ñ. De reojo observo a Zafira Usui envainar de nuevo su Katana, Marina Hiwatari se relajo y guardo su hacha, mientras Hio Ivanov, Ginny-flor de cerezo- y Saikano Li volvieron a sentarse, igual que la misma Tary Nagisa.

…divertido Ne ñ--ñ

Ariane de Virgo no se movió (por suerte para Julia, pues no creía poder controlarla si acaso se enojaba o.oUU; que le quitara los sentidos a Hilary no podía ser nada bueno u¬uUU) Senshin Hisaki y AkisukiKinomiya tampoco se inmutaron, igual que C-Marian, Darck Alexa y su hermana.

El pelilavanda se sentía tan orgulloso TT-TT, era poética la forma en que las chicas hacían sufrir a los demás TT¬TT, estaba tan…conmovido ñ--ñ

-.-Ok, pregunta de Tenshin para cualquiera n—n "¿Cual es el primer recuerdo que tienen? (Tiempo y fecha y que susede)"- leyó Julia

-.-Recuerdo que el abuelo tiene una particular forma para que los niños olviden sus miedos ¬¬UUU…-comento Hiro su hermano asintió ante el horrible, HORRIBLE recuerdo TT0TT

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la oscuridad de la noche, todas las luces de la casa Kinomiya se encontraban apagadas. Pasaban de las doce de la noche. El susurro entre los arboles generaba una tétrica melodía para cualquier niño de 4 años.

En la penumbra de una habitación en particular, un pequeño peliazul no podía dormir. Resulta comprensible que cualquier niño a su edad tenga miedo a la oscuridad considerando lo lejos que estaban sus padres (su habitación estaba al otro extremo de la casa) y lo solo que se sentía en las noches.

Envuelto entre las sabanas miro el armario. Estaba seguro de oír una respiración del otro lado de la puerta, una pastosa y pesada respiración TT0TT. Sin poderlo evitar se arropo por completo.

Luego de eternos segundos de inactividad volvió a destaparse. Era ridículo, toda esta situación lo era, si él no era valiente ¿Quién lo seria? Sus padres viajaban mucho, y su abuelo…bueno, su abuelo era su ABUELO u¬uUU

Más tranquilo se acostó boca arriba, miro el techo de la habitación, comenzaba a darle sueño…

-.-¡¡WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Hasta que ese histérico grito lo obligo a incorporarse. Una sombra negra salió del armario sin un brazo OO…

-.-¡¡MI BRAZO TT0TT!!

-.-OO…TT0TT

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-Cuando dejo de gritar pude distinguir al abuelo, gracias a que escuche su voz decir: "Ves Hiro, no hay monstruos en el armario, pase toda la noche ahí y lo único que conseguí un espasmo muscular"

-.-OOUU

-.-Yo tenía tres años cuando quiso enseñarme que no habían monstruos bajo la cama u¬uUU- apoyo Tyson por el tétrico recuerdo de ese brazo saliendo bajo la cama para sujetarlo fuerte TT-TT

Digamos que la enseñanza les dejo MUY claro que no habían monstruos en la casa, aun peor oO, tenían un abuelo que los espanto a todos TT-TT, con él bastaba para asustar a sus nietos ¬¬XXX

-.-¿Y el brazo o.o?- se aventuro Alexa- ¿Cómo es eso que no tenia brazo oÔ?

-.-Al abuelo le gusta dormir con un brazo dentro de la camisa u.u- dijo Hiro

…una extraña costumbre para una extraña persona n¬nUUU

-.-De acuerdo XD, sigamos, pregunta Tenchi: "Para Emily, Si un tren sale de una terminal a 150 km/h a las 15:00 p.m y otro tren sale de la otra terminal a 100 km/h a las 16:00 p.m y el recorrido es de 5.0 km ¿A qué hora chocan los trenes? o.O..."

La aludida frunció el ceño en un molesto mohín de disgusto, donde termino cruzándose de brazos.

-.-Me están tomando el pelo ¿verdad ¬¬XXX?

-.-No imagino porque alguien querría hacer eso n--ñ- dijo C-Marian

-.-¿Acaso no puedes responder ñ--ñ?- inquirió Hilary

-.-Bien ¬¬...dada la ecuación, las variantes de **X **y **Y **demuestran que basada en la hora, se puede deducir que no se produce ningún choque.

-.-…

La mitad se durmió al inicio de la explicación -.- ¿Era tan difícil decir que uno salió 1 hora después o.ô?

-.-¿Te mataría extenderte menos u¬uUU?- pregunto Hisaki

…lo más sensato (y porque no querían dormirse de aburrimiento con una de sus extensas, confusas, e innecesarias explicaciones) era no tocar el tema u.u

-.-De acuerdo u¬uUU- mascullo Julia- Un comentario para las chicas: "No se tomen a mal mis amenasas, es que habeses me agarran delirio yaoistas, pero no tengo nada personal contra ninguna de ustedes n.n" Tenchi concuerda al decir: "Y no queremos que maten a Hilary, es muy importante para Makoto!, y existe la protección para animales n—n"

-.-¡Eso es una ofensa ÒO!- exclamo Zafira- Los animales son mucho más bonitos u.u

-.-He inteligentes n—ñ- secundo Lioku

La castaña en cuestión frunció el ceño, no había caso, todas estaban en su contra TT¬TT, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era respirar hondo y practicar su nuevo mantra u.u: "Ommmm _ellassólometienenenvidiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

…listo n-n, mucho mejor n0n

-.-Hablando de Makoto oÔ…-señalo Bryan tomando las hojas- dice para Kai y Tyson: "Es cierto que al final de la serie, ustedes se casaron y tuvieron hijos (cada uno por separado n.nUU)"

Hiwatari y Kinomiya parpadearon confundidos, ¿Hijos oÔ? Pero si apenas tienen 16 años o.o Mas, las expresiones llorosas de algunas fans los dejaron desconcertados oOUU

Ellas sabían TT¬TT (o al menos las que se leyeron en manga n.nUU) que eso era cierto TT0TT, la única ventaja era que sus hijos eran tan lindos como sus progenitores °¬°

…aun así algunas sufrían TT.TT, Tyson y Kai con hijos TT0TT, ¡¡BUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TT.TT!! ¡¡QUE INJUSTO TT-TT!!

-.-Ok n¬nUU- dijo Bryan- Para Kai "¿Cuál es tú sabor favorito de helado? (sin segundas intenciones y/o significados)"

¿Quién podría darle doble intención al sabor de un helado ¬/¬? Había gente de pensamientos muy cochambrosos u/u

-.-Me gusta el chocolate u.u

-.- "Kaisito para calmar tus inseguiridades, yo no te quiero para hacerte algo malo, sino para presentarte a mi Kaichi y a mi hijo Kai y explicarles porque los llame así XP" Tenchi agrega: "…además Ten y yo no les podemos hacer nada, somos algo así como fantasmas (Pero ya encontrare una forma de estar contigo Brooklinsito! nOn)"- leyó Bryan- "…Ademas Kai, y no te ofendas, yo mido 1.85 m y tengo novio (o algo paresido) y madre de mis hijos en casa...Además soy estrechamente plana y poco femenina...pero sí un hentai de primera n.n"

Eso no convencía al bicolor ruso ¬¬UU, aunque pensándolo mejor oô, quizás ellas no querían hacerle nada, sino que esperaban que ÉL hiciera algo con ALGUIEN ajeno a ellas oÔ

…Hentais, yaoistas y ahora…voyeristas ¬/¬…maldito infiero ù/ú

-.-Tenshi dice: "…Ya me lo imagino °¬° Kai El hijo de Ten, que tecnicamente todabía no existe: "Otosan (padre) yo quiero a Tala como postre! nn)"

-.-u¬uUU

El pelirrojo prefirió no opinar, pero Tary Nagisa a su lado le sujeto del brazo como si no quisiera que alguien desconocido se lo "comiera"

-.-Pregunta para Tala "¿Por qué cuando te llaman "Tala" tambien te disen Ivanov? ¿Si Ivanov es cuando eres Yuriy y Valkov es para Tala? o.O"

-.-Mi nombre real es Yuriy Ivanov- reconoció el pelirrojo- Tala es el nombre que me puso Biovolt, y Valkov es el apellido de Boris ¬¬

-.-Yo sigo n—n- sonrió Julia- "¿Sabes Tala oÔ? He notado que te discriminan mucho con eso de ser un bicho raro y no me gusta ¬¬ …es muy feo cuando te discriminan por ser algo que no es como los demás."

Silenciosas afirmaciones estuvieron de acuerdo, mientras Tala se cruzo de brazos, después de todo él NO tenía nada malo ¬¬UUU, uno que otro desperfecto por el hecho de ser un cybor u¬uUU, pero aparte de eso estaba muy bien.

-.-"Por cierto Emily, me recuerdas a mi madre ¿Cómo que el "Vamonos" No existe? ÒÓ"

-.-Es un tecnicismo u.u- señalo la blade luchadora- No existe "Vamonos" está mal dicho, lo correcto es "Vámonos" ¿notan la diferencia oÔ?

-.-u¬uUU

Por mucho que siempre amaran una buena lección de gramática, Julia tosió con disimulo antes que alguien se durmiera.

-.-Brooklyn, mensaje de Tenchi, dice: "Brooklinsito, mis medidas son: 30,20,30 nn Tambien mido 1.85 y soy un tanto pervertido, pero si lo hice con mi mejor amigo, por qué no con vos?? "

-.-Si, el posible- respondió el aludido sin pena

La descarada pregunta además de apenar un poco a Matilda u/u, escandalizar a Hilary ò/Ô, y provocar que una que otra compradora se pusiera en guardia como si fueran a raptarlo repentinamente, hizo a muchos sonreír ante la desvergonzada actitud XD

-.-Un comentario de Tenshi: "Bryan, no te preocupes por las amenasas, si te molesta alguien sólo dimelo y yo me encargo n.n...La verdad me parese que tu y yo seríamos un exelente duo n.n"

Kuznetzov sonrió cínico ñ--n. Parecía que más de la mitad de las presentes estaban de su lado ñ.ñ…las alidadas podían ser muy importantes ñ--n

Los demás notaron la desfavorable ventaja ¬¬, había que tomar medidas drásticas Ne òÔ

-.-".,…Y si quieres un juego masoquista para la cama, yo sé donde conseguirlos "

-.-Gracias, pero ya tengo n--n- reconoció Bryan

…siempre tan sincero XD

-.-Al mensaje se adjunto una tarjeta de un psicólogo para Ian o.o- comento Julia. Saco un papel del bolsillo cuya información decía: "Rei Fujikawa, Salga con más problemas que con los que entró"

Por muy "buenas" intenciones que tenga Tenshi-san con el psicólogo o.o, ellos no podían pagar uno u¬uUUU

-.-Bien, ¿Quién sigue n-n?- pregunto la rubia

Kaily Lowkly sonrió al alzar la mano a modo de llamar la atención.

-.-Bueno, no son preguntas, sólo una observación n-n- dijo- Kai se que te preocupa la manía que tienen tus fans con el yaoi, por lo menos yo no la tengo…

Ella al igual que la mayoría le gustaba verlo envuelto en esas extrañas situaciones que a él le hacían enojar ¬/¬. Kai comprendía ahora, ellas disfrutaban de su sufrimiento ò/ó

…yaoistas, hentais, voyeristas…y ahora sádicas ¬¬, la lista comenzaba a crecer con una rapidez que daba miedo ù/u

-.-En realidad, si te gano en la subasta, no pienso hacerte nada malo n—n- continuo Kaily- todo lo contrario, de hecho si por mi fuera te devolvería a Dranzer para que vieras que no tengo malas intenciones o.o, pero Julia no me lo da u¬uUU

-.-Es por seguridad Kaily-san n.nUU- aseguro Julia- Después de la subasta Ne n--n

La chica sonrió en aceptación n—n, dando así por terminado su corta intervención

-.-Yo sigo n.n- indico Akisukikinomiya junto a Tyson. Tomo aire antes de mirar a Kai o/o. ¡Le daba pena TT/TTT! Pero iba a ser fuerte ¬/¬- Kai, te pierdes de muchas cosas cuando te vas y cuando…¡te duermes ù/u!

Reclamo sin gritar. El bicolor enarco una ceja, no creía haberse perdido de nada importante oÔ, pero si ella insiste u.u…

-.-¿Cómo cuales?

-.-bueno, ahora Tala o.o….hmmmmm

Las palabras de Tary Nagisa fueron cortadas por el pelirrojo ruso que le tapo la boca XD

-.-No importa u¬uUU- suspiro Akisuki. No era su deber declararse en nombre de Tyson u/u, hasta allá no cooperaba ¬/¬

Era el deber del menor de los Kinomiya tomar el valor (de nuevo XD) y hablar con Hiwatari u.u. Si ella hacia el esfuerzo de hablar con Kai (a pesar de morirse de vergüenza o/o) él también debería de ser capaz u/u

-.-Eh notado que estas para mi hermanito cuando en verdad te necesita n.n, ejemplos muy significativos: Cuando Taka perdió contra Robert, Cuando se enfrentaria a Zeo... etc

-.-¡¡TYSONXKAI n0n!!- exclamaron Saikano Li, y el mayor de los Kinomiya

-.-¡¡HIRO Ò/Ó!!. reclamo Tyson por la efusividad de su hermano

-.-¿Qué oÔ? Aki-chan me apoya Ne n—n- dijo el mayor tomando a la chica de los hombros, quien de buena gana se le unión igual que Max y Saikano

Por otro lado, Kai desde la lejanía miraba curioso como el peliazul intentaban que bajaran las banderitas de "TysonxKai 4 ever" u¬uUUU

-.-¿Podemos continuar ù/ú?- pregunto Tyson con una mano en el rostro frente a la inutilidad de quitarles las banderitas.

-.-De acuerdo n.- acepto Akitsuki divertida- Ahora que lo pienso o.o ¿Kai cocina? No me lo creo O.o, pero no se puede ser independiente sin hacerlo…- divago-…y el evita a todo el mundo así que debe de hacerlo. creo -.-

-.-Claro que cocina n—n- aseguro Bryan- Es más, tengo fotos, ¿Quién dijo: Yo?

-.-¡¡YO n0n!!- gritaron las compradoras

-.-¬¬XXXX

Hiwatari frunció el ceño, incluso la chica a su lado levanto la mano.

-.-oôUU…Gomen n/n- se disculpo Lioku por la mirada carmín que le reclamaba.

Con un suspiro Kai se dio por vencido, no había caso luchar contra ellas ù/u

-.-Después regalas suvenires Bryan XD- sugirió Julia- Tengo las preguntas de Kuniko-san n—n, así que gracias a Akitsuki-chan por su aporte Ne n--n. De acuerdo, para Kai: "¿Porque cambia tu color de ojos a travez de las temporadas? o.o, por ejemplo, en las segunda temporada tuviste ojos grises, pero en la tercera eran violetas y tambien has tenido ojos carmín"

-.-Eso es porque usa lentes de contacto u.u- repitió Hilary por millonésima vez. Ya algo cansada de ello- ¿Es que mi palabra no vale ¬¬?

-.-No mucho u.u- dijo Ginny

-.-En realidad no ñ--n- secundo Lioku

La castaña frunció el ceño mientras Kai no se molesto en decir nada u.u, después de todo, la respuesta a esa pregunta siempre seria la misma u¬u

-.-Para Ray: "¿como te sientes con respecto a que te pongan mayoritariamente de uke en las parejas?"

-.-Bueno o.o, las fans siempre tiene mucha imaginación ù/¬/u, pero no puedo dejarme afectar por eso.

Si ellos se tomaran enserio cuanta historia existía, morirían enloquecidos, o en su defecto, deprimidos del angust, rape, drama, y cuanta cosa extraña se inventaban u.uUU

-.-Para Kai…-

Quizás fue demasiado evidente verla sudar frio XD. Así que Bryan tomo la hoja de preguntas. Sonrió divertido, quizás era algo problemático n--ñ, pero una pregunta es una pregunta ñ0ñ

-.-…"¿Dónde está Black-Dranzer"- leyó el pelilavanda.

-.-¬¬XXX

La mordaz mirada carmín centrada en Julia la hizo sonreír nerviosa n¬nUU

-.-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa oÔUUU?- reclamo la rubia. Después de todo dejar que Kai conservara al fénix negro (que aun cuidaba) sería estúpido, así que lo tomo prestado junto a Dranzer XD

Siempre era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Y ella no era tonta u.u. Consciente de la respuesta, Bryan prosiguió.

-.-Para los demolitions boys: "¿donde estaba Ian en la tercera temporada? por que yo a los unicos que vi fueron a tala, bryan, spencer y Kai?"

-.-TT¬TT

Aun amarrado al árbol, el pequeño ruso lloraba desconsolado. Y como los rusos apreciaban tanto a su compañero o.o, no era necesario que supiera (su maquiavélico XDDD) plan de tirarlo por las escaleras u¬uUU

-.-Para Michael: "¿te teñiste el pelo? por que primero era castaño y despues era algo haci como rubio."- leyó Bryan

-.-Si me lo teñí u.u- dijo- Tenía ganas de cambiar o.o

-.-Personalmente creo que te ves mejor así u.u- señalo Hilary.

-.-Concuerdo contigo n—n- apoyo Max

-.-¬¬XXX

Un par de ojos recelosos no les gustaron las afirmaciones ù.úXXX

-.-¡Que bonito n0n!- exclamo Hiksai- ¿Estas celoso Ray n—ñ?

-.-¡¿Qué oÔ?! / ¡¿Qué ¬¬?!- exclamaron el Neko y Mariah respectivamente.

…por más divertido que fuera molestar a Ray ñ--ñ, había un itinerario que cumplir u.u

-.-Para todos: "¿miran tele? y si es asi ¿que tipo de programas ven?"

-.-¿Televisión o.o?- repitieron algunos.

Había que comprender que entrenaban casi todo el día, nunca se sabía cuando algún genio malvado pretendía conquistar el mundo con trompitos u.u, por lo que no veían mucha televisión.

-.-House M.D (o Doctor House según el país o.o)- respondió Kai

…aunque siempre había excepciones n.nUU

-.-El abuelo se la pasa viendo sus telenovelas todo el día ¬¬UUU- señalo Tyson- Pero cuando puedo me gusta ver alguno de los CSI

-.-Psych o.o- dijo Hiro

-.-¡¡HANNA MONTANA n0n!!- chillo Mariah

-.-¡¡NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS T.V TT0TT!!- lloro Ian

-.-TT¬TT

Con la ultima escabrosa confesión los alterados Blade luchadores estaban al borde de un ataque nervioso por los repentinos gritos que los aturdían TT-TT

Incluso Ariane de Virgo le hizo una seña a Julia por si acaso quería "callar" un momento al pequeño ruso. Ella podía quitarle los sentidos sin que sintiera dolor o.o, mas la rubia tuvo que declinar la oferta u.u, si no lo oía capaz se le olvidaba que lo tenía amarrado XD

-.-Para los chicos…-indico Bryan- "¿Qué chica soportan menos?"

-.-Ming-Ming

Hilary casi llora de la emoción por esa respuesta unánime TT¬TT, por fin algo que no tenía que ver con ella TT0TT, se sentía tan conmovida TT¬TT

-.-Para las chicas: "¿Qué chico soportan menos?"

-.-Daichi o.o- dijeron Emily, Mariah y Hilary sin chistar

-.-Lee ¬¬XXX- recordó Julia el incidente con su cabello u.úXXX

-.-Ian TT/TT- musito Matilda bastante nerviosa de la efusiva y tétrica actitud.

…Bryan sonrió, para ellos era mucho más fácil reconocer que Ming-Ming los exasperaba con esa horrible, HORRIBLE música y esa molesta vocecita de diva ¬¬XX

-.-Yo sigo n.n- dijo Julia- Para Robert: "tienes idea de lo lindo que te verias de pareja con jhonny! para mi ustedes dos deberian estar juntos, si es que ya no lo estan n.n. si me preguntan ese viaje sl campeonato solos es muy sospechoso. ¿que estubieron haciendo? n/n"

-.-Nada ¬/¬- mascullo Robert

-.-Entonces porque fueron solos ñ--ñ- incito Bryan

-.-Eso es porque…-divago el líder de los Majestics

-.-Anda admítelo n.n- dijo Hisaki

-.-Te gusta n—n- apoyo Ginny

-.-Quizás esta frustrado porque en realidad no paso nada o.o- señalo C-Marian

-.-ù.u

-.-¿te rechazaron Robert oÔ?- pregunto Tary

-.-ù.ú

-.-Siempre pensé que Jhonny le correspondía o.o- admitió Ariane

-.-ù.úXXX

-.-No tienes porque darte por vencido si en verdad te gusta u.u- dijo Kaily- A lo mejor se sintió presionado y por eso te rechazo o.o

-.-ù.úXXX

-.-Todo es cuestión de preguntarle adecuadamente u.u- recomendó Hio

-.-ù.úXXXXXXXXX

-.-Tampoco es como si le fueras a rogar si no te quiere u.u- aconsejo Darck Alexa

-.-ù.úXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…hasta ahí le llego la paciencia. Incluso tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo que prometía convertirse en algo serio XD

-.-¡¡NADIE ME HA RECHAZADO ò/Ó!!- exclamo Robert- ¡PORQUE AUN NO LE DIGO NI UNA MALDITA COSA Ò/Ó! ¡ÉL NO SABE QUE ME GUSTA Ò/Ó!

-.-…

…

Cómplices sonrisas le hicieron ver muy tarde que había caído en una trampa o/o. Kuznetzov sonrió cínico. Ellas presionaban con el único motivo de sacarle información.

Mas, Jhonny buscaba cualquier lugar donde esconderse o/o, estaba tan rojo como su cabello ante la enérgica confesión

-.-Sigamos n—n- dijo Julia- Para Kenny: "¿Has pensando en usar lentes de contacto?"

-.-¿Para qué X.X?-

-.-Para nada Kenny u¬uUU- dijo Tyson- Para nada

-.-Para los Bladeblakers: "¿Han sabido algo de osuma y su grupo? ¿y del grupo de kane?"

-.-Los Saint Shield están preparando la cena o.o- señalo Matilda hacia el claro en el bosque, donde sólo dos de los integrantes estaban.

Mariam aun buscaba al señor Dickenson por encargo de Juia n.nUU, y Ozuma debería de estar durmiendo bajo algún árbol.

-.-Escuche que Kane y los demás están viajando como siempre o.ô- informo Tyson

-.-Creo que están en la India oO- apoyo Ray

-.-Y tú sabes eso porque ¬¬…-divago Ed. Entrecerró desconfiada los ojos cuando se inclino un poco más hacia el Neko como si quisiera ver la verdad atreves de sus ojos- ¿Has estado hablando con Salima ¬¬?

-.-OOUUU

Seguramente eso prometía un interesante desenlace, sin embargo, cuando cierta olla negra comenzó a soltar un vapor sospechosamente gris, la mayoría palideció ooUU

-.-Matilda bonita n.nUU- dijo Alexa Hiwatari- ¿Qué están cocinando?

-.-Spaguettis n—n

Eso no resultaba alentador. En especial cuando creyeron ver a Dunga golpear el interior del caldero para que el contenido dejara de moverse TT¬TT

-.-Continuemos ooUU- indico Julia- Para los Bladeblakers, demolitions boys, hiro y brooklin: "¿cuales son sus comidas favoritas? alguna comida especifica a la que le tengan debilidad."

-.-Arroz frito de YangChow n-n- repitió Ray

-.-Pirogi de patata u.u- mascullo Kai

-.-Sukiyaki n--n- dijo Tyson

-.-¡Mostaza n0n!- exclamo Max

-

-.-u¬uUU

Consientes de lo poco saludable que era alimentarse a base de salsa, había que recordar que sin esa cosa el rubio NO comía u¬uUU

-.-Blini o.o- dijo Tala

-.-A mí también me gusta o.o- reconoció Bryan- Aunque el Veréniki también me gusta

-.-Yo prefiero el filete Stroganoff u.u- señalo Spencer

-.-¡¡COMIDA TT0TT!! ¡¡CUALQUIER COSA PERO COMIDA TT¬TT!!- lloro Ian

-.-TT0TT

Quienes estaban cerca y sintieron el grito en los oídos lloraron con él TT-TT

-.-Pues a mí me gusta el Gyoza u.u- dijo Hiro

-.- El Tokoyaki n-n- sonrió Brooklyn

Puede que les estuvieran hablando en otro idioma y en realidad no entendían ni Jota de lo que les hablaban XD, aun así había que tomar apuntes, ya después buscarían en google o alguna de esas porquerías para entender lo que querían decir n.nUU

-.-Y eso es todo n-n- dijo Julia

-.-¡Nosotras seguimos °¬°!- exclamo Darck-Alexa

A su lado, su hermana Alexa sonrió despreocupada. Con un ligero gesto tosió para aclararse la garganta.

-.-Bueno, Bryan ¿te gusta Kai?

-.-Da (si) n--n- afirmo- Pero él es algo terco para aceptarlo u.u

-.- ¬¬XXX

El bicolor prefirió ignorarlo. Mas cuando Darck- Alexa se disponía a hablar las eñas de Kuznetzov para que se acercara, la hicieron parpadear en incomprensión antes inclinarse un poco. El agradable cosquilleo por las palabras susurradas en su oído provoco que se riera por lo bajo.

Los blade luchadores fruncieron el ceño en desconfianza ¬¬…que planeaba ese psicópata ahora ¬¬

-.-¡Ok n0n!- exclamo Darck- Bueno, pregunta para Kai n-n ¿Te gusta Bryan?

-.-No ¬/¬

-.-Sin embargo siempre dejas que este cerca de ti ¿Por qué?- insistió Darck

-.-Me toma desprevenido ¬/¬- dijo Kai

-.-Con lo perceptivo que eres, deberías de sentirlo n—n- noto Alexa

-.-No realmente ù/u- reconoció Hiwatari. Bryan también fue entrenado en la abadía, era bueno escondiendo su presencia

…quizás demasiado bueno ¬/¬

-.-En realidad le gusta tenerme cerca n--ñ- dijo Bryan- Sólo que aun no se da cuenta ñ.ñ

-.-Es factible o.o, él es algo terco n.nUUU- apoyo Lioku

Esta vez el bicolor no miro a la chica a su lado u¬uUU, se limito a arrugar la nariz en un gracioso mohín de disgusto ¬¬

-.-¿Eres su uke?- sonrió Darck

-.-No u/u

-.-Todavía n--ñ- completo el pelilavanda

A muchos no les gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación ¬¬XX.

-.-°¬°

…otros se encontraban encantados con las preguntas, y Julia sonrió nerviosa n.nUU por lo difícil que resultaba complacerlos a todos u¬uUU

-.-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Bryan?

-.-Hn ù.u- farfullo el bicolor al afilar la mirada. Comenzaba a sentirse incomodo ¬/¬- Supongo que…no deja que nadie le pase por encima, tiene claro lo que quiere y lucha por conseguirlo a su retorcida manera u¬UU

-.-°¬°

-.-¬¬XX

La desquiciada rubia junto a los demás desinteresados en el asunto comenzaba a temer por su vida u¬uUU. El notable contraste entre las auras combativas amenazaba con salirse de control TT¬TT

…aun era muy joven y hermosa para morir TT0TT. Ellos sólo necesitaban de un empujoncito antes de estallar TT-TT

-.-¿Te gusto mucho el beso que te dio Bryan?

…demonios TT¬TT

-.-¡Suficiente ÒO!- reclamo Hilary

CRACK

Hasta ahí le llego todo el coraje, pues de la base de la espalda, Darck tomo su 9 mm y apunto a la castaña con un cínica sonrisa en los labios que la hizo palidecer.

Puede que muchos se asustaran X.X, pero la otra mitad se divertía de lo lindo ñ--ñ

-.-Que bonita arma- reconoció Bryan. Con interés miro el modelo negro.

-.-Verdad n—n- dijo Darck enseñándosela

Hilary que vio toda su vida pasar delante de sus ojos no pudo evitar irse hacia atrás…

PUM

…donde el suelo la recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando se desmayo X.X

-.-Que poco aguante ñ--n- señalo Darck- Bien, siguiente pregunta para Miguel: ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Que te pongan de pareja a Matilda, a Claude o Kai?

-.-Claude o/o- dijo el rubio sin chistar. Ella parecía una persona peligrosa TT/TT

-.-Emily, a que chico prefieres y por qué. También quiero que clasifiques a todos, ya sabes de 1-10 y lo que más te gusta de cada uno

Finalizo lanzando un celular que la estadounidense recibió sin comprender hasta que leyó el mensaje: "Hay de ti si dices algo malo de mi amado Bryan"

Al oprimir una tecla, se trasmitió en vivo como alguien en su precioso laboratorio tenía bastante combustible y un cerillo en la mano OO. Sin pensarlo alzo la mirada. Darck le sonrió, y ella sólo pudo acomodarse las gafas ante la amenaza TT-TT

-.-Pues…prefiero trabajar con Kenny u.u, porque es él quien entiende la información.

Si todos se desviaban en las preguntas, ella también podía ñ.ñ, después de todo no pregunto nada especifico, y definitivamente NO hablaría estando Michael tan cerca u/u, al menos no de nuevo ¬/¬

-.-Veamos. 8 a Tyson por salir siempre adelante. 6 a Ray, trato muy duro a Lee u.u. 8 a Max por nunca rendirse n—n. 9 a Kai por querer superarse y buscar nuevos caminos de crecimiento (no considero que haya traicionado a nadie u.u, hay que tener valor para dejar a los seres queridos y luchar por un sueño o.o) 5 a Tala u.u, no hizo mucho en el torneo. 0 a Spencer que no lo vi u¬uUU. 6 a Brooklyn, no es justo que no se esfuerce, ni tome enserio el BeyBlade ¬¬, va igual para el resto de Vega que no valora el deporte como tal, sino que lo considera un juego inferior u.u. 8 a Raul por llegar tan lejos o.o (sólo no hubiera podido XD) 8 a Lee por la misma razón u¬uUU. 10 a Miguel por sobreponerse y hacer valer su palabra, igual que el resto del Batallon Bartes n--n. Y creo que esos son los más importantes, si hablo de cada conocido no acabo nunca u.u

-.-Con eso basta n—n- reconoció Darck

Claro sus afirmaciones no les hicieron gracia a algunos ¬¬UU, igual no iban discutir, total a los Blade luchadores no parecía importarle u.u

-.-Sigamos n—n. ¿Tala, de quien prefieres ser Uke? ¿De Bryan, Spencer o Kai?

-.-Yo no soy U-K-E ù.u- reclamo el pelirrojo al recalcar la palabra con fastidio.

-.-¿Por qué no o.o?- pregunto Alexa

-.-Porque no me gusta ¬¬

-.-¿Ya has sido uke oô?- insistió Alexa con la negación contraria- ¿Entonces como sabes que no te gusta oÔ?

-.-Porque…-suspiro Tala- Cuando te gusta una persona, su carácter te inspira a actuar de cierta manera, y a mí no me inspira ser uke ¬/¬

…que profundo o.o…¡¡KAWAII °¬°!!

-.-¿Entonces a quien prefieres de Uke? ¿A Tyson, Max, Kai, Bryan, Ray? ¿Y por qué? Cuál sería la razón por la cual estarías con el ya sea de uke o seme?

Junto al pelirrojo, Tary Nagisa y Ginny-Flor de Cerezo- saltaron alegres, esta era una perfecta oportunidad para una segunda confesión °¬°. Detalle que no era compartido por Tala TT-TT, dos veces en el mismo día, maldita suerte ¬/¬

-.-Hn, Kai ¬/¬- mascullo entre dientes- Porque a pesar de ser tan frio e indiferente se preocupa por las personas que le importan y busca la manera (aunque lo niegue u.u) de que se encuentren bien

Las sinceras palabras arrancaron una que otra sonrisa, y algunos suspiros °¬°. Kai lo miro fijamente, quizás algo curioso por la aseveración, seguramente podía refutar la idea de ser uke ¬¬, él NO era uno, pero había quedado lo suficientemente descolocado como para decir algo.

-.-Ahora que lo pienso o.o- divago Darck entre ese prolongado silencio- Wyatt, ¿Por qué no te consigues más camas?

-.-¿Eh oÔ?

-.-Bueno, somos muchos ¿sabes ñ--n? Kai dormiría muy incomodo- señalo- Considerando lo poco que ha descansado se puede enfermar u.u ¿Qué tal si se desmaya oô?

-.-¿Desmayarse ó.ô?- repitió el castaño

-.-¡Claro OO!- exclamo la chica. Con un ademan de la mano consiguió que Wyatt se acercara para susurrarle- Aquí entre nos, se que tampoco ha comido mucho u.u, ya sabes, los experimentos de Matilda n¬nUU

-.-¿Enserio ó.ò?- inquirió alejándose

-.-Enserio hombre ñ¬n- aseguro- Digo, Kai se puede morir, sin mencionar que estaría muy triste si alguno de sus amigos se muere.

Wyatt miro al bicolor que un poco alejado enarco una ceja. La silenciosa pregunta del niño sobre lo dicho por la compradora, consiguió una respuesta afirmativa u.u

Después de todo las señas que le hacia Darck tras el castaño le hicieron asentir XD

-.-¿Y bien? Digo, el agua caliente no le haría daño, ¡eres rico has algo bueno por él! Cofcof por mi cofcof Bryan también cofcof

-.-¡Muy bien ÒO! ¡Yo me encargo n0n! ¡No se preocupe Hiwatari-Kun n0n!- exclamo Wyatt. Sin pensarlo se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo hacia una cabaña.

Él era tan fácil de manipular que incluso daba lástima ñ--ñ. Igual quienes estaban cerca del castaño agradecieron su partida °¬°, ya cansados de oír lo maravilloso que Kai Hiwatari era en batalla ¬¬UUU

-.-Sigamos n—n- dijo Darck- Ray ¿Por qué tienes el cabello tan largo? ¿Sabes? Es por eso que luego te ponen de mujer o.o

-.-Me gusta tener el cabello largo ¬¬UUU

-.-Además en el pueblo no hay muchos peluqueros n—n- dijo Mariah- Cuando Ray tenía 5 años le cortaron tanto el cabello que parcia un puercoespín XD

-.-Entonces o.o…¿es un trauma oÔ?- divago Alexa

En realidad esa fue una edad muy dura para el pobre Neko TT¬TT

-.-De acuerdo ooUU…-mascullo Darck no muy segura de querer tocar el tema ahora- Mariah, m, si tuvieras que elegir con quien casarte y no fuer Ray ¿con quién lo harías?

-.-oÔ

La pelirrosa lo pensó un momento u/u, considerar a otra persona resultaba un poco difícil u.u…

-.-Miguel o.o

…o quizás no tanto XD, la sincera honestidad desubico a muchos XDD

-.-Dime, ¿no te dan ganas de vivir fuera de tu pueblo? ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

Mariah sonrió contenta. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Esta era la primera persona (sin contar con sus amigos, claro está) que se interesaba por ella.

-.-Bueno, si me dan ganas. Me gusta conocer cosas nuevas. Y si se da la oportunidad me gustaría ser Zootecnista n—n

-.-Bien, entonces debes ser mas lanzada para conseguir lo que quieres, puedes comenzar dándole un beso a Ray XD- aconsejo Darck

Si la gata rosa se puso roja como un tomate, Ed se pego a Ray como si lo protegiera ¬¬

-.-Sigamos XD- sonrió- Para Max, ¿No tienes problemas para la ingesta de dulces? Con esto me refiero a la diabetes.

-.-Entre los dulces y la mostaza me equilibro n—n- sonrió el rubio

-.-OOUU

…era mejor no opinar sobre la combinación u¬uUU

-.-Tyson, ¿Por qué siempre que te dicen algo referente a Kai te sonrojas?- continuo Darck

-.-¡No es cierto Ò/O!- exclamo el peliazul.

-.-¬¬UUU

Las intensas y mal disimuladas miradas le hicieron preguntarse si era tan obvio o/o. Suspiro cansado. Suponía que ya no había caso u/u

-.-Bueno, supongo (aunque no me había dado cuenta ¬/¬) que es porque él me gusta

-.-OO

-.-….

Quizás demasiado sincero como para poder asimilarlo oÔ. Y aunque Tyson no veía a ninguna parte en particular u/u, sabía que Kai lo analizaba fijamente. Por desgracia él estaba despierto, MUY despierto.

Los intensos ojos carmín le miraban como si nunca lo hubieran visto, se suponía que debía decir algo o/o ¿Cierto o/Ô?

-.-Eh o.o…continúe por favor Darck-san n.nUU- pidió Julia por el prolongado silencio. ¿Quién diría que se confesaría (de nuevo XD) tan rápido o.o?

-.-Ah claro o.o- accedió la chica- Mm, para todos los chicos, ¿de las chicas que tienen con cual preferirían tener una relación amorosa? Y resalten lo que les gusta de ellas o.o

No es como si tuvieran de donde escoger u¬uUU (sin ánimo de ofender o.o) pero ellas eran sólo 6 u.uUU

-.-Julia n—n- dijo Bryan- Porque es fuerte, cínica, y con un retorcido sentido del humor.

-.-Hmm, Mariam u.u- reconoció Kai algo distraído por la confesión anterior- Porque sabe lo que quiere, es fuerte y lucha por lo que aprecia.

-.-Matilda n—n- sonrió Miguel- Por ser tan amable y atenta

-.-Mariah o.o- dijo Ray- Es quien mejor me conoce, me apoya en todo, pero no duda en hacerme ver cuando me equivoco n—n

-.-Emily ¬/¬- mascullo Michael como quien no quiere la cosa- Se preocupa por sus amigos e intenta ayudar dando todo de sí.

Kenny se debatía en un intrincado problema ¿Ming-Ming o Emily? ¿Emily o Ming-Ming? X.X

-.-Hilary u.u- dijo Garland

-.-òÔ

…las compradoras a su lado se hicieron a un lado como si fuera un bicho raro Ô.O

-.-¡¿QUÉ ¬¬XXX?!- reclamo Garland- Se preocupa por los suyos u.u, es amable y bonita

Y lo más importante, no lo opaca en ningún sentido n--n, considerando lo competitivo que era ese hombre u.u

-.-¬¬UUU

Aun así, las chicas le miraron dudosas, pero entre gustos y gustos no hay disgusto u.u.

-.-Viejo o.o, pues yo también prefiero a Hliary- dijo Tyson

-.-X.X

Hubo quienes casi se desmayan X0X. Pero había que comprenderlo. Mariam y Julia eran demasiado agresiva u¬uUU, a Mariah no la conocía o.o, Matilda era una niña u.u, Ming-Ming lo exasperaba con esa molesta música ¬¬, y Emily lo aburría n¬nUU

Así que…pues Hilary era a quien mejor conocía, y quien lo conocía a él. Sin mencionar que era la chica con la que mejor se llevaba.

-.-Continuemos u¬uUU- propuso Bryan mientras su socia intentaba reanimar a las compradoras.

-.-¡Inhale, exhale ó.ô!- indicaba Julia

-.-Eh, gracias Darck-chan- sonrió el pelilavanda a la chica a su izquierda- Buenas preguntas

-.-Siempre un placer- sonrió igual ella, acercándose sólo un poco más.

Y con la rubia reanimando compradoras, y Bryan hablando con Darck e Hio Ivanov, cierta amazona de cabello negro noto que todos comenzaban a alterarse o.oUU

Había reclamos que parecían salirse de control o.o. Suspiro. Ella quería preguntar algo u¬uUU. Suponía que debía esperar.

-.-Parecen muy animados n-n- comento Zeo ante el caótico panorama- ¿No le parece Ariane-san n—n?

-.-Si °¬°- suspiro la chica por la bonita sonrisa

Fue un inusual humo negro el que desvió su atención. La olla donde los dos Saint Shield's cocinaban despedía un sospechoso olor o.oUUU

Si se demoraban más, cabria la posibilidad que les sirvieran el extraño alimento oÔ ¿Estaría dispuesta a arriesgar la salud de Zeo de esa forma oô?

…

-.-¡¡KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESTA TEMBLANDO TT0TT!!- chillo Hilary. De un brinco se paro del suelo

La tierra se meció solo un momento antes de quedar completamente quieta. Nada que elevar un poco el cosmos no pudiera hacer n.. Pero eso no era algo que Ariane necesitara comentar con los demás ñ--n

-.-¿Están todos bien oô?- pregunto Julia. Silenciosos asentimientos se dieron mientras volvían a sus puestos.

-.-Yo quisiera preguntar algo- dijo Ariane

-.-Por supuesto n—n- sonrió la rubia- Adelante n.n

-.-Esto va en general, ¿Que opinan del próximo lanzamiento de una nueva temporada de Beyblade? y conste que no es una suposición, ya esta confirmado. Agosto del 2008 es el mes elegido. Por mi encantada de poder verlos de nuevo, aunque aun no sé si serán los mismos protagonistas- divago pensativa- Que va deben serlo, quien podría ignorar ha tan bellos especímenes.

-.-¿Un nuevo torneo oÔ?- inquirió Tyson- ¡No sabía nada de eso ÒO!

-.-Ese anciano senil del señor Dickenson nos está robando la vida ¬¬- gruño Julia- Siempre explotándonos con nuevos torneos y no nos paga ¬¬XXX

Mientras diversas teorías surgían sobre la desconsidera falta de información ¬¬, el olor sospechoso de la comida los hizo palidecer TT¬TT. Un caso diferente de la pequeña Matilda que sonreía despreocupada n-n

-.-Continuemos n.nUU- dijo Ariane- Esto…no me gustan las indiscretas y me disculpo si en algun momento obligue ha alguien ha contestar algo que no querian, pero es que la tentación es mucha, bien dice shaka sensei que debo concentrarme mas en mi entrenamiento, gomen

-.-Pierda cuidado Ariane-san n—n- dijo Julia colocándole una mano sobre el hombro- Vera, ellos son algo testarudos u¬u, pero esto les ha ayudado a sincerarse y a conocerse mejor n.n, es como una terapia en grupo. Salvar el mundo con las bestias bit (trompitos XD) deja secuelas o.o, así que no se preocupe n—n

-.-¬¬UUU

Oh claro, esto sólo era para ayudarlos ¬¬UU, y también se parecía a una terapia así como ella decía, sólo que aquí eran golpeados y obligados a permanecer contra su voluntad u.uUU

…si lo pensaban mejor o.o, fueron secuestrados y torturados por Julia òÔ

-.-Continúe por favor n-n- pidió la rubia.

…ella era como un pequeño demonio TT-TT, de esos que parecen lindos y tiernos pero te apuñalan por la espalda cuando menos lo pienses.

-.-Ok ooUU…-musito Ariane ante la sombría actitud en los demás- Bueno, la pregunta va para Demolition Boys, Majestic, BladeBreakers, Bega, F-Dynasty; ¿No quieren venir ha pasar unas vacaciones al Santuario, o al menos ha Grecia? es que falta diversión por estos rumbos, claro todos los gastos y alojamiento corren por mi cuenta.

…¿ellos en el santuario oÔ? Julia sonrió cínica. Miro a su socio. Bryan correspondió el gesto con igual o mayor ironía ñ--n. El dinero que podían sacarle a la tacaña de Saori Kido ñ.ñ ¡Su negocio se internacionalizaría ñ0ñ! o a lo mejor montaban una franquicia °¬°

-.-La verdad es que nos hacen faltas unas vacaciones n—n- dijo Julia

Los demás asintieron ajenos de las perversas divagaciones XD

-.-¿Quién sigue n—n?- alentó Bryan

-.-¡Nosotras n0n!

La exclamación de Zafira Usui y Marina Hiwatari, mostro a amabas amigas sentadas junto a Brooklyn (con guardaespaldas vigilando XD) Las dos se habían tomado su tiempo para formular unas preguntas u.u, y ahora…su turno ñ--ñ

-.-Yo empiezo n—ñ- dijo Zafira con una sonrisa cómplice- Vamos Kaicito, tu sabes k amas a Bryan, no te resistas xD si el último beso k te dio estuvo MUY dulce XDD, ¿por k te haces del rogar?

-.-ò.ô

Algunos Blade luchadores miraron interesados ¿de cuál beso exactamente hablaba ¬¬? No parecía el mismo que ellos conocían ¬¬

-.-¬¬XXX

…¿Cuántas veces lo ha besado ù.úXXXX?

-.-No me resisto a nada ¬¬- dijo Kai

-.-Es muy terco para aceptar que me ama ñ--n- sonrió Bryan

-.-Muerte ¬¬- gruño el bicolor

-.-Yo también te quiero Chibi-Kai ñ--n

-.-¿Sabes Tala o.o? Si no te pones mas abusado, Bryan te va a ganar a Kai u.u- señalo Marina

-.-Él no dejara que eso pase u.u- aseguro Tary- ¿Verdad que lucharas por el °¬°?

-.-Supongo ¬/¬- musito Ivanov

-.-Hombre, con esa actitud se lo llevan y ni cuenta te das u.u- dijo C-Marian - ¡Hay que ser osado °¬°!

-.-Da u¬uUU

No es como si el pelirrojo tuviera que recurrir a los consejos amorosos de sus fans, pero admitía que tenían razón ¬/¬

-.-Ok, Broo-chan (Brooklyn) ¿te gustaría ser uke? XD…-pregunto Zafira

-.-…¿o prefieres ser seme? XD- completo Marina

El pelinaranaja lo pensó un momento entre dos breves parpadeos. Sonrió amable, muchas suspiraron encantadas °¬°

-.-Concuerdo con lo que dijo Tala hace un rato- indico Brooklyn- Depende de lo que me inspire esa persona, no tengo problemas con ello

-.-°¬°

Él era tan lindo °-°, que Julia tuvo que carraspera para llamar la atención.

-.-¿Eh o.o?...etto n.nUU, ¿Ray te gustaría hacerle algo "malo" a Max?- pregunto Zafira divertida del rubor en el Neko

-.-Nada malo, todo "muy" bueno XD- dijo Hisaki

-.-¡Hisaki-san Ò/O!- reclamo Ray por la chica que se reía. Resoplo derrotado- Su…supongo ¬/¬

Murmuró bajito al mirar hacia otro lado como quien no quiere la cosa ù/u

-.-Ok, nos das puras negativas y eres un amargado hasta para ser mi hermano ¬¬- señalo Marina acusadora- Pero te recuerdo k komo regrese parte d ela fortuna Hiwatari se va a mis manos y puedo dejarte sin mansion si asi me place ¬w¬... asi k escoje de una maldita ves a kien prefieres!! A Tala, Bryan o Takao?! XDD

Mal disimuladas expresiones miraron fijamente al bicolor hacer un mohín de disgusto para después cruzarse de brazos y sonreír cínico…si ella quería jugar sucio, él jugaría sucio ñ--n

-.-Te recuerdo "hermanita" que actualmente vivo en la abadía, así que me vale el dinero u.u, el cual por cierto, no podemos tocar hasta desaparecer las deudas y demandas de nuestro "querido" abuelo

Marina frunció el ceño en ese típico gesto Hiwatari. Sin pensar se puso de pie. Ella misma le sacaría la verdad òo…

-.-OOUUU

…donde palidecer fue inevitable frente al hacha que saco de entre la ropa…

-.-Tala

-.¿Eh o.o?

Arma que no tuvo que usar una vez Kai respondió o.o. De pie lo miro sorprendida. En realidad no esperaba que cediera tan pronto.

-.-¿Tala o.o?- repitió- ¿Por qué oÔ?

-.-Es un buen Blade compañero u.u- señalo Kai

-.-¿Blade compañero oô?- insistió Marina. Con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido, el puño en alto, y el hacha fuertemente asida, comprendió lo que le quería decir- ¿Esta es una apreciación de BeyBlade ù¬uXXX

El bicolor asintió irónico, después de todo la pregunta no tenia especificaciones de ningún tipo ñ--n

Ah no ÒO, ella misma se encargaría de buscar la respuesta ¬¬XX

-.-¡ven acá ñ.ñ!- exclamo Zafira. Sin pensarlo sujeto a su amiga.

Julia sonrió divertida. Comprendía a la chica TT-TT, los Blade luchadores tenían la estúpida posición de leer entre líneas ¬¬. No aceptaban divagaciones, ni insinuaciones u¬uUU, se debía ser directo, agresivo ñ--n

… aunque el maltrato psicológico también podía funcionar ñ--n

-.-Ya estoy bien u.u- resoplo Marina. Se sentó de nuevo, igual debía liberar la frustración ¬¬- Hilary ñ-ñ….¿Acaso no entiendes k nadie te kiere? ¬¬ y, admitámoslo, sobre todo Kai k el ya tiene a todos los demás sobre el xD

La susodicha castaña inflo los cachetes en disgusto ¬¬XX. Pero no respondería ù.u, no debía caer en el mismo juego de ellas ù.ú. A ver, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, ahora el mantra o.o: "Ohmmmm, algundiaKaiseramiooooooooo"

-.-o.ô

Los demás prefirieron simplemente ignorarla u.u

-.-Que extraña o.o- musito Zafira por las frases inentendibles y las leves risitas oÔ. La presión debió afectarle finalmente u¬u- Bien, Max ¿Te gustaría ser el uke de Ray? XD

-.-Si n—n

…

Qué bonita honestidad TT¬TT

-.-Hombre respira XD- dijo Akisuki por el Neko en estado de Shock, junto a ese notorio rubor

-.-XD….sigamos, esto no es una pregunta, pero quiero que todos a los que les gusta Kai levanten la mano w- dijo Marina- Mujeres no levanten la mano ¬¬, sólo para chicos XD

El bicolor cerró los ojos sin interés en las extrañas acciones u.u

-.-¿Quién fue el primero en alzar la mano o.ô?- pregunto Zafira a su amiga en un susurro.

-.-Creo que fue…o.o- divago Marina. Reviso a los presentes hasta sonreír- ¡Tala n--n! Dime, ¿Cuál es tu fantasía con Kai °¬°?

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal. La sorpresa le duro muy poco cuando sonrió cínico ñ--n

-.-Ganar el campeonato mundial ñ--n

…ambas compradoras se sumieron en un pequeño rincón oscuro. Ellos eran simplemente imposibles TT¬TT Sin embargo eso no era algo que Tala fuera a divulgar con tanta facilidad u/u, seguramente accedería si no hubieran tantas personas…

…cuando estuviera solo con Kai

-.-De acuerdo u¬uUU- mascullo Marina- ¿Quién fue el ultimo o.o?

-.-Jhonny o.o- señalo Zafira

-.-¬¬XXX

La mortífera mirada de cierto Blade luchador hizo que algunas se rieran XD

-.-No sabía que fueras celoso Robert XD- señalo Kaily

Fingiendo muy, MUY mal que no le importaba, el líder de los Majestics miro en otra dirección con el ceño fruncido ¬/¬…tan divertido ñ--ñ

-.-Bien, Jhonny ¿Qué te gusta de Kai n--n?- pregunto Marina

-.-Los ojos o.o

La simple y llana respuesta sin dobles intenciones, consiguió que Robert refunfuñara por lo bajo ù/u

-.-Cálmate hombre XD- dijo Ginny

…quien pensaría que él sería una persona particularmente celosa XDDD

-.-Bueno, para terminar, los que no fueron ni el primero ni el ultimo, pongan en una lista lo que quisiera que Kai les hiciera- pidió Zafira. Con un ademan, llamo a Julia, quien comenzó a repartir unas hojas- No tienen que poner nombre, que sea anónimo y usen la imaginación ;D XD

Ahora Kai si abrió los ojos hacia ese par de pervertidas ¬/¬, las cuales fingieron demencia hasta que los demás terminaron. En silencio regresaron las hojas, unos más sonrojados que otros o/o

-.-A ver o.o…-mascullo Zafira recopilando los papeles- Dice…"un abrazo"…n.nUU, muy bonito Max n--n

El rubio sonrió, aunque no entendió como supo que era él si no dejo nombre oÔ. Mas para ellas no era difícil suponerlo debido a esa inocente respuesta n—n

-.-Ok, sigamos, dice: "Un beso en el cuello

"Un beso francés"

"En medio de un fuerte beso que sus manos se deslicen dentro de mi camisa y suban por la espalda"

"Sentado en mis piernas mueva las caderas suavemente, mientras me muerde la oreja"

"Que intente tomar el control (aunque sabe que va a hacer mío) y se coloque encima, para comenzar a moverse hacia adelante y atrás sobre mi entrepierna, mientras me besa el cuello" O/O

"Sentado en mis piernas, que su mano se deslice por mi abdomen hacia el cinturón que él desabrochara. Despacio bajara el cierre para después deslizarse dentro y…"

-.-¡¡LA CENA n0n!!- exclamo Ming-Ming-…o.o…¿Chicos o.ô?

…que raro o.o, podía jurar que estaban ahí oO. Más, ahora sólo tenía un claro vacio sin ningún alma a la vista o.o.

-.-¿Dónde se metieron ¬¬UU?- se pregunto. Dio media vuelta.

…tendría que ir a buscarlos n--n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el silencio de la noche, un grupo considerablemente grande se encontraba oculto tras unos arbustos. Los presentes seguían a Ming-Ming con la mirada, a espera de poder salir sin ser descubiertos.

Ninguno de ellos era cobarde ¬¬, es sólo que ahora no tenían hambre u¬uUUU, sin mencionar que hacia una noche preciosa para ver las estrellas desde los arbustos u¬uUUUUUU

CRACK

-.-o.o

…mas, un sonido intruso los alerto. Todos habían sucumbido bajo un denso silencio con la intención de no delatar su posición, por lo que ese crujido lleno los alrededores.

CRACK…

-.-¡¡WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡ECHEN PAJA!!

PUMMMMMMMMMMMM

-.-X.X

Ligeros quejidos de dolor resonaron entre el pequeño grupo de Blade luchadores debido a quien les cayó encima desde se alto árbol una vez la rama que sostenía su peso cedió.

-.-Es un muchacho o.o- señalo Mariah por esa persona encima de Lee, Ian, Tala y Tyson- Un Bishone °¬°

Él tenía el cabello corto de color negro, era delgado, de cara bonita y delicada. Por el momento se sobaba la cabeza luego de sentarse sobre sus salvadores

-.-¡Soy una chica ¬¬XXX!- reclamo arisca- Me llamo Ro

-.-¿una chica oO?- musito la gata rosa. De inmediato bajo la mirada y noto un par de cosas en su pecho que un muchacho no debería de tener XD- Ah…Gomen n¬nUU

-.-Y…¿Qué hacías en el árbol o.o?- pregunto curiosa Hilary. Ella también pensó que era un atractivo hombre u¬u

No obstante, con su pregunta consiguió no solamente que ella palideciera, sino que Julia se sintió nerviosa. La cámara análoga junto a Ro quizás no fue notada, mas el hecho de ser descubierta como una de las chicas que fotografiaban en secreto a los demás podía poner en riesgo su negocio o.oUUU

Con disimulo la rubia alzo la mirada. El alma casi se le sale del susto por ver en el mismo árbol, a una castaña que luchaba por sostenerse de la rama rota TT¬TT

-.-OOUUU- Julia palideció- Ahhh….ella es una de las compradoras n.nUU

-.-¿Por qué estaba sobre un árbol ¬¬?- inquirió Emily desconfiada de la situación.

-.-Se perdió en el bosque ¬¬- señalo Julia- Se perdió y se subió a un árbol para orientarse.

-.-¿Enserio ¬¬?- insistió la estadounidense

-.-Enserio ¬¬- replico la rubia

-.-o.o

El resto de desentendidos no opinaba. Esas podían ser unas circunstancias peligrosas u¬uUU.

-.-¿Te importaría ¬¬?- indico Tala por quien le impedía incorporarse

-.-Ah claro n¬nUU- dijo Ro, e intento moverse. La acción era complicada considerando que las cuatro personas que le servían de colchón no se quedaban quietas.

Fue Tyson quien luego de un brusco movimiento la hizo caer sobre Ian y Lee. Él quedo sentado, sin embargo su sorpresivo movimiento tenía una justificación.

-.-¿Dónde están Bryan y Kai o.ô?

-.-…

Todo sonido desapareció. Julia giro de inmediato hacia el espacio vacío donde debería estar su socio y el bicolor o.o

-.-Demonios

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡¡WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡69 PAGINAS X.X!! ¡MUERO TT0TT!!

Ro: No seas melodramática ¬¬UUU

Ann: Ahora si se me secaron las ideas TT0TT

Ro: ù.uXXX

ZAPE

Ann: ¡Ay òÔ!

Ro: Mejor n--n

Ann: ¬¬XXX…(suspiro) u.u, de acuerdo esperamos que el Fic les haya gustado n--n. Gomen si las apariciones de cada una fueron muy esporádicas o.o, pero son demasiadas y debía repartirlas como mejor pudiera o.oUUU, intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude.

Ro: Las descripciones de las situaciones que cada una nos envió también nos ayudaron n—n. Así que para el próximo capitulo además de ser la subasta n0n…

Ann: ¡¡Mi Fic se acaba TT0TT!!

Ro:… ¬¬UUU…como decía, además de ser la subasta n--n, es cuando pasan la noche con los Blade luchadores n--ñ

Ann: Así que atención compradoras o.o (o personas que quieran aparecer en el siguiente capítulo) SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: NOCHE CON LOS BLADE LUCHADORES.

Ro: Por favor díganos que les gustaría que ocurriera con sus personajes favoritos, que obviamente las involucre a ustedes n--n

Ann: Por cierto o.o, antes que se me olvide: ¡SE TIENE IMÁGENES DE KAI COCINANDO n0n! 

Ro: personas interesadas en imágenes por favor dejar sus e-mail n--n, no son sólo imágenes cocinando oÔ, también durmiendo n.n, y las que Ann pudo recuperar n—n

Ann: Da TT-TT

Ro: Ok, eso es todo por el momento n—n. Recuerden CUALQUIERA QUE QUIERA APARECER POR FAVOR ENVIE SU PROFILE Y LAS REACCIONES DE ESTAR CON LOS BLADE LUCHADORES 

Se les recuerda que no se pueden responder los Reviewers o.o, pero en el profile con mucho gusto encontraran las respuestas a tan encantadores mensajes n--n.

Bueno, para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w ww. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como esta la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n--n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Por el momento nos despedimos.

Ann: Ja Ne n0n

Ro: ¡¿Cómo es eso que parezco un chico òÔ?


End file.
